TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: El Show de Haibaku Kuso, que tendrá de todo, todo, TODO! Es un multicrossover que tratará de miles de cosas XD Espero que les guste mucho, porque trabajaré muy duro para continuarlo hasta el 2014. Todas las series adentro. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.
1. Comenzamos los preparativos

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO O.O

Resulta que empecé a tener una nueva idea y ESPERO QUE NO ME DETESTEN POR DEJAR DEMASIADOS FICS A LA MITAD, PERO LA PRESIÓN, MI BENDITA MENTE CREATIVA, LOS REGAÑOS, ETCÉTERA DX, Y la visa XD. Así que espero que este fic lo compence. Sí, se supone que sería de Bakugan y Beyblade Metal Fight, pero le pondré más series XD

Estas son: Vocaloid, Naruto (el sHIPPUDEN), Hora de Aventura, Digimon, Megaman Zero, Megaman Battle Network, Pokémon, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, Ben 10 (desde Fuerza alienígena hasta supremacía alienígena, las cuales considero son mejores que omniverse), Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Plays/Musicals J-K (o sea, japón y corea), Thundercats 2011, Los padrinos mágicos, Pingüinos de Madagascar, Winx Club, Los Vengadores, Code Geass, Avatar La leyenda de Aang, La leyenda de Korra, Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza Ya!, Haruhi Suzumiya, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, Phineas y Ferb. Es todo

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

* * *

Era una Mañana muy agradable de verano en un campo verde de Japón, Haibaku vivía en su casa de verano, como lo hace todos los veranos, y era muy grande. Pero lo que no sabía es que lo más increíble estaba a punto de pasar.

- Bueno... ¿qué podría pasar? Marucho me dijo que invitó a muchas personas, pero no será tanto XD - Dijo Haibaku y cuando tocaron la puerta, Haibaku se dirigió a ella y se topó con una desagradable sorpresa... ERAN 56 VECES MÁS DE LO QUE PENSABA!

- ¿Q... q... q...q¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? - Gritó Haibaku asustado

- Es que no sabía que vendrían demasiados - dijo Marucho y los contó a todos. Eran todos de diferentes dimensiones.

Marucho POV

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole.

En total: 455 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

Haibaku se quedó así de "WTF?"

- Lo sentimos, pero es que...

- Y mi mamá decía que con todo y habitaciones cabrían casi 700 personas. superaron la mitad - Haibaku

- Lo sentimos - dijo Marucho avergonzado

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es... ¿CÓMO PODRÉ ATENDERLOS A TODOS? - Gritó Haibaku...

Unas Horas después

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - dijo Dan llevando una cámara

- Si esto es una conspiración para delatar nuestra identidad, puedes rendirte - dijo Skipper llevando otra cámara entre él y los demás pingüinos.

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - Sólo voy a entretener a la gente, pero para ello tendrán qué quedarse aquí un largo tiempo

- ¿Qué hay de tu FabiaxReita? - dijo Ginga

- Y de tu proyecto DanxPaige - dijo Korra

- Y la revolución después de la imposición - dijo Jesús

- Todo a su tiempo Jesús - dijo Haibaku - Ya verán que todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero.

Ya unos segundos después

- ¿Qué excactamente planeas? - Shun

- Es un show multicrossover que durará como más de un año y espero ser exitoso - dijo Haibaku - Así habrá gran variedad de cosas

- Como cámaras secretas? - dijo Jesús con sonrisa pervertida

- Si - Haibaku

- Musicales - dijo Ruki de GazettE

- Spip - dijo Haibaku

- Bromas - dijo Yu

- CLARO XD XD

- Entrevistas - dijo Nicole

- ¿Cómo pueden faltar?

- Especiales? - Chan

- El primero creo que sería el del Superbowl - dijo Haibaku - Después el Año nuevo chino.

- Pero ya vamos a comenzar! - dijo Phineas

- En cuanto mamá vea esto, estarán en problemas! - gritó Candace furiosa

- ¿Qué no puedes dejar en paz a Phineas y a Ferb por una vez en este año? - gritó Stacey

- ¿Y dejar que estos idiotas se salgan con la suya? - gritó Candace

- Por lo menos no son iguales que Mako - dijo Korra muy molesta

- 3, 2...! - Marucho

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

NOS VEMOS Y COMENZAREMOS EL SHOW EN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	2. EL SHOW COMENZÓ

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Ginga: Bueno, la neta, eres genial

Yo:¿qué hacen aquí? ¡ LÁRGUENSE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! (derramando lágrimas)

Ginga: OK? (se va)

Shun: Todavía no se le pasa la depre

Yo: ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS, YA ME HICIERON VER COMO UNA BASOFIA! (Llorando) MEJOR DEJO LO PERVE Y ASÍ NO PIERDO MI COMPU!

Shun: Ya supéralo.

Yo: CÁLLATE!

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole.

En total: 456 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando a partir de ahora a Rox, oc de rox siniestra ( cabellos castaño con las puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos chocolates intenso, piel blanca; usa top anaranjado, shorts de jean rotos y claros, zapatillas blancas de alto hasta las rodillas; su actitud puede ser alegre y divertida pero es una chica muy seria e inteligente para estrategias)

* * *

- En cuanto mamá vea esto, estarán en problemas! - gritó Candace furiosa

- ¿Qué no puedes dejar en paz a Phineas y a Ferb por una vez en este año? - gritó Stacey

- ¿Y dejar que estos idiotas se salgan con la suya? - gritó Candace

- Por lo menos no son iguales que Mako - dijo Korra muy molesta

- 3, 2...! - Marucho

- Hola, bienvenidos a "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW" y empezamos nuestro primer show con una entrevista a alguien que conocemos mucho en Naruto: Pain!

- Y yo para qué vine aquí? - dijo Pain apareciendo

- Pues fué petición de Jesús-chan, es más, él te entrevistará! - dijo Haibaku molesto

- GENIAL! - Gritó Jesús de emoción y se dirigió a Pain lo más rápido posible - OK, aquí vamos. ¿Por que no reviviste a Yahiko con el Rinne Tensei? Sinceramente, prefiero a Pain (Yahiko) que a un Pain que resulte que es un Nagato demacrado.

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Eres malo - dijo Jesús - ¿Como se siente al tener que soportar a los otros Akatsuki?

- Pues es algo normal, pero disfruté matar a Hinata

- Oí eso y sigo aquí - dijo Hinata

-¿Alguna vez intentaste matar a un Akatsuki, como por ejemplo Tobi?

- No lo recuerdo, pero si, ME DESESPERA!

- Tobi lo siente

- ¿Te puedo contratar para Hello Mikus, para ser guardaespaldas mio y conductor de Hello Mikus ya que Hiba murio (ups, spoilers...)

- Orochi... lo detesto

- ¿Es cierto que tu y Konan teneis una relación? Y si la respuesta es si, ¿Sabias que antes Konan queria a Yahiko y que posiblemente solo te quiera por que usas su cuerpo?

- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARME ESO?

- Qué... - dijo Konan a punto de llorar

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que yo pueda tener el Rinnegan? Hay ciertas personas de las que quiero vengarme por romperme mi camara favorita, lanzandolas por los aires con un shinra tensei..

- ¡Fue un accidente! Marucho, Noah y yo solo queriamos saber como funcionaba! - gritó Dan triste

- ¡MENTIRA! -Vociferó Jesús

- OYE, A MI PRIMO NADIE LO INSULTA! - gritó Haibaku

- Cállate, maldito trespesino pervertido a mas no poder! Te merecías que se te rompiera la tablet! - gritó Pain

- Por ultimo señor Pain. ¿Sabia que segun Haibaku usted no es Dios?

- OH, QUE SI!

- QUE NO! - Gritó Haibaku enojado y Pain estaba a punto de atacarlo

*FALLAS TÉCNICAS*

- Lo lamento, pero al menos Pain deja de insultarme - dijo Haibaku - Ahora les presento la sección de "Niñas malvadas"

- ¿Y eso qué es? - dijo Jesús

- Es la sección donde abordaremos los atributos de una chica - dijo Haibaku - Y la primera es... Alice Gehabich XD

- Ooooo - dijo Tsubasa

+Chicas Malas+

Alice Gehabich: Inocente por fuera, pero por dentro su cuerpo está genial XD Hemos sabido de ella que con o sin ropa, atrae a decenas de chicos a su alrededor. Sólo mírenla, está bien bonita. Pero si la seduces demasiado, o la haces beber alcohol, o ambas, se pone salvaje, hasta hará lo que sea para satisfacerte. Creanme, Nicole lo vivió, y Dan también.

+FIN+

- Haré otra entrevista y nos vamos con... ¡UNO DE LOS NIÑOS SHOTAS MÁS TERNURITAS DEL MUNDO! YU TENDO!

- Holis! - Yu

- Te puedo hacer unas preguntas

- Sipi

- ¿Por qué te gusta comer helados? - Haibaku

- Porque son muy ricos! nwn - dijo Yu

- ¿Qué se siente ser el más bonito pequeñito del mundito? - dijo Haibaku de manera melosa

- Genial nwn ¡PERO NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑITO! ¡NO TOLERO QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ!

- Ok - dijo Haibaku - ¿Sigues admirando a Ryuga?

- OBVIO!

- ¿Te gusta Kristy Damon?

- No

- Kenta?

- No! - Yu sonrojado

- Diantres - dijo Haibaku - Te urge una chica

- Gracias Haibakin

- ¿Me llamo...

- Pero Haibakín será tu apodo - dijo Yu sonriendo

- No me enojo porque tu miradita es de las más bonitas! - Dijo Haibaku de manera melosa y empalagosa mientras abrazaba a Yu rozando su mejilla con la suya.

- Gracias, algo más?

- Sipi, ¿Odias a Masamune?

- DEMASIADO! - gritó Yu - ¡MASAMUMU, SI ESTÁS VIENDO ESTO, FORMAREMOS EL GRUPO #YoSoyShota Y TE HAREMOS SUFRIR EN TODO, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

- Desde que se formó el grupo Gan Gan Galaxy, ha habido fricción entre Yu y Masamune. ¿Podrías preguntarme algo? Necesito que me suban los ánimos.

- Ok - Yu - ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?

- Azul claro - dijo Haibaku

- Pruébalo

- Ok - dijo Haibaku sin importarle la vergüenza que pasaría. Ya sufrió cosas peores.

*Por favor, manténganse en sintonía*

- Apuesto que un gay se excitó - dijo Yu muriendo de la risa

- Jejeje - dijo Haibaku - Por lo menos me recupero. Esperen el especial del SUPER BOWL que será el lunes 4, ya que discutiremos cómo se la pasaron nuestros amigos fanáticos del futbol americano. Bye! En el próximoi Show, desafios, secretos vergonzosos y The GazettE!

- ¡YEA! ¡Watashitachi no atama o utsushimashou! - Gritó Ruki

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

NOS VEMOS Y Si se confunden por lo que vieron, vean NotiHaibaku y lo entenderán. y SI, VAS A ESTAR EN MI FIC RYU-CHAN!


	3. MONOS, REIJI Y GAZETTE

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Ginga: Bueno, la neta, eres genial

Yo: Ya me siento mejor, gracias a los que me apoyaron n.n

Shun: Así debe de ser

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando a partir de ahora a L (OC de Nanashi)

* * *

- Bienvenidos a otra edición de "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW", Donde todos nos unimos y bla bla bla, ya me harté de encontrar un buen slogan. - Haibaku - Para iniciar, les tenemos la sección de DESAFÍOS!

+DESAFÍOS+

- Bueno, así queda la cosa. Si aceptan el desafío que les ponga y lo ganan, ganarán un premio, si no lo aceptan, recibirán la broma de Yu y Marucho XD

- Jijiji - risita malévola de Yu y Marucho

- Como sea - Haibaku - Les presentamos la "Máquina de desafíos" - dicho esto Benkei y Baron llevaron la maquinita con una pantalla LED parecida en tamaño a una megapantalla - Esta tiene como más de 200,000 desafíos. Se elegirá a uno y se dará la descripción. Los desafíos se elegirán al azar. Bien, iniciamos con MIKU!

- Holis! - dijo Miku - Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu!

- Bien, ¿aceptas el desafío? - dijo Haibaku

- Si - dijo Miku y el botón del desafío se puso en "MONOS SUELTOS"

- ¿Te tocó "MONOS SUELTOS"? - Haibaku a punto de reírse - El desafío consiste en caso de Vocaloids que tienes que usar tu ítem para atrapar a los cíber monos.

- ¡SI! ¡USARÉ MIS PUERROS! - Dijo Miku emocionada

- Oh oh! - dijo Sparks y él y los otros ciber monos se fueron corriendo

- Vengan acá, monitos! - dijo Miku persiguiendo a Otto y dejando a Haibaku atónito

- Genial, siguiente desafío, mando a Korra!

- Espero que eso me ayude a superar lo de Mako

- No te preocupes - Haibaku. En eso la pantalla dijo: "Burla inecesaria" - ¿Ah?

- Qué tengo que hacer?

- Pues... busca a alguien para burlarte SÓLO DE UN DEFECTO QUE TENGA. Y que sea la primera persona que veas.

- Ok - dijo Korra y encontró con su mirada a - ¡OYE PAIGE, PARECES NIÑO!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Paige súper furiosa - ¡VEN ACÁ! - En eso Paige corre a golpear a Korra pero ella se defiende con tierra control y detuvo a Paige quien ahora está contusionada.

- Korra, ¿quieres hacer añicos mi estudio?

- Lo siento - dijo Korra

- Bien, el tercer desafío corre a cargo de... ¡Julien!

- ¡SI! - Gritó Julien apareciendo - ¡EL REY DE LAS BROMAS LLEGÓ!

- Ok - dijo Haibaku y la pantalla puso "Bromas compulsivas" - Bromas compulsivas. Pues... no sé... TIENES QUE HACERLE BROMAS A KYOYA!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Kyoya

- Oye, "Cola Anillada" no debe de hacer eso, nunca sabes cuándo va a parar - dijo Skipper

- Yo sí - dijo Haibaku - Cuando Kyoya se harte de él. El último desafío es de... Ren!

- ¿Llamó usted? - dijo Ren apareciendo tan calmado

- Hola - dijo Haibaku cuando Julien empezó con sus bromas (ya se imaginarán cuales) haciendo que Kyoya se moleste y la pantalla se pone en "Salvajismo habitacional" - ¿"Salvajismo habitacional"? O.o ¿De qué tra...? - Leyó de lo que se trata - ¡OMG!

- ¿qué ocurre?

- Tienes que tener un rato "salvaje" con una chica al azar - dijo Haibaku nervioso y la pantalla eligió de todas a... - Y la pantalla eligió a... ¿WTF? ¿MEI-MEI?

- Oh sí - dijo Ren con sonrisa maliciosa

- Bueno... antes de que empiezen, díganme cómo están ambos al final del show - Dijo Haibaku y Ren se llevó a Mei-mei - Ya terminada la sección

- ¡DÉJAME! - Gritó Nova corriendo

- ¡2 MENOS, FALTAN 3! - gritó Miku persiguiendo a la ciber mona

- Bueno... Miku se la pasa bien - Haibaku - Vamos con "chicas malas"

+Chicas Malas+

Luka Megurine: Tan fuerte, tan linda, y su cuerpo está bien formado. Tantas fotos que ella se toma, con su vestuario, uniforme, ropa de baño, demuestran que ella se ve hermosa. Tiene ítems raros, y divertidos, como el salmón. Pero hay uno que excita a mucho, el látigo. Sólo es cuestión de hablarle de manera seductora, SOLO CUANDO LUKA ESTÁ EXPUESTA A HACER LO QUE LE DIGAN XDXD

+FIN+

- El siguente segmento es de "Secretos y Momentos vergonzosos" - Haibaku - y tenemos 3 de todos. El primero es de Benjamin Tennyson

- Bueno, es un poco complicado - dijo Ben - Un momento vergonzoso es cuando fui a ver a Julie jugar tenis. Kevin me presionó para que le diera de mi refresco y cuando me enojé, no me di cuenta de que le aventé el refresco a Gwen. Obvio que todos me vieron. Gwen se enojó conmigo y mucha gente se rió, en eso Julie me ve y se enojó conmigo toda la tarde que se fue del campo, se dirigió a mi, me dijo "¿Así que te gusta aventar refrescos?" y me aventó el mio en mi cara. Todos se rieron a más no poder.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se rió Haibaku - Pobre de tí.

- Siii... Se siente bien el decirlo - dijo Ben

- Garcias, el segundo corre cuenta de... Karin!

- Gracias, pues estabamos haciendo un festival para el "Miss Konoha" y yo me estaba poniendo un vestido para iniciar. Estaba buscando y buscando que cuando lo encontré, me fui a bañar. Después de bañarme, me iba a secar con una toalla cuando me di cuenta que la olvidé, por lo que me fui por una a donde estaba el vestido sin que se dieran cuenta, y cuando llegué... ¡MALA SUERTE MÍA! Vi a Sasuke y a Suigetsu viendo mi vestido, y vi que me VIERON TODA! Sasuke se fue molesto y Siugetsu se rió nervioso y se fue corriendo. ¡AY DE MÍ!

- Uff, qué trauma - dijo Haibaku - El siguiente momento es... Mio. Resulta que en el show pasado, mostré mi ropa interior pero no se televisó. Lo que sí puedo mostrar es esto...

#Video#

Haibaku estaba platicando con Syrus cuando de repente ve a Reiji con una sonrisa sádica

- Hola Reiji, qué cuentas? - dijo Haibaku quien ni en cuenta estaba.

- Quisiera hablar contigo - dijo Reiji llevándose a Haibaku a una habitación oscura. Pero Haibaku no se alteró.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Te vi en el estudio - dijo Reiji sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Hasta lo de la ropa interior?

- Siii - dijo Reiji

- ah, jejeje - dijo Haibaku pero sintió algo baboso en su cuello y se asustó - Reiji... si estás aquí... ¡DIME QUE ESA COSA EN MI CUELLO ES TU LENGUA!

- Sip

Haibaku se quedó paralizado 3 segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, Agarró la cabeza de Reiji y la metió dentro del cuello para que lo lamiera y puso su mano en su pantalón para que el sádico jugueteara con su entrepierna mientras el castaño gemía.

#FIN VIDEO#

- Digamos que soy debil frente a "eso! - Haibaku avergonzado - Ya para despedirnos, el NUEVO ÉXITO DE THE GAZETTE: IBITSU

GazettE - Ibitsu

Miyoko no mama doko e  
Do you take me away?

Muimi ni kizamu toki ni me o toji  
Sora mawaru hon'nō o mita  
Hoshigaru gokan ga mitsu o susuri Ku mo raku mo nukegara no yōde  
Azayaka sugita risō ni kuzurete gareki no umi e

Soko ni korogaru jibun ni kidzuku

Yoku ni obore modorenai  
Miagereba michi sugite ita toki  
Kono sora wa nigori hatete ita  
Gareki ni saita hana mo karete shimau ne

Kono-me o hanaseba itsuka kiete iku  
Yugande yuku keshiki ga ore o warau yo

Mada minu mirai sokoniaru no wa `sōzō' no narenohate ka?  
Suitai shita mama nani mo dekizu ni  
Kikeina genjitsu o oyogu  
Nagare ni makase migi ni naraeba  
Nigoru sora mo sunde mieru ka?

Me no mae ni utsuru fure rarenu omoi Itsunomanika kokoro wa mujun de nurete ita  
Kono-me o hanaseba itsuka kiete iku  
Wazukana sono `sōzō' mo yagate mu ni ochiru  
Toki ga michite yuku Tada yuganda mama…

Mada minu mirai sokoniaru no wa `sōzō' no narenohate ka?

- Gracias a todos y nos vemos en la próxima edición - Haibaku y Ruki - Y lo de Ren y Mei-mei será en el próximo capítulo

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

NOS VEMOS!


	4. PRIMERA PREGUNTA DEL SHOW

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Len: ¿Eres...

Yo: No, PERO ERES ADORABLE! CON RAZÓN LAS CHICAS TE AMAN!

Shun: ¿Y yo qué?

Yo: Tú no te quedas atrás.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hello! Les pido algo URGENTE! - Haibaku - Quiero que me digan cuál sería el slogan más adecuado para "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW"

- Pero les anunciamos que "Hello Mikus" Regresa aunque Hiba esté muerto. Será en febrero.

- ¿Cuál día, primo?

- No sé, tú decides - Dan

- Ok n.n - Haibaku - Iniciamos con la DEUDA, DEVALUACÓN, CRISIS!

+DEUDA, DEVALUACIÓN, CRISIS+

- En el Show pasado les prometimos cómo sería el momento salvaje de Ren, y lo de Miku.

VIDEO REN MEIMEI (o sea Renmei )RenxMei-mei)

- Mei-mei - dijo Haibaku en la puerta de una habitación

- Sí? - dijo Mei-mei en interiores

- ¿Ya estás lista? - dijo Haibaku

- Sipi, pero ¿qué pasará con Dashan y Chao Xin?

- Pues... Mason se encargó de ellos

En otra parte, Chao Xin y Dashan drogados, inconsientes y amarrados a sillas y Mason sonriendo entre los dos con los brazos cruzados

En donde Haibaku y Mei-Mei

- Entiendo - dijo Mei-Mei

- Los dejaré solos porque no voy a ver más, pero... Te ves sexy - dijo Haibaku seductor

- Gracias - dijo Mei-Mei ruborizándose

- Una cosa, ¿cómo está Ren?

- AWWW, Si lo vieras - dijo Mei-Mei ruborizándose más - La tiene grande XD

- Wow, mejor me voy

- Si, que cortas mi inspiración - dijo Ren para lamer el cuello de la china y empezaron a tocarse hasta que...

*CENSURADO*

FIN VIDEO

- Y con respecto a Miku-chan - Haibaku - Cuando terminó el show, logró atrapar a todos los Ciber monos. AHORA LES PRESENTO LO DE... "¿Sabías que sale con tu mejor amig ?"

+¿Sabías que sale con tu mejor amig ?+

- Primero que nada - dijo Haibaku - Veamos a... Shunito Kazamito!

- ¿Eh? - dijo Shun apareciendo

- ¿Quién te gusta? o quiénes? - dijo Haibaku

- No es un secreto, tengo excitación aleatoria por las mujeres - dijo Shun

- O sea que te gusta cada chica dependiendo de quién sea? - dijo Haibaku

- Si, y estoy saliendo con muchas - Shun

- Con quienes - dijo Haibaku incrédulo y sonriendo.

- Con Sellon, Fabia, Julie, Rin, Soon, Zenet, Lena, Sophie, Gumi, Luka, Tenten, Fionna, Shizune, Alexis, Jasmine, Flora, Shirley, Yuki y Rika - dijo Shun - y voy por Alice Gehabich

- QUÉ DIABLOS? - Gritó Haibaku - No seas así! O de menos déjame algunas!

- Pero para qué? - dijo Shun - Ti ya tienes a Chris (la admiradora y compañera de Sellon)

- Sipi, mientras no te acerques a ella - dijo Haibaku - Pero de menos escogerás a una o quieres a alugna?

- Pues... digamos que sólo a una... pero no sé a cuál - dijo Shun

- Pues LARGO! - Gritó Haibaku y Shun se fue riendo. - Bien, siguiente, Kyoya Tategami!

- No quiero estar aquí - dijo Kyoya

- Pues te callas - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quién te gusta?

- ¿Y si digo que nadie? - Kyoya molesto

- Brutus! - gritó Haibaku y en seguida aparece Anubias con Horridian

- ¿Llamó usted?

- OK! ME GUSTA HIKARU! - gritó Kyoya

- Pues... ¿Sabías que está saliendo con Ryuga?

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Kyoya y Haibaku apretó un botón, la pantalla de desafíos apareció y se veía a Hikaru besándose con Ryuga - ¡ES EL COLMO! - Gritó Kyoya y se fue corriendo

- Creo que matará a Ryuga - dijo Aoi (The GazettE)

- Sipi - dijo Haibaku - Para terminar, les damos la sección preguntas!

+PREGUNTAS+

La pregunta de hoy para que todos contesten: ¿Cuál fue la mayor tontería que hicieron en un periodo vacacional? (Vacaciones de verano, navidad y año nuevo, semana santa y pascua)

+PREGUNTAS+

- Las respuestas serán publicadas el próximo show.

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, RESPONDAN: ¿Cuál fue la mayor tontería que hicieron en un periodo vacacional? (Vacaciones de verano, navidad y año nuevo, semana santa y pascua)

Sólo respondan en reviews

NOS VEMOS!


	5. SEGUNDA PREGUNTA

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Len: ¿Eres...

Yo: No, PERO ERES ADORABLE! CON RAZÓN LAS CHICAS TE AMAN!

Shun: ¿Y yo qué?

Yo: Tú no te quedas atrás.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Les presento la sección RESPUESTAS!

+RESPUESTAS+

Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue la mayor tontería que hicieron en un periodo vacacional? (Vacaciones de verano, navidad y año nuevo, semana santa y pascua)?

Dan: Comer Pizza cuando no servía. Y CC estaba ahí. Lo raro fue que Runo, mi amiga y ex, me machacó y Lelouch, amigo de CC, fue seducido XD

Len: Intentar asesinar a Rin con una banana porque no me dio regalo de navidad.

Shun: Hacer un Table Dance para quien creí una mujer. Iba a manosearla en la entrepierna y cuando lo hice, la chica gimió, y al hacerlo, ¡ME HORRORICÉ! ¡NO ERA UNA CHICA, ERA TSUBASA! Me gritó que era un gay y yo le dije que no sabía que era un chico por su peinado! ¡Y LO PEOR FUE QUE FABIA SE DIO CUENTA! ¡Y SI CREEN QUE ME ODIÓ, SE BURLÓ DE MÍ! SE RIÓ COMO NUNCA SE HABÍA REIDO!

Kallen: Enamorarme de un enamora-pelinaranjas

Sonic: Pelear con Tails.

Sparks: Intentar vengarme con un pastel de ese idiota de Gibson, porque ese pastel iba dirigido y sin querer, le embarré a Nova.

Yen: Intentar hablar con Masquerade cuando Nicole estaba en su pero momento.

Noah: Burlarme de Dan en frente de Haibaku, durante las elecciones.

Skipper: Obligar a Cola Anillada a que Morth le toque los pies del rey.

Reiji: Intentar violar a Marucho frente a Relena.

Ruki: En un concierto, se me ocurrió la "gran idea" (nótese mi sarcasmo) de hacer Fanservice en el domo de Tokio durante Hyena, y terminé besando en la mejilla a Uruha a media canción.

Avispa: Intentar atacar a Ironman por decirme insecto luminoso XS

Candace: Intentar acusar a mis hermanos cuando estaban en la fiesta de verano del año pasado

Finn: Intentar tener una cita con la Princesa Flama cuando la Dulce Princesa estaba en sus peores celos.

Chris: Hacer un stripper con la ropa que me dió la Señorita Sellon (quien por cierto, es genial) y creí que estaba engañando a mi novio Haibaku, cuando me dí cuenta que en la mañana siguiente, ¡POR PERVERTIDA ENGAÑÉ A MI NOVIO CON ÉL MISMO! Haibaku se rió de mi T.T

+Fin+

- Ese último, lo viví. - Haibaku - Ahora les dejamos el siguiente segmento llamado: ¿Soy o me parezco?

+¿Soy o me parezco?+

En esta ocasión, tenemos a Miku Hatsune y a Runo Misaki

Ambas se parecen en el color de cabello, coletas en su cabello y su actitud, y su voz.

+FIN+

- ¿y su personalidad? - Haibaku molesto - Bueno, vamos a lo que se conoce como "Desafíos" y el primer concursante es... ¡Baron!

- ¡SIII!

- Pantalla! - gritó Haibaku y la pantalla le dió a "Salvajismo en las aguas termales" y - ¿WHAT THE HECK? - Gritó Haibaku completamente asustado

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Baron

- Pues... tienes que tener relaciones sexuales demasiado pervertidas y táctiles con quien elija la pantalla - y la pantalla apuntó a...

- ¡¿MAESTRO DAN?!

- Carajo, de todos le toca -.- - Haibaku, y en eso Baron se va (Miren las imágenes hentai de Dan y Baron en el perfil de Shunskitten y en Dan Kuso Pron Images o Baron Leltoy Pron Images para algo más detallado) - El siguiente es... Yen Weisner!

- Hola a todos! - dijo Yen

- Te tocará - dijo Haibaku y la pantalla apuntó a... "ABUSO DE... MARINEROS"?

- ¿Eso que pasa?

- te tocará ser abusada... ¡EN UNA PISCINA CON PECES!

- Eso es fácil, es como con Shun - dijo Yen quitándose la ropa, poniéndose traje de baño y metiéndose en una piscina con peces

- Pues el reto es soportar unos 12 segundos y salir, porque... ¡ESOS PECES SON PIRAÑAS!

- ¿QUÉ?

- No te muevas y te rocen o no... - Haibaku, pero una llamada lo interrumpe - Hola?

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE MEI-MEI SE ACOSTARA CON REN? - Gritó Dashan enojado desde el teléfono

- ¿Cómo tú pudiste acostarte con MI NOVIA? - Dijo Haibaku contestando - Eso te enseñará! Hay algo en este mundo que se le dice como "karma"

- Habrá venganza, Kuso - dijo Dashan colgando

- Eso quisieras! - dijo Haibaku enojado. Mientras, Yen soportaba los roces de las pirañas. En eso, uno de ellos a los 15 segundos (pasó más del límite, ya podía salir) rozó fuertemente su entrepierna haciendo que esta saliera alterando a las pirañas y salió sin ni un rasguño y golpeando a Haibaku

- ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!

*Dificultades técnicas*

- Lamento lo que pasó, Yen, te lo compensaré - dijo Haibaku

- En serio? - dijo Yen - ¿De qué tamaño es tu pe...?

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! - Gritó Haibaku - Harás que Reiji se excite!

- Pues... Has un stripper en un lugar gay.

- De acuerdo -.- - Haibaku - Y la siguiente sección se llama... LA FRASE DEL DÍA! Esta viene de... Gwen Tennyson

- Gracias, MI PRIMO SIGUE SIENDO INMADURO!

- Oí eso, Gwen - Ben molesto

- No nos importa! - Haibaku - La siguiente pregunta es... ¿Cómo y con quién sería una relación caliente en un habitación, en caso de ser en un fic? NO! SORRY! La pregunta real es... ¿De qué cosa que hayas hecho es de lo que más te arrepientes?

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿De qué cosa que hayas hecho es de lo que más te arrepientes?

Sólo respondan en reviews

NOS VEMOS!


	6. Ay, Alice

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Rei (Kagene): Te odio

Yo: Yo no

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Les presento la sección RESPUESTAS!

+RESPUESTAS+

Pregunta: ¿De qué cosa que hayas hecho es de lo que más te arrepientes?

Ren: De hacer que Fabia me odie (aún tiene rencor)

Shun: De ver a Sellon desnuda en frente de Anubias.

Ciel: De acusar a Leviathan de algo que no hizo. Zero no me habló en meses.

May: De enamorarme de un mujeriego (o sea, Drew)

Korra: De haber confiado en Mako

Sakura: De tratar de hacer que Sasuke viniera con nosotros. Maldito Orochimaru.

Zafiro: De aventarle mi refresco a Joe (Brown) en vez de a Yen.

Yu: De golpear a Kenchi en su carita

Julie: Que me atraparan chupándosela a Ace.

+Fin+

- POBRE ACE! - Haibaku - Ahora les dejamos el siguiente segmento llamado: EVENTOS RESULTANTES

+EVENTOS RESULTANTES+

- En esta ocasión tenemos el de "Royal Rumble 2013 edition" para los fanáticos de la WWE que están en mi casa. Bien, Resultados y comentarios.

PRIMER RESULTADO: Pre-Show: Antonio Cesaro derrotó a The Miz reteniendo Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WWE. (07:37). Cesaro cubrió a The Miz después de un "Neutralizer". Esta lucha fue transmitida en vivo en Facebook, YouTube y media hora antes del evento.

- NOOO! - Gritó Haibaku - Pero es muy bueno.

- ¡ESE ANTONIO IDIOTA! ¡SE LA PASA INSULTANDO A LOS AMERICANOS! - Gritó Timmy fúrico.

SEGUNDO: Alberto Del Rio (con Ricardo Rodriguez) derrotó a The Big Show en un Last Man Standing Match reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE. (17:43). Del Rio ganó después de que Rodriguez atara los pies de The Big Show con cinta, y éste no se levantara a la cuenta de 10.

- TÓMALA, GRANDULÓN! - Dan feliz!

- Toma eso! - dijo Marceline

- Siento algo de pena - dijo Ben (el de Bakugan)

TERCERO: Team Hell No! (Daniel Bryan & Kane) derrotó a Team Rhodes Scholars (Damien Sandow & Cody Rhodes) reteniendo el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE. (09:29). Bryan forzó a Sandow a rendirse con un "No! Lock".

- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! - Gritaron Len, Yu, Marucho, Soon, Korra, Gwen, Kevin y Bloom

CUARTO: John Cena ganó el Royal Rumble 2013. (54:15). Cena eliminó finalmente a Ryback, ganando la lucha. Con su victoria, Cena ganó el derecho de luchar por el Campeonato de la WWE o el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE en WrestleMania XXIX.

- OHHH SII! - Gritó Ginga - ¡ARRIBA LOS VIRTUOSOS!

- Marinbas! - gritó Kyoya molesto - Puros marinbas! ¡Arriba los valedores!

QUINTO: The Rock derrotó a CM Punk (con Paul Heyman) ganando el Campeonato de la WWE. (23:27). The Rock cubrió a CM Punk después de un "Spinebuster" y un "People's Elbow". Durante la lucha, Heyman y The Shield interfirieron a favor de Punk. Originalmente, CM Punk derrotó a The Rock después que se volvieran a encender las luces, pero Mr. McMahon ingresó e iba a quitarle el Campeonato por la interferencia de The Shield, pero The Rock pidió reiniciar la lucha, cosa que McMahon aceptó. Por orden de Mr. McMahon, si The Shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) interfiere en el combate (antes, durante y después), Punk perderá el título y The Rock sería el nuevo campeón.

- POR FIN! - Gritó Ren

- Justicia! - Madoka

- ESO YA ERA GENIAL! - Gritaron felices Len y Rin

- Bah - Ryuga - CM PUNK ERA UN CAMPEÓN DE VERDAD! ¡NO ANDA CON TRUCOS!

+FIN+

- Como sea - Haibaku - Lo siguiente es... ¡EL MOMENTO MÁS TONTO DE HAIBAKU KUSO!

+MOMENTO MÁS TONTO DE HAIBAKU+

Se veía a Haibaku bailando sexy y quitándose la ropa sentado en una silla de la manera más estúpida posible (si quieren la imagen de eso, vean el video de "Cómo ser sexy" de HolaSoyGerman, vean la parte de "ABURRIDO ... .. SEXY" y se darán una idea, sin lo de la ropa, creo...) en medio de Reiji, Chris (de Beyblade), Atticus, y RUNO DISFRAZADO DE HOMBRE!

+FIN+

- Tuve qué pagar la apuesta de Yen - dijo Haibaku - Por lo que me toca... esto va para Shizuka Kuso (o sea, Diana Laura) ¡LAMENTO LO DEL "¡Trauma! ¡Trauma! ¡Trauma! T-T"! Pero es que esta pantalla ha hecho más que un milagro. Como sea, la siguiente sección es... ¡PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS DE GLORIA!

+Pequeños momentos de gloria+

- Son varios segundos de gloria donde nos podemos expresar - dijo Haibaku - El primero es de... RIN KAGAMINE

- Gracias - dijo Rin

- Tu tiempo comienza ¡AHORA!

- Bien - Rin - Sólo quiero decir a Rei Kagene que es un poco hombre por haber terminado conmigo y haberme abofeteado y acusado de idiota, y no sabe cuanto lo odio.

- Ok - Haibaku - El siguiente es... Alexis Rhodes!

- ¿Quién me puso aquí?

- Jasmine y Mindy

- Idiotas

- ¡TU TIEMPO COMIENZA AHORA!

- Bien - Alexis - Puedo decir cualquier cosa? Porque quiero decirle a todos que estoy saliendo con Zane Truesdale porque es muy sexy. A pesar de ser Dark.

- Es Hell Kaiser y ya lo dijiste -.- - Haibaku - Siguiente, ¡KING!

- Hola - King

- TU TIEMPO COMIENZA AHORA!

- Bien, sólo quiero decir que vi el video de Haibaku, Masamune, y SI DESCUBRO QUE FUISTE AHÍ, TE MATARÉ!

- Ugh! - Haibaku - Y por eso sólo salgo con mujeres. Y a propósito de mujeres, mi novia Chris (Bakugan)

- Holis! - dijo Chris alegre

- Comenzamos

- OK! - Chris (Bakugan) - ¡SELLON, ERES GENIAL! ¡TE AMO MUCHO, SEÑORITA SELLON! KYAAAAA! ¡SIN TI, NO SÉ QUIÉN SERÍA!

- Más a ella y menos a Dios - dijo Haibaku celoso.

- Ay, no te preocupes! - Chris (Bakugan)

- El siguiente es... La cameona Cynthia Shirone!

- Gracias, y no te molestes en decirlo - dijo Cynthia - Sólo quiero decir que PAUL SHINJI ES UN IDIOTA! Y Zenet tiene mi apellido en japonés (El apellido japonés de Zenet es Shirone) Pero no es pariente mío.

- Tienes razón Cynthia - Haibaku - El último de su momentito de gloria es... Jon de los YFCz

- Gracias - dijo Jon - Y quiero decir que ¡QUEREMOS TERMINAR NUESTRAS ACTIVIDADES QUE YA CASI NADIE SABE DE NOSOTROS DESDE "Mata Koko de aimashou" y ¡CÁLLATE BAZOOKA!

- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITO TRESPESINO VOCALISTA!

- Hablando de vocalistas, habrá algo al final - Haibaku - Por mientras, haremos la sección de +Malditos jóvenes+, es igual que +Niñas malvadas+ pero para las chicas!

+Malditos Jóvenes+

Rin Kagamine: Hoy nos centramos en... Sasuke Uchiha. Es taaan guapo, su cuerpo es tan sexy, cada vez que lo vemos o nos mira, tratamos de no derretirnos, sobre todo Karin y Sakura. Es un joven muy guapo, NO ME IMPORTA QUE LO SEDUZCAN A COSAS PERVES, SOBRE TODO LOS FANSERVICES YAOI! ¡Para nosotras, Sasuke siemrpe será el joven más guapo de todos!

+Fin+

- Tienes razón, Rin - Haibaku - Pero, no, no soy Gay. Ahora vamos con la frase, y es de L (OC de Nanashi)

- Gracias - L - Si quieren gomitas, aprovechen!

- ¡ADORO LAS GOMITAS! - Gritó Alice feliz

- ¿Y se preguntarán por qué es adicta a los dulces?

- TU ERES ADICTO A LA PERVERSIÓN, COMO GINGA A LA ESTUPIDEZ Y YU Y KAITO A LOS HELADOS!

- ¿YO ESTÚPIDO? - Gritó Ginga

- ¿YO ADICTO? - Kaito

- Los helados son tan ricos - Yu sonriendo

- ¿PERVERTIDO? - Gritó Dan Furioso - ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE SOÑABA QUE SHUN, REN, ACE Y YO TE VIOLÁBAMOS Y LO DISFRUTABAS! Y sí, te oí hablar entre sueños - en eso Alice se sonrojó de vergüenza - Ahora ¿quién es la pervertida?

- Estoy empezando a dudar de tu inteligencia - Haibaku - La siguiente pregunta es... ¿CUÁL VOCALISTA JAPONÉS, OCCIDENTAL, EUROPEO O COREANO TE GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO Y CONSIDERAS EL NÚMERO UNO SEGÚN TU? (De banda, grupo pop o solista)

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿CUÁL VOCALISTA JAPONÉS, OCCIDENTAL, EUROPEO O COREANO TE GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO Y CONSIDERAS EL NÚMERO UNO SEGÚN TU? (De banda, grupo pop o solista)

Sólo respondan en reviews

NOS VEMOS!


	7. CONTRA-CONTRAVENGANZA

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Rei (Kagene): Te odio

Yo: Yo no

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Les presento la sección RESPUESTAS!

+RESPUESTAS+

Pregunta: ¿CUÁL VOCALISTA JAPONÉS, OCCIDENTAL, EUROPEO O COREANO TE GUSTA MUCHÍSIMO Y CONSIDERAS EL NÚMERO UNO SEGÚN TU? (De banda, grupo pop o solista)

Miku: Yop

Dan: An Cafe XD Pero no sé quién se llama

Zoe (Ayamoto): Mizuki Nana TuT

Ren: Kyo (de Dir en Grey)

Shun: Gackt

Hinata: Mizuki Nana TUT

Haibaku: Ruki de The GazettE ¡PEDAZO DE VOCALISTA! ¡PEDAZO DE VOCALISTA! ¡KIAAAAAAA! TTUTT

+Fin+

- ¿A qué fan del J-Rock no le gusta The GazettE? - Haibaku - Ahora les dejamos el siguiente segmento llamado: Y NO ME QUEJO!

+y NO ME QUEJO+

- La sección en la que pasan situaciones incómodas y no te quejas XD - Haibaku - Primero, Dan!

- Gracias - Dan - Sólo quiero decir que ¡Me siento arrepentido! Hice llorar a Runo de manera terrible y aunque le pedí perdón no me cree. Y no me quejo!

- Hola, Soy Naruto - Naruto - Una vez me cayó mal el ramen que comí hace una semana. Y no me quejo!

- ¡Hola inútiles! - Kyoya - No me quejo de estar escuchando a esta bola de inútiles, y lo digo por ustedes dos - apuntando a Joe (Brown) y a Gakupo y Yoshino se muere de la risa - Dejen trabajar sola a Yoshi, por favor!

- OK! - Joe (Brown) enojado - ¡OK!

- Ah! - Gakupo, y Joe se va - ¡OK! ¿Eso quieres? Nos vamos! ¡Órale! Adiós!

En eso, Kyoya se enfureció - **¡MIRA MALDITO DRIGADICTO!** - En eso, suena una trompeta de un tono como una mala palabra - ¡LA PORRA TE SALUDA DRIGADICTO QUE MIRA EL PARTIDO DEL SEÚL CONTRA EL FC TOKIO!

- ¿Qué? - Gakupo ignorando a Kyoya - ¿Otra amarilla? Este es un puerco!

- Dios mío - Yoshino

- La porra te saluda del público que venimos aquí, mira! - en eso, Kyoya y Nile le chiflaron a manera de insulto en el estadio.

- Ves, "Faysi"? - Yoshino - Todo eso es para tí.

- En caso de mentada, pido a mamá prestada ¬u¬ - Gakupo

- Pues ahí si no te puedo ayudar, él se hundió solo. - Haibaku - Vamos a otra sección que se llama... ¡PREGUNTAS DE ARTISTAS DE LA MÚSICA!

+Preguntas de artistas de la música+

- Primera - Haibaku - ¿Quién es el primer catante o grupo del soundtrack de Bakugan?

- Yo sé! - Rin

- ¿Sí?

- Psychic lover - dijo Rin

- Bueno... - Haibaku - ¿Quién es el grupo al que pertenece HolaSoyGerman o German Garmendia?

- No sé - Ren

- No, pos no - Shun

- Feeling Every Sunset - Ferb

- ._.U C-c... correcto... - Haibaku - Siguiente... - ¿Una canción metal de Miku Hatsune?

- ¿AH? - Rin

- ¿Algo más? - Sonic

- Si - Haibaku - Miku no contesta

- AAAAHHHH - Miku decepcionada

- Pues quién sabe - Dijo Haibaku y vio a una persona levantar la mano - Si, Anubias

- Lost Story

- Awwww - Haibaku - Última pregunta. DJ MAG 100 TOP lo puso como el DJ número 10 del mundo y es considerado por muchísimos como el mejor DJ Dubstep del mundo.

- ¿AH? - Ren

- Es Skrillex - Hyouma

- Oh, Correcto - Haibaku - Ahora vamos con el siguente que se llama... ¡Desafíos!

En eso, la pantalla apunta a Rin

- Wiiii - Rin

- Bien - Haibaku y la pantalla apuntó a... - Y estamos en... ¿INTENTO HOMICIRANJADO?

- ¿Homiciriqué?

- Tienes que intentar "matar" a Len en venganza por lo de la banana, pero con tu naranja!

- Venganza! - Rin con sonrisa maléfica y se va.

- Bien... Siguien... - en eso las luces se apagan - ¿QUién hizo esto? - Se prendieron las luces y aparecieron los peleadores de la WWE llamados "The Shield" para darle una paliza a Haibaku y cuando terminaron aparecieron Chao Xin y Dashan - ¿qué... s-sig... nifi.. ca est-to?

- Nadie le responde al equipo de China! - Dashan molesto pero triunfante

- Brutus! - Haibaku reponiéndose de pie y aparece Anubias para que con su Horridian atacara a The Shield y asustaran a Chao Xin y a Dashan - ¿qué decían?

- Ja y já! - Anubias

- Mami

- Ahora como contra-contravenganza - Haibaku - Dashan hará el desafío siguiente!

- Y por qué no Chao Xin? - Dashan - El ideó la idea

- Pero a tí se te ocurrió - Haibaku y la pantalla apuntó a... ¡GUERRA DE LOS PASTELES! - ¡ES HORA DE QUE TODOS LOS DEL ESTUDIO Y EL PÚBLICO AVIENTEN PASTELES! - Y todos aventaron pasteles a Dashan. Todos eran de cheeseckake con crema

- ¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTOS PASTELES?!

- Tsubasita

- Habrá venganza Otori!

- Espero que Rox haga un review sobre eso - Haibaku - La siguiente pregunta es... ¿Cuál fue el momento más "caliente" que hayas tenido fuera de Fanfiction o del fic?

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿Cuál fue el momento más "caliente" que hayas tenido fuera de Fanfiction?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo

NOS VEMOS!


	8. Ya cacharon a Shun

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Rei (Kagene): Te odio

Yo: Yo no

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Espero que no tengamos problemas pero la sección RESPUESTAS estaba tan atorado que no podremos hacer nada T.T así que nos vamos a otra cosa XD Iniciaremos con... - En eso se desata una interferencia en la pantalla de desafíos - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tenemos una interferencia - dijo Marucho

Ya la pantalla miró algo... Tsubasa se encontraba en su habitacion, hasta que se habre la puerta dejando ver a varias personas

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunta Tsubasa muerto de miedo

-Esto es venganza Otori- dijo Dashan

Tsubasa intento salir huyendo por la ventana pero Shun lo detuvo antes de que consiga saltar.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer?- pregunta Tsubasa quien se encontraba acorralado

- A ti nada- dijo Dashan

- Pero tu noviesita terminara mal- dijo Shadow Prove

- ¿Que le haran?- dijo Tsubasa

- Nosotros nada, pero Anubias si - dijo Chao-xin

- Si ese pervertido le pone una mano encima te juro que los matare! - grita Tsubasa

- Eso lo veremos - dijo Shun sonriendo maléficamente.

- Espera! - dijo Dashan - Tsubasa dijo pervertido a Anubias pero tú sales con quién sabe cuántas chicas!

- Eso es hasta que eliga a una, pero estoy indeciso! - Shun molesto

Fuera de la pantalla

- Es que eres un gigoló! - Gritó Haibaku riéndose - Ahora tenemos a nuestro amigo Ahmoud Ouyaziz

- Gracias - dijo Ahmoud - Qué ocurre?

- Nos dijeron que habían miles de atentados islámicos por todo el Medio Oriente y norte de África, pero más en gaza, ¿tú que crees que pasó?

- Qué creo? - Ahmoud - Los islámicos tienen batallas bakugan con otros peleadores y cuando ellos ganan, mandan a sus bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición, y matan al peleador diciéndole que se irá al cielo de Alá.

- ¿EL EXTREMISMO SE FUE AL BAKUGAN? - Gritó Haibaku - Wow ._.U

- AH! - Gritó una chica - Déjame!

- Qué fue eso? - dijo Haibaku - Iré a ver. - En eso, ordena a Ren a llevar una cámara del estudio. Haibaku y ren se dirigieron a donde la chica gritaba y en eso... - ¿Koko de ittai nani ga okotte iru no ka? - Y miró a Anubias con el pecho descubierto y con su pantalón de chaqueta abierto y bajándose y a Roxy en interiores siendo toqueteada por el falso gundaliano y un poco herida del cuello - Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Un accidente o un chupetón?

- Un chupetón - Dijo Rox gimiendo

- FINE! Anata wa, chiketto o nyūshu! Okyakusama e no jikan! To dakedenaku, anata ga, arubino roko chao XIN YA YA DASHAN! (¡MUY BIEN! ¡SACASTE BOLETO! ¡TE HA LLEGADO LA HORA! ¡Y NO SÓLO A TÍ, SINO AL ALBINO LOCO Y A DASHAN Y A CHAO XIN!)

- ¿Pero qué pasará con Shun? - dijo Ren

- Pues digamos que ayudó para hacer sufrir al final a Dashan pero no habrá contravenganza porque Shun sale con muchas chicas, así que BUSCATE OTRA VENGANZA

En donde Tsubasa y Dashan y los otros

- Tiene razón - dijo Shun cruzado de brazos y con su pose característica

- ¡ESTAMOS FRITOS! - Gritaron los demás y Tsubasa se carcajeó pero recordó algo - ¡SIERRA! - Sacó una sierra eléctrica

- ¿Cómo se liberó? - Dijo Shadow Prove asustado

- Cuando la venganza termine habrá venganza, Kazami! - dijo Dashan asustado y se fue corriendo con Chzo Xin y Shadow Prove siendo perseigudos por Tsubasa enloquecido por una sierra

- Ya quiero verlo - dijo Shun riendose suavemente.

Ya con Haibaku

- Eso te enseñará a no meterte con las chicas! - dijo Haibaku molesto y con las manos en sus caderas

- Awww... - Anubias hecho un adefesio

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Roxy a punto de abrazar al castaño pero...

- Tengo a Chris

- Sorry

- ¿Ya qué? Los amigos se abrazan XD - Dijo Haibaku abrazando a Roxy - Además Chris no es celosa, se obsesiona con Sellon, y eso es ventaja para mí.

Ya de vuelta en el estudio

- Hablando de Shadow, tenemos al erizo Shadow en una entrevista con Nicole Sakurai

- GRACIS OWO - Nicole - Pregunta uno, ¿cómo te disgusta Sonic?

- Tenemos a veces rivalidad hasta tal punto.

- ¿Tienes momentos sensibles?

- Lo único que recuerdo de ellos fue cuando María murió.

- ¿Sabes que le caes bien a Christopher?

- ._.U

- ¿El de Sonic? - dijo Haibaku

- Sipi - Nicole

- OK, ¿Continuamos? - Shadow the Hedgehog

- ¿Te gusta Molly? - dijo Nicole

- Ya dije que sí - dijo Shadow ruborizado

- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO TE DECLARAS? - Gritó Jesús desde el techo

- ¡JESÚS-CHAN! - Gritaron Haibaku y Nicole

- Bueno, como dijiste una vez, no gana una pacorajes! - Haibaku - Como sea, les dejo la siguiente pregunta que es como un "concurso": ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría que pasara a Shun?

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría que pasara a Shun?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en el próximo, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! ¡Gazerock is not dead!


	9. Dan Kuso celoso XD

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Rei (Kagene): Te odio

Yo: Yo no

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Espero que no tengamos problemas pero la sección RESPUESTAS está sacado de onda XD, Les aclararé al final. Pero por mientras, les damos la sección... "Momentos de locura"

+Momentos de locura+

- En esta sección consiste en recordar todos los momentos que tuve que me pasaron en FFn XD - dijo Haibaku feliz y su cara cambió a una triste - Lamentablemente por petición de Dashan, pondré esta:

Es un review de una lectora llamada Xime-san, porque ella me criticó. No sé qué pasó pero traté de calmarla pero me dijo que me merecía la muerte porque según ella la "cambié" por kona kana lee pero eso no era cierto. Le dije que no era así y que me perdonara, pero ella escribió esto:

"hahahahahhahahahahhahaahahah a crs q m imxta? y n m habls brra m OC d t2 ya q T ODO"

Ella me dió a entender que ya no me cree y que ya no le importaba y me hizo sentir como Shun en "con la depresión encima" (Que les recomiendo leer), o sea, como una basura, y de inmediato, mis amigos me apoyaron. Qué tierno, ¿no?

Mi Onee-chan Suteichi o ahora XxSuteFaia-BartonoffxX escribió esto:

"¡Tú no eres basura onni-chan, eres un chico muy bueno y si ella no lo entiende, allá ella!  
Pero es tu desición si no quieres continuar tus otros fics después de "elecciónes 2012"  
Solo puedo decirte que espero que te sientas mejor después de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Llora si quieres, yo digo que llorar es la mejor forma de desahogarse... Después de todo, como dice la canción:

"Llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en tí.  
Es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz..." - El Mago de Oz"

Diana Laura ahora Sleeping Hook Shipper escribió esto:

"¿En serio? No puede ser TwT

Sé que podrás seguir adelante, ya verás que muy pronto se reconciliarán ^^ Dile que la amas mucho y así ella te perdonará, si no funciona, en cada chapter que subas dile que te perdone, a muchas chicas les gusta que las mencionen en sus historias... bueno, en realidad a mi me da pena, es que soy un poco nerviosa ñ.ñU

Pero regresando a tu problema, sé que tu novia de FF te perdonará, y así te animarás para seguir tus historias, y sabes que yo espero con paciencia tus chapter ;)"

Nicole Sakurai escibió esto:

"Hay, no estés triste, suele ocurrir, mira, si ella te dejo, es ke no te supo apreciar, eres una persona muy especial, créeme, te dolió y te dolerá, pero veras ke el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, trankilo, te entiendo si es ke viviste momentos muy hermosos con ella, pero no debes permitir ke ese terrible dolor te impida hacer las cosas ke amas, créeme, la amas, pero no vale la pena ella ni una lagrima tuya, puesto ke no te supo apreciar, no supo apreciar a un chavo tan talentoso, tan inteligente y tan creativo como tu, vales mucho y no dejes ke esa persona ke no te supo apreciar, te robe otro momento de tu vida, vive y se feliz, ahora, seca esas lagrimas ke ella no merece y sonríe...,...te estoy viendo, bueno no XD, animo, tu puedes salir adelante, TU PUEDES."

Y Zafiro... Ella ya supo quién era Xime-San y pude superarlo. Además que Nanashi contribuyó XD

Y como si no fuese suficiente, Xime-San me perdonó y ahora somos amigos XD y después ella tuvo inconvenientes y me pidió perdón por todo

- Todo? - Tsubasa

- TODO! - Haibaku Feliz

+FIN+

Dejando de lado la melancolía, en la que mis amigos, sobre todo mi primito Dan, me consolaron, vamos con lo bueno en...

+¿Sabías que sale con tu mejor amigo/a?+

- En esta ocasión, tenemos a May!

- Hola - dijo May sonriente

- ¿Quién te gusta?

- Ash... - dijo May sonrojada - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabías que está saliendo con Misty?

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó May fúrica y salió con Blaziken para acabar con Misty

- Pobre Ash, de todas le tocan - Haibaku - Siguiente: Jesse andersen

- Hola - dijo Jesse

- Quién te gusta? - dijo Haibaku

- No te voy a mentir... - Jesse - No me decido entre Jaden, Blair y Jasmine

- ¿QUE ERES BI? - Gritó Haibaku - Necesitas ir al psicólogo - Sabías que Jaden y Blair están saliendo y que Jasmine está interesada en Bastion?

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó el pelicyan - ¿QUÉ TIENE ESE BASTARDO RA AMARILLO QUE NO TENGA YO?

- no lo sé - dijo Haibaku riéndose antes de que Jesse se fuera corriendo - Siguiente y último, Dulce princesa!

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Voluntad de Marceline

- HABRÁ VENGANZA MARCELINE!

- Como sea - Haibaku - ¿Quién te gusta?

- Finn el humano, ¿por qué? - Dulce Princesa - ¿Acaso sale con marceline?

- No - Haibaku

- Fiuu! - Dulce Princesa

- CON LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DEL FUEGO! - Gritó Haibaku feliz a más no poder y la Dulce Princesa empezó a arder en celos e ira y se fue con un hacha en la mano a "matar" a la Princesa del Fuego - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NO GANA UNA PA ESTAR CORAJUDO Y CELOSO! Siguiente segmento

+Momentos vergonzosos+

- Originalmente ibamos a ponerle Trágame Tierra scenes, pero los pokemon y bakugan de tierra no lo aceptaron y estoy seguro que algunos aliens de Ben 10 tampoco - Haibaku - El primer momento es de MARCUS DAMON!

- Gracias - Marcus - Estabamos en una fiesta con todos los chicos de Digimon, quería ligarme a Yoshino

- Alias "Sandra Corcuera de El Tlacuache"

- Quien estaba interesadísima en Thomas h. Norestein, así que ideé un plan, que el rubio saliera con otra chica, y Rika se ofreció para darle celos a una tal Alice (no la Gehabich) y a Henry para que salga con Rika. Acepté pero a la hora de la hora, ¿qué creen que pasó? Ibamos a "divertirnos" en la habitación, ¡Y HALLÉ A YOSHINO CAMBIÁNDOSE! ¡QUÉ HOROR! Estaba tan enojada que me sacó a patadas de la casa! Y los presentes se burlaron de mi.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Haibaku riéndose - POBRE DE TÍ! JAJAJAJAJA Bien, siguiente: Candace

- Gracias - Candace - Una vez mis hermanos iban a hacer el concierto tecnológico más grande del mundo. Quería llevar a mamá para acusarlos. Tenía las pruebas y sabía que esta vez si iba a ganar, pero cuando abrí al telón... ¡ENCONTRÉ A JEREMY CANTANDO! ¡Y MI MAMÁ SE CONFUNDIÓ! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO GANARLE A MIS HERMANOS UNA MALDITA VEZ?

- Tal vez porque no lo tomabas en cuenta - Haibaku - Pues el último es... ¡DE YU!

- Gracias - dijo Yu - Estabamos en la piscina y yo estaba descansando en una silla de playa con Kenchi quien estaba en otra. Nuestros amigos y unos conocidos llegaron y adivine a quién dejaron entrar. A Aleksei tomado de la mano con Alice y de paso a Masamumu! Lo de Aleksei me dió miedo ya que Alice salia con Shun, pero lo de Masamumu, me dirigí a él y él me gritó antes que yo. Le respondí y Gingi me ayudó para callar a Masamumu. Pero en vez de eso, siguió aumentando su ego. Total que cuando se me acabó la voz por el momento, le mandé un SMS a Noah del Equipo Anubias y a Dan Kuso para que callaran a Masamumu. Y cuando llegaron, Noah se babeó por Reiji! y Dan, cuando perdió los estribos... ¡INICIÓ UNA PELEA Que me llevó a arrojarle el helado una parte a Aleksei y otra a Kenchi! Y YO QUE QUERÍA ARROJARLA A MASAMUMU PERO LO ESQUIVÓ! Y lo peor fueron tres cosas, Masamumu ahogó a Gingi, Kenchi no me habló en semanas y Dan, obvio se enojó con Alice porque salía con Aleksei, y de paso con su dijo él "supuesto mejor amigo" Shun. Y al final, yo me llevé la peor parte, Dan me golpeó por no haberle dicho lo de Aleksei y de paso lo de Shun. YO CÓMO IBA A SABER!

- Pues ese es el punto. ¡TENGO UN PRIMO CELOSO! XD - Haibaku Feliz - En el próximo, sabremos el desenlace XD AY! TE KERO BONITO! - abrazando a Yu con ternura

- Gracias

- TERNURITA!

- Aww

- BONITO NIÑITO PEQUEÑITO!

- ¡NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑITO!

- Ops! - Haibaku soltando a Yu - Lo siento. Lo siguiente es... ¡YA ME VOY! Como sea, les dejo la siguiente pregunta que es como un "concurso" y espero darme a entender: ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría Dashan le hiciera a Shun?

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría que pasara a Shun?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en el próximo, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! ¡Gazerock is not dead!


	10. Los Kuso tienen pareja

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: ¡AAA! LEN, LEN, BONITO, BONITO! (meloso)

Rei (Kagene): Te odio

Yo: Yo no

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Espero que no tengamos problemas pero la sección RESPUESTAS está sacado de onda XD, pero ya se me ocurrió algo que Dashan quiso hacer.

Pantalla

Shun estaba platicando con Tsubasa

- Pero si Len está enamorado de Miku, por qué no se lo dice entonces - Shun

En eso Dashan aparece junto con una silueta que tenía una máscara de un fantasma (estilo scary movie) listo para asustar a Shun.

- Es que Miku está interesada con Kaito - Tsubasa.

- Pero como hermana - dijo Shun

- AAAAA! - Gritó la sulueta y Shun se quedó asustado, se sacudió fuertemente y gritaba como una... ¿niña?

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Dashan - ¡EN TU CARA! ¡EN TU CAROTA!

- Detesto esto - dijo Tsubasa riéndose

- Pobre de tí - dijo la silueta que se quitó la máscara y era Chao Xin

- MALDITOS! - Gritó Shun asustado y acurrucado en un rincón mirando a los dos chinos - ¡SON UNA PAREJA DE MALDITOS!

- TE DIJE, HABRÁ VENGANZA! - Dashan sonriendo maléficamente

- Sin mencionar que Dan te matará por salir con Alice de quién está enamorado - Chao Xin

- ¿CÓMO? - Shun más asustado

- Es que Dan ya sabe que Alice sale con Aleksei y contigo. - Tsubasa - Cortesía de Yu.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Fuera de pantalla

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Haibaku - De foto! De foto! Ahora viene la discusión de Dan y Alice

Pantalla

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? - dijo Dan enojado con Alice - ¿Cómo te atreves a salir con dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

- En primera, hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme con un chico que es del mismo país que el mío. - Alice indignada - Y segunda, eres celoso!

- ¿CELOSO YO? - Gritó Dan - SI IBAN A DIVERTIRSE TÚ Y ALEKSEI, NO ME LO QUIERO IMAGINAR!

- No es lo que piensas, Dan! - Alice furiosa - ¿POR QUÉ TE PONES EN ESE PLAN?

- ¡PORQUE YO TE AMO! - Gritó Dan mas fúrico que antes dejando un silencio no sólo en Alice, sino en todo el escenario y fuera de la pantalla en todo el estudio. Hasta el propio Haibaku se quedó callado. En eso, Dan se pone triste - Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi en persona. Cuando te recogimos en el aeropuerto... te veías sumamente hermosa así...

- Dan... - dijo Alice triste - Yo...

- Sé que no me amas, pero al menos dejame besarte... - dijo Dan con hilos de lágrimas y en eso, besó a Alice. Dan ya se iba a soltar a los 3 segundos pero Alice le correspondió. El beso era más tierno, pero se separaron por falta de aire. Dan estaba con lágrimas, pero se veía feliz - Alice...

- Te amo también, Dan... - dijo Alice abrazando a Dan

Fuera de pantalla

- AWWWWWWWWWW! - Todos

- Ternurita - Haibaku - Eso me recuerda, a todos los que quieran saber cómo me hice novio de Chris, ahí está:

Pantalla

Chris estaba llorando en una banca del parque. Noah le dijo que tiene otros amoríos y eso le impedía tenerla como novia. Eso destruyó a Chris, no sólo por eso, sino porque fue con su compañera Soon, del Equipo Sellon al cual pertenece. En eso llega Haibaku.

- ¿Por qué lloras Chrisy? - dijo Haibaku tiernamente

- Es que Noah ya me dejó por Soon - dijo Chris entre hípidos y llorando

- Pobrecita - dijo Haibaku dirigiéndose al lado de la rubia darkus - Escucha, no sé qué pase con él, pero no me gusta ver a nadie triste. Y menos a tí, porque has sido linda conmigo cuando Nicole y yo... - en eso Haibaku empezó a bajar la cabeza, empezar a sollozar y derramar gotas de lágrimas.

- No te preocupes - dijo la rubia darkus tomando el hombro del castaño en señal de consuelo - Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien como amigos.

- Nos llevamos bien como amigos - dijo Haibaku feliz - Pero lo que importa fue lo linda que fuiste conmigo... y eso me agradó, pero más por los demás, los peleadores, los bladers, los Gazettos.

- Jejejeje - Chris - Me gusta esa banda.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku sorprendido - No pensé que te gustaría. Porque como te vistes y...

- Hay algunas cosas de mí que no conoces - dijo Chris riéndose

- Jejeje - Haibaku - Oye, he estado pensando... ¿cuándo te dijo Noah lo de Soon?

- Fue hace un mes - Chris deprimida - Y sigo triste.

- Entiendo - Haibaku - Oye... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Ah? - Chris sonrojada - ¿Lo dices por lo de GazettE?

- No - Haibaku sonriendo tiernamente - Lo digo porque desde ese día has sido tierna conmigo y me daba a entender que te gusto, más este último mes, porque querías mi atención por tu sufrimiento, ahora que lo veo... Tratabas de decirme que te gusto y que me querías preguntar si aceptaba ser tu novio.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? - dijo Chris más ruborizada y algo alterada, casi gritando.

- Pues... - Haibaku - Ahora me quedó claro y... Digo que sí. - En eso, Chris se sintió la chica más afortunada del planeta y abrazó a Haibaku con mucha ternura y llorando de felicidad.

- Prometo no ser celosa como otras - dijo Chris feliz

- No compares - dijo Haibaku riéndose - O harás que Nicole me odie, porque... pero ella no suele ser así.

- Cierto - Chris

Fuera de pantalla

- Y así, Chris y yo somos parejita, mucho antes de que Nicole y Dragon-Knight Alan fueran pareja - Haibaku - Por cierto, Felicidades Nicole, te deseo suerte. ¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO! - En eso, Shun ingresa de manera violenta al estudio agarrando a Haibaku del cuello.

- ¡POR TU CULPA ME QUEDÉ TRAUMADO! - Gritó Shun furioso - ¡ME VENGARÉ DE TI POR ESTO!

- Ops! - Haibaku - Lo siento. Lo siguiente es... ¡YA ME VOY! Como sea, les dejo la siguiente pregunta que es como un "concurso" y espero darme a entender: ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría Shun ME HICIERA? El lunes será el especial después del Super Bowl y maña,a si me dejan, será el especial del SUPER BOWL!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN POR FAVOR!: ¿Qué tipo de venganza les gustaría Shun ME HICIERA?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en el próximo, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! Nicole ya tiene novio XD


	11. SUPER BOWL!

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: Lo que me recuerda, HOY ME DEJARON, ASÍ QUE LES PROMETÍ Y LES CUMPLIRÉ XD

Rei (Kagene): Aunque sea corto.

Yo: Yo no diría eso, pero lo intentaré

Shun: ¿Hablas de eso e integrar otras series?

Yo: Eso también.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Espero que no tengamos problemas pero la sección RESPUESTAS está sacado de onda XD, pero ya se me ocurrió algo que Shun quiso hacer.

Pantalla

Shun estaba llevando a Haibaku desmayado con su ropa interior al bosque. Su ropa interior estaba percudida y su cuerpo estaba con varios líquidos, señal de que fue violado. Recostó a Haibaku en medio del bosque.

- Te dije que me vengaría - dijo Shun feliz y con mirada malévola y se fue. En eso Haibaku despertó, pero no como todas las violadas, sino como...

- ¡KAZAMI!

Fin

- Pobre de mí XD - Haibaku - Y por cierto, me visto de uno de los equipos de futbol americano, como los 49simos de San Francisco XD ¡HOY ES EL ESPECIAL DEL SÚPER BOWL! Aunque me hubiera gustado venir de los acereros de Pittsburgh, pero no llegaron al Super Bowl, así que ya pa qué. Les haré un concurso de qué quieren que pase en un fic mío. Pero por mientras, reuniré a una apuesta a 12 fanáticos de los de San Francisco, y 12 de los Ravens de Baltimore.

Los 12 de los 49ners

1: Baron Leltoy (Bakugan)

2: Masamune (Beyblade Metal Fight)

3: Rock Lee (Naruto)

4: Marth (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros)

5: Gary (Pokemon)

6: Knuckles (Sonic)

7: Hasselberry (YGO GX)

8: Mako (La leyenda de Korra)

9: Sokka (Avatar)

10: Keiichi (Higurashi)

11: Ben (Bakugan)

12: Kevin (Ben 10)

12 de los Ravens

1: Dan Kuso (Bakugan)

2: Jake (Bakugan)

3: Ginga (Beyblade Metal Fight)

4: Yu Tendo (Beyblade Metal Fight)

5: Lelouch (Code Geass)

6: Tails (Sonic X)

7: Saybou (OC mío)

8: Alex Misaki (OC de Jessi Kuso)

9: Paul (Pokemon)

10: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

11: Fabia (Bakugan)

12: Chris (Bakugan)

- ¿CÓMO? - Haibaku alterado - HASTA LAS CHICAS LES GUSTA ESO!

- Yo lo hago por Baltimore - Fabi Feliz - Y Por Beyoncé!

- Cierto, ella será la encargada del show del medio tiempo, y después, el final. - Haibaku - Pero... ¿Chris?

- A mi me gusta - Chris feliz - ¿Y a tí?

- Desde el 2011 - Haibaku

- Sugoi!

- Ahora, les dejo la apuesta - Haibaku - Si gana uno de los dos equipos, los 12 fans que contraté del equipo ganador serán los que den las ideas para el próximo especial de Año Nuevo Chino. El perdedor tendrá cada uno de los 12 un castigo que el público elegirá. Y lo de Tobi no cuenta, Shun me dejó ahí para que ve atacara verbalmente mientras Shun me violaba.

- Es como si.. - Dan

- Yeah, pero lo raro es que no amanecí con el trasero adolorido - Haibaku - Por mientras, ¡TENDREMOS UNA MINI EXHIBICIÓN DE FUTBOL AMERICANO!

- SIII!

+EVENTO DEL ESPECIAL+

- Bien, en esta ocasión, tenemos el honor de hacer una cosita, esa exhibición es de FUTBOL AMERICANO! Pero serán...

- 3, 20! - Ren en pose de preparación - 3, 20! ATAQUEN!

- CÓMO? - Gritó Haibaku pero ya era tarde, Ren, Finn el humano y Naruto empezaron a tomar la pelota mientras Jesse Andersen, Rin Kagamine y Marshall Lee los detenían. No sabían que Haibaku estaba entre ellos y cuando Ren agarró la pelota, se fue a la zona de anotación y los otros tres del otro equipo corrieron tras del gundaliano, dejando a Haibaku tendido en el suelo - AUCH!

Ren corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la zona de anotación, pero casi al llegar, lo apalearon, pero con todo y todo pudo llegar a Touchdown

- Qué rápido! - Haibaku sorprendido - Como sea. Volvamos al estudio

ESTUDIO

- Como saben, hemos estado enfrascados en una cosa. - Haibaku - Así que entrevistaré a una persona quien por primera vez entrevistaré de cerca. Mi amiga neko, Chitara!

- Hola, chicos - dijo Chitara en su forma del 2011.

- Pues empecemos - Haibaku - ¿Sabías que tienes a dos chicos que les gustas?

- No - Chitara - Por qué?

- Porque son Leon-o y Tigro XD - Dijo Haibaku divertido

- ¿En serio? - Chitara sonrojada

- Si, sólo que te atrae más Leon-o y eso hace que Tigro se sienta invisible.

- No puede ser - dijo Chitara yéndose

- ESO ES TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO! - Gritó Haibaku a lo lejos de Chitara quien se iba del estudio rápidamente- Fue sólo una jodida pregunta. - Ahora vamos con Ren Krawler.

- Hola

- Dime, cómo va tu vida íntima?

- Digamos que con quién?

- Con Zenet - Haibaku

- Es que tengo intimidad con Zenet y Lena al mismo tiempo

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ? - Gritó Haibaku lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Es que me gustan ambas y... ellas no se negaron - dijo Ren sonrojado.

- Vaya - Haibaku - Y yo que creí que Alice estaba locamente perve, pero él se lleva los aplausos.

- Es que me gusta divertirme con las chicas XD - Ren con voz pervertida.

- Eso me recuerda... ¡YA ME VOY! - Haibaku Como sea, les dejo las siguientes preguntas que son como un "concurso" y espero darme a entender:

1: ¿QUÉ TIPO DE GASTIGO LES GUSTARÍA QUE LES OCURRIERAN A CADA UNO DE LOS 12 FANS DEL EQUIPO QUE SALGA PERDEDOR EN EL SUPER BOWL?

2: ¿Qué tipo de tortura quieren que haga y a quién?

3: Podrían hacer un review con algo de Lime o Lemmon entre Ren, Zenet y Lena?

- Mañana será el especial después del Super Bowl. - Haibaku - Owari! Y esta semana cumpliré lo de los idiomas, más en Año Nuevo Chino.

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS TRES PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿QUÉ TIPO DE GASTIGO LES GUSTARÍA QUE LES OCURRIERAN A CADA UNO DE LOS 12 FANS DEL EQUIPO QUE SALGA PERDEDOR EN EL SUPER BOWL?

2: ¿Qué tipo de tortura quieren que haga y a quién?

3: Podrían hacer un review con algo de Lime o Lemmon entre Ren, Zenet y Lena?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en la próxima semana a partir de hoy, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! SUPER BOWL!


	12. RESUTADOS

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: Lo que me recuerda, HOY ME DEJARON, ASÍ QUE LES PROMETÍ Y LES CUMPLIRÉ XD

Rei (Kagene): Aunque sea corto.

Yo: Yo no diría eso, pero lo intentaré

Shun: ¿Hablas de eso e integrar otras series?

Yo: Eso también.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hola, soy Haibaku y esto es "TOMORROW NEVER DIES" - Haibaku - Espero que no tengamos problemas pero la sección RESPUESTAS está sacado de onda XD, Y por cierto, me visto de uno de los equipos de futbol americano, como los 49simos de San Francisco XD ¡HOY ES EL ESPECIAL DEL SÚPER BOWL! Aunque me hubiera gustado venir de los acereros de Pittsburgh, pero no llegaron al Super Bowl, así que ya pa qué. Les haré un concurso de qué quieren que pase en un fic mío. Pero por mientras, reuniré a una apuesta a 12 fanáticos de los de San Francisco, y 12 de los Ravens de Baltimore.

Los 12 de los 49ners

1: Baron Leltoy (Bakugan)

2: Masamune (Beyblade Metal Fight)

3: Rock Lee (Naruto)

4: Marth (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros)

5: Gary (Pokemon)

6: Knuckles (Sonic)

7: Hasselberry (YGO GX)

8: Mako (La leyenda de Korra)

9: Sokka (Avatar)

10: Keiichi (Higurashi)

11: Ben (Bakugan)

12: Kevin (Ben 10)

12 de los Ravens

1: Dan Kuso (Bakugan)

2: Jake (Bakugan)

3: Ginga (Beyblade Metal Fight)

4: Yu Tendo (Beyblade Metal Fight)

5: Lelouch (Code Geass)

6: Tails (Sonic X)

7: Saybou (OC mío)

8: Alex Misaki (OC de Jessi Kuso)

9: Paul (Pokemon)

10: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

11: Fabia (Bakugan)

12: Chris (Bakugan)

- ¿CÓMO? - Haibaku alterado - HASTA LAS CHICAS LES GUSTA ESO!

- Yo lo hago por Baltimore - Fabi Feliz - Y Por Beyoncé!

- Cierto, ella será la encargada del show del medio tiempo, y después, el final. - Haibaku - Pero... ¿Chris?

- A mi me gusta - Chris feliz - ¿Y a tí?

- Desde el 2011 - Haibaku

- Sugoi!

- Ahora, les dejo la apuesta - Haibaku - Si gana uno de los dos equipos, los 12 fans que contraté del equipo ganador serán los que den las ideas para el próximo especial de Año Nuevo Chino. El perdedor tendrá cada uno de los 12 un castigo que el público elegirá. Vamos con los resultados.

NOTICIAS: RAVENS 34, SAN FRANCISCO 49NERS 31

- O sea, los Ravens Ganaron! Y YA SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ROXY!

- NOOOOOOO! - Gritó histérico Masamune.

Después

- Masamune, mas... - Dijo la voz de King y nos encontramos fuera de la habitación de Madoka

- Jajajajajajaja, NADIE ME GANA! - Haibaku - Gracias Rox Siniestra por el dato XD

Estudio

- A Masamune ya le urge un terapeuta, y a King una chica - Haibaku feliz y riéndose - Como sea, ¿quieren más?

- SIIIIIII!

- Les daré otra chance de escribir algo perve de Zenet, Ren y Lena hasta el primero de marzo de ESTE AÑO Así que piensen y escriban y cuando terminen, me lo ponen en review

- AW! - Rin

- Pero yo... - Len

- No es sobre ustedes - Haibaku

- TENEMOS UNA NOTICIA - Gritaron Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda

- ¿Tienen otro muffin de magianiversario?

- Cómo lo sabes? - Timmy

- Fuentes

- ¡POOF!

- Poof, poof... - Poof triste y con cabeza baja

- me lo como - dijo Haibaku agarrando el Muffin - Ya sé que quiero! - en eso muerde el muffin lo más lento posible, pero sin acabarse la mitad de muffin y... PLA! PLA! Qué asco! - en eso una luz cubre al castaño

- Pide un deseoooooo! - Timmy

- Digamos una cosa - Haibaku - DESEO TRAER A HIBA DE REGRESO Y COMPLETAMENTE SANO!

En eso, Hiba reaparece completamente sano

- ¿OYE, CÓMO TE ATREVES? - Gritó Hiba de inmediato pero... - ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Como sea - Haibaku - Les tengo malas noticias - se apagan las luces - Uno de mis amigos llamado Lim Hama Hng Xuo y su hermanita Shi Rama Xuo perdieron a su mama (son dos OC mios) y espero que les pueda dar mayores informes el próximo capí sea, les dejo las siguientes preguntas que son como un "concurso" y espero darme a entender:

1: ¿Cuál fue el peor momento que hayas visto en un anime?

2: Podrían hacer un review con algo de Lime o Lemmon entre Ren, Zenet y Lena?

- Bye?

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS TRES PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál fue el peor momento que hayas visto en un anime?

2: Podrían hacer un review con algo de Lime o Lemmon entre Ren, Zenet y Lena?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en la próxima semana a partir de hoy, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! R.I.P. Mamá de los Rama Xuo


	13. BUAAA

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: Lo que me recuerda, HOY ME DEJARON, ASÍ QUE LES PROMETÍ Y LES CUMPLIRÉ XD

Rei (Kagene): Aunque sea corto.

Yo: Yo no diría eso, pero lo intentaré

Shun: ¿Hablas de eso e integrar otras series?

Yo: Eso también.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 457 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade.

* * *

- Hello, everyone! - Haibaku - This is TOMMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW and if you don't understand the english, i have one clue: "Promises are psomises"! - Haibaku feliz - In this chapter os the show until the end we'll speak different languages, and we starth with the english. And... This is a very cool idea acuse i'm very good speaking english. ¿What do you think? ¿Fantastic? Thank You. - en eso Haibaku cambia su felicidad a una tristeza - Pero como dije en la edición anterior, les tengo malas noticias - se apagan las luces - Uno de mis amigos llamado Lim Rama Hng Xuo y su hermanita Shi Rama Xuo perdieron a su mama (son dos OC mios) y espero que les pueda dar mayores informes desde ya.

INFORME DE ULTIMA HORA

El viernes pasado, la madre de Lim Rama Hng Xuo acaba de ser hallada muerta en Taipei Taiwan. La policía investigó por horas hasta que concluyó que fue un suicidio.

La cosa no era para menos, la pobre mujer estaba deprimida porque su proyecto Singapur-Taiwan se murió, si a eso le sumas que su pareja la maltrataba y la hacía sentir menos, si a eso le sumas que sus amigos la estaban abandonando sin saber qué le pasaba, si a eso le sumas que su hijo Lim intentó suicidarse ahorcado, si a eso le sumas el bullying a Shi, eso da como resultado a esto.

Cuando Lim se enteró, el pobre no lo podía creer. Su propia mamá se mató y ahora el pobre singapurense esta desconsolado con su hermanita unos años menor que el, no sabemos como lo tomo, pero sabemos que está sufriendo.

Esta mañana cientos de conciudadanos salieron a las calles para consolar a Lim, quien es actualmente el promotor de Haibakusun Produtcions (empresa ficticia XD) en Singapur, zona clave para el Sureste Asiático.

FIN

- Qué gacho! - Haibaku

- Anata wa naze tazunemasu ka? (¿Por qué lo dices?) - Dan

- Porque Hide (de X japan) murió y todo el mundo fue su fan - Haibaku disgustado - Michael Jackson murió y todo el mundo fue su fan, Jenni Rivera murió y TODO el mundo fue su fan, la mamá de Lim murió y TODO el mundo es fan de su hijo! ¡Mientras tanto, Jesucristi murió por nosotros, resucitó, Y NI LAS GRACIAS LE DAN!

- Pues qué esperabas? - Shun

- Algo - Hyouma

- Tienes razón, pero por lo menos denle gracias a Jesús (el Cristo) por algo bueno que les pasó. - Haibaku agüitado.

- Pero me refería a... - SHun

- AH si! - Haibaku - ¡Watashi wa chodo nanika o mananda! (Acabo de enterarme de algo!) Resulta que mi apariencia es igualita a Narumi Ayumu del anime "Spiral"

- ¿EN SERIO? - Dan gritando

- No kak? (Pero cómo?) - Alice gritando

- No sé, siempre creí que mi nueva personalidad actual era de otro anime, así que busqué y HALLÉ! Desearía conocer a Narumi en persona XD XD XD - Haibaku - Como sea, nos vemos en la poróxima y en Año nuevo chino será el especial de año nuevo chino, y las serpientes, y orochiserpiente aparecerá XD Bye

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS TRES PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento que hayas visto en un anime?

2: ¿Cuál es su autor de FFn fovorito?

3: ¿Por qué le dan gracias a Dios?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en la próxima semana a partir de hoy, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! R.I.P. Mamá de los Rama Xuo


	14. Año Nuevo Chino

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Yo: Lo que me recuerda, HOY ME DEJARON, ASÍ QUE LES PROMETÍ Y LES CUMPLIRÉ XD

Rei (Kagene): Aunque sea corto.

Yo: Yo no diría eso, pero lo intentaré

Shun: ¿Hablas de eso e integrar otras series?

Yo: Eso también.

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Xinnián kuaile! - Haibaku Feliz - Bienvenidos al nuevo Show de "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW" en su doble especial de FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHINO, y serpientes (el año nuevo chino es el de las serpientes) Así que estarán todos los chinos... y Reiji y Orochisepriente.

En eso, aparecen todos los chinos: Chan Lee, Shi, Lim, Jeou, Meilin (de Cardcaptor Sakura), Kensou (de KOF), Chun-li (De Street Fighter), Mei-Mei, Dashan, Chao Xin, Chi-Yun, Oroshiserpiente, Reiji (su mirada me recuerda a las serpientes XD)

- Xinnián kuaile! - Gritaron felices los chinos

- Bienvenidos CHINOS! - Gritó Haibaku

- HEY! - Gritó Dan apareciendo con Kaito - No es Chinos!

- ¿Sonogo, nandesuka? (entonces qué es?) - Haibaku

- Es... CHI... - Kaito

- NOS! - Dan

- Ahhhh - Haibaku - ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

- German - Dan

- Ya le copian, NO DEMANDEN! - Dashan

- Bueno, como saben... vamos a tener un convivio con los chinos y de paso le ayudaremos a Orochiserpiente a encontrar un cuerpo de un personaje geni... ¡AH! YA SÉ QUIÉN!

- ¿A quién? - dijo Orochiserpiente acercándose lentamente al conductor

- A ALBEDO! - Gritó Haibaku

- ¿En serio? - Orochiserpiente - ¿Dónde está?

- Locus tenetur in spoliario (está atado en los camerinos) - dijo Haibaku apuntando fuera del estudio y la superserpiente se fue - No se salva de esta

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Chan

- Latín - Haibaku - ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO, EX DE BAZOOKA?

- No T.T - Chan con puchero

- Ok - Haibaku - ¿Preguntas?

- No - Los asistentes

- Bien, vamos con MARUCHITO MARUCHÍN! - Gritó Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo el rubio - Como ya saben, hoy es el especial de las serpientes, así que para celebrarlo, creo, le haremos una investigación dedicada a esas simpáticas, y peligrosas, criaturas.

- ¿No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor?

- No lo hallé - Marucho avergonzado - Espero que aprendan algo, ya que el aprndizaje en Internet no se da ya.

SERPIENTES

Las serpientes (Serpentes) u ofidios (Ophidia) son un suborden de saurópsidos (reptiles) diápsidos pertenecientes al orden Squamata, superorden de los Lepidosaurios, caracterizado por la ausencia de patas (la pitón mantiene diminutas extremidades fruto de su proceso evolutivo) y el cuerpo muy alargado. Se originaron en el período Cretácico.  
Las serpientes se caracterizan por la ausencia de extremidades y cuerpo alargado. Algunas poseen mordeduras venenosas, como las cobras y las víboras, que utilizan para matar a sus presas antes de ingerirlas. Otras serpientes, como las boas y pitones, matan a sus presas por constricción.  
Muchas especies usan veneno para inmovilizar o matar a sus presas. El veneno es una saliva modificada y se inyecta gracias a los colmillos. Los colmillos más especializados (vipéridos) son muy largos y huecos, y actúan como verdaderas agujas hipodérmica que se clavan profundamente e inyectan el veneno. Otros tipos de colmillos, menos especializados, poseen una simple acanaladura en su margen posterior por la cual desciende el veneno (cobras).  
Las serpientes presentan una radiación adaptativa casi tan amplia como los lagartos, aunque la variación estructural no es tan grande.  
Boas y pitones  
Las familias de los bóidos y de los pitónidos reúnen las especies más primitivas de serpientes, como lo prueba el hecho de que todavía conserven rudimentos de patas posteriores. Carecen de veneno y matan a sus presas por constricción, enrollándose a su alrededor hasta que se asfixian. Incluyen las serpientes actuales más voluminosas, como la anaconda y la pitón reticulada. Las pitones miden normalmente entr m, aunque algunas especies están entre las serpientes más largas existentes; la pitón reticulada ostenta el récord de la serpiente más larga, con 10,32 m.  
Culebras  
La mayoría de las serpientes vivientes pertenecen a la familia de los colúbridos, que comprende muchas especies inofensivas y de mediano tamaño como la culebra de agua europea (Natrix maura), la culebra lisa meridional (Coronella girondica) o la culebra de escalera (Elaphe scalaris), y algunas moderadamente venenosas, con dientes opistoglifos (situados en la parte posterior de la boca), como la culebra bastarda (Malpolon monspessulanus); la culebra arborícola del Cabo (Dispholidus) es una de las pocas especies cuya mordedura puede ser mortal para el hombre.  
Cobras, mambas y corales  
La familia de los elápidos incluye las cobras, las serpientes de coral, las mambas y las serpientes marinas todas ellas extremadamente venenosas y potencialmente mortales para el hombre; los colmillos son pequeños y están situados en la parte delantera de la boca (proglifos); su veneno tiene una acción principalmente neurotóxica. Todas las serpientes venenosas australianas pertenecen a este grupo.  
Víboras y crótalos  
La familia de los vipéridos comprende las víboras del Viejo Mundo y los crótalos, principalmente americanos; todas ellas son muy venenosas y con dos colmillos solenoglifos provistos de un canal que actúan como agujas hipodérmicas cuando muerden para inyectar veneno. El veneno tiene una acción principalmente hemolítica. Los colmillos son muy largos y se pliegan contra el paladar cuando la boca está cerrada desplegándose rápidamente cuando la serpiente se dispone a atacar a la presa.  
La cultura China la considera también una entidad protectora; un ejemplo de ello lo encontramos en la Gran Muralla China construida sobre un terreno montañoso y ubicada en el centro de color amarillo. También ha sido utilizada a la par del Dragón, como un símbolo de algunas artes marciales orientales. Pues en este animal se han inspirado los diferentes métodos de defensa personal en la China milenaria, principalmente por maestros o senseis o artistas marciales. Además dentro de la astrología china, el Signo de la Serpiente, ocupa el 6ª lugar y como la parte sucesor del Signo del Dragón, según la filosofía china también forma parte del Ying yang.

FIN

- Wow... - Haibaku - ¿Y por qué no lo demás?

- Es que tuve que poner lo de los chinos por ser año nuevo chino?

- Ahhh... - Haibkaku - Ya veo. Como sea XD Traiganme a Lim y a Shi - en eso, Shi y Lim aparecen depres sabiendo de qué les va a hablar - Ya supimos lo que les pasó y lamento mucho que perdieran a su mamá.

- No importa - Dijo Shi feliz - Lo que importa ahora es hacer sentir mejor a mi hermano que está más deprimido de lo normal.

- Wǒo juéde hen gudú, wǒo juéde méiyǒu rén ai wǒo (Me siento tan solo, siento que nadie me quiere.) - Lim triste

- No te preocupes Lim - dijo Haibaku sonriendo a Lim - ¿Quieres que haga algo para reconfortarte? ¿Qué tal aparecer en mi fic del concurso *bajo cualquier situación*?

- ¿TE OLVIDASTE DE ESO? - Gritó Mei-mei

- De acuerdo... - dijo Lim un poco mejor.

- Gracias - Haibaku, y en eso, Orochimaru aparece como Albedo

- POR FIN! ¡AHORA SÍ ESTE CUERPO ES MEJOR QUE EL DE HIBA!

- Bien, hoy celebramos a las serpientes, el año chino y EL INICIO OFICIAL DE LA REVOLUCIÓN! - Gritó Haibaku feliz - Porque como dijo #YoSoy132 "si hay imposición, habrá Revolución" Pero... ._. ¿Con qué la iniciaremos?

- Eso lo sabrán... bueno... - Hiba apareciendo - Dejen sus reviews en mi fic HELLO MIKUS! y con eso iniciamos.

- OK - Haibaku - Eso es todo, BYE! ESPEREN! ¡Espero que con eso iniciemos el año.

- ¿QUÉ? - Orochimaru

- Hoy es 9 de febrero XD

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS TRES PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál fue el momento más gracioso que hayas visto en un anime?

2: ¿Cuál fue el peor momento que viste en ?

3: ¿Qué serpiente te gusta más?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo, en serio, que ya no comentan sobre mis capítulos T.T, ya sé que me encantan sus respuestas, pero también agreguen subre el capítulo, onegai... en la próxima semana a partir de hoy, hablaremos diferentes idiomas XD

NOS VEMOS! XINIÁN KUALIE!


	15. AMOR Y AMISTAD

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

El estudio estaba lleno de ositos, globos en forma de corazón y listones.

- Konichiwa! - Haibaku con un moñote en su pecho y vestido como siempre - ¿Cómo están? FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO! Este especial es dedicado a los que celebran el día del amor y la amistad, pero como es MI SHOW, las cosas serán más... drásticas. VAMOS CON...

+Detector de amor+

- Es muy simple - Haibaku - Consiste en revelar secretos nunca antes guardados. Pasarán por varias preguntas estilo test y lo que respondan los seleccionados o seleccionadas, qué les esperará? El primero:

+¿Qué tan enamorados están?+

- Para eso, llamamos a 7 niñas: Fabia, Chris, Madoka, Roxy, Hinata, Avispa y Miku!

- Hola! - Dijeron las aludidas. Fabia se puso una venda de color rojo con corazones rosas en su frente. El color del vestido de Chris ahora era rojo. Madoka vestía un moñito en su pecho para "ya saben quién" (Ginga), Roxy se vestía como un peluche, Hinata se puso un moño en su cabeza, Avispa se puso unos corazones de papel en sus alas y Miku en sus puerros, pero de papel comestible. Y su ripa estaba llena de corazones rosas.

- Bien comencemos! - Haibaku - 1: ¿Eres buena en el amor? A: Super romántica, B: Mas o menos o C: Pésima.

Las respuestas son

Fabia: Mas o menos

Chris: Super romántica

Madoka: Pesima

Roxy: Super romantica

Hinata: Super romantica

Avispa: Pesima

Miku: Super romantica

- Wow - Haibaku - Y yo que creí que no. SEGUNDA! 2: ¿Qué tanto eres celosa? A: Demasiado, B: Un poco, C: NADA

Fabia: C. O sea! ¿WHAT THE F...

Chris: B. Hay pocas veces U.U

Madoka: A. ¡Ginga las tiene de todas!

Roxy: A ¡TSUBASA ES MÍO!

Hinata: C Pero Naruto es mío

Avispa: B No sé por qué?

Miku: A ¡LEN ES MÍO Y SOLO MÍO!

- OK - Haibaku - Vamos con la 3! 3: ¿Te gustaría besarlo? A: PARA NADA! B: No lo sé. C: Sipi.

Fabia: C. Obvio!

Chris: C. SI!

Madoka: A. Después de lo que hizo con Hikaru?

Roxy: B, No se deja

Hinata: C. Pero soy muy tímida

Avispa: A. Prefiero ser vengadora

Miku: C. SIIIIIIIII! Los labios de Len saben bien.

- WTH? - Haibaku - 4: ¿Le importas o se preocupa mucho por tí? A: Mucho. B: Un poco. C: NADA DX

Fabia: A. Es muy preocupado.

Chris: A. Es obvio

- Y yo que... Pero Vamos! - Haibaku sonrojado

Madoka: C. SÓLO LE INTERESAN LOS BEYS!

Roxy: A. Es muy tierno

Hinata: B. Pero soy muy tímida para preguntarlo

Avispa: B

Miku: A. ES TAN LINDO!

- Bueno - Haibaku - 5: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? A: Sus Ojos. B: Su Boca. C: TOOOODO!

Fabia: C. Es un amor! Y sexy. (Fabia N/A: Sáben de quién hablo)

Chris: A

Madoka: B

Roxy: A

Hinata: A

Avispa: B

Miku: C. NO IMPORTA CÓMO LO PONGAN, ESE LEN ES SEXY!

- OoOU - Haibaku - 6: Qué es lo que más te mira? A: Ojos. B: Boca. C: TOOODO!

Fabia: C. Me encuentra Sexy.

Chris: C. Tiene buen gusto de vestir.

Madoka: B. ¿QUÉ, QUIERE BESAR A TODAS?

Roxy: A. XD

Hinata: A. -/./-

Avispa: A.

Miku: A. ¿Tengo lindos ojos, verdad?

- OK? - Haibaku - 7: Es tierno? A: DEMASIADO. B: Poco. C: Nada.

Fabia: A. Con sólo no hacer nada, me da esa ternura.

Chris: A. MÍRALO!

Madoka: C. Sólo se interesa por los beys!

Roxy: B, XD

Hinata: C, Pero lo amo.

Avispa: c

Miku: A! BONITO!

- 8: ¿TE OBSEQUIA LAS COSAS QUE TE GUSTAN? - Haibaku - A: SI. B: A veces. C: NO!

Fabia: A

Chris: B

Madoka: C

Roxy: B

Hinata: C.

Avispa: B

Miku: A

- 9: ¿De qué habla todo el tiempo? - Haibaku - A: De su noviazgo. B: De deportes. C: De él.

Fabia: C. O sea, su vida es tierna y dulce. Cuántas cosas ha pasado. Es tan tierno.

Chris: A. Es divertido.

Madoka: B. DX

Roxy: A

Hinata: C

Avispa: C

Miku: A

- 10: Les gustó este test? - Haibaku - A: Muhco. B: Mas o menos. C: NADA!

Fabia: A

Chris: A

Madoka: C

Roxy: B

Hinata: B

Avispa: C

Miku: A

- Vamos con los resultados. Las respuestas de las 10 preguntas son.

A: **1:** 15. **2:** 10. **3:** 9. **4:** 15.** 5:** 15. **6:** 10. **7:** 20. **8:** 15. **9:** 15. 1**0:** 20.

B: **1:** 9. **2:** 9. **3:** 5. **4:** 10. **5:** 10. **6:** 15. **7:** 10. **8:** 10. **9:** 10. **10:** 10.

C: **1:** 5. **2:** 5. **3:** 10. **4:** 5. **5:** 20. **6:** 20. **7:** 5. **8:** 5. **9:** 20. **10:** 1.

Y las ganadoras son... (LOS PUNTOS MÁXIMOS SON 165)

**Miku: 155**

**Fabia: 154**

**Chris: 154**

Roxy: 120

Hinata: 110

Avispa: 89

Madoka: 75

- ¿Tiene que ser una broma? - Roxy.

- SIIIIIIII! - Gritó Miku alegre - EN SU JETA! LES GANÉ POR UN PUNTO. - En eso, Fabi se pone y Chris se retira del Estudio con un aura depresiva. En eso, Haibaku se acerca a ella y la abraza

- No llores Chris, para mí siempre serás la número uno - dijo Haibaku sacando esa ternura de sus ojos.

- Hai - dijo Chris y abrazó al castaño.

- Y por cierto. - Haibaku - La próxmia vez tendremos un reto que todos sabrán.

- Fabia - dijo Shun abrazando a su novia aludida - Eres tan linda, eres tan tierna conmigo.

- Gracias - dijo Fabia besando los labios del ojiambar.

- Wow - dijo Len sonrojado y se acerca peligrosamente a Miku, y cuando escribí peligrosamente, ya saben de qué hablo - Eres la mejor.

- Gracias - dijo Miku y se va con Len a su habitación, algo que dejó perturbado a Haibaku.

- No me importa que Roxy no sea la mejor, La amo! - Gritó Tsubasa entre el público.

- ¿En serio me amas? - dijo Naruto acercándose a Hnata y ella se sonroja demasiado.

- N-n-n-Naruto-kun... - Hinata super roja.

- MADOKA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - Gritó Ginga decepcionado

- No creas que no te conozco - dijo Madoka enojada con Ginga

- Eso es ser una mala perdedora - dijo Haibaku - Y por cierto, le dedicaron una serenata a... Henry! Resulta que se fue con Alice dejando sola a Rika y Nicole, Julie, Avispa, Korra, Toph, Rin, Teto, Nova y Aoi (el guitarrista de GazettE y quien obviamente no cantará) se dirigieron hacia él y ADVINEN QUÉ LE CANTARON!

+Video+

Se observa a Henry en una tienda de regalos y el "Equipo de serenata de Haibaku" se dirigió hacia él.

- OYE, RIKA TE DEDICA ESTA SERENATA! - Gritó Aoi y Henry los miró. Y las chicas cantaron...

Rata inmunda  
animal rastrero  
escoria de la vida  
adefesio mal hecho

Infrahumano  
espectro del infierno  
maldita sabandija  
cuanto daño me has hecho

Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio

Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aún siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito

Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas

Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio

Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aún siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito

Me estás oyendo inútil  
hiena del infierno  
cuanto te odio y te desprecio!

Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas

Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio

Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito.

Y por si fuese poco, SE DIRIGIERON HACIA HENRY Y LE AVENTARON PASTELAZOS HECHOS POR YU TENDO!

+Fin Video+

- Grrr - Yu - Mis pastelitos no merecía el final que tuvo!

- Sorry pequeñito - dijo Haibaku y Yu le dió una patada donde no puedo mencionar - AWWWWWWW!

- NO ME DIGAS PEQUEÑITO!

- COMO DIGAS - Haibaku adolorido - YA ME VOY! BYE! Les dejo una pista del próximo capítulo. O varias

Pista 1: Vendido!

Pista 2: Ren un gigoló sexy? Me gusta! Mi amiga, te la presento!

Pista 3: AAAAAYYYY MI PUENTEEEE!

* * *

Ya les cumplí y más con lo del año nuevo chino. (Los paréntesis en español fueron las traducciones) Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál fue el momento más estúpido que hayas visto en un anime?

2: ¿Cuál fue el peor momento que viste en Fanfiction (Y ESPERO DARME A ENTENDER)?

3: ¿Tienes hermanos?

4: ¿Te gusta tu nombre? Y si no ¿por cuál te lo cambias?

5: ¿Qué opinan de Sellon? (sólo Baku-fans)

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! FELIZ SAN VALENTIN A TODOS! Me sacaron de Hello Mikus ._.U

Hiba: SIIIIIIIII! AHORA FALTAN LOS DE #YoSoy132!


	16. PUENTEEEEEE!

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - Haibaku - Soy Haibaku Kuso! Y les apuesto que están bien lindos! Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: ¿Cuál fue el momento más estúpido que hayas visto en un anime? Lo de Rock Lee coqueteándole a Sakura. O sea... ¿QUÉ RAYOS? o en grosero, ¿QUÉ CARAJO? o como buen chileno, ¿KISAWEA?

2: ¿Cuál fue el peor momento que viste en Fanfiction (Y ESPERO DARME A ENTENDER)? Cuando Shun rompió con Alice en el fic "La Musa" en el capítulo "Sueños Rotos". Desearía Oidar a Masquerade, si no fuese por sus fans XD

3: ¿Tienes hermanos? Dos pequeños y una hermanastra.

4: ¿Te gusta tu nombre? Y si no ¿por cuál te lo cambias? Me encanta mi nombre. De hecho, le pondré a mi hijo David (cuando me case)

5: ¿Qué opinan de Sellon? (sólo Baku-fans) Pues Sellon es muy elegante, linda y agresiva a veces. Pero está bien genial. Y si la odian, no los culpo XD Debe de ser por lo de Shun ._.U

- Ja XD - Shun - TOMALA!

- Como sea, vamos al desafío que les platiqué ayer! Se llama: "Quién da Má$"

+¿QUIÉN DA MÁ$?+

Ya en unos depósitos

- Los equipos se dividirán en 4 grupos. El grupo 1 son los divertidos Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Len Kagamine y Maruchito Maruchín Marakura. El grupo 2, Hinata, Miku, Fabi y Shirley (de Code Geass), el 3, Dan, Ginga, Masamune, "Bakaito", Bazooka Joe, Ash y Marcus, El 4, el traumador de Hyouma. Les platicaré las reglas para los que no las sepan. Cuando abramos un depósito verán por 5 minutos, no pueden entrar ni tocar nada y el que venda con mayor dinero se lo llevará todo. ¿Están listos?

- SIIIII!

- Vamos chicos!

Ya abrieron el primer deposito de tres.

- El primero es un 3mx5m - Haibaku

Parecía un "Interespacio Bakugan" en un depósito.

- Quiero ese - Marucho

- Se ve bien - Kenta

- Decidido - Yu - Nos lo LLE-VA-MOS!

- Ya me harté de todo - dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada

- No creo que debamos tenerlo - dijo Miku - Pero si Fabia lo quiere...

- Obvio - Fabia

- Ese depósito es puro Bakugan. - Hyouma - No es para mí.

- ME LO QUEDARÉ! - Dan

- Ataca, Kuso! - Joe

- Ok Bazooka! - Kaito

- muy bien - Haibaku - Quién empieza? Vamos con 100, quién da 100 (En eso marucho levanta la mano) 100, gracias. ¿Quién da 200? 200, 200, quiero 200 (Fabi), ok, vamos con 200. ¿Quién da 300? Quién da 300?

3 minutos después

- 1450 a la una, 1450 a las dos! Vendido! Vendido por 1450 dólares a Dan!

Mayor oferta, Dan: $1450 dólares.

- Mi ídolo - Kaito

- ESPERO QUE VALGA LA PENA! - Marcus

Estudio

- Antes de ir al segundo depósito, quería llamar a Ren al estudio - en eso aparece Ren - ¿Supiste que Jasmine y Mindy terminaron con sus novios por "celos extremos"?

- No - Ren asustado - ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Las llamé y sólo apareció Mindy - dijo Haibaku en lo que Mindy aparecía al estudio calmada.

- No entiendo

- Los chicos son los que están fuera de control, sobre todo Bastion - Haibaku

- Desde entonces, me interesé en tí Ren - Mindy melosa - Eres muy sexy, y lindo. Muy lindo. De hecho, te comería ahora.

- En primera, no en el estudio. Y en segunda, Ren es un gigoló mujeriego. Se tira a Lena, Zenet y Mei-mei.

- OYE! - Ren - ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ren un gigoló sexy? Me gusta! Mi amiga también, te la presento! - dijo Mindy entusiasmada y Jasmine apareció.

- Siempre te preferí Jasmine - Haibaku con ojitos de corazón

- No te da miedo? - Ren

- O sea, Chris tiene una admiración mayor hacia Sellon-kya que no me presta mucha atención - Haibaku - Para qué preocuparme, de todos modos no es tan celosa?

- OK? - Ren confundido y siendo arrastrado por Jasmine y Mindy con una sonrisa perve y Ren ni en cuenta y se fueron del estudio.

- Para esto... - Haibaku pensó y... - YA ERA SUFICIENTE CON LO DEL FIC DE Sei LaRouss!

Segundo depósito. 4x1 y tenía cajas y maletas por doquier.

- Detrás de las cajas hay dinero - Marucho pícaro.

- OK - Yu

- Detesto que me mientan - Dan decepcionado

- Yo no - Marcus - Yo paso!

- Me lo quedaré - Shirley - Hay cosas para chicas!

- CHICAS - Gritaron las chicas - SIIIII! SHIRLEY OFERTA!

- OK - Shirley - y de paso un regalito para Lulu - susurrando (nos referimos a Lelouch)

- tal vez vean basura - Hyouma - pero solo veo dinero. Es cuestión de ver.

- OK - Haibaku - Vamos!

Estudio

Shun estaba solo en frente del público... ¿Entreteniendo?

- Oye Margarita... - Shun a punto de reírse - ¿Te acuerdas de que te prometí un puente? - en eso Shun pone voz de mujer sexy pero chimuela - Siii... un puente aravilloshooo... - en eso Shun se empieza a reir - Bueno... Pos ahí t ves... - dijo empujando al aire y se empezó a carcajear y el público con él - AAAAAAA!

Todos estaban muertos de la risa

- Oye... - Shun riéndose - La avienta... jajajajajaj jaja jjaa jaja ahahahaha La avienta... La avienta. aAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Y la gente se ríe más que nunca - Oye, la avienta desde el puente Mezcal la Solidaridad... ahí en AcapulcAAAAAAAAA! - RIÉNDOSE MÁS - Y dice... jiji Dice la leyenda que antes... de llegar a Taxco... Aún se escucha el grito lastimoso... que dice... jejeje... AAAAAYYYY MI PUENTEEEE!

Depósito 2

- Vendido en $3900 dólares a Hyouma

- No puedo creer que hicieras esto Dan - Kaito

- Quiero que Hyouma pierda dinero. - Dan - ¿Sabías que me harta con sus historias traumáticas? Ya fue suficiente trauma con la vez que la "hice" con Baron!

- ¿Cuando? - Marcus

- Hace pico de tiempo, cuando derrotamos a Hydron y le rompi la Máscara a Spectra. No sé cómo me pasé de copas? Debió de ser mi primo.

- Ups! - Haibaku - Soy algo yaoista, pero no a tal punto.

3er depósito

Tenía lavadoras y dvds y muebles por doquier y era un 15x14

- LO QUEREMOS!

- Pues tienen qué espera hasta el próximo capítulo.

- Malo!

ESTUDIO

- Gracias por entretener al público Shun

- De nada - Dijo Shun y se fue con Fabia

- ¿No son una bonita pareja? - Haibaku Meloso - Como sea, les presento algo de mi fic "LO QUE NO SE VIO" para las elecciones del 2012 en las que ganó nuestra presidenta Fabia! Y la reforma de duración aprobada por el PRB y el PAN hizo que su mandato durara hasta el 2014. Dios! Como sea, Anubias vió su popularidad afectada desde la guerra sucia de PANABAKU, PHC, PAN y PRI. Por lo que... ... ... ... Recurrió a todo para ganar popularidad, hasta infomerciales! MIREN ESTO!

+VIDEO+

Esta una playa y en eso aparece Anubias con unos shorts playeros casi abajo mostrando algo de ropa interior y con una mirada perve

- Hola - dijo Anubias con voz seductora - ¿Quieres tener todo lo que quieres? Habla al 00 81 PEJE (WHAT THE HECK?) Y compárteme todas tus fantasías. ¿Te gusta estar arriba? Para eso está el segundo piso. Con una sola llamada te puedo dar la receta para la felicidad. O sea, una receta de una pizza de peperoni al queso crema. Llama ahora, que yo te llevaré hacia un recorrido mágico, hasta el Centro de Gobierno Bakugan.

En eso, Noah aparece con un bikini masculino algo provocador y se posa a un lado de Anubias agarrando una pelota de playa - La llamada cuesta 250 yenes. Para los expertos y retirados se les descontará de su pensión. Llama ya.

En eso, Noah y Anubias empiezan a jugar entre si con agua en poses yaoistas-cómicas-tontas.

+FIN VIDEO+

Todos estaban... MUERTOS DE RISA!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Haibaku - CLÁSICO! Bueno, Ya me largo.

PISTAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO

1: Perdí 3 veces más de lo que gasté.

2: Que rox dijo qué?

3: Recuerdo el funesto día en que lo besé!

4: PARA QUÉ TERMINASTE CONMIGO HACE UN AÑO!

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál fue el momento más GENIAL que hayas visto en una serie (no anime)?

2: ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento que viste en Fanfiction (Y ESPERO DARME A ENTENDER)?

3: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Gackt o Skrillex?

4: ¿Cuál es su mejor amig fuera de la escuela?

5: ¿Qué opinan de Anubias? (sólo Baku-fans)

6: Adal Ramones o Germán Garmendia?

7: Cuál es peor: EPN o Kim Jong Un? OK, NO RESPUNDAN, SÓLO BROMEABA!

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo. Pero en serio, NO RESPONDAN LA 7, SÓLO BROMEABA CON USTEDES.

NOS VEMOS! QUIERO MI TABLET NUEVA!


	17. GASTOS Y DINERO Y Sellon-kya

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku todo moreteado por las pinturas y lleno de pinturas - Soy Haibaku Kuso! Y les apuesto que están bien lindos! Y si se preguntan qué me pasó, vean esto.

+Video+

-Esta bien, recibamos ahora a Haibaku **(Yo)**- dijo Tsubasa, y en eso entra Haibaku, y los reflectores lo alumbran.

-Al fin pude venir al programa- dijo Haibaku, con una sonrisa muy grande, y con mucha felicidad.

Yu no pierde tiempo y dispara arias bolas de pintura hacia Haibaku, hasta el punto en que una le da en el rostro y lo deja inconsciente.

-Funciono- dijo Yu, lo más feliz, y todos se quedaron con cara de asombro.

-Yu ¿Qué se supone que tiene esto de broma?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien al igual que los demás estaba con cara de asombro.

-Es venganza por decirme pequeñito- dijo Yu, con una sonrisa, y a Tsubasa le sale una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

+Fin Video+

- Me dejaron como a Paquiao XD XD - Dijo Haibaku y en eso la gente se rió

Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: ¿Cuál fue el momento más GENIAL que hayas visto en una serie (no anime)? Lo del Pavo en Duck Dynasty cuando Jase y Si cazaban un pavo. Y hacían el ruido de matar cachorritos. JAJAJAJAJA

2: ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento que viste en Fanfiction (Y ESPERO DARME A ENTENDER)? Cuando Dan y Runo se dieron el beso en "vuelveme a querer", cuando Shun y Fabia se despidieron cun un beso en "despedida", el trío de Dan, Mira y Paige en "Facebook Bakugan", los múltiples besos entre yo y Nicole en mchos fics.

3: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Gackt o Skrillex? Pues escucho mucho de Skrilles, pero PREFIERO A GACKT!

4: ¿Cuál es su mejor amig fuera de la escuela? Daniella. Le encanta GazettE, y Vocaloid

5: ¿Qué opinan de Anubias? (sólo Baku-fans) Combinación de Issei de Highschool DXD, con Lelouch de Code Geass, con Kyo de Dir En Grey, estilo gundaliano. XD XD XD

6: Adal Ramones o Germán Garmendia? GERMÁN!

- Ja XD - Shun - TOMALA!

- Como sea, vamos al desafío que les platiqué ayer! Se llama: "Quién da Má$"

+¿QUIÉN DA MÁ$?+

Ya en unos depósitos

- Los equipos se dividirán en 4 grupos. El grupo 1 son los divertidos Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Len Kagamine y Maruchito Maruchín Marakura. El grupo 2, Hinata, Miku, Fabi y Shirley (de Code Geass), el 3, Dan, Ginga, Masamune, "Bakaito", Bazooka Joe, Ash y Marcus, El 4, el traumador de Hyouma. Les platicaré las reglas para los que no las sepan. Cuando abramos un depósito verán por 5 minutos, no pueden entrar ni tocar nada y el que venda con mayor dinero se lo llevará todo. ¿Están listos?

- SIIIII!

- Vamos chicos!

3er depósito

Tenía lavadoras y dvds y muebles por doquier y era un 15x14

- Bueno... vamos a iniciar. Todos den algo, 100 para Dan, 200 para Fabia, 500 para Dan, 1000 para Kenchi (XD), 1500 para Hyoma, 2500 para Fabia, 6000 para Hyoma, 6500 para Fabi

- Me largo! - Hyouma

- Ya no kero! - Kenchi

- NOOOOOOOOOOOP - Dan

- ¿Quién da más, quién da más? - Haibaku - Y VENDIDO EN $6500 a Fabia

Resultado

Equipo De Kenta:

Equipo de Fabia: Depósito de lavadoras en $6500

Equipo de Dan: Depósito "interespacio bakugan" en $1450

Hyouma: depósito de cajas y maletas en $3900

- Nos vamos sin depósito - Marucho - Qué mal.

Depósito de Dan

- Qué tenemos? - Bazooka Joe

Los chicos abrieron el depósito

- Bonito

Después de sacar todo

- Las computadoras valen 200 dólares cada una (y son 24), los bakugan valen 30 por caja (son 12 cajas), todas esas cosas y efectos por todo son 4500. - Dan - Si sumamos todo, ganamos $9660 dólares

- Eso significa que ganamos seis veces y medio más de lo que compramos! - Bazooka

- Con ese Dinero puedo sobornar a los medios mexicanos pára que me reconozcan por televisión como el mejor blader del mundo! - Masamune

- MASAMUNE, QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA! - Gritaron los demás

Depósito de Fabia

- Muchas lavadoras - Shirley - Todas valen 350 por cada una y son 34. Son nuevas

- Los reproductores de Dvds, y los dvds juntos valen 300 dólares cada esquina (1200) - Miku

- Y hay varios muebles y juegos de mesa que cuestan 6700 por todo. - dijo Fabia

- Con esto esperamos que nos vaya mejor que a Dan y a Hyouma

- Lo dudo - Fabia - Gastamos 6500 dólares en este deposito.

- Y tenemos un... Fic perdido - dijo Shirley y las demás vieron esto

- Es de uno de los... ¿Amigos de Haibaku? - Fabia

- A HAIBAKU! - Las chicas

Estudio

- Achu! - Haibaku - Como sea. Sellon, ven acá!

- Sipi - dijo Sellon apareciendo

- Vi comentarios de tí de mis amigos. Zafiro dijo que me encanta, pero te odia. XxSuteFaia-BartonoffxX me dijo que eres linda y genial XD. Jesús-chan dijo que te odia

- OÍ ESO! - Jesús

- XD - Haibaku - Pero una chica... sorry! Gomen! rOX, VEN ACÁ!

- Si - Rox

- Rox dijo de ti que eres una chica que se hace la elegante, pero por debajo de esa falsedad hay una chica que necesita amor y cariño.

- Que Rox dijo qué? - Sellon asustada - Es cierto Rox? - dijo Sellon casi derramando lágrimas

- AWWW - Haibaku - BONITA!

- Si - dijo Rox

En eso, Sellon empieza a derramar lágrimas. Cómo le hizo una chica para saber lo que era en verdad.

- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encntrar a esa persona que te ama por sobre todo, y créeme, será difícil

- Más bien fácil - Yu

- No, Difícil porque Anubias y Soon quieren con Noah - Haibaku

Depósito de Hyoma

Todas las cajas valen 1300 dólares - dijo Hyouma decepcionado - Perdí 3 veces más de lo que gasté. Diablos

Estudio

- Y queremos sbaer, si lo patentas, cuánto nos das - Fabia

- Bueno... - Haibaku - Les pagaría 3500 dólares máximo si Ahmoud lo acepta (ahmoud hizo mi fic perdido con Nyappy Kazami)

- Genial - Miku

RESUMEN

EL EQUIPO DE Fabia y amigas se coronó con una ganancia patentada de 204000 dólares

Dan y sus amigos ganaron $8210 dólares que Masamune nunca utilizará debido a los movimientos civiles mexicanos.

Marucho y compañía se fueron con las manos vacias

Hyoma perdió 2600 dólares por menso. Pobre T.T

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Haibaku - Pobre Hyoma.

- ¿crees que es peor que Naruto? - Sasuke

- No. Qué recuerdas de él

- Recuerdo el funesto día en que lo besé!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! POBRE - Haibaku - Y noticias. ¿Qué quieren que haga Alice con Shun? Odiarlo o quererlo al final. Esa manifestación va para el fic "La Musa"

T.T - Shun

- PARA QUÉ TERMINASTE CONMIGO HACE UN AÑO! Aunque seal en el fic. ¡SÓLO QUERÍAS LASTIMARME!

- - Haibaku - Me harán llorar

PISTAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO

1: Shun, creo que...

2: Kyaaa... ya no soy virgen

3: Tu... la misma de ayer... la que no s- s-supe amar... no sé por qué... preopwrleprwlerprwr

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste), SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Linkin Park o The GazettE?

2: ¿Qué cosa hiciste que tus padres no querían?

3: ¿Qué opinan de Paige? (sólo Baku-fans)

4: Ren Krawler o Anubias? (en materia de pervertidos)

5: Miku o Luka?

6: ¿Qué pareja multi quieren? ShunxKarin (BakuganxNaruto) o MikuxYuki (VocaloidxBeyblade Metal)

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! QUIERO MI TABLET NUEVA!


	18. Jack Solito

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - LAMENTO LO DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO, pero es que necesitaba pruebas fehacientes. Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Linkin Park o The GazettE? GAZETTE!

2: ¿Qué cosa hiciste que tus padres no querían? Paso

3: ¿Qué opinan de Paige? (sólo Baku-fans) Es ruda, linda y divertida

4: Ren Krawler o Anubias? (en materia de pervertidos) Ren.

5: Miku o Luka? MIKU!

6: ¿Qué pareja multi quieren? ShunxKarin (BakuganxNaruto) o MikuxYuki (VocaloidxBeyblade Metal) MikuxYuki

- Ja XD - Shun - TOMALA!

- Shun, creo que... - Haibaku

- ¿ah?

- Estoy super BUAAAAA BUAAAAAAA!

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque acabo de ver en DOBLE CAPÍTULO DE Mechtogan Revolution... y Pobre Jesús, le debió doler escribir el final.

- Como sea, tengo segunda conductora - Haibaku - Rox (Rox Siniestra)

- Hola - dijo Rox

- ¿La recuerdan del concurso de San Valentín?

- Buaaaa! - Rox - Por lo menos Tsubasa me quiere

- XD bueno. - Haibaku - Te deberí BUAAAAA BUAAAAAAA!

- ¿De nuevo?

- Lo siento - Haibaku - Es que leer esa parte... BUAAAA BUAAAAAAA!

- Ya se nos tildó

- No importa - Haibaku - Podremos BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA! Como sea. ¿Sabían que Yoshino "Sandra Corcuera" Fujieda se acostó con Marcus Damon?

- Kyaaa... ya no soy virgen

- No tengo las imágenes, pero por lo menos ya todo está XD BUAAAAAAA BUAAA T.T

- Y ahora? - Yoshino

- ¿Qué crees Yoshi? - Rox - Leyó el desprecio de todos contra Dan. Y a JesúsST le debió doler más.

- T.T BUAAAA. - Haibaku - Nakigahara

- ¿EH? - Las dos

- Mar de lágrimas - Shun serio

- BUAAAAAA! - Haibaku - EN FIN! Ahora sigamos! Supimos que... Jack Punt fue cortado por su novia y esta fue la reacción inicial

+VIDEO+

- Hola, qué pasa preciosa? - dijo Jack contestando su cel

- Tengo que decirte algo - dijo la novia quien era nada más y nada menos que Titi (creo que hermana de King, novio de Masamune)

- ¿Qué es? - Jack

- Tengo que decirte algo pero no por teléfono - Voz de Titi

- Ya dímelo! - dijo Jack haciéndose como que la pequeña está en frente - ¡DÍMELO! HABLA, MALDITA, HABLA! NO SOY TU IDIOTA!

- No es prudente que te lo diga ahora - Titi voz - Sé paciente

- Paciente mis... ¡PANTUFLAS! - Gritó Jack super furico

- Es ... - Titi llorando - Es que siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un impaciente, pelado, por eso ya no QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

- ¿Qué? - dijo Jack asustado - ¿Me estás cortando?

- Si - Titi - Ya no quiero ser tu novia

- Pero - Jack sollozando

- AAAAWWWW - Público triste fuera del video

- AAayyyyy Noooo! - Rox fuera del video

- Pero... - Jack casi llorando - Pero ¿por qué me lo dices por teléfono?

- Y una semana después - Haibaku fuera del video - Jack se regodeaba en su dolor. Escuchando GazettE, Dir en Grey... O DE PLANO A **"LUISMI"**!

Fondo musical coro de "la incondicional" de Luismi

- ... ... -Jack sollozando entre lágrimas abrazando su MP3 - ... de ayer... - cantando en llanto - la que no s-s-supe a-amar... no sé... prlrwlwlrwplwprlpwr (eso significa le regresó a la misma parte) Tu... la misma de ayer... la que no s- s-supe amar... no sé por qué... preopwrleprwlerprwr Tu... la mísma de ayer!

- CADA VEZ LE PEGA MÁS - Haibaku fuera del video

- La que no supe amar - Jack cantando más fuerte con la voz dolida y llorando - No sé por qué... Amiga...! prlrwlwlrwplwprlpwr

- Y mientras está la letra, que por cierto no se la sabe, por eso pone el mismo pedazo - Haibaku fuera del video.

- Por qué, por qué, por qué? - Jack llorando con el rostro bañado en sus lágrimas y algo herido, ya que se había autogolpeado y su rostro era muy deprimente que te hacía llorar - Eres un imbécil - se dijo golpeándose más fuerte.

- Jack! - dijo Anubias a la puerta - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada Maestro Anubias, estoy estudiando - mintió Jack

- Qué bien - dijo Anubias creyéndoselo - Esa niñita no valía la pena

- Pero tu la querías - Jack llorando

- Fingía! - Anubias enojado - Porque ella era una zorra! ¡TAL VEZ NO LA VISTE EN VERDAD COMO ERA PERO YO **SÍ**!

- Por qué? - Jack llorando y empezó a cantar - Amiga...

- Tu... - Haibaku cantando (y Tengo una buena voz) -la misma de ayer... la que no sup AY NO! - Se interrumpió y todos le aplaudían. (estábamos fuera del video)

- Por qué tuvimos qué terminar - se dijo Jack más calmado, dejando de llorar y con voz de fresa - es que... demonios, por qué?

- Amiga - Haibaku cantando e indicandole al público - Tu... lalala NO TE LA SABES lala... lalalalalala... lalalala (en eso la cámara veía a Jack con el teléfono y giraba sobre él)

- Tú - público cantando como coro - La misma de ayer... la que no supe amar... no sé por qué...

Dentro del video, el teléfono de Jack suena

- Es... - Jack sorprendido y emocionado - Es ella. ¡ES ELLA! DIOS! SI EN VERDAD EXISTES, QUE SEA ELLA! - Y en eso contesta - Titi, regresa, regresa, te amo! Tu... Te amo lamis te amo ayer! TE AMO!

- Nosotros también lo amamos - dijo la operadora y Jack con cara de WTF? - Por qué se cambió de compañía de larga distancia? ¿Conoces nuestras promociones de aniversario de larga distancia? Llame a Tanzania, Ucrania y Rusia.

+FIN VIDEO+

- Pobre Jack - Dijo Haibaku - ¿Quién quiere estar con Jack? Está muy solo T.T

- Bien... - Rox - Nos vamos!

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Belinda o An Cafe?

2: Momento "crié fama y me eché a dormir"

3: ¿Qué opinan de Gakupo?

4: Mejor Shota de estos dos: Noah de Bakugan, o Marucho de Bakugan

5: ¿Tienen posibilidades de de querer con Jack o un OC para él?

6: ¿Qué opinan de mis participaciones OC?

7: Elijan: Europa: España o Inglaterra?

8: Qué opinan de Karin (Naruto)?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! BUAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAA!


	19. Avergüenza a tu primo!

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN,, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó con Germán? Yo no sé Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: Escuchen y elijan. ¿Belinda o An Cafe? An Café! OSHARE POWER!

2: Momento "crié fama y me eché a dormir". Cuando conté en secundaria una escena de los billetes en Drake & Josh en el capítulo "el ladrón del cine". Desde entonces, me apodé por toda la secu el "billetes"

3: ¿Qué opinan de Gakupo? Genial, mencionando que es pareja de Luka, y la voz de Gakupo la hizo el mismísimo Gackt! KYAAAA!

4: Mejor Shota de estos dos: Noah de Bakugan, o Marucho de Bakugan? Noah y Marucho? AMBOS! Así que paso T.T

5: ¿Tienen posibilidades de de querer con Jack o un OC para él? Pues no lo sé...

6: ¿Qué opinan de mis participaciones OC? Paso, no soy presumido

7: Elijan: Europa: España o Inglaterra? España!

8: Qué opinan de Karin (Naruto)? Es linda, y aunque la odien la mayoría de los fans de Naruto, yo no. Se me hace agradable y divertida, unque un poco rarita. COFCOFofrecidaCOFCOF!

- Ja XD - Shun - TOMALA!

- Como sea, tengo segunda conductora - Haibaku - Rox (Rox Siniestra)

- Hola - dijo Rox

- Es momento de una idea que se llama... "Avergüenza a tu primo"! - Haibaku

+AVERGÜENZA A TU PRIMO+

- Iniciaremos con Dan Kuso! - Rox - ¿Qué cosas avergonzantes quieres decirle a Haibaku?

- Pues digamos que... tengo 10! - Dan - Uno, Se masturba cuando duerme!

- AAAA! - Haibaku sonrojado - Con razón siento mojado cada vez que despierto!

- Dos, una vez vio a Shizuka cambiarse sin que ella lo viese y sólo Chris lo sabe! - Dan

- AAAA! NOOOO! - Haibaku avergonzado

- Tres, una vez cantó una canción de Justin Gaber! - Dan

- Es Bieber! - Haibaku - ¿Y qué tiene de avergonzante? Con tal de que no sea corridos!

- Es que eres la burla de Ucrania, Florida y España - Dan - Cuatro, una vez se vistió de Neko mujer para bailarle a Noah!

- Dios mío! - Chris traumada al imaginarse esa escena

- Dan... basta... - dijo Haibaku más avergonzado

- Cinco, le pide un poquito de comida a todos - dijo Dan

- AAAAAA! - Haibaku - MI SECRETO!

- Seis - Dan - Miente indirectamente!

- Yo no sabía - dijo Haibaku más avergonzado

- Siete, una vez se bajó los pantalones frente a nosotros, o sea, yo, mamá, Shizuka, Jessi y papá.

- DAN!, YA! - Haibaku furico

- Ocho, una vez dijo que quería que Fabia lo violara! - Dan

- ESTABA HABLANDO EN SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS! - Gritó Haibaku furico

- Nueve, No sabe tocar el piano! - Dan

- Eso no fue tan malo como pensé

- Y Diez, ¡MIRA HENTAI CUANDO NADIE LO VE! - Dan

- ¡DE ACUERDO! - Gritó Haibaku más furico que nada - ¡SACASTE BOLETO! UNO, Dan siempre se la pasaba viendo a su mamá cambiandose! Y de paso miraba a la de Shun!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Shun enojado

- Dos, una vez mordió los senos de Mira al creer que eran bolas de chocolate mientras dormía!

- Haibaku!

- Tres, una vez cantó Boyfriend de Justin Bieber - Haibaku - En la bañera!

- ¿QUÉ?

- Cuatro, cuando Alice se pone furiosa, se chupa el dedo!

- NO ES CIERTO!

- Cinco, Cada rato destruye sus guitarras! - Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ? - Miyoko - Daniel!

- Seis, siente una atracción a Shun! - Haibaku - Y una erótica!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron Shun y Fabia

- Siete, a veces es malhablado pero una vez dijo las cosas más grotescas y horripilantes que hizo llorar a un niño! - Haibaku

- DETENTE!

- Ocho, come en todas partes, y digo en todas - Haibaku

- YA!

- Nueve, ES PEÑISTA!

- ¿Kisawea?

- Peña Nieto wotagei!

- YA!

- Diez - Haibaku - Es macho maligno!

- YA DETENTE!

- Y once... - Haibaku - TIENE UN CAJÓN CON FOTOS DE... ... ... PAIGE!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- DAN KUSOOOOO! - Gritó Alice furiosa

- Lo-lo-lo-lo s-s-sii-e-e-nt-t-ooo! - dijo Dan tartamudeando

- TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUÉ HABLAR KUSO! - Gritó Alice llevándose a Dan fuera del estudio.

- Esto será bueno - Haibaku - Y por cierto... les daré unas pistas para el próximo

1: Eso fue antes de estar contigo!

2: Bien... Ren se pasó de lanza

3: ¿Quieres estar encerrado conmigo?

4: Yo te quiero, nena

- Ahora vamos con... "corazón bonito" - Rox - Haibaku, llamada

- OK - Haibaku - ¿Quién habla?

- Jack Punt - dijo la llamada

- ¿Y a quién quieres llamar? - dijo Haibaku haciéndose el tonto

- Titi - Jack (N/A: Titi de Beyblade) - Titi, perdóname... - dijo Jack con voz dolida - Yo te quiero mucho. Es cierto, si, te fui infiel... pero no es porque sea mala persona... fue por borracho. Esa niña mugrosa de Zoe (Ayamoto, de Digimon) no me gusta. No sé por qué andaba con ella, Titi, perdóname.

- Titi, si nos oyes ahora? - Haibaku

- Jack está hablando con el corazón - Rox - Escucha esto que él te dice desde el fondo de su corazón. Hay que escuchar con el corazón, y hay que abrir el corazón.

- Cierto - Haibaku - Creo que Titi está lavando la loza, y tal vez ella está escuchando.

- Titi! - Jack emocionado - ¿Estás escuchando?

- Ugh, este imbécil - dijo Haibaku susurrando

- Titi-chan... - Jack - Sabes que me encantas de pies a cabeza... por eso te hice un poema...

Desde que te fuistes

No digo más chistes

Pero me abandonastes,

Porque así lo quisistes

Pero eso no me importa

Porque lloré desde que te fuistes...

Haibaku intentaba contener la risilla susurrando - Está genial este imbécil... - En eso Cambia a su voz normal - Titi, ya lo oíste en... LA SECCIÓN "CORAZÓN BONITO"

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Qué pasó con Germán Garmendia?

2: Momento "no me quedó de otra"

3: ¿Tiësto o David Guetta?

4: Mejor chica: Luka o Fabia Sheen o Hinata Hyuga?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! Jack quiere recuperar a Titi.


	20. Top10 review(capi más largo de Haibaku)

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó con Germán? Yo no sé Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: ¿Qué pasó con Germán Garmendia? ._.U

2: Momento "no me quedó de otra". Si les contara, no terminaría este capi

3: ¿Tiësto o David Guetta? Paso, ambos me encantan

4: Mejor chica: Luka o Fabia Sheen o Hinata Hyuga? Fabi! FABI! FABIII!

- Ahora, tenemos la sección

+avergüenza a tu primo+

- Esta vez me toca contra Rox - dijo Shun - Para empezar, es neurótica, violenta y algo rara, y PONE A MUCHOS CHICOS DE BEYBLADE COMO PERVERTIDOS!

- Ah sí? - Rox -Entonces eres un mujeriego pervertido que se la pasa cogiendose a puras chicas!

- Eso no es cierto!

- Shun, eso es cierto - dijo Fabia molesta - Y lo sabes

- Diablos! - Shun con la cabeza baja - Mi novia me entregó

- Y eso no es todo - dijo Rox - una vez le dijo a Dan que lo desafiaba a un reto. Y Dan lo desafió a que cantara Baby de Justin Bieber o si no, violaría a Fabia. Shun tuvo que hacerlo porque no quería que Fabia tuviera un bebé con Dan.

- Ugh - dijo Shun avergonzado

- Gracias por burlarte de Shun - dijo Dan riéndose

- Hola a todos - dijo Jesús apareciendo y pasando un poco lejos de Haibaku

- Ugh - Haibaku - ¿Hasta cuando? - dijo acercándose a Jesús, pero...

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! - Gritó Jesús asustado y sonrojado

- ¿A poco crees que te violaré? - Haibaku - Dan me quiso avergonzar, además Dan hizo cosas peores

- ¡Y TERMINÉ CON 45 NALGADAS, 32 CHUPETONES, 32 SARTENAZOS, 23 LATIGAZOS ROMANOS Y 65 AVENTADAS! - Gritó Dan adolorido

- Y todavía no termino - dijo Alice con un bate de béisbol

- ALICE, PERDÓNAMEEEE! - Gritó Dan

- Primero sufre - dijo Alice

- Alice, déjalo en paz! - dijo Haibaku - Ya sufrió lo suficiente!

- Pero es que tener un álbum de fotos de Paige? - Alice enojada

- Es que Rafe me pidió ayuda para que le dijera qué parte de ella le sería mejor manosear ya que me conoce bien por mi perversión - dijo Dan.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Alice

- Si

- ¿Alguien sabe si Titi me perdonó? - dijo Jack

- Lo siento, pero Titi ya anda con Yu

- AAAAAAA! YUUUUU! XD - Haibaku

- Genial - dijo Jack llorando y yéndose a un rincón del estudio - nadie me quiere - dijo llorando

- Awww - dijo Haibaku - Pobre Jack

- Necesitaremos a alguien que lo consuele - dijo Dan

- Yo creo que encontré a alguien - dijo Anubias apareciendo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Dan

- Ya verás - dijo Anubias y se fue a donde Jack - Oye, no llores, pequeño - dijo Anubias con ternura - Ya te consegui a alguien que te quiere

- A quién? - dijo Jack viendo a los ojos de su líder.

- Hola Jack - dijo una joven pelinegra con ojos claros - Así que estás solo? - dijo la joven

- Toph? - dijo Jack. En eso, Toph le acarició el cabello haciendo que el rubio moreno se sonroje, ganando una mirada tierna entre los presentes - Oye, quiero hablar contigo.

En eso, los dos se van juntos

- AWWWWWWWWWW

- Vaya, te luciste - dijo Dan

- No es por nada, Kuso - dijo Anubias.

- Bien - dijo Haibaku - No se me ocurre nada más.

- Tal vez... ¡EL ESPECIAL DEL DÍA DE LA MUJER! - Gritó Runo apareciendo

- Cierto - dijo Haibaku - Será en marzo, pero Rox lo conducirá, ya que será un día sólo para mujeres.

- Cierto - dijo Rox.

- Ahora, lo que falta - dijo Haibaku - RIN Y LENKA!

- NO, POR FAVOR NO! - Gritó Lenka - No quiero decir que Rin una vez hizo suya a... UNA NARANJA!

- ¿QUÉ? - Todos

- ¿Tuvo sexo con una naranja? - dijo Haibaku traumado de imaginarse la escena - Dios, que trauma!

- Por lo menos daremos algo que nunca cabías hecho, verdad? - Dan

- Si - dijo Haibaku - Esto lo planee! Se llama... LOS 10 MEJORES REVIEWS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO DESDE QUE ENTRÉ EN FANFICTION!

10: ES DE Diana Larua alias "Sleeping Hook Shipper", en ese entonces en el que me lo mandó, se llamaba DianaLauraHPFan

"Honestamente odio la pareja de Shun y Fabia, pero no voy a juzgarte, si a ti te gusta la pareja entonces no soy nadie ni alguien para que cambies de opinión n.n

Aunque por lo menos hay otro fic en el que Fabia es buena, pero nunca me imagino a una Alice así de mala, es que ella no tiene ese algo que la haga ver mala, pero bueno, siguiendo con lo de la historia, me alegra que Shun y Fabia hayan quedado juntos al final D Y me encantó mucho más que Alice se quedara con Keith, es tan lindo . Alice al final sí se lo tenía un poco merecido, aunque me duela admitirlo, es verdad TTwTT Pero bueno, así debe terminar la historia, me gustó la historia, debes seguir así amigo, y también es la primera historia en la que hablan sobre nuestro Señor, y por eso la alabo n.n Igual, debes seguir así Isaí, eres genial, nunca lo olvides, y a decir verdad, a mí también me agrada Fabia, creo que me da un poquitito de molestia cuando Fabia es la mala, porque creo que deben poner a otra como Chris o Soon o Sellon u otra, pero a veces saco mi coraje hacia Fabia cuando le quita a Alice su Shun Igual deben ponerla de buena en al menos cinco fics xD

Regresando al tema, iba en que a mi también me cae bien Fabia, y no te preocupe Haibaku, en mis fics ella siempre será la buena n.n Pero nunca quedará con Shun, es que yo no tolero esa pareja, siempre veo a Fabia con Ren, sin ofender n.n Pero bueno, te invito a leer mi próximo fic, es un ShunAlice, pero Fabia será una de las mejores amigas de Alice n.n Se llama "Academia de Rock Hawthorne", por favor sería un honor que la leyeras, por fis (ojitos de perro)

Pero bueno, espero poder leer otro fic tuyo, te espera, Diana ;D

DianaLauraHPFan Fuera ;)"

9: Viene de Erly Misaki en "ESTA ES MI VIDA"

Hola :3

Bueno Haibaku, estaba hambrienta por leer una buena historia y recordé que tu habías escrito muchas, así que aquí me tienes, leyendo una mientras mis ojos se fuerzan por llorar y no son capaz.

No se como decirte que me conmovió de pies a cabeza y no pude evitar reírme con ironía en alguna partes. Es tan cruda la realidad que no puedo evitar atragantarme y sentir un vació inmundo por dentro, porque se que la mayoría de mis compañeros viven lo mismo y se desviven en una vida tan falsa que da pena verlos.

Me dolió como si me pasase a mí porque soy tan indolente que muchas veces paso por sobre las personas sin llegar a pararme a pensar en lo que les hago, soy bastante despreciable, de verdad. Cada palabra, cada situación. Me hicieron volver la vista y pensar en muchas personas, me tocaste con esto, como pocas personas lo hacen.

Te agradezco infinitamente que lo hayas escrito, le dio un giro inesperado a mi animo de hoy. Eres una personita bien especial y creo que tu novia se saco el premio gordo de verdad jajaja Me da cosa decirlo, pero me has arrancado un pedazo del corazón escribiendo esto. No puedo creer que ni siquiera pueda escribir porque las palabras se amontonan a salir. Tengo tanto que decir sobre esto que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Creo que simplemente diré que hiciste lo correcto, transformaste la realidad en palabras y nos diste una lección: nunca es tarde y nunca se toca el fondo de verdad porque siempre hay una salida, solo se debe tener fé. Hay si ¡por Dios! a veces no me gusta tu fanatismo religioso :P, pero he de decir que a veces esa es la única forma en que las personas salgan, apoyadas en Dios.

Gracias por escribirlo y gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad, de verdad que la aprecio mucho.  
Besos.

8: es de Xime-san. en "Angustia y coma" ¡ESTUVO CÓMICO!

d tdas las maldtas tuvst q pnr a la pnch prsumda? x crt pnch kna kna l dja d mtrt cn haibaku s sl mi as q qtat d m camn t mat ost? pndja+

7: de Kona Kana Lee en "con la depresión encima"

me encanto espero el siguiente y alice es una p%? ,ardida,recoronsa pobre shun no se como la aguanto(a) no sabia que le gustara cantar

6: ES DE JesusST, en FELIZ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

felicidades Haibaku! espero que no te importe que haga un cameo de Hello Mikus en mi fic de bakugan battle brawlers mechtogans revolution (sera diminuto... -ve que Hello Mikus fue borrado- WTF? porque?) bah, de todos modos felicidades!

5: De Kona Kana Lee, parte de la mayoría del segundo capítulo de "Esperanza del Amor"

¿De que me sirve la vida?..es la constante pregunta que ronda por mi mente a cada minuto de mi dia. De servia estar vivo, si mi vida era un infierno.  
La chica a la que amaba mi amiga Alice, ella me rompio el corazon cuando le cofense lo que sentia por ella y no me pudo responder. Solo me entere de su rechazo cuando por accidente escuche como le contaba a Julie y Runo que era novia de Dan...acaso era tan insignificante para ella, no valia la pena como para que me rechasara apropiadamente. Me sentia sumamente herido y una completa basura, asi que enfurecido fui a busca de una explicacion por parte de Dan se supone que el era mi mejor amigo ¿O no?...entoces por que acepto ser su novia traicionandadome de esta manera. Cuando llegue a su casa, se encontraba con Marucho, lo cual no me importo ya que en ese momento me abalanza hacia el golpeandolo con todos mis fuerzas reclamandore, Marucho intentaba spdetenerme, pero no podia y sin querer lo golpee. Y ahora Dan enojado me golpeaba a mi, hasta que me saco de su casa, sus papas llamaron a la policia y alli fue donde se acabo nuestra amistad.  
Runo al enterarse como mi amiga y casi hermana trato de ayudarme ya que se sentia igual que yo, ya que ella amaba a Dan pero cuando la vi de mis labios solo salieron las palebras mas hirientes y crueles que le pude haber dicho provocando que me abofeteara y jamas me quisiera volver a ver, Julie tuvo un accidente que le costo la vida, en las noches ya no podia dormir por la constante pesadilla en la que via a mi madre ser tragrada por la oscuredad gritando mi nombre, por mi ayuda y yo jamas la podia salvar y ya se iba diciendome un no te perdono y mi abuelo seguramente me odia desde que discutimos y decidi irme de la casa. Entonces por que seguia aqui, cuando me hubiera gustado tomar el lugar de Julie.  
- Creeme que si mueres ahora, nunca lograras alcanzar la paz y tu dolor y sufrimiento aumentarian - fue lo que repentinamente escuche detras de mi. Provocando el que me volteara, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Julie vestida de blanco.  
- ¿Que haces tu aqui? - fue lo primero que vino a mi mente - Vine a ayudarte, a que sigas con vida - fue lo que me dijo, sonriendo.  
- Y como quieres que yo crea en la vida, si ya no tengo nada, a quien amaba me rechazo, no tengo amigos o familia ya a nadie le importo, asi que dime como quieres que siga con vida - le gritaba furioso  
- Todavia hay esperanza para ti y eso es con el amor - fue lo que me dijo sonriendo.  
- Amor, no me oiste el amor no se encuentra aqui para mi - le gritaba, dolido.  
- En eso tienes razon - fue lo que me dijo, mientras una especie de portal me subcionaba a quien sabe donde diciendome "hazla volver a creer en el amor, para que tu tambien vuelvas a ser feliz".  
Shadow, Mylene ¿Que tal lo hice?  
- Julie no estubo mal, pero si quieres tus alas el debe ser feliz - respondia una joven de cabello azul - Aun que no la tiene facil - decia, un joven albino de ojos rojos.  
Solo esperamos que el pueda lograr lo que nosotros no pudimos y es hacer que " ella" vuelva a creer en el amor y en el camino el encuentre su felicidad a su lado. Era lo que pensaban las dis chicas ce blanco y el chico con alas de demonio, con la ezperanza de que ambos encontraran su felicidad y asi vean que la vida y el amor no son tan malos y crueles como ellos piensan.

4: Kona Kana Lee, cuando me envió el apoyo y el enamoramiento del AcexRuno duralte las elecciones, cuando Xime-san me odió T.T

te lo vuelvo a decir animo yo te apoyo en todo lo que pueda y ahora el review que te debia.

Por, fin me pude desquitar de todo lo que me dice Alice. Pensaba Fabia, alzando su brazo derecho en forma de puño hacia el cielo, derramando lagrimas de felicidad y una tenue luz blanca la iluminaba escuchandose como musica de fondo un Aleluya...

*cof cof...tosia Mira.

Mira: - Fabia, lamento interunpirte en tu momento de gloria - le decia, con una gota estilo anime atras de mi cabeza por la escena que precensiaba - pero Runo no se tomo muy bien que digamos la niticia.

Fabia: - ¡Hola Mira! - la saludaba feliz -no creo que se encuentre mal - le respondia.

Mira: - no que va - le decia con sacasmo, señalandole a una Runo sentada en un ricon abrazandose sus piernas empezando a derramar saladas lagrimas por el dolor intenso que no pudo evitar sentir, con la mirada desolada y sus ojos hundidos cada vez mas y mas en la miseria.

No es justo porque, ahora que por fin me pude desquitar de Alice en el proceso hize sufrir a Runo. Pensaba Fabia - sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella - le decia, a Mira. Ahora me sentia tan culpabre por lo que dije, me dirigia a su encuentro pensando que podria hacer para que se sintiera mejor, pero un chico de cabellera verde se me adelanto.

Runo: - Ace, ¿Por que?...Fabia tuvo que decir delante de todos que Dan me engaña con la zorra de Alice, a quien yo crei mi amiga - le preguntaba entre hipidos, mientras lo abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podia.

Ace: - entonces estas asi porque Fabia se lo dijo a todos y no por el hecho de que esos dos te engañan - le dicia ,con sancasmo en mi voz.

Runo: - lo de esos dos ya me lo sospechaba, pero tataba de engañarme a mi misma haciendome creer que Dan me queria - le respondia entre hipidos.

Ace: - pues sabes, con esto Fabia ya se gano todo mi apoyo y estoy mas que feliz y agradecido por que lo haya dicho - le respondi, aunque esto ultimo provoco que me soltara he hizo que su llanto se detuviera abruptamente ante mis palabras. Su boca estaba dispuesta a decirme algo, pero en ese momento pose uno de mis dedos en sus labios para que me dejara continuar.

Ace: - pensaras que soy un idiota, insencibre. Lo se...pero estoy muy agradecido con Fabia porque asi todos por fin se van a dar cuenta de la clase de personas que son Dan y Alice - le decia, levantando su rostro para que me mirara. Me acerque a ella y alze su mano tituviante, quizas temiendo que la retiraria. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando mis dedos enjuagaron, las lagimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir con una ternura sin igual - y estoy feliz porque ya no sabia como detener todo esto que siento por ti,tenia miedo de perderte otra vez y si sucediera no sabria que hacer. Por favor entiendeme...me parte el alma el verte asi por culpa de ellos. Cuando me tienes aqui a mi, como un idiota enamorado de ti con intenza locura.

Y sencillamante asi, escuchando ese desesperado pedido, Runo por fin comprendio lo equivocada que estaba con Dan y tambien entendio que tan importante es ella para Ace. Para despues arrojar sus brazos hacia el cuello del chico y depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de Ace.

Mientras tanto Fabia,Mira, Keith, Sellon, Mylene, Julie y yo, a los cuales los ultimos cinco no nos habian dejado hablar hasta el momento, lo habiamos grabado todo con el celular dispuestos a subirlo a internet.

Fabia, Mira y yo: - OMG, kyaaaaaaaa...pero que lindos se ven - gritabamos, efusivamente.

Mira: - hasta que por fin te atreviste Ace - le gritaba feliz.

Ante esto, todos la volteamos a ver confundidos.

Fabia: - no estas enojada, molesta o celosa.

Mira: - por que me iba a encontra asi, a mi no me gusta Runo y a Ace siempre lo he querido como a un hermano - les, respondia - ademas, yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas - dije, en un apenas y audible murmullo.

Bueno asi no voy a tener que estar vigilando a cada rato a Mira. Pensaba keith, pero ahora eso es lo que menos me importa - Fabia por favor ya perdoname - le suplicaba llorando.

Mira y yo: - esperamos el siguiente, nos despediamos obsevando como aun Runo seguia besando a un Ace con la cara mas roja que un jitomate.

Mylene y Sellon: - Oye, y nosotras estamos pintadas o que...animo Isai.

3: DE CANDY-DE-FULLBUSTER EN "Déjame Ayudarte Niño"

Hola Haibaku-kun c:  
Awwww que bonitta pareja la de AnubiasxRin al igual que todas las demas pobresito de Anubi-kun sufriio mucho U.U pero no te preocupes Anubias Rin te quiere mucho y te ayudara a super a Sellon n.n  
Espero la conti ya que el cap me gusto mucho *u*  
MATTA-NEE  
candy-de-fullbuster

2: de Mino Kaze, en "Nota de salvación"

awww Hai que bonito te quedo *-*  
al principio pense que mira se iba a salir matando a mitad del fanfic pero el fianl salio mucho mejor de lo que esperaba... que hermoso, siempre teniendo fe en Dios la cosas siempre mejoraran, dejaste una gran moraleja en tu historia ¡me encanto!  
¡adios!

1: el mejor de todos lo ganó mi amiga Nicole Sakurai, en el día en que rompinos T.T

OK, si quieres terminar, es tu desicion, no te obligare a nada, solo que... ¿recuerdas la sorpresa que te iba a dar?, esperaba a dártela cuando lograra ser de FFN, pero como ya terminamos esta relación (llorando), aquí esta...

Carta hacia el amor de mi vida, Haibaku.  
Hola, primero que nada, espero que estés muy bien, Se que no nos conocemos en persona, pero a pesar de eso, nos amamos, tú me amas y yo… bueno, de eso trata la carta, pues a pesar de hay tantos riesgos en internet y que luego sale uno más lastimado, tanto del corazón como del cuerpo, a pesar de eso, tú me diste tu confianza y yo te di la mía, a veces pensando ¿hice lo correcto?, pero cuando te pienso y cuando veo por lo que hemos vivido, tengo esa respuesta, que es un sí, tantas cosas que hemos vivido junto con amigos, como JesusST o Dragón Oscuro, rivales y diferencias como Xime-san, entre mas amigos, diferencias, peleas, festejos, perdones, y muchas aventuras, de las cuales están narradas en la pagina que nos conocimos, en FFN, que muchos dicen que es la pagina mas olvidada del mundo, pero solo es para los que no les gusta leer, para mí, esta página es donde puede vivir mi imaginación libremente y donde conocí el amor, a ti, a tu personalidad tan alegre, tan frágil, pero a la vez tan fuerte, tan imaginativa y tan amorosa, sabes, dicen que el verdadero amor solo se conoce una vez, y a pesar de los golpes de amores falsos, uno sabe esperar y cuando menos lo esperas, llega, a veces uno dice que tiene defectos, errores, y algunos no lo aguantan, pero cuando está lejos, te duele no poderlo ver, hasta que lo abrazas y no lo dejas ir, y uno dice: "Tendrá defectos, errores, pero… ¿Quién no los tiene? Y a pesar de esos defectos, es amor y no dejare irte por nada del mundo, pues tu eres mi mundo", y eso es lo que te quiero decir, que te amo, pues me amas por lo que tengo dentro y no por fuera, que luego uno se deja llevar por lo de afuera, pero FFN me ha abierto los ojos… y el corazón, gracias a ti, Eres la persona más especial de las que conozco, a pesar de la distancia, cuando estoy triste, siento que estas aquí conmigo, consolándome, te diré, que cuando te conocí en realidad, vi tu perfil y pensé "Que chico más agradable" Juro que en ese momento, me enamore de ti, pero luego paso por mi mente "Pero… ¿Cómo podría gustarle a un chico tan especial como él?, es mejor que lo olvide, seguramente tiene novia" Esto que te cuento, fue ya hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue hace2 años, fue cuando publicaste tu Historia Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan, creí que eras una chica, no te reconocí, pero se me ocurrió ver tu perfil y recordé todo lo que pensé sobre ti, cuando vi que en efecto, tenias novia, pero cuando te dejo, me dio mucha tristeza y te apoye, no sé si te sirvió exactamente, pero de todos modos, cuando te dije si podía ser tu novia, me temblaban los dedos al escribirlo, pensaba que era seguro que dirías que no, pues te habían lastimado, pero al ver que habías dicho que si, me puse de mil colores, pero más quenada roja, pues mi amor había sido correspondido, estaba muy feliz, y a pesar de que no estamos cerca, ansió el día que nos conozcamos, que nos veamos en persona y nuestro amor nunca termine, pues eres muy especial y te diré esto con cada parte de mi corazón.  
TE AMO.  
Muchos no lo hacen de verdad y lo dicen por decir, pero yo no, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo como la Luna a son, como una brisa al verano, te amo y te adoro, no sé qué haría si tu no estás conmigo, Eres… ves, ya ni sé como describirte, eres todo, eres mi mundo, te amo, te amo, y no quiero dejarte ir, pero… a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si yo no te hubiera dicho que si podía ser tu novia, me pregunto…¿tu lo hubieras dicho?, ¿me hubieras dicho si quería ser tu novia?  
Atte.: Nicole Sakurai

Adios... mi viejo amor.

Al final del conteo, Haibaku empezó a llorar, algo que Nicole notó y empezó a consolarlo

- Ya no llores

- Bueno, algo conmovedor al final - dijo Rox secándose las lágrimas

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál historia consideran que es la mejor del autor Dragon Oscuro?

2: Momento "no es lo que parece"

3: ¿Deadmau5 o Sweddish House Mafia?

4: Mejor chico: Gakupo o Shun Kazami o Sasuke Uchiha o Tsubasa Otori?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! LOS 10 MEJORES REVIEWS PERSONALMENTE HABLANDO!


	21. Sairen

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó con Germán? Yo no sé Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: ¿Cuál historia consideran que es la mejor del autor Dragon Oscuro? Amenaza Predacon, o Power Rangers Infinito... O.O no sé qué decidir...

2: Momento "no es lo que parece". No recuerdo uno ._.U

3: ¿Deadmau5 o Sweddish House Mafia? Sweddish House Mafia!

4: Mejor chico: Gakupo o Shun Kazami o Sasuke Uchiha o Tsubasa Otori? SHUN! SIIII!

- Ok - dijo Shun

- Lamento la tardanza, es que no supe con qué iniciar hasta que me dije... HEY! Platiquemos sobre algo que se llama... "Forbidden Siren", en Japón "Sairen"

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Shun haciéndose el tonto y recordó algo... - NO! ESE JUEGO DE HORROR DE PLAYSTATION NO!

- Qué más, tienes miedo? - dijo Haibaku burlón

- No! - Shun - No de eso, sino de que Relena se traume por Tomoko!

- Ah, por favor! - Haibaku con fastidio - Como si Rele estuviese con el trauma.

- Poder Shibito! - gritó Relena con una ropa andrajosa y con sangre falsa (no real, falsa) chorreando de sus ojitos.

- Si los japos de esta generación no vieron o jugaron Sairen, no tuvieron infancia. - Haibaku riéndose

- -.-U - Shun con fastidio

- Marucho, ¿nos haces los honores? - Rox

- Con gusto - Marucho sonriente

- ¿Y NO TIENES MIEDO POR ESE PEDAZO DE HORROR? - Gritó un Shun molesto

- Sufri cosas peores - Marucho - Eso no es nada, para conseguir un PS1 en esa fecha, hablando de 2009.

SAIREN o FORBIDDEN SIREN o como rayos le digan.

El juego detalla la historia de varios personajes atrapados en una vieja villa Japonesa durante el transcurso de 3 días. Es de tipo Survival Horror y estuvo disponible en Japón, Europa y Asutralia. Sería la primera vez que se hable de este juego en un público latinoamericano.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Shun

- Si y silencio - Haibaku - No lo arruines.

- Como cuando Kyo de Dir en Grey intentó tomar un papel importante en "Battle Royale" pero su manager lo rechazó - Shun

- No lo recuerdes, me hubiera gustado que Kyo apareciera - Haibaku con pucheros.

Forbidden Siren transcurre en una remota y rural villa en una montaña de Japón llamada Hanuda, la cual está caracterizada por ser muy tradicional y particularmente xenofóbica (Diablos ¬¬). El punto de la historia se enfoca en los esfuerzos de Hisako Yao, líder de una extraña religión local, que quiere resucitar o despertar a un ser extraterrestre conocido como Datatsushi a través de una ceremonia ocultista.

Mientras Datatsushi es indiscutiblemente alienígena, los métodos de su resurrección y los efectos de su presencia siguen siendo sobrenaturales. La sirena es la llamada de Datatsushi, invocando a los residentes de Hanuda a sumergirse en el agua roja (la cual rodea infinitamente las montañas), con esto, crea un ejército de subordinados llamados "Shibito" (Literalmente, "persona cadáver"). (¿No podrían decir sirvientes o comparsas?)

Los shibitos entonces comienzan a construir un nido para recibir la forma física de Datatsushi una vez que éste haya sido invocado, de paso, eliminando y convirtiendo cualquier humano que haya quedado en Hanuda. La historia se relata desde la perspectiva de diez supervivientes, de los cuales hay algunos nativos de Hanuda. Esto se presenta en orden cronológico en un plazo de tres días donde el misterio toma lugar. (3 días? Es poco tiempo! DX)

Quisiera tomar énfasis en Tomoko Maeda, del mismo juego

- Por qué? - Shun

- Por fastidiarme - Haibaku - como sea...

Una estudiante de secundaría que se escapa de su casa después de una pelea con sus padres. Ahora, perdida en el inframundo de Hanuda, Tomoko olvida sus diferencias con sus padres y trata de regresar a ellos. Descubriendo que están buscándola en la iglesia de Mana, Tomoko se mueve de regreso a ella (claro, no sin dificultades).  
Cuando finalmente regresa a la iglesia, ya había comenzado a transformarse en Shibito, y cuando sus padres la ven a través de la ventana de la iglesia transformándose y llorando sangre, se asustan (vean la escena o el segundo comercial de SIREN en japonés, y encontrarán mayor sentido, aunque sí se asustarán); pero después se unen a ella (transformados en Shibitos también) y los tres toman la casa abandonada de Tabori y viven según esto "felices por siempre", o sea, viviendo sus rutinas diarias, pero como los muertos vivientes que ahora son.

La familia Maeda, por su parte, es presentada tempranamente en el juego, ellos entran por la puerta de la iglesia buscando a Tomoko. Estuvieron metiendo sus narices en las cosas personales de su hija (notablemente, su diario), buscando la razón de sus bajas notas en el colegio.

Cuando Tomoko se da cuenta de lo que hicieron, hace el típico drama adolescente y escapa de su casa (típico -.-U). Después de que el terremoto sucede, ellos se desesperan por encontrar a Tomoko, pero son convencidos por Hisako Yao de quedarse en la iglesia esperándola, pero después deciden ir por ella.

Aunque nunca es visto en el juego, ambos son atacados y asesinados, transformándose luego en Shibitos para después reunirse con una Tomoko transformada y juran estar "juntos por siempre".

Si quieren saber más, vean las reseñas, descripciones y videos gameplay de Forbidden Siren y verán el susto que se les llevará. (Yo me lo llevé - dijo Haibaku)

- -.-U - Shun

- Gracias Maruchito - Haibaku

- De nada - Marucho sonriendo

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? - dijo una joven de de pelo y ojos de color sangre y piel igual de gris, que vestía una falda un "poquito" corta y franela blanca debajo de un chaleco negro.

- Hola Midna - dijo Haibaku

- Tú otra vez? - dijo Rox

- Qué sexy! - Dijeron todos los chicos babeando por ella menos Haibaku.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Haibaku divertido - A quién buscas?

- A Dan - dijo Midna

- Lo siento, debe de estar tirándose a Alice - Haibaku bromeando

- ¿QUIÉN ES ESA ALICE? - Gritó Midna

- Su compañera de equipo de los primeros Peleadores - Rox - Y su novia.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Midna - ¿DESDE CUANDO?

- Desde hace casi un año - dijo Haibaku - Cuando terminaron las elecciones del año pasado, en las que ganó Fabia. Y eso no hubiese pasado si no hubiese acusado falsamente a Fabia, hablo de tener a su verdadero amor, o sea Dan.

- ¡LA MATARÉ! - Gritó Midna furiosa

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por Dan? - dijo Kouji (uno de mis OC's, cuya apariencia se encuentra en un capítulo de BAKUGAN NEW HOPES, y pronto estará en mi perfil) - Puedes estar con otro.

- ¿QUIÉN? - Gritó Midna pero se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era Kouji - Quién eres? - dijo Sonrojada

- Soy Kouji - dijo el aludido - Soy de Japón.

- Eres el humano más guapo que conocí - dijo Midna ignorando a Dan, POR FIN!

- Y en BAKUGAN NEW HOPES estoy algo revuelto con algunas parejas, por lo que las más concretas que tengo son DanxAlice, ShunxFabia, AcexRuno y HaibakuxNicole (aunque Nicole en la realidad es novia de Dragon Knight Alan, la pareja del fic está confirmada)

- -.-U - Ace

- ¿Y los demás? - dijo Lync

- No sé, los acomodaré XD - Dijo Haibaku - Si puedo - eso hace que todos se caigan estilo anime.

- Eres increíble - dijo Shun molesto.

- Es lo más traumante, verdad? - dijo Midna

- No - Haibaku - Lo traumante son los fics "Voy por ti" de Ty Hiwatari y "El aroma del deseo pokémon Aura (May) y Max" en Pokemon. Esos sí son traumas XD BYE!

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Cuál historia consideran que es la mejor del concurso *bajo cualquier situación* del foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" creado por Kumiko Kazami y Mino Kaze?

2: ¿Qué deberían prohibir en cualquier caso?

3: Escuchen y eligan ¿SuG o Versailles?

4: Vean y elijan: American Horror o J-Horror?

5: ¿Con quién se debería quedar Dan Kuso en "Mechtogan Revolution" de JesusST? Con Mira o con Fabia

6: Lean y comenten ¿Qué piensan de "Bakugan: Price of darkness" de jack hell?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! OKA-SAN!


	22. Otro que muerde el polvo por cáncer

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó con Germán? Yo no sé Estas son mis respuestas desde mi casita!

1: ¿Cuál historia consideran que es la mejor del concurso *bajo cualquier situación* del foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" creado por Kumiko Kazami y Mino Kaze? Para mí... "La medicina más amarga" o no sé como decirlo... pero la escribió Megamewgirl

2: ¿Qué deberían prohibir en cualquier caso? Deberían prohibir el alcohol! DX

3: Escuchen y eligan ¿SuG o Versailles? SuG

4: Vean y elijan: American Horror o J-Horror? Japan XD

5: ¿Con quién se debería quedar Dan Kuso en "Mechtogan Revolution" de JesusST? Con Mira o con Fabia? Yo no sé

6: Lean y comenten ¿Qué piensan de "Bakugan: Price of darkness" de jack hell? Genial

- Ok - dijo Shun

- Lamento la tardanza, es que no supe con qué iniciar hasta que me dije... HEY! Acaba de morir el presidente de Venezuela Hugo Chávez, por lo que decidí hacer una transmisión hasta Venezuela para contactar a un amigo mío, Nicolás Carmona, el mejor peleador de Venezuela y el primer Peleador Bakugan Bolivariano (XD XD) - Dijo Haibaku y en eso, la pantalla de desafíos transmitía a Nicolás y detrás de él una imagen de Simón Bolivar. Nicolás es de Ojos rojos, cabello castaño oscuro, su ropa es de todo tipo de color igualito a la propia bandera de Venezuela - Hola Nicolás.

- Hola Haibaku - Dijo Nicolás sonriente

- Dime, ¿cómo te ha ido cuando supiste lo de Chávez?

- Estuve triste - dijo Nicolás - Ese líder me inspiró a ser el "Peleador Bakugan Bolivariano Original" y ya no está U.U ¿Sabes cómo murió? Porque me dijeron que murió por el cáncer.

- De hecho - Haibaku - Efectivamente murió por tal enfermedad. Ya ha tomado cuatro tratamientos a Cuba. Y no le funcionó al final. Y eso que Chavez dijo "seis años más, 2019, seis años más 2025, seis más 2031" si podía pero la salud jugó en su contra.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - dijo Nicolás un poco curioso

- De un comercial electoral de hace ya 6 años - dijo Haibaku - y otro el de "esta revolución es pacífica, pero no está desarmada" y lo de "socialismo o muerte" y todos por el Consejo Coordinador Empresarial, una compañía política mexicana que instaba a no elegir a la izquierda.

- Pero por qué? - Nicolás

- Porque el PAN (de México) no quería que ganara AMLO o según ellos "MALO" (MALO de Manuel Andrés López Obrador) - Haibaku - Y AMLO dijo que hubo fraude a pesar de que perdió por medio punto! ¡POR MEDIO PUNTO! **¡CASI NADA!**

- Cierto - dijo Nicolás - Pero es que sí hubo...

- BLABLABLA - Haibaku haciéndose el menos ignorante - NO OIGO, NO OIGO, SOY DE PALO, TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!

- OK? - Nicolás - Bueno, ya me largo - dijo riéndose

- OK - Haibaku - Bye! - y se corta la comunicación y Haibaku se asusta al encontrar a Rox muy enojada con pel - Es cierto, no hubo fraude! - dijo asustado.

- Claaaro - dijo Rox sarcástica y en eso, Max (de Pokémon) aparece asustado

- ¿Y ahora? - dijo Haibaku

- Tienes qué hacer algo! - Max asustado - Creo que lo va a hacer! - en eso, May aparece enojada y le quita un kunai a Rox

- Por fin! - May enojada - Esperé toda mi vida para esto. ¡QUIERO OÍRTE SUPLICAR!

En eso, aparece Dawn - Será mejor que no falles en tu tiro, May

- Ugh! - dijo Haibaku fastidiado y le cerró la puerta del estudio a Dawn - Hola Dawn, esperemos a que a May se le pase el enojo. - En eso, Haibaku se dirige a May y le quita el kunai - no te enfades, en un universo paralelo lo hiciste.

- OK

- Es todo por hoy - Rox

BYE BYE!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Quién quiere participar en el próximo reto de Mino Kaze? (en el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!")

2: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo/a de FFn?

3: ¿qué piensan de la muerte de Hugo Chávez?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! ¿Qué le depara a Venezuela?


	23. Día de la Mujer

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Rox - Estas son las respuestas de Haibaku!

1: ¿Quién quiere participar en el próximo reto de Mino Kaze? (en el foro "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!") YO!

2: ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo/a de FFn? Zafiro Gehabich, XxSuteFaia-BartonoffxX, JesusST, rox siniestra, Nicole Sakurai.

3: ¿qué piensan de la muerte de Hugo Chávez? No sé, no sé (vena en la cabeza) es que no salgo de mi asombro

- Ok - dijo Rin

- Como sea, los chicos y Haibaku no están hoy porque hoy es Día de la Mujer

- SIII! - Gritaron las chicas

- Así que decidí entrevistar cortamente a 14 chicas! - Rox

- ¿QUÉ?

- Eso es un reto - dijo Bloom entre el público.

- No querrá decir que la va a arruinar al final? - Dijo Runo a su lado riéndose.

- Comencemos con Runo - dijo Rox

- Tenía que hablar - dijo Runo yéndose resignada hacia Rox - ¿Qué quieres?

- Qué es lo mejor de ser mujer? - dijo Rox

- Pues que me considerarán linda - dijo Runo

- Pero si yo soy más linda que tú - dijo Fabia

- ¿Y A TÍ QUÉ? - Gritó Runo furiosa - DAN NO ESTÁ CONTIGO, ESTÁ CON ALICE!

- Ups O.O - Fabia

- Bien... - Rox - Siguiente, Mei-mei - y Mei-mei aparece - ¿Te sientes feliz de ser chica?

- Sipi - dijo Mei-Mei - Soy linda por dentro y fuera

- Se nota - dijo Rox - Que pase Marceline

- ¿Y YO QUÉ? - Gritó la joven vampira con un bajo-hacha

- ¿Te gusta Finn? - dijo Rox

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron la Princesa Flama y la Dulce Princesa enojadas dirigiéndose a Marceline

- OK? - Dijo Rox - Bloom ¿qué se siente ser la hada más poderosa ahora?

- No me creo mucho, pero se siente bien - dijo Bloom

- Ok - dijo Rox - Elena - y ella aparece - ¿Sigues obsesionada con Ben Tennyson?

- ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO? - Gritó Elena ahorcando a Rox

- Haibaku - dijo casi sin poder hablar

- Haibaku - gritó Elena soltando a Rox - ¡ME VENGARÉ! - Dijo yéndose del lugar

- Se vengará en el próximo episodio de este fic. Buaaaaa! - Rox - Van cinco, faltan 9! Sigue... Haruhi - y Haruhi aparece - ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación lesbiana con Mikuru?

- No! - Haruhi molesta - Por qué preguntas eso?

- Tal vez porque la abrazas exageradamente, le muerdes la oreja, la acosas diario, ah, y mi favorita personal, la obligas a cambiarse de ropa a la fuerza - dijo Rox

- Etto... - dijo Haruhi sonrojada - ¡ESO NO PRUEBA NADA!

- Faltan 8 - rox - Sigue Alexis - dijo rox y Alexis aparece - Dime, ¿cómo te sentiste al saber que Jaden era de Blair?

- Yo no sabía - dijo Alexis - Estaba demasiado enamorada de Zane

- Se nota - dijo Rox riéndose - Faltan 7, sigue Karin

- Hola - dijo Karin

- ¿SIGUES DE OFRECIDA CON SASUKE? - Gritó curiosa Rox y de inmediato... la mitad de las chicas le gritaban cosas horribles.

- No - dijo Karin - Ahora estoy con Suigetsu - y de inmediato, la mitad de todas se puso en su favor, la otra en su contra.

- Faltan 6 - Rox - Sigue Korra - y Korra aparece - Qué piensas de Mako?

- Idiota infiel - susurró Korra con odio

- OK? - Rox - FALTAN 5! Sigue Yoshino "Sandra Corcuera" Fujieda - Y aparece Yoshino - Dime, a quién prefieres de los tres: Marcus, Thomas o Keenan?

- Obvio que a Marcus - Yoshino - Por qué?

- Porque alguien no piensa lo mismo - Rox - FALTAN 4! Sigue Zafiro! - y aparece Zafiro - ¿Qué piensas de Haibaku?

- Oye, él está con Chris - dijo Zafiro - No preguntes

- OK? - Rox - FALTAN 3! Sigue May - y May aparece - A quién prefieres: Ash o Max?

- Etto... - dijo May sonrojándose violéntamente

- FALTAN 2! - Gritó Rox - Sigue Azula - y en eso aparece Azula - ¿Qué opinas de Z...

- ESE TRAIDOR DESHONROSO! - Gritó Azula - ¡ORDENO A TODAS LAS TROPAS A ATRAPARLO!

- Ok... falta una... - Rox - Sigue Miku!

- SIIIIIIII!

- ¿Por qué te gustan los Puerros?

- Porque son muy ricos! - dijo Miku alegre

- Al final sigue Fabia - dijo Rox - ¿Quién te gusta? La verdad

- La verdad... Me gusta Shun Kazami. Es mi novio y es muy lindo, fuerte! Y no digo que "elva aestar gordillo" - todas se rieron - Qué dije?

- Nos recordaste a Elba Esther! - dijo Ron - Nos vemos

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Qué es lo mejor de ser mujer?

2: ¿Quién es tu amor del Anime/Videojuegos?

3: ¿qué piensan de Elba Esther Gordillo?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo. ESTAS TRES PREGUNTAS SON SÓLO PARA MUJERES! Varones, abstenerse de responder todas estas.

NOS VEMOS! ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!


	24. Más trauma

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Ahora solo queda Jesus ya que Rox renuncio, pero parece que todo va a favor de ellos y en nuestra contra. BUAAAAA!

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Tortura de Hiba:  
-¡Tsukuyomi! -le sumerge en una ilusion de 72 horas.- Esta vez tu tortura tratara de que una Rox Ilusion, una Nicole Ilusion, y una Chris Ilusion, te desnudaran y te daran patadas continuas en tus partes, MUAJAJAJAJA!

- Otra vez? - dijo Haiba molesto - Ya para el Martes qué sigue? dijo antes de las patadas. (TOMALA XD XD)

Tortura de Haibaku:  
-T-T - Jesus llora.- ¡Jope, te deprimes tanto que es contagioso, lloro yo tambien! En ese caso... ¡Kamui! -le teletransporta a una dimensión con los GazettE (Ruki: Oye, Jesus-chan, HABLAS EN SERIO?)(Yo: Ruki, ¿qué haces aquí?), pero... todos demacrados y con sus ultimas fuerzas diciendo que Haibaku no puede hacer nada, que moriran! (Aoi: QUE TRAUMA!) - Y no solo eso... la tecnica ilusoria secreta que te sumira en un ciclo ilusorio en el que veras como mueren una y otra vez, sin que puedas escapar. ¡Izanami!

(Reita: POBRE HAIBAKU, TENDRÁ UN TRAUMA)

El pobre de Haibaku miraba aterrado lo que pasaba y lloraba de miedo intenso. No sabía qué decir. Estaba aterrado. El pobre estaba aterrado. Ya se siente peor de lo que se sentia. (Ahora falta que JesusST me mande a una dimensión en la que mi novia Chris, si, del equipo Sellon, muere de la forma más horrible que se le ocurra y Dan se burle de mi diciendome que me lo merecia por perve ¬¬U ... ... O.O Ups!)

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD

The GazettE: JesusST NOS DEJÓ TRAUMADOS! MÁS QUE LO DEL ALBUM "DIM"


	25. EL 25 capiversario

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, Jesús... Te llevarás la sorpresa de la guerra cuando veas lo de mi tortura (todo sale tal como lo planeé muajajajajaja)

* * *

Lo primero fue para recordarles. Lo segundo es... Pueden seguirme en Youtube como: Haibaku Kuso

En Facebook como: Isaí Ibarra

y en el foro de mi cuenta de FFn ya que me adentraré ahí de ahora en adelante.

Y Sigan mi grupo que se llama "Haibakusun Interbakugan" (obvio que en Facebook)

OJO, Es opcional OoO

* * *

Corrida de Hiba:

- No te preocupes, Haibaku! - gritó Hiba corriendo hacia la Mansión de JesúsST - ¡Te ayudaré!

Tortura de Haibaku:

Haibaku se sintió peor de lo que se sentía antes. Todos los que quería lo odiaban, su banda moría una y otra vez (Reita y Ruki: TRAUMA TRAUMA TRAUMA! T-T) y ahora Chris moría de la forma más cruel y horrenda. El pobre de Haibaku lloraba de manera desconsolada. Se decía a sí mismo que ya no vale nada, que su vida es un asco, que se lo merecía por lo del hentai (que aclaro, NO ADORO! Sólo era un gusto ¬¬) y se odiaba más que nunca en la vida. Al terminar de llorar, su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, desesperación, depresión, odio hacia sí mismo del más intenso. Así que sacó de su bolso una navaja y la puso en su muñeca. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Haibaku se quiere cortar las venas? Pues lo va a hacer, estaba harto de su vida... y todo por un género de anime (cofcofHentaicofcof) que sus padres, sus líderes de iglesia, hasta su propia mente reprueban... lo perdió todo y ahora sólo quedaba... matarse... considera que ya no hay opción... que se acabó... empezó a enterrar la navaja en sus venas y...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! -aparece rapido con el Kamui y tira la navaja al suelo (Yo: TOMALA!)- ¡Tsukuyomi! -le lleva a una ilusión en la que todos le quieren y le aprecian y nadie le considera un pervertido.

Mientras, con Hiba

- Espero poder llegar a tiempo.

Habitación de JesusST

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Haibaku limpiándose las lágrimas de dolor - ¿Ahora qué sigue?

- por tu locura despues de la ilusion feliz sufriras la tortura de mayor nivel...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- no te referiras a...! - gritó Spectra quien lo acompañaba

- EXACTO SPECTRA - gritó Jesús - ME REFIERO A UNA ILUSION DE TOBI VIENDO Y JUGANDO MY LITTLE PONY MIENTRAS HAIBAKU ESTA OBLIGADO A VER LAS DOS COSAS, MY LITTLE PONY Y A TOBI!  
- oh dios mio, tengo miedo hasta yo. Te compadezco Haibaku - dijo Spectra y Jesús hizo lo que amenazaba.

En esa ilusión...

- Hola Haibaku! - gritó Tobi locamente feliz y psicópata y en eso estaba atrás de el una televisión con el programa "My Little Pony"

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku - JesusST, esta te hizo pensar dos veces antes de hacerme sentirme miserable, pero... POR FAVOR! ¿EN SERIO? Es la peor idea que has tenido. Conozco gente que reacciona peor a Tobi y My Little Pony, y YO NO SALGO. Sorry XD

- Ugh! ¡Inazumi! - dijo Jesús y lo encerró en su habitación - No saldrás de aquí hasta que termine la guerra!

- Ya llegué! - gritó Hiba cansado y apareciendo - Si quieren, enciérrenme con él, debo "jugar un poco"

- Ok! - dijo Jesús fastididiado - de todos modos tengo una guerra que hacer - y en eso, cerró la puerta con quién sabe cuántos candados y se fue a pelear contra Nicole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku enojado con Hiba

- Quiero enmendar todo lo que te hice pasar - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No sé cómo hacerlo! Quería evitar que te mataras. Dime, ¿sobreviviste a todo?

- Lo de la dimensión acusadora, los GazettE muertos, mi novia Chris muerta, la dimensión feliz y la dimensión de Tobi. Me dolió, me aterré, me odié, me amé y jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku

Fuera del Fic

Aoi: Trauma trauma trauma por lo de nosotros muertos T-T

Shun: Ya dejen eso!

Dentro del fic

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Nunca saldrémos de aquí a menos que Nicole gane - dijo Haibaku deprimido. Aún recuerda la tortura.

Continuará

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	26. Expropiación Cardenista especial

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos... NO! Sorry XD XD XD

- Así que Haibaku-chan no responderá porque es hombre.

- Hoy es el aniversario de la Expropiación Petrolera! - Haibaku feliz

- Tenías que ser mexicano - dijo Rox

- WIIIII! - Dijo Haibaku Feliz - Cárdenas fue mi gallo!

- Puedo iniciar? - dijo Marucho feliz

- Adelante - dijo Haibaku orgulloso de los recursos materiales de su país

* * *

EXPROPIACIÓN PETROLERA

La Expropiación Petrolera, es el resultado de la implementación de la Ley de Expropiación de 1936 y del Artículo 27 de la Constitución Mexicana aplicados a las compañías petroleras el 18 de marzo de 1938, por el Presidente de la República, el general Lázaro Cárdenas del Río.  
En la noche del viernes del 18 de marzo de 1938, el General Lázaro Cárdenas se presentó ante los medios de comunicación, principalmente la prensa y el radio, para anunciar uno de los hechos más trascendentes en la historia de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos que fue la expropiación petrolera.  
Ésta consistió en la apropiación legal del petróleo que explotaban 17 compañías extranjeras para convertirse en propiedad de los mexicanos. Entre ellas figuraban Mexican Petroleum Company of California, Compañía Mexicana de Petróleo "El Águila" y la Compañía Exploradora de Petróleo la Imperial SA, que hoy forman las más grandes corporaciones internacionales de comercialización de "oro negro"La política de apoyo a la organización de los obreros y la fundación de Petromex (después Pemex), seguida por parte del Presidente Lázaro Cárdenas, fueron los antecedentes más cercanos a la Expropiación Petrolera.  
El presidente Lázaro Cárdenas tuvo reuniones con las compañías el 3, 6 y 7 de marzo. Según relatos de testigos, en la junta del 7 de marzo cuando el presidente Lázaro Cárdenas solicitó el pago de los 26 millones como una garantía para levantar la huelga, uno de los dueños de una de las compañías preguntó "¿Y quién lo garantiza?". "El presidente de la República" contestó Lázaro Cárdenas, a lo cual el dueño respondió "¿Usted y quién más?". Lázaro Cárdenas dio por terminadas las pláticas.  
El viernes 18 de marzo de 1938, las compañías extranjeras, advertidas por personas dentro del gobierno de que el presidente planeaba algo "fuerte" en contra de ellas, declararon en el último momento estar dispuestas a hacer el pago, pero el presidente Cárdenas ya había tomado una decisión: a las 10 de la noche declaró la expropiación mediante la cual la riqueza petrolera, que explotaban las compañías extranjeras, se volvió propiedad de la nación Mexicana.  
El Reino Unido rompió relaciones diplomáticas con México, los Países Bajos y Estados Unidos decretaron un embargo comercial, y retiraron a todo su personal técnico. La Tesorería de Estados Unidos dejó de adquirir petróleo y plata mexicana y dio toda su preferencia al petróleo de Venezuela.  
El 23 de marzo se reunieron miles de personas de todas las clases sociales en una enorme manifestación de respaldo, regalando hasta gallinas para cubrir la indemnización. Las colectas y la emisión de bonos para cubrir la indemnización a las compañías petroleras estuvieron lejos de solucionar el problema económico pero sí constituyeron movilizaciones impresionantes de la opinión pública en apoyo de la nueva situación. Incluso sectores como la Iglesia y los empresarios conservadores, aplaudieron esta decisión. Para muchos, la expropiación significaba un sacudimiento final del imperialismo que por tanto tiempo había sangrado a México, impidiéndole confiar en su propia fuerza y capacidad.  
Fueron momentos difíciles para el país de México ya que se agotaban las reservas de gasolina y no se tenía el conocimiento para sintetizar el tetraetilo de plomo, utilizado en aquellas épocas para graduar el octanaje de la gasolina. Se reunió a los mejores especialistas del todo el país para poder descubrir el proceso. Un accidente mató la mayor parte del personal y retrasó la investigación cuando se encontraba más avanzada. En un segundo intento se reunieron a los estudiantes de química más destacados del Instituto Politécnico Nacional y la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México y después de muchos esfuerzos lograron sintetizar el compuesto.  
Con la guerra mundial en ciernes, el presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt tuvo más interés en la alianza estratégica con México como un bloque antifascista que en proteger las compañías privadas. A causa del boicot, los únicos compradores de petróleo mexicano eran Japón y Alemania. De hecho, con este segundo país —de acuerdo con los resultados de reciente investigaciones académicas— México cooperó desde 1937.1 Sin embargo, a pesar de que la Anglo-Persian Oil Company (Hoy BP) no era una compañía privada sino dependiente directo del almirantazgo (British Admiral) y parte del poder mismo del Imperio británico, en 1941 los Aliados levantaron su embargo sobre el petróleo mexicano debido a la armonía entre Roosevelt y Cárdenas y a una fuerte escasez de este energético causada por la guerra. El petróleo también fue el motivo por el cual México entró a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que dos de sus barcos petroleros fueron hundidos por submarinos alemanes del Eje. Ha quedado demostrado que el buque petrolero Potrero del Llano fue realmente hundido por el submarino U-564 al mando del Kapitänsleutnant.

* * *

- Es todo - dijo Marucho

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku

- Ahora... Qué sigue?

- Regresamos con más chistes!

- NOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? - dijo un Yu curioso

- ¡TE MATARÉ, HAIBAKU! - Gritó Elena apareciendo en su forma malvada - ¡TE MATARÉ POR ALEJARME DE BEN!

En eso, Haibaku le susurra y ambos se van.

Camerino

- Verás... Cuando una mamá y un papá se aman, se van a su habitación, toma la cabeza de la mamá... ¡Y LA TIRA CONTRA LA PARED Y DSOHSIOFUSFI (Yu traumado) TU PA! PA!

Y quedó traumatizado de por vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a nwn

Estudio

- ¡HAIBAKU! - Gritó Elena destruyendo el estudio.

- Haibaku, creo que tienes que hablar ahora! - dijo Rox y Haibaku aparece

- Elena, no me critiques! - dijo Haibaku - No deberías hacerlo por decir la verdad - eso enfurece más a Elena - Como regalo, haremos el especial de... "BAKUGAN PRICE OF DARKNESS" Pero antes, pido permiso a Jack Hell de usar a los darkemius XD Inclusive a Thomas y Midna.

- OK! - Dijeron todos

- Vamos con el: Capítulo 1

- Ok! ¿Comentarios? - Haibaku

- Sipi - dijo Thomas - ¿COMO QUE PROMETIDO DE DAN? - Gritó

- Ouuuuyyy - dijo Midna enfadada - Tranquilo XD

- ¿Y ver a Mira, digo a todos? - dijo Alice - La pobre de Runo XD

- Y abracé a Mira - Dan feliz - Los celos de Runo.

- Sí, mis celos - dijo Runo fastidiada y abrazada de Ace - Y que le pongo "limites" a Dan hablando con Mira.

- Eres mala, Runo - dijo Avispa

- La peor - dijo Tecna

- Hasta yo compadezco a Dan - dijo Ginga

- Qué apoyo! - dijo Runo sarcástica.

- Ni siquiera estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia él porque me creías una amenaza - dijo Mira enojada.

- No creo que tengan licencia para conducir - dijo Karin feliz

- Y yo aguantando las ganas de golpear a Ace por como le hablaba a Mira - dijo Dan enojado - Ah, por cierto... lo que falta nwn ¡TE ATREVES A HACER ESO Y TE GOLPEO!

- Y golpeé a Shun! SIIIII!

- No! - dijo Shun fastidiado - Y menos cuando Hawktor murió - dijo Shun más triste aún.

- Si, te lo maté! ¿y qué? - gritó Thomas - Así los volveré a fregar!

- NO NOS VAMOS A DEJAR! - Gritó parte del público - #YoSoy132!

- A poco! - dijo Haibaku burlón

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - Ren

- De una pancarta de papel del movimiento #YoSoy132 yéndo a la UABC - dijo Haibaku - como que se me hacía el corazón palpitado.

- JAJAJAJA! - Se rió Kyoya - Te mataron a Hawktor!

- Ah, y cuando me entero que soy príncipe... - dijo Dan - Quién soy? - dijo desmayándose - y se desmaya.

- Diablos. La próxima edición, el segundo capítulo. Y lo de la pijamada de Rox

- XD XD XD - Dijo Rox

- Por cierto - Haibaku - ¿Sabían que Lázaro Cárdenas fue el autor intelectual de un partido político?

- OOOOOOOOO! - Todos

- Se llama "Partido del Frente Cardenista de Reconstrucción Nacional" - dijo Haibaku - duró hasta finales de los 90's.

- MOEJOR NOS ADELANTAMOS - Dijo Rox

***Video pijamada (primera parte)***  
Habia 14 chicas en una habitacion, todas en pijamas muy ridiculamente sexys...  
entre ellas habia una chica que muchos conocen, una ninja muy astuta.  
-Bien ¿que hacemos primero?- pregunta una de las chicas.  
todos se parar y comienzan a hacer una guerra de almohadas, entre ellos una  
castaña se escabulle y le da un golpe con la almohada a otra chica.  
-¡Rox!- grito la chica, algo enojada y le devuelve el golpe con la almohada.  
siguieron asi hasta que quedaron exaustas, y se tumbaron en los colchones para  
conversar, y posiblemente humillar a alguna de sus amigas o a si mismas  
***Fin del Video pijamada (primera parte)***

- XD Estuvo bueno - dijo Haibaku - Nos veremos en la segunda parte XD

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Qué les parecerá el fin de jack hell?

2: ¿Qué es lo que más te marcó la infancia?

3: Vean los últimos 6 capítulos de NotiHaibaku y comenten: ¿Qué les parecen mis más recientes capis?

4: ¿Qué opinan del Harlem Shake?

5: SÓLO MEXICANOS: ¿Qué opinan de Lázaro Cárdenas?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! ¡FELIZ EXPROPIACIÓN PETROLERA!


	27. Tomala Runo, y nxn

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos geniales... PERO LO SOMOS

1: Qué les parecerá el fin de jack hell? Pues... Yo ya lo estoy leyendo

2: ¿Qué es lo que más te marcó la infancia? POWER RANGERS LA PELÍCULA! Pero la de Turbo, sobre todo por...

Divatox: IIIIUUGH! (Tapándose la nariz) Edgar, perdiste la razón

No se quén: Jajaja!

Divatox: La idea era complacer a Maligore! NO PROVOCARLE NAUSEAS!

3: Vean los últimos 6 capítulos de NotiHaibaku y comenten: ¿Qué les parecen mis más recientes capis? Yo los escribo

4: ¿Qué opinan del Harlem Shake? Genial, pero no tanto, no como el Pollito Pío.

5: SÓLO MEXICANOS: ¿Qué opinan de Lázaro Cárdenas? NYA!

- Como verán, estoy descansando de mi fic Bakugan New Hopes, esperen a mañana para que lo publique.

- BUAAAA! - Gritó Rox de puchero

- No se preocupen que iniciaremos bien el día! - Haibaku

- ¿Te refierirás a...

- Oh sí!

CHISTE CHISTE CHISTE!

- CHiste? - dijo Rox - Fiuu! Qué alivio!

- OK! - Haibaku - Hagamos esto. Me sé muchos chistes cristianos (aunque les duela a algunos) pero... este está bueno. "Estaba una congregación cristiana cantando "Mandanos fuego Señor, Mándanos Fuego!" en eso empieza a haber un incendio y aumenta demasiado raro y en esto la gente comienza a cantar asustada "Era broma Señor, era broma". XD"

- Jajajajaja!

- TOMA ESO! - Gritó Dan riéndose

- Quién se sabe uno

- Yo! - Shun - Estaban unos chicos fanáticos de las películas de terror. Uno dice "¿Ya viste La Cosa?" y el otro "¿La película?" y el primero "No, la mendiga chimuela fea y nerda que está ahí" y la chimuela "Oye, ¿por qué me dicen la cosa? ¿eh? No sean así, aparte me van a poner un PUENTE!"

- Jajajajajajajajaja

- TOMALA! - Naruto

- OK - Haibaku - Vamonos yo y Rox hacia el camerino.

Camerino

- Es el momento más apetecible, la segunda parte de la pillamada - Haibaku

- Y te traje esa parte XD - Rox - Thwipeen comentarios en FFn! Temí que llegara ese momento - susurró al final.

***Video pijamada (segunda parte)***

Las chicas habian todado su segundo aire, corrieron los colchones, las almohadas destruidas, y se pusieron a jugar con la X-BOX

-Rox ¿ya le aviisaste a ese chico?- pregunta la dueña de la casa.

-Si, pero no es mi culpa que Haibaku no responda- le contesta la chica, mientras miraba el telefono, esperando una espuesta.

-¿Que les parece que hagamos una competencia con castigos?- pregunta una de las chicas, mientras pone un juego de baile.

-¡Buena idea!- grito una de las chicas, al momento de saltar de la silla.

-¿Que castigos?- pregunta otra chica.

-Por cada vez que pierdas, te quitas una prenda de ropa, y al estar en ropa interior sales a la calle, y esperas a que termine la competancia- contesto la chica de la idea.

-¡A DARLE!- gritaron las demás.

comenzaron a bailar, y a erder prendas, hasta que solo quedaron 2 de las 14 chicas jugando.

-Rox, ¿como llegaste tan lejos? odias bailar- dijo una chica, que solo quedaba con unos shorts, y la ropa interior.

-No tengo ni santa idea- le contesta la chica, mientras comenzaba a bailar, ella solo tenia unos pantalones, y la ropa interior.

ambas dieron todos de si para ganar y no sufrir fuera de la casa, como paso con las demás. la musica se paro, dejando ver que Rox habia perdido solo por 18 puntos

-Nooooooooo- dijo la chica entre llanto finjido, mientras se quitaba los pantalones, si salia con sus amigas afuera de la casa.

-Saben, quedense ahi media hora- dijo la chica que habia ganado, mientras cierra la puerta con llave.

-¡TE MATAREMOS!- gritaron todas mientras viean como un par de vagabundos se acercaban a ella -¡DEJANOS ENTRAR O NOS VIOLAN!- gritaron mas fuerte, y su amiga abrio la puerte y ella entraron corriendo.

***Fin del Video pijamada (segunda parte)***

- Awww! - dijo Haibaku sonrojadísimo a más no poder - Me hubiera gustado venir aquí para divertirme con ellas, y sin comillas! Si, sin comillas.

- OK - Dijo Rox - En eso...

ESTUDIO

- Vámonos a las REACCIONES DE "PRICE OF DARKNESS"!

- OK

EPISODIO 2

- Pido permiso a Jack Hell para el usar los personajes de "Price of Darkness"

- Ok - dijo Midna - Para empezar, ya exageré con eso de que siga puro el pobre de Dan!

- Obviamente - dijo Sakura Haruno

- ¿Y tú qué haces acá? - dijo Ino

- No,no, NO IMTERUMPAI MI DISCURSO!

- ¿Qué discurso? Andai puro reclamando!

- XD - Haibaku

- Y Nimue! - Dan feliz - Mi mamá! Siiiiiiiiiii!

- Ternurita - dijo Alice sonrojada.

- Y Diagon - dijo Ren

- WTH? - Haibaku

- Pero Ambos murieron T-T - Dijo Dan

- BUAAA! - Rafe puchero

- Y los que atacan, se pierden! - dijo Kyoya - Se desató una GRAN GUERRA!

- "Ha comenzado la guerra!" - gritó Noah cantando como Yandel

- ¿Te gusta el reggaeton? - dijo Chris

- Soy bueno pa bailarlo - dijo Noah dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su novia Soon

- A mi no me importa - dijo Robin - Yo tengo a Hitomi.

- XD JAJAJA - Yu

- Pero Dan querría salir con nosotras si estuviera soltero - dijo Fabia refiriéndose a Fabia, Mira y Alice

- Ja, si como no dan no está loco para salir con una extraterrestre con problemas de ira - dijo Runo enfadada

- Si tienes razón, porque aquí la única extraterrestre eres tú - dijo Fabia recordándole lo que pasó en el episodio pasado de Price of Darkness

- Ya, chicas tranquilícense recuerden que dan será el que escoja - Dijo Mira calmando a las dos

- CÁLLATE, GRAN ZORRA! - Gritó Runo y dejando a todos en silencio - Fiu! Se siente bien decirlo.

- ¿No le advertiste? - dijo Haibaku a Dan

- Lo siento, pero es la sección de reacciones, no estamos dentro de la historia. - Dan

- Pero Dan te dejó "algare" dijo Shun riéndose (algare significa fuera de control)

- Pero se siente bien decirlo porque cuando estábamos en la historia Dan me interrumpió defendiendo a Mira - dijo Runo depre

- Jajajaja - Kenta (Kenchi) - Eso estuvo bueno! JAJAJAJA!

- Pero ¿tú un despecho? - dijo Ginga

- Jajajajajajaja! - se rió Naruto - ESO TE PASA POR POSESIVA!

- BUAAAAA! - Dijo Runo en puchero - Espero que tú y Mira, Fabia o Alice sean felices - dijo Runo en puchero a Dan para irse.

- Ey! - Dan deteniendo a Runo - Tranquila, no es para que te vayas.

- Pero me gusta más el DanxMira - dijo Rox - Pero también el DanxRuno! ¡Y MUERTE A LOS QUE ODIAN EL SHUNXFABIA!

- Yo no le deseo igual a los que odian el ShunxFabia - dijo Haibaku

- ¡PERO AHORA ESTOY LISTO PARA SER CRUEL! OGRE PLAY! UR GOD IS A BEAST! YOU TAKE MONEY OF HIS FAITH! - Gritó Shun furioso - ¡PLAY OF PSYCHOPATH! DISAGREEABLE. SPLENDID UGLY BOY, I HATE YOU! ¡PLAY OF PSYCHOPATH! DISAGREEABLE. SPLENDID UGLY BOY, PSYCHOPATH!

- Qué le pasa a Shun? - dijo Fabia asustada

- Es que ya se enfureció porque me mataron - dijo Hawktor

- No le agrado - dijo Thomas - Shun, creo que es el inicio de una bella enemistad - dijo Thomas dirigiéndose a Shun de manera sarcástica.

- Así sea! - gritó Shun de manera deathvoice a Thomas y entre los dos salieron rayitos chocones.

- Pero en serio - dijo Marucho - Me hubiera gustado pasar una noche con Midna - en eso, se sonroja.

- MARUCHO! - Gritó Relena muy furiosa y Maruchito se asustó, haciendo reír a Yu lindo, Kenchi y LenLen Bonito Bonito (Así les digo a Yu, Kenta y Len. SON TAN ADORABLES)

- Cierto - Dijo Anubias - Y me comporté como un decente, muy educado de paso

- Pero no me dejaste hablar con ella - dijo Noah decepciondado - qué gacho eres.

- Gacho sería molestar a Corcuera y que ella te de una demanda - dijo Chris

- Cierto - dijo Yoshino feliz de su apodito.

- Y le dijimos lo del prometido - dijo Zant

- MI DANY - dijo Midna

- Maldito del suertudo de Kuso - dijo Anubias molesto

- A ver - Shun - Julie, Runo, Alice, Mira, Fabia, y ahora ¿Midna?

- Lo siento - dijo Dan riéndose nerviosamente - soy lo suficientemente despistado para no ver que TODAS quieren conmigo.

- Y eso que Julie tiene complicaciones, Runo tiene a Ace, Alice a Dan, Mira... etto... Fabia a Shun y Midna a Thomas.

- Pero JesúsST me pondrá como su pareja - dijo Fabia - En Mechtogan Revolution.

- GRRR! - Shun

- Por lo menos no era la pareja de la que Haibaku hablaba - dijo Jesús

- Pero la que hablaba era DanxFabia, no JesúsxFabia! - gritó Haibaku riéndose nerviosamente - Jejejejeje! - Como sea, ya nos vamos al rankiao (rankiao significa genial)

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: ¿Quién quiere que haga un fic de una pillamada en cplaboración con Rox Siniestra? (Incluye que Rox también comente)

2: ¿Qué es lo que más te marcó la adolescencia?

3: A los que tienen pareja, ya sea real, o con personajes de animes: ¿cuál ha sido su mayor cita desastrosa?

4: ¿Qué opinan del nuevo papa?

5: ¿Quieren una votación en Tomorrow Never Dies de las chicas más lindas del Anime? Rias cuenta nwn (te amo Rias)

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! Runo despechada T-T


	28. Canción en pijamada nwn

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato.

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 458 contando a los pokemon y sin contar a la niña de los ice climbers ni a Sheik ni a Masquerade y contando desde ahora a Orochiserpiente, quien necesita un cuerpo de un personaje genial, pero muerto.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos geniales... PERO LO SOMOS

1: ¿Quién quiere que haga un fic de una pillamada en cplaboración con Rox Siniestra? (Incluye que Rox también comente) YOOOOOOO! Sólo que esperaré a que Rox me de permiso.

2: ¿Qué es lo que más te marcó la adolescencia? Bakugan!

3: A los que tienen pareja, ya sea real, o con personajes de animes: ¿cuál ha sido su mayor cita desastrosa? Con Chris, etto... el mismo día en que fuimos novios, quería tirármela pero no contaba con que Dan apareciera DX

4: ¿Qué opinan del nuevo papa? ._. CUIDADO CON LOS JESUITAS DX

5: ¿Quieren una votación en Tomorrow Never Dies de las chicas más lindas del Anime? Rias cuenta nwn (te amo Rias, pero no tanto como a Chris) Pues yo lo haría... sólo que las dividiría en categorías y bla bla bla.

- De acuerdo - dijo Rox - Con qué empezamos?

- Con... "violaciones de Reiji"! - gritó Masamune

- YA VERÁS! - Gritó Reiji para perseguir a Masamune

- OYE" - Gritó King - NO TE METAS CON ÉL! - En eso Sale a perseguir a Reiji.

- Como sea - Dijo Haibaku

Camerino

- Vamos de nuevo a la tercera parte de la pijamada XD nwn

*** Tercera parte de la pijamada***

Las chicas estaban terminando de cenar, aun solamente en ropa interior. (Yo: BONITAS n/x/n)

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta una de las chicas, mientras actualizaba los PM de Rox, para ver si Haibaku respondia.

-No lo sé, y deja de hacer eso, son mis mensajes, y no tienes que leerlo- dijo Rox, en un tono bastante enojado.

-Dejala, sabes que ama a los Mexicanos- dijo la dueña de la casa, mientras con una segunda laptop ponia programas de entretenimiento interactivo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta una de las chicas, al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Ka-ra-o-ke- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba uno de los microfonos para ver quien cantaba.

-Saca otros cuatro micros, cantemos el tango del pabellon, mientras las demás se visian con el counter stricke- dijo una de las chicas, mientras habian quedado un grupo de chicas matando gente y gritando como todas las gamers, y las demás en un Karaoke, que decidieron dedicar a Haibaku.

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3I]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chia 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Todas]  
Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Solo podía culparse a sí mismo.  
Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras visto

[Rox]  
¡Apuesto a que hubieras hecho lo mismo!

[Cchica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

[Chica 1]  
Hay personas que tienen vicios que te ponen de los nervios.  
Como... Bernie.  
A Bernie le gustaba mascar chicles... No, mascar no: hacer 'pop'.  
Bueno, un día llego a casa bastante enfadada, y esperando un poco de consuelo,  
y veo a Bernie tirado en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y mascando... no, mascando no: ¡haciendo 'pop'!  
Entonces voy y le digo: 'Vuelve a hacer "pop" una vez más...'  
Y lo hizo. Así que cogí la escopeta de la pared y disparé dos tiros de aviso...  
justo en su cabeza.

[Las demás]  
Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Solo podía culparse a sí mismo.

Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras oído  
apuesto a que hubieras hecho lo mismo.)

[Chica 2]  
Conocí a Ezekiel Young de Salt Lake City hará ya unos dos años, y me dijo que era soltero.  
Los dos congeniamos enseguida, y empezamos a vivir juntos.  
Se iba a trabajar y, cuando volvía, le preparaba una copa y cenábamos.  
Hasta que lo descubrí.  
"Soltero", me dijo.  
Soltero, y un cuerno.  
No solo estaba casado, oh, no, tenía seis esposas.  
Era un mormón, de esos.  
Así que esa noche, cuando volvió del trabajo, le preparé una copa, como siempre.  
Y ya se sabe que hay hombres que no toleran el arsénico.

[Chica 1, Chica 4, Rox y Chica 5]  
¡Ja! Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Cogió una flor en su apogeo.  
Y entonces la usó  
y abusó.  
¡Fue un asesinato,  
pero no un crimen!

[Chica 1 y Chica 3]  
Pop, six, squish, ah-ah  
Cicero, Lipschitz

[Chica 3]  
Estaba de pie en la cocina,  
trinchando el pollo de la cena  
pensando tranquilamente en mis cosas,  
cuando irrumpió mi marido Wilbur, loco de celos.  
'Te has cepillado al lechero' dijo.  
Estaba desquiciado, y no dejaba de gritar: '¡Te has cepillado al lechero!'  
Y se topó con mi cuchillo.  
Se topó con él diez veces.

[Todas]  
Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras visto  
¡apuesto a que hubieras hecho lo mismo!

[Chica 4]

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?  
Según ellos, la policía húngara, maté a mi marido.  
Pero yo no fui, no soy culpable. No lo soy.  
No puedo creer que el tío Sam diga que fui yo.  
Dicen que fui yo, pero en realidad…

[Chica 2]  
Ya, pero ¿lo hiciste?

[Chica 4]  
Ah-ah. Soy... ¡inocente!

[Rox]  
Mi hermana Verónica y yo éramos un dúo.  
Y mi marido, Charlie, viajaba con nosotras.  
Bien, en nuestro último número hacíamos 20 acrobacias seguidas: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... espagat, saltos del águila, mortales, flip flops, uno de trás de otro.  
Una noche, antes del espectáculo estábamos en el hotel Cicero,  
los tres, empinando el codo, riéndonos de tonterías.  
Y nos quedamos sin hielo. Así que salí a buscar un poco.  
Cuando vuelvo, abro la puerta y veo a Veróncia y a Charlie haciendo el Diecisiete,  
el Salto del Águila.  
Bueno, me produjo tal conmoción que perdí la cabeza y no recuerdo nada...  
No fue hasta después, cuando me lavaba la sangre de las manos, que supe que estaban muertos.

[Las demás]  
Se lo estaban buscando,  
se lo estaban buscando,  
se lo estaban buscando todo ese tiempo.  
Yo no lo hice,  
pero si lo hubiera hecho  
¿cómo podrías decirme que estuvo mal?

[Rox]  
Se lo estaban buscando.

[Las demás]  
Se lo estaban buscando.

[Rox]  
Se lo estaban buscando.

[Las demás]  
Se lo estaban buscando.

[Chica 5]  
Se lo estaban buscando.

[Las demás]  
Cogieron una flor

[Chica 3]  
todo ese tiempo

[Las demás]  
en su apogeo

[Chica 4]  
Yo no lo hice

[Las demás]  
Y entonces la usaron

[Chica 1]  
Pero si lo hubiera hecho

[Las demás]  
y abusaron

[Rox]  
¿Cómo podrías decirme?

[Las demás]  
Fue un asesinato

[Rox]  
¿qué estuvo mal?

[Las demás]  
¡pero no un crimen!

[Chica 5]  
Quería a Lipschitz más de lo que podría expresar. Era un auténtico artista. Muy sensible, un pintor. Pero necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo y salía todas las noches a buscarse y de paso encontró a Ruth, a Gladis, a Rosemary y a Irving. Podría decirse que rompimos por diferencias artísticas.  
Él se veía vivo y yo le vi muerto.

[Todas]  
Ese holgazán

[Rox, Chica 2 y Chica 1]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Chica 3, Chica 4 y Chica 5]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Rox, Chica 2 y Chica 1]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Chica 3, Chica 4 y Chica 5]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Rox, Chica 2 y Chica 1]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Chica 3, Chica 4 y Chica 5]  
Se lo estaban buscando

[Rox, Chica 2 y Chica 1]  
Todo ese tiempo

[Chica 3, Chica 4 y Chica 5]  
Todo ese tiempo  
Porque si nos usaron y abusaron

[Rox, Chica 2 y Chica 1]  
¿Comó podrias decirme?

[Chica 3, Chica 4, Chica 5]  
¿Comó podrias decirme?  
¿Cómo podrías decir que lo hicimos mal?  
¿Cómo podrías decir que lo hicimos mal?

[Todas]  
Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Solo podía culparse a sí mismo.  
Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras visto

[Chica 1]  
Vuelve a hacer 'pop' otra vez.

[Chica 2]  
Soltero y un cuerno

[Chica 3]  
¡Diez veces!

[Chica 4].  
No puedo creer que el tío Sam dijera que fui yo.

[Rox]  
El Diecisiete, el salto del Águila

[Chica 5]  
Diferencias artísticas.

[Chica 1]  
Pop!

[Chica 2]  
Six!

[Chica 3]  
Squish!

[Chica 4]  
Ah ah

[Rox]  
Cicero

[Chica 5]  
Lipschitz!

Las chicas que estaban jugando con la computadora, habian pausado el juego y miraron a sus amigas, y sonreian, para luego chiflar, aplaudir, y decir que fueron las mejoes asesinas cantantes que habian escuchado.

***Fin del Video pijamada (tercera parte)***

- Las chicas eran super sexys - dijo Haibaku empezando a tener hemorragia nasal - Pero en ropa interior lo son más nwn.

Estudio

- Vamos con la tercera parte de... ¡PRICE OF DARKNESS! Y repito: Pido permiso de jack hell para usar a los personajes de esta historia.

- Sólo que una cosa... - dijo Thomas - ESTOY DEPRE PORQUE TENGO EL APODO DE COBARDE! Y SOY UNA VERGÜENZA! ¿POR QUÉ RAZON CREES QUE ME LLAMAN Thomas Carrero?

- Y la batalla terminó rápido - dijo Zant satisfecho.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Kenchi - TE MATARON A HORRIDIAN!

- Eso te pasa por idiota y creído! - dijo Jaden Yuki

- Tomala - dijo Ginga triunfante.

- y yo cuando llegué "¡USTEDES, ESOS UNIFORMES ACASO SON AMIGOS DE ESE Thomas!" - dijo Shun

- Se ve que odias a Thomas - dijo Midna - y cuando le digo lo de Dan

- ¿CUÁNDO SE LE ACABARÁ LA SUERTE A ESE KUSO? - Gritaron Ginga, Marucho, Naruto, Jaden, Jesse Andersen, Shun, Sasuke, Ren y Len haciendo chibi al pobrecito Dan.

- Yo por qué? - dijo Dan Chibi con lagrimitas estilo chibi

- Y lo que falta - dijo Ren fastidiado - Invaden a Gundalia... MI GUNDALIA!

- Ya casi no tengo ideas frescas ._.U pero pa este fic T.T bye

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Creen que Len o Rix Kagamine es lindo o linda? Qué tanto?

2: Alguien que no haya hecho el fic de MM: Marzo y Música lo puede hacer?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! TOMALA ANUBIAS!


	29. Qué no me gusta de mi?

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos geniales... PERO LO SOMOS

1: Creen que Len o RiN Kagamine es lindo o linda? Qué tanto? XD XD XD Ambos

2: Alguien que no haya hecho el fic de MM: Marzo y Música lo puede hacer? Yo no respondo, ya hice uno.

- Y por cierto, les recomendaré ver el fic "Te desafío" de Rox Siniestra - dijo Haibaku feliz y Rox se sentía la argentina más feliz del mundo

Camerino

- Vamos ahora con la cuarta parte de la pijamada - Haibaku

***Video pijamada (cuarta parte)***

Las chicas, aun sin vestirse, tenian ganas de matar a cierta escritora.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que?- pregunta una chica con mucho enfado

-No fue culpa mia, puso su cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y no me quedo otra- se defendio Rox, mientras señalaba a una chica mirando todas las historias de Haibaku.

-Si ella concigue a ese chico, me consigues a uno- dijo una de las chicas, mientras comia un muffin

-Espera que le aviso a Jesus- dijo Rox, mientras corria a su amiga de la computadora y fingia mandarle un PM a Jesus.

-Que graciosa- dijeron todas las chicas.

-¿y si vemos una peli?- pregunta Rox, a modo de sugerencia.

-¡YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO VEREMOS POSESION SATANICA!- gritaron todas las chicas, logrando que Rox se pusiera en forma chibi.

-No me griten- dijo la castaña, mientras de sus ojos salian pequeñas cataratas.

-Esta bien- dijo una de las chicas, logrando que Rox regresara a su tamaño normal.

-Entonces ¿que pelicula quieren ver?- pregunta Rox, y las chicas de la nada sacaron una pelicula de amor y tragedia- Ni soñando, son muy cursis, y luego se ponen sencibles y melosas- dijo, pero las chicas no le escucharon y pusieron la peli

la pelicula no llego ni a la mitad, y ya casi todas estaban llorando y mirando al sexy y sensual actor, que se comportaba como todo un caballero, pero a un estilo mas moderno

-Estoy pensando seriamente en que Haibaku, Hiba y Jesus deberian venir a cosolar a estas magdalenas- dijo Rox, quien a parecer no le gustaba la pelicula

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII!- gritaron todas, logrando que Rox caiga del colchon por tal chillido gritado.

***Fin del Video pijamada (cuarta parte)***

- O/O - Haibaku sonrojadísimo - Hiba y JesúsST deberían leer esto

Estudio

- Hoy haremos algo NUEVO! Que espero que TODOS comenten en sus reviews. - Haibaku - Se llama: "Qué es lo que no me gusta de mí"

+QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ME GUSTA DE MÍ?+

- Hoy hablaremos de qué es lo que no le gusta de quien escoja. La persona que escoja puede usar una de tres, o dos o las tres.

1: ¿Qué es lo que no me gusta de mí?

2: ¿Qué es lo que no le gusta a los demás de mí?

3: ¿Cuál es mi mayor secreto?

- Será vergonzoso - dijo Dan asustado

- Como digas - dijo Haibaku - El primero es... PAIGE!

- Hola... - dijo Paige - Soy Paige y lo que no me gusta de mi es que soy agresiva.

- AA! - Gritaron los asustadizos.

- Gallinas! - Haibaku - Sigue Hinata Hyuga

- Hola - dijo Hinata muy avergonzada - Soy Hinata y soy muy tímida.

- Awwwwwwww - dijeron todos en el estudio

- Next - dijo Haibaku - Kristy Damon

- Soy Kristy - dijo la mencionada - Hermanita de Marcus y no me gusta que SOY CHAPARRA!

- Soy Soon del Equipo Sellon y novia de Noah y lo que no me gusta de mí es que soy orgullosa, a veces no digo lo que siento y me lo guardo. - dijo Soon

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno - dijo Sakura - Y lo que no me gusta de mi es que soy desesperada, impaciente, impulsiva, agresiva y al callao (que significa RUIDOSA!)

- Yo soy Shi Rama Xuo - dijo Shi - Y no me gusta de mi es que soy SENSIBLE y orgullosa.

- Soy Noah, novio de Soon, miembro y segundo al mando del Equipo Anubias, una de las peores pesadillas sociales de Dan Kuso, y lo que odio de mi es que tengo una baja autoestima

- Awwwwwwwww - dijeron todos

- POBRE! T-T - Haibaku

- Yo soy Inuyasha, es mi primera vez en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW y lo que odio de mi es que mucha gente me cae mal y los trato bien.

- O.O - Ren

- Yo soy Suigetsu Kozuki y... ¡SOY AGRESIVO!

- Yo soy Dan Kuso y no me gusta ser TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAN impulsivo

- Yo soy Chan Lee y soy muy rencorosa - dijo Shan - Y eso odio de mi.

- Yo Soy Thomas Carrero - dijo Thomas - Del glorioso reino de Darkremius y LO QUE ODIO DE MI ES QUE TRATO DE QUEDAR BIEN CON TODOS!

- Yo soy Zenet Surrow Shirone y lo que ODIO de mi es que me enojo fácilmente.

- Yo soy Hikaru y lo que odio de mi es que soy necia y hablo de cosas que no tienen sentido - dijo Hikaru (de Beyblade Metal Fusion)

- Yo soy Lena Isis Aishizu - dijo Lena - Y lo que no me gusta de mi es que Soy desesperada y no tengo confianza en mi. Y lo que CREO que a los demás NO LES GUSTA es que aunque siendo gundaliana, creo en Dios Padre, Dios Hijo y Dios Espíritu Santo y me comporto diferente a los demás.

- Y por eso decía - Haibaku - Que hay una campaña gundaliana que se llama "GUNDALIA PARA CRISTO"

- Yo soy Jenny, compañera de Jewels - dijo Jenny - Y... Mi secreto es que... tengo preferencia sexual diferente - dijo sonrojada, sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a Jewels algo... traumada.

- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y la gente me estresa demasiado! - dijo Itachi enfadado

- Qué tal - dijo Hiba - Soy Hiba y lo que no me gusta de mí es que meto en problemas a Haibaku por lo que creé mi Facebook llamado Hiba Kazaki (o algo así ¬¬)

+PRICE OF DARKNESS CH 4: EL ENCUENTRO CON MIDNA+

- BUAAAAA! - Runo

- Ahora? - Mira

- SI TU NO HUBIERAS EXISTIDO, O FABIA, O ALICE, YO ESTARÍA CON DAN! TTWTT

- Pero Yo estoy con Shun - Fabia

- Pero yo estoy soltera - dijo Mira

- Pero Dan me escogió a mí - dijo Alice - No al revés.

- Runo no piensa igual - dijo Inuyasha apareciendo sin vestir nada de la cadera para arriba.

- AAAAAAA! - Dijeron las chicas presentes y algunos chicos (incluyendo Shun XD) QUÉ LINDO!

- O/O - Inuyasha

- Jajajajaja - Haibaku - Te ves guapo! - dijo riéndose

- PERO TU PLÁTICA ME TENIA HARTO! - Gritó Zant furioso - O sea ¿qué...

- Pero yo sólo decía... ¿como seria la boda? ¿quien sería su madrina? ¿que "posiciones" usaría en la luna de miel? - dijo Midna

- AAAAAA! - Gritó Zant queriendo matar a Midna

- Jejejejej - dijo Masamune - Son tal para cual... ¿verdad King? - dijo Masamune masajeando con un dedo un pezón de King sobre toda su ropa, haciendo excitar al chico.

- OK! - Haibaku - Necesito ir con Shun... después de la guerra.

- GRRRR! - Gruñeron Nicole y Jesús lanzandose rayitos con sus frentes

- Y cuando nos presentamos - dijo Zant

- Mira y Fabia se indignaron - dijo Alice riéndose.

- ¡QUIERO SER SU ESPOSA! - Gritaron Midna, Mira y Fabia

- Ya es tarde - dijo Alice riéndose burlonamente - El es mío.

- Acéptenlo - dijo Dan triunfante - Aunque no en el fic.

- Y aparecí - dijo Spectra - Genial!

- Y MIDNA ME BESÓ! - Gritó Dan super sonrojado y Alice lo veía con furia - Pero besa igual de rico que tú - en eso Alice se calma más sonrojada - Pero cuando besas igual que Midna sabes mejor - y Alice super sonrojadísma.

- Y antes de que me llevara a Dan a "violarlo" - Midna

- Aparezco yo para irme con Dan! - dijo Shun - Gomen, pero Dan es de otra. Y NO SOY YO!

- Y por cierto - dijo Haibaku - En el Next episode habrán los puntos de vista danxfabia y miraxace inverso (jack hell no es cruel, sino franco)

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Qué otro anime quieren que aparezca en el Show?

2: Momento: "Me enfermé en el PEOR momento"

3: Momento: "Me lastimé en el MEJOR momento"

4: Quién es la más bonita de "Hora de Aventura"

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! JENNY ES... ... ... ... (Desmayo por hemorragia nasal)


	30. Múltiples aspectos y RESUMEN DE GUERRA

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos geniales... PERO LO SOMOS

1: Qué otro anime quieren que aparezca en el Show? Pues... tuve que decidir ahorita y... etto... Pondré a algunos personajas de Fairy Tail.

2: Momento: "Me enfermé en el PEOR momento": Tuve varios ataques de gripa en el peor momento, ya que tenía exámenes.

3: Momento: "Me lastimé en el MEJOR momento": Casi terminamos las elecciones de México y lo de los perros que me persiguen. (Xime-san se burló de eso T-T)

4: Quién es la más bonita de "Hora de Aventura"? LA PRINCESA FLAMA

- Y por cierto, les recomendaré ver el fic "Los Beys y los Bakugan" de Rox Siniestra - dijo Haibaku feliz y Rox se sentía la argentina más feliz del mundo

Camerino

- Vamos ahora con la quinta y última parte de la pijamada - Haibaku

***Video pijamada (quinta parte final)***

Las chicas, todavía en interiores, se encontraban mirando fotos de modelos, y babeando cada dos por tres.

-Que sexy- dijo una chica.

-Eres una babosa- dijo Rox, a modo de enfurecer a su amiga.

-Solo lo dices porque ÉL no te quiere ver- dijo la misma chica.

-Cierra la boca o le digo a Hiba que no te viole- dijo Rox, y su amiga se tiro de palomita a la cama y miro el techo.

-Realmente ellos deberian...- Rox hubiera seguido si no fuera porque el timbre de la casa sono.

La dueña de la casa abrio la puerta, y se sorprendio al ver a un chico entrando, al cual una castaña reconocio casi al instante.

-Hiba, ¿que haces aqui?- le pregunta Rox al ver al chico.

-Haibaku no pudo venir, pero yo lei el mensaje y vine en el jet de... alguien- dijo Hiba defendiendose.

-¡VIVA!- gritaron un par de chicas y se avalanzaron sobre Hiba.

Rox se habia quedado mirando la escena y miraba la cara de satifaccion de Hiba

***Fin del Video pijamada (quinta parte)***

- OoO - Haibaku - DX TE MATARÉ HIBA!

Estudio

+PRICE OF DARKNESS CH 5: ULTIMATE BAKUGAN+

- Bien, ahora me tocó contra ese idiota de Zant - dijo Shun

- Bienvenidos a la masacre - dijo Zant

- Oye, me recuerda a... RECREÉMOS LA ESCENA DE LA MUERTE DE HAWKTOR A NUESTRO MÁS PURO ESTILO - Gritó Haibaku

+Recreación+

- Pos lo cierro, órale, cuéntense loosers! - Dijo Rin

- Chale, ya perdimos, qué pen... - Hawktor y aparece una sirena de patrulla - ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

- TODOS QUIETOS - Gritó Thomas detras de la puerta - ¡QUIETOS! - Y que tira la puerta y detrás de él, Dragun - Éstos son sus superiores, no se muevan, LEPEROOOOS!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? - Hawktor - ¿Qué, la botana? ¿Qué onda con mi cuba? Qu'e... AY! ¿Los cacahuetes a las... salados que pedí, qué?

- A ver! - Thomas carrero - ¿Quién de ustedes dijo esa palabra, quién?

Todos (excepto Thomas y Dragun) estaban con las manos en la cabeza

- Yo no... - dijo Hawktor

- Tú dijiste, inbecil! - gritó Dragun golpeando a Hawktor en la nuca (ellos si pueden decir)

- Yo no... - Hawktor - Nada... aquí nada... aquí nadie dijo nada... - y Hawktor empezó a recibir golpes potentes de Dragun.

- Hawktor! - gritó Shun preocupado

- Dragun... - Dijo Thomas - Como no quieres hablar, no? Dragun, flamas azules, FLAMAS AZULES! ¿Quién fué? - y Dragun usa llamas azules para quemar a Hawktor - HABLA, MALDITO, HABLA!

- Ugh... ah... - Hawtkor herido - A esas flamas azules... ... .. ¡LE FALTARON RON, WEY!

- Chin, TOMA MALDITO! - Gritó Dragun aventándole más flamas azules

En eso, Hawktor hizo la pose de la cruz de Cristo gritando - ¡MÁTENME, BOLA DE WE...! - Y Dragun acabó con él con más flamas azules.

- NO, HAWKTOR! - Shun

+Fin de recreación+

- Me iba a llevar a Dan - dijo Midna

- Pero lo impedimos - dijo Fabia - Ja y já!

- Pero nos desmayamos dan y yo - dijo Drago - dah!

- HABLE CON DOMEN-OTOSAN! - Gritó Dan emocionado

- Y me convertí en sky legend dragonoid light pyrus - dijo Drago - qué orgullo.

- Y escuchen lo que dije de Fabia: (o en este caso, lean) parece un ángel, yo no sé que siento, tu o mira las dos son hermosas me quitaron la idea de estar con runo de la cabeza, yo ahora soy un príncipe, y eso significa que voy a ser rey y, creo que ya saben que pasa después de eso, también que voy a necesitar una reina.

- Y DAN ME ENAMORÓ nwn! - Fabia contenta -Qué lindo! Aunque en realidad me guste más Shun.

- Y yo le confesé a mi Mira - dijo Ace

- Pobre iluso - dijo Haibaku - No soy cruel, pero es franco.

- Sipi - dijo Mira - Yo amo a Dan

- ¡PERO ÉL AMA A FABIA, Y ENCIMA A MIDNA! - Gritó Ace cruelmente

- O.o ¿Ace? - Mira

- ¡ES MÁS, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA ILUSA! - Gritó Ace lo más cruel posible - ¡PERO YO LO SOY MÁS POR HABERME ENAMORADO DE TÍ! - En eso, golpeó a Dan en el estómago y se fue furioso.

- Ace, espera! - gritó Runo siguiendo a Ace

- A mi se me dió el apodo de Caballero de la Luz de la Esperanza - dijo Keith - Genial

- Ah, y Lint me tiró al piso - Shun decepcionado - ¿Cuándo me volví el débil del grupo?

- Cuando le pusiste en NUMEROSOS FICS los cuernos a Alice con Fabia, Runo, Mira y Chan, también Sellon, Chris, Soon, etcétera, y también villanas OC - dijo Haibaku burlón - PERO MÁS CON FABIA.

- Eso me recuerda...

- Espérate hasta terminar el capi - dijo Haibaku y Shun se arrepentía de haberse dejado poner como el malo del cuento por culpa de los anti-Fabia.

- Lo siento, pero ¡NUNCA ME COMPARES CON LOS DARKNESS! - Gritó Lint agarrando de la camisa a Shun

- ¿POR QUÉ NO? - Gritó Shun furioso - POR COMO ME TIRASTE ERES IGUAL QUE ESE ESTÚPIDO BASTARDO DE THOMAS!

- Ugh... otra vez no -.-U - Thomas

- Pero si yo soy de los luminox - dijo Lint soltando a Shun haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- A la próxima, no engañes a Alice con Fabia en un ShunxAlice - dijo Maky

- Sólo que ahora pienso una cosa

- Qué? - Kenchi

- Dan príncipe, prometida más hermosa que cualquiera y de paso tiene a MI Fabia, lo de ultímate bakugan podría ayudarme a elevar el marcador nwn

- T.T - Dan

- Y la batalla que dejó de qué hablar nwn - dijo Runo

- Midna dejó expuesto lo que tenía debajo de su falda XD... - Haibaku, Shun, Keith, Marucho, Lint, Dan, Rafe, Ren, Ginga, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, Kenchi, Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Chris (de Beyblade), Dunamis, Hyoma, Ryuga, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Rock Lee y Jesus (de JesusST) babeando

- Mejor traigan un babero! - dijo Alice indignada

- POR LO MENOS GANARON! - gritó una Midna indignada.

- Y me besé con Dan - dijo Fabia y Alice la miraba como cuando Shun la engañaba con Fabia en múltiples ShunxAlice

- Diablos - dijo Haibaku - Como sea... Les daré el Resumen de TOOOOODA la guerra. Que Rox y JesusST hicieron contra mi y Hiba

+Guerra JesusST contra Haibaku+

-Llega un mensaje urgente al movil de Haibaku-

"Haibaku! rox siniestra y yo hemos unido fuerzas y con ayuda de nuestros ejercitos hemos decicido hacer una revolucion, ¡te declaramos la guerra a ti y a Hiba! Bueno, revolucion, guerra, que mas da xD? Preparaos, por que ya tenemos nuestros planes maestros, y o haces caps en NotiHaibaku de la guerra/revolucion, o yo hago un fic en el los luchadores/peleadores ayuden tambien xD. Solo te doy una pista, yo me encargare de acabar contigo, y rox se encargara de Hiba xD preparate, por que mi plan maestro te causara un gran ataque psicologico."

Despues

de pronto Haibaku ve una tablet nueva ultimo modelo y se echa a por ella.- Jejejeje... Es normal que te eches a por ella... ¿verdad PERVERTIDO? ¿y que haras con ella, ver esas guarradas? ¿VER TU ADORADO HENTAI? que pervertido eres... que mala persona eres... ¡eres un pervertido que por tus pecados Dios finalmente dejo ver como eres realmente! -con eso Haibaku se deprime y empieza a llorar soltando la tablet.

Demasiado facil... -Jesus aparece detras de Haibaku y con un golpe en el cuello, le deja desmayado.- La captura de Haibaku... esta completada. -Jesus ata a Haibaku fuertemente.

Ya con Hiba

-aparece Jesus delante de Hiba- rox siniestra me a mandado a torturarte. Y mis torturas son horribles... MUAJAJAJAJA! y lo mejor, con mi nuevo cosplay que incluye Mangekyo Sharingan y Rinnegan, te sumire en una ilusion! ¡Tsukuyomi! -sumerge a Hiba en una ilusión.- Bienvenido a la tortura de 72 horas en las que seras... ¡CASTRADO! una y otra vez! -de pronto aparecen mientras unos ''fantasmas'' desnudan a Hiba-

Mansion de Jesus

- Listo, mañana te esperaré para las ultimas 24 horas - dijo Jesus yendose

- Maldito! - grito Hiba - Ya verás cuando nos salgamos, ¿no es asi, Haibaku?

- Dejame en paz - dijo un Haibaku dolido por lo que paso con lo de la tablet y con lagrimas corriendo

- que lloron eres!

- y pervertido... - dijo Haibaku llorando de nuevo

- Diablos! - Dijo Hiba fastidiado - Tendre que arreglarmelas por mi solo para salir de aqui y animar a Haibaku.

- Con los dos capturados, ya no ahi nada que nos detenga... Hiba ya a sufrido tortura, aunque le quedan otras 24 horas. ¿Y Haibaku? ¿Que es lo que mas puede torturar a Haibaku? Jejeje... ya se el que. Sera mejor que mande a Hiba a la casa de Rox, que ella le torture... -va hacia Hiba y lo teletransporta con Kamui.- ¡JAJAJAJA, TENER EL MANGEKYO ES GENIAL XD! y respecto a ti Haibaku... -le mira.- ¿Que pasaría si el propio papa, si, el nuevo (el nuevo XD Nah!); te excluyera de la comunidad cristiana? Al fin y al cabo, los pervertidos están llenos de pecados... Disfruta de lo que te quede, tu amadisimo hentai (woa woa woa! Choto Matte! ¿Cómo que amadísimo? No te esponjes DX), por que después de esto ya no te quedara nada. ¡Tsukuyomi! -le sumerge en una ilusión en el que el papa en persona y todos los cristianos del mundo, los luchadores/peleadores, todos los amigos de Haibaku... lo acusan de pervertido lleno de pecados y desean matarle.- Si sobrevives a esto, hablaremos sobre las condiciones de un rescate, ahi personas que pagaran por rescatarte...

Haibaku estaba siendo atormentado en la ilusión y se sentía horrible. Quería que esto terminara pero las alabras que el papa, los cristianos propios, desde el más irreconocible, hasta de la talla de Ricardo Rodriguez (Na, no pregunten) y Alberto Motessi le repcochaban de pervertido. Peor aún, sus amigos, los propios peleadores... Hasta el mismísimo Dan Kuso lo odiaba. Haibaku quería morirse.

+Fuera de la guerra+

- ESPERA! - Gritó Shun - ¿Ricardo Rodríguez? ¿DE LA IGLESIA DE BOGOTÁ?

- u.u si - Haibaku

+De regreso en la guerra+

- ¡Déjenme en paz! - dijo Haibaku llorando - Ya no quiero esto! Ya no quiero!

Las acusaciones que le hacen a Haibaku no se mencionarán porque sería demasiado terrible.

- ¡Ya déjenme! - gritó llorando y de inmediato, Dan Kuso empezó a golpear a Haibaku, y en eso, todos lo golpeaban. Apenas se escuchaba a Haibaku llorar desconsoladamente por el sufrimiento y el dolor.

Después de la tortura del siglo, Haibaku yacía el suelo y sin verle el rostro parecía muerto, pero si se acerca uno, lo ves llorando de dolor ya sin voz para gritar. Apenas podía mover un brazo y una pierna, la pierna para moverse, y el brazo para limpiárse las lágrimas.

- Ya es todo - alcanzó a decir - Ya no quiero sufrir... ya es suficiente, ya entendí el punto... ya no quiero más... ya me odio más que nunca... Me Odio... ¡ME ODIO! - Gritó esto último para llorar desconsoladamente

Tortura de Hiba:  
-¡Tsukuyomi! -le sumerge en una ilusion de 72 horas.- Esta vez tu tortura tratara de que una Rox Ilusion, una Nicole Ilusion, y una Chris Ilusion, te desnudaran y te daran patadas continuas en tus partes, MUAJAJAJAJA!

- Otra vez? - dijo Haiba molesto - Ya para el Martes qué sigue? dijo antes de las patadas. (TOMALA XD XD)

Tortura de Haibaku:  
-T-T - Jesus llora.- ¡Jope, te deprimes tanto que es contagioso, lloro yo tambien! En ese caso... ¡Kamui! -le teletransporta a una dimensión con los GazettE (Ruki: Oye, Jesus-chan, HABLAS EN SERIO?)(Yo: Ruki, ¿qué haces aquí?), pero... todos demacrados y con sus ultimas fuerzas diciendo que Haibaku no puede hacer nada, que moriran! (Aoi: QUE TRAUMA!) - Y no solo eso... la tecnica ilusoria secreta que te sumira en un ciclo ilusorio en el que veras como mueren una y otra vez, sin que puedas escapar. ¡Izanami!

(Reita: POBRE HAIBAKU, TENDRÁ UN TRAUMA)

El pobre de Haibaku miraba aterrado lo que pasaba y lloraba de miedo intenso. No sabía qué decir. Estaba aterrado. El pobre estaba aterrado. Ya se siente peor de lo que se sentia. (Ahora falta que JesusST me mande a una dimensión en la que mi novia Chris, si, del equipo Sellon, muere de la forma más horrible que se le ocurra y Dan se burle de mi diciendome que me lo merecia por perve ¬¬U ... ... O.O Ups!)

INTERRUPCIÓN (era mi amiga Nicole): ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR ASI A HAIBAKU? ESTA BIEN QUE QUIERAS MAS DE SUS FICS, PERO A ESE GRADO?, LASTIMARLO Y DAÑARLO ASI?, JesúsST, solo te dire una cosa, espérame, te arrepentirás enserio, pues te dire la ultima novedad, no estuve ausente por la escuela o algo así, la verdad es... ... que soy Vampira, me volvi de la gran orden de los escarlatas, estuve ausente cazando para sobrevivir y peleando para volverme mas fuerte, me volvi de rango Dark, esl segundo mas alto rango de todos los vampiros, por lo cual, por hacerle daño a mi amigo asi, te las veras con todos los vampiros y ademas, una sorpresa extra, TENEMOS A TODOS LOS HOMBRES LOBO BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL, Junto con todos los demonios y caza vampiros que hay,asi que espérame con tu ejercito y todo eso,pues... te acabare, rezale a tu dios, que el PODEROSO DIOS ANZU VAMPIRO DEJARA CAER TODA SU FURIA CONTRA TI!, JesusST, solo te digo, o dejas libres a Haibaku y a Hiba, o a ti y a Rox Siniestra los mando a un viaje gratis al dolor sin retorno, como no se cuando leeras esto, te doy 5 dias desde el dia 15 de marzo hasta el dia 20 de Marzo para liberarlos y dile a Haibaku y a Hiba que me digan que estan libres, si no se nada de ellos por ese lapso de tiempo... preparate... por que sera tu perdicion,(Fin de la transmision)...

Tortura de Hiba:  
Nicole Ilusion, Chris Ilusion y Rox Ilusion dejaron descansar a Hiba por un rato... para...

- Haibaku, ahí voy! - Gritó Hiba corriendo

Tortura de Haibaku:

- ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me diste más ideas! ¡Kamui e Izanami! -hace las mismas tecnicas teletransportandole a Haibaku a una dimensión en la que su novia Chris, si, del equipo Sellon, muere de la forma más horrible que se le ocurra y Dan se burle de él diciéndole que se lo merecía por perve, y sumiéndole en el ciclo eterno ilusorio.

Haibaku se sintió peor de lo que se sentía antes. Todos los que quería lo odiaban, su banda moría una y otra vez (Reita y Ruki: TRAUMA TRAUMA TRAUMA! T-T) y ahora Chris moría de la forma más cruel y horrenda. El pobre de Haibaku lloraba de manera desconsolada. Se decía a sí mismo que ya no vale nada, que su vida es un asco, que se lo merecía por lo del hentai (que aclaro, NO ADORO! Sólo era un gusto ¬¬) y se odiaba más que nunca en la vida. Al terminar de llorar, su rostro sólo reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento, desesperanza, desesperación, depresión, odio hacia sí mismo del más intenso. Así que sacó de su bolso una navaja y la puso en su muñeca. ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Haibaku se quiere cortar las venas? Pues lo va a hacer, estaba harto de su vida... y todo por un género de anime (cofcofHentaicofcof) que sus padres, sus líderes de iglesia, hasta su propia mente reprueban... lo perdió todo y ahora sólo quedaba... matarse... considera que ya no hay opción... que se acabó... empezó a enterrar la navaja en sus venas y...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! -aparece rapido con el Kamui y tira la navaja al suelo (Yo: TOMALA!)- ¡Tsukuyomi! -le lleva a una ilusión en la que todos le quieren y le aprecian y nadie le considera un pervertido.

Mientras, con Hiba

- Espero poder llegar a tiempo.

Habitación de JesusST

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Haibaku limpiándose las lágrimas de dolor - ¿Ahora qué sigue?

- por tu locura despues de la ilusion feliz sufriras la tortura de mayor nivel...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- no te referiras a...! - gritó Spectra quien lo acompañaba

- EXACTO SPECTRA - gritó Jesús - ME REFIERO A UNA ILUSION DE TOBI VIENDO Y JUGANDO MY LITTLE PONY MIENTRAS HAIBAKU ESTA OBLIGADO A VER LAS DOS COSAS, MY LITTLE PONY Y A TOBI!  
- oh dios mio, tengo miedo hasta yo. Te compadezco Haibaku - dijo Spectra y Jesús hizo lo que amenazaba.

En esa ilusión...

- Hola Haibaku! - gritó Tobi locamente feliz y psicópata y en eso estaba atrás de el una televisión con el programa "My Little Pony"

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku - JesusST, esta te hizo pensar dos veces antes de hacerme sentirme miserable, pero... POR FAVOR! ¿EN SERIO? Es la peor idea que has tenido. Conozco gente que reacciona peor a Tobi y My Little Pony, y YO NO SALGO. Sorry XD

- Ugh! ¡Inazumi! - dijo Jesús y lo encerró en su habitación - No saldrás de aquí hasta que termine la guerra!

- Ya llegué! - gritó Hiba cansado y apareciendo - Si quieren, enciérrenme con él, debo "jugar un poco"

- Ok! - dijo Jesús fastididiado - de todos modos tengo una guerra que hacer - y en eso, cerró la puerta con quién sabe cuántos candados y se fue a pelear contra Nicole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku enojado con Hiba

- Quiero enmendar todo lo que te hice pasar - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No sé cómo hacerlo! Quería evitar que te mataras. Dime, ¿sobreviviste a todo?

- Lo de la dimensión acusadora, los GazettE muertos, mi novia Chris muerta, la dimensión feliz y la dimensión de Tobi. Me dolió, me aterré, me odié, me amé y jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Nunca saldrémos de aquí a menos que Nicole gane - dijo Haibaku deprimido. Aún recuerda la tortura.

+ESO FUE TODO+

- Y así se encuentra Ahora... ¿DÓNDE QUEDÁSTE NIKI-SEMPAI?

- No lo sé - dijo Shun

- Muy pronto irémos a poner algunos personajes de Fairy Tail. Y... - Haibaku - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Ah, sí - dijo Fabia - Lo que NO ME GUSTA DE MI es que no tengo paciencia, los demás PIENSAN QUE SOY UNA ENGREÍDA, y mi secreto es que NO ME CONOCEN COMPLETAMENTE y por eso muchos me odian. - dijo Fabia llorando.

- Aaaahhhh - dijo Haibaku - Shun, abrázala - y Shun hizo así con mucha ternura.

En eso, todos miraron con lástima a la neathiana

- Pobrecita fabi - dijo una Chica - ¿Cómo fuimos tan crueles?

- SI, SUFRAN! - Gritó Haibaku furioso - ¡SON UNA BOLA DE IGNORANTES! ¡NI SIQUIERA CONOCEN A FABIA Y LA PONEN DE MALA! - En eso el público empezó a llorara- Ya, ya, ya! No es para que se lo tomen mal. Como sea, creo que en Abril empezará la FIESTA ELECTORAL DE LA "Comunidad: ¡MUNDO BAKUGAN!"

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Qué piensas de Fabia ahora que viste este capítulo?

2: Qué piensas de Soon del Equipo Sellon?

3: Qué piensas de Chris del Equipo Sellon y novia de Haibaku?

4: Qué piensas de Ren Krawler?

5: Qué piensas de Noah, del Equipo Anubias?

6: Qué serie de televisión o caricaturas (No anime) quieres que aparezcan en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW?

7: ¿Qué piensas del DanxFabia?

8: Qué piensas del AlicexAnubias?

9: Qué piensas del RenxFabia?

10: Situación hipotética: Si Shun engañara a Alice, su Novia en una situación, con Fabia por causa de esta última pero ella no lo sabe y no tenía intención de hacerle eso a Alice y no sabía que Alice era novia de SHun y si Alice se eintera y se destroza por completo al ver a Shun y a Fabia besándose a oscuras y si a Fabia cuando pase eso se le venga el mundo encima... ¿Qué diálogo usarías?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! XD XD Soy malo


	31. HAIBAKU QUEDÓ EXPUESTO

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten XD

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- Hohola - dijo Haibaku - Somos Haibaku y Rox y responderé en caso de que fueramos geniales... PERO LO SOMOS

1: Qué piensas de Fabia ahora que viste este capítulo?

Haibaku: Siempre he pensado bien de ella.

Rox: Que se merece ser feliz .-.

2: Qué piensas de Soon del Equipo Sellon?

Haibaku: Bonita

Rox: Paso .-. ._.

3: Qué piensas de Chris del Equipo Sellon y novia de Haibaku?

Haibaku: AAAA! TE AMO!

Rox: Que es inocente y tierna

4: Qué piensas de Ren Krawler?

Haibaku: pervertido (gomen, me acostumbré a eso, culpa al fic "COMO TE EMPEZE A AMAR?" de Paolegehabich)

Rox: pervertido

5: Qué piensas de Noah, del Equipo Anubias?

Haibaku: Es tan ternura! Y me violó o-o

Rox: que es Shota .-.

6: Qué serie de televisión o caricaturas (No anime) quieres que aparezcan en TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW?

Haibaku: POWER RANGERS Y SUPER SENTAI

Rox: young justice

7: ¿Qué piensas del DanxFabia?

Haibaku: ME ENCANTA

Rox: no me gusta

Haibaku: Cuestión de gustos

8: Qué piensas del AlicexAnubias?

Haibaku y Rox: seria interesante .w.

9: Qué piensas del RenxFabia?

Haibaku y Rox: me gusta .w.

10: Situación hipotética: Si Shun engañara a Alice, su Novia en una situación, con Fabia por causa de esta última pero ella no lo sabe y no tenía intención de hacerle eso a Alice y no sabía que Alice era novia de SHun y si Alice se eintera y se destroza por completo al ver a Shun y a Fabia besándose a oscuras y si a Fabia cuando pase eso se le venga el mundo encima... ¿Qué diálogo usarías?

Rox: No tengo idea ._.U

- Yo quería que los demás pusieran sus ideas y... Sleeping Hook Shipper fue hasta ahora la única que puso la idea, y por cierto, les recomendaré ver el fic "Los Beys y los Bakugan" de Rox Siniestra - dijo Haibaku feliz y Rox se sentía la argentina más feliz del mundo

- Haibaku - Dijo Shun - Tenemos el video extra de la pijamada

- ¿QUÉ? - Haibaku alterado - ¿CÓMO PASÓ ESTO? AL CAMERINO!

Camerino

- No entiendo por qué pasó esto! A ver, qué pasó con las chicas y Hiba! - Haibaku

***Video pijamada (extra)***

-Hiba lo disfrutaste?- preguntaron todas las chicas.

-mucho, cuando repetimos?- pregunta Hiba, mientras se aproximaba a la salida.

-cuando quieras...-digeron todas al despedirse de Hiba.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta una de las chicas.

-bueno Rox ya se durmio... que les parece si hacemos lo que ella no nos deja?-pregunta la dueña de la casa.

-Si el streap dance- grito una de las chicas, logrando despertar a Rox.

-Si van a hacer eso mejor las filmo y se lo mando a Haibaku- dijo Rox, a modo de broma.

-Gran idea- dijeron todas dejando a Rox con cara de "era broma".

Todas se pusierona bailar desnudas frente a una camara, a excepcion de Rox.

-Haibaku, me deberas la vida por darte esto- penso la castaña.

***Fin del Video pijamada (extra)***

- OoO - Haibaku - O/./O XD XD XD KYAAAA! Aunque me caen mejor vestidas XD DIANTRES, A QUIÉN ENGAÑO?

Estudio

- Antes de la reacción, tenemos dos momentos que deberíamos compartir de la situación hipotética pasada - Haibaku

Situación hipotética: Si Shun engañara a Alice, su Novia en una situación, con Fabia por causa de esta última pero ella no lo sabe y no tenía intención de hacerle eso a Alice y no sabía que Alice era novia de SHun y si Alice se eintera y se destroza por completo al ver a Shun y a Fabia besándose a oscuras y si a Fabia cuando pase eso se le venga el mundo encima... ¿Qué diálogo usarías?

La respuesta de Sleeping Hook Shipper fue...

"Hmm yo creo que ambas deben unirse y destruir a Shun OuO Pero si no debe incluir violencia (Sh*t ù-ú), entonces que lo hablen y que se hagan BFF's non Y que Shun esté devastado el muy condenado 8D"

Y la de

"Alice sale corriendo sin querer ver más a Shun ni a Fabia... Emmm... Fabia la alcanza (Shun: WTF... ¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!) Y... Etto... Emmm... Ambas se quedan forcejeando un rato (Alice para soltarse del agarre de Fabia, y Fabia para que la escuche) y - sin darse cuenta - algo malo le pasa a Shun (Quizá un accidente pero no le cuesta la vida). Emmm... Llega Alice al hospital para visitarle días después puesto que se siente muy culpable de lo ocurrido y... Bueno... Ahí si: llega Fabia y ella y Shun le explican todo... Y todo queda arreglado..."

- O-O - Rox

+PRICE OF DARKNESS CH 6: CAÍDA DE GUNDALIA, EL ACENSO DE ZULIAR+

- POBRE NIÑITA! - Dijo Rox llorando cascadas

- BUAAAA - Dijo Zenet con cascadas en los ojos - Soy una inútil

- ¿Y tú qué haces acá? - Rox

- Nada - Zenet

- Y de nuevo la regaron - dijo Mason - SE DICE MASON, NO MASÓN!

- Ya se lo dijeron, no deberían decírselo otra vez - dijo Masamune

- ¿QUÉ SINIFICA ESTA ESCENA? ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A CORTARME UN BRAZO? Era cuestión de tiempo para que mi show acabara - dijo Jesse indignado (el gundaliano)

- Y Nurzak intentó desalentarme ¬¬ - Ren

- ¿Quieres que te lo repita, Ren? - Nurzak - Los gundalianos y todos sus bakugans, les pertenecen a los darknes porque ellos lo crearon todo, ellos nos crearon Ren.

- WTF? - Ginga y Kenchi (aaaaaahhhh Me da ternura escribirlo nwn)

- Oxo - Ren - Y ESO?

- Mientras, los neathianos son creaciones de los luminox los planetas le pertenecen a los dos reinos y por ende al príncipe de los reinos - Nurzak

- ¿CÓMO SABE TANTO? - Tsubasa agarrado de Rox por tanta histeria

- Y como entendía... a Dan quien nos rescató sin pedirnos ayuda... - Ren reaccionó de... - WTF? ¡solo protegía sus intereses nunca fuimos importantes para él, solo fuimos unos juguetes para el! ¡MALDITA SEA! AAAAAAAAAA!

- Cálmate Ren - dijo Yu intentando calmarlo - Por lo menos iban a pedir ayuda a los peleadores

- ¿no ves? los peleadores solo jugaron con nosotros, seguro que Dan pudo haber eliminado a barodius en cualquier momento pero lo dejo vivir para vernos sufrir!

- ¿O.o? - Kenchi - Y este qué trae?

- Ren, tranquilízate, nosotros no sabemos si eso es verdad lo más seguro que él no sepa quién es - dijo Nurzak tratando de calmar a Ren quien... digamos que ya se deschabetó DX

- NO ES CIERTO! EL NOS UTILIZO PARA SU DIVERSIÓN! - Gritó Ren como un verdadero loco - ¡Y ES OBVIO QUE SI LO SABE! LO SABE TODO! LO SABE TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡Y SI LO NIEGA LO VA A PAGAR!

- Dale gracias a Dios que Dan no estuvo aquí para escucharte - dijo Haibaku furico con hilos de lágrimas

- O.O oh oh - Kenchi

- CÁLLATE - Gritó Ren más furioso y loco que nada - CÓMO QUIERES QUE LE DE GRACIAS A DIOS SI HA ESTADO FLORECIENDO A LOS CORRUPTOS COMO PEÑA NIETO, CHÁVEZ, KIN JONG IL, BACHAR AL ASSAD, MUAMAR GADAFHI, OSAMA BIN LADEN Y SOBRE TODO USTEDES BOLA DE CORRUPTOS Y LO DIGO POR USTEDES DOS! ¡DAN PORQUE SIEMPRE SUPO QUE DEBÍA HACER ESTO PARA QUE SUFIRERAMOS Y ESTÁ DISFRUTANDO DE NUESTRA CAÍDA Y TÚ POR PERVERTIDO ADICTO A LA PORNOGRAFÍA (Yo: Ya empezó de nuevo con esto este weon), LASCIVO, GROSERO, INMORAL, PECADOR, IMPÚDICO, CORRUPTO, NOMINAL Y PROFANO! ¡MERECÍAS QUE TE HUBIERAN DADO ESE DESCANSO DE HACE UN AÑO, PORQUE YO SE POR QUÉ! TE GASTIGARON PORQUE TE ATRAPARON VIENDO HENTAI SHOTA! (Yo: Párale, no?) ¡Y LAS OTRAS VECES QUE TE ATRAPARON DESTRUYERON LA CONFIANZA QUE TENÍAN TUS PADRES HACIA TÍ TANTO QUE YA NO TE DEJAN VER ANIME PORQUE SEGÚN ELLOS, CUALQUIER ANIME ES PORNOGRAFÍA! ¡Y ADEMÁS, PORQUE SABEN QUE VERÍAS ESAS COCHINADAS, NO TE PERMITEN USAR INTERNET EN LA TABLET Y TÚ DESOBEDECES UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y AL FINAL TU TABLET ESTÁ DESTRUIDA! ¡Y TODO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA! ¡MALDITO PECADOR, PUERCO, COCHINO, DESGRACIADO, LASCIVO, ADICTO, MENTIROSO, FARSANTE, HIPÓCRITA Y PERVERTIDO A MÁS NO PODER!

Y así, simple y sencillamente, Haibaku se tiró de rodillas, se llevó las manos a su rostro, que por cierto, estaba muy triste y desconsolado, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Mira lo que hiciste - dijo Chris furiosa y con lágrimas mientras corría a abrazar a Haibaku y cuando llegó mientras lo abrazaba, miraba con desprecio a Ren - ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

- NO LO DEFIENDAS! - Gritó Ren más enojado que nunca

- POR QUÉ NO, ÉL YA ME DIJO TODO LO QUE LE DIJISTE Y AÚN ASÍ LO AMO! - Gritó Chris - ASÍ QUE NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE HUMILLES ASÍ A MI NOVIO!

- POR QUÉ NO? - Gritó Ren furioso - YA ERA HORA DE QUE ALGUIEN LO EXPONGA COMO EL FARSANTE TRAICIONERO HIPÓCRITA QUE ES!

En eso, Haibaku lloraba más fuerte

- Ya, ya, ya no llores - dijo Chris intentando calmar a Haibaku pero este lloraba más fuerte y eso la alteraba más, por lo que volvió a mirar a Ren con odio - ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR ESTO! - En eso, Chris suelta a Haibaku, suelta su lado demoniaco y ataca a Ren con todas sus fuerzas posibles.

- SUÉLTAME - Gritó Ren golpeando a Chris para que lo deje en paz pero al final, Ren se fe enojado. Mientras, mira Chris a Haibaku y estaba más herido que nunca.

- Creo que ya era hora de confrontarlo, pero no a tal grado - dijo Shun

- Lo sé - dijo Chris - Ya decía yo que si él no cambiaba, yo lo haría cambiar. - En eso se dirige a Haibaku con una mirada de las más tiernas que hace y lo abraza mientras el pobre lloraba adoloridamente.

- Ya no llores, Haibaku - dijo Chris tratando de consolarlo, pero el dolor de Haibaku al sentirse condenado era tan grande que le empezó a afectar a Chris - no, l-llores - en eso, empezó a sollozar y luego a derramar lágrimas - hagas lo q-q-que h-h-ag-gas... no... - en eso, empezó a llorar con Haibaku.

- Y así la alegría de Haibaku murió - dijo Shun deprimido

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESPONDAN ESTAS PREGUNTAS, POR FAVOR!:

1: Situación hipotética: Si Dan estuviera en su habitación con Runo, Mira, Fabia, Alice y Paige durmiendo con el y de pronto se le ocurren un plan para "divertir" pervetidamente a Dan y cuando ya pierda la razón, le hagan daño físico...

¿Cuál diversión pervertida a Dan le harían para que Dan pierda la razón de tanta perversión?

¿Cómo sería el daño físico, con un sartén o con un bate?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Dan al despertar?

2: Si pudieras tener el poder de cambiar un nombre de un día, cuál sería?

3: Canción que les gustaría que yo hiciera para otro songfic? Cuál sería y cuál sería la pareja?

Sólo respondan en reviews, pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! T-T BUAAAAAA!


	32. Haibaku depre a nivel mundial

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- REEEEEN, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A MI MUSUKO? - gritaba Jesús (JesusST) fúrico

- las pastillas anti-locura - dijo Shun preocupado y le muestra las pastillas

- Lo siento doctor Shun... -Se disculpó Jesús y después se toma las pastillas- NO TE PERDONO POR HACERLE ESO A HAIBAKU, PODERES COSPLAY ACTIVADOS! -se pone su cosplay de Obito Rinnegan/Sharingan- GEDO MAZO! -aparece el Gedo Mazo y aplasta a Ren destruyendo tambien Tomorrow Never Dies Show en el proceso- AAAAAAH! Tranquilos... Pagare los daños... -Todos le miran de manera asesina- pero mate a Ren... NO, NO OS ACERQUEIS, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-Censurado por violencia-

Después de que se reparara el estudio (Gracias JesusST y te perdono)

- Hola, me llamo Rox - dijo Rox apareciendo - Lo que Pasa es que Haibaku no puede estar aquí porque TODAVÍA SIGUE DEPRIMIDO POR LO DEL CAPÍTULO DE AYER (Nota del autor: Lo que dijo Ren SÍ ME PASÓ EN LA VIDA REAL T-T), por lo que no se presentará en este capítulo. De hecho, sólo podemos tener su llamada. - en eso, se activa la voz telefónica. - Hola, Haibaku.

- Hola - dijo Haibaku en voz quebrada (sólo voz)

- ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo Rox

- Peor que nunca - dijo Haibaku con la voz quebrada y sollozando.

- Te comprendemos - dijo Rox triste - ¿Crees que puedas estar en el trabajo?

- No lo creo - dijo Haibaku triste - No después de la humillación que me hicieron pasar...

- Y eso que no solo hablan de eso en este show, es noticia mundial - dijo Shun

- En serio? - dijo Rox

- Primero en Estados Unidos de América - Shun

* * *

TELEVISIÓN ESTADUNIDENSE

Ren Krawler Haibaku did mourn when confronted by immorality and hypocrisy "SHOW TOMORROW NEVER DIES" due to insanity Ren suffered during the reactions of "BAKUGAN PRICE OF DARKNESS" Hell Jack to know that Dan is the prince of the Luminox and the Darkness, and therefore the Gundalian and neathian. This was what he yelled at Haibaku:

- Ren, calm down, we do not know if that's really the safest thing he does not know who - said trying to calm Nurzak Ren who ... already freaked say DX

- NOT TRUE! WE USE FOR THE FUN! - Ren screamed like a real crazy - and obviously does! Knows everything! KNOW IT ALL FROM SCRATCH! And if one denies is going to pay!

- Thank God that Dan was not here to hear - furico Haibaku said with tears threads

- O.O oh oh - Kenta

- SHUT - Ren shouted angrier and crazier than anything - HOW YOU WANT TO THANK GOD IF has been flourishing TO CORRUPT AS Peña Nieto, CHAVEZ, KIN JONG IL, Bashar Al Assad, Muammar GADAFHI, OSAMA BIN LADEN AND ABOVE ALL BALL YOU TELL BY CORRUPT AND YOU TWO! Dan because he always knew what to do this so that we suffer and is enjoying BY OUR FALL AND YOU PERVERT porn addict (I: I started it again with this idiot), lewd, vulgar, immoral, sinful, shameless, corrupt , NOMINAL and profane! YOU HAVE GIVEN deserved that rest from a year ago, because I know WHY! You got caught punished BECAUSE YOU SEEING HENTAI Shota! (Me: Stop it, no?) And the other times I got caught their confidence DESTROYED YOUR PARENTS TO YOU SO THAT YOU DO NOT LET THEM SEE ANIME BECAUSE BY ANY ANIME IS PORN! PLUS, because they know they'd look filthy THOSE NOT ALLOW YOU TO USE THE INTERNET TABLET AND you break AGAIN AND AGAIN AND STOP YOUR TABLET IS DESTROYED! And it's all your damn fault! DAMN SINNER, pork, pig, unhappy, prurient, addict, liar, liar, hypocrite and perverted NO MORE POWER!

And so, quite simply, is pulled Haibaku knees, put his hands to his face, which incidentally, was very sad and desolate, and began to mourn inconsolably.

- Look what you did - said Chris furious and in tears as she ran to hug Haibaku and when he arrived as she hugged him, looked down at Ren - you're a fucking!

- Do not defend him! - Ren shouted angrier than ever

- Why not, he already told me everything you said and yet you LOVE! - Chris screamed - so do not let you humiliate WELL MY BOYFRIEND!

- Why not? - Ren shouted angry - it was time for someone to EXPOSE THE RINGER treacherous HYPOCRITE AS IS!

In that, Haibaku crying louder

- Now, now, do not cry - Chris said trying to calm the crying Haibaku but stronger and that the more altered, so turned to look at Ren with hatred - regret FOR THIS! - In that, Chris Haibaku loose, loose her demonic side and attack with all his might Ren possible.

- Let go - Ren beating Chris shouted to leave him alone but in the end, Ren is angry faith. Meanwhile, Chris looks to Haibaku and was more hurt than ever.

- I think it was time to confront him, but not to such a degree - Shun said

* * *

- Y en Japón

- Shattodaun - Ren wa naniyori mo oko-tsu to kyoki saken - Peña Nieto, Chávez, KIN Jon'iru, basharuaruasado, Kadafi GADAFHI, osama Bin radin to subete joki no yo ni hakai sa reru han'ei sa rete itara,-shin ni kansha suru hoho Boru wa, nitsu hason shi, de tsutaeru! Dan kare wa tsuneni wareware wa kurushimu yo ni, kore o doō suru ka o shitteita shi,(watashi: Watashi wa kono bakade saido hajimeta) watashitachi no aki made tanoshinde, okyakusama hentai poruno chudoku sa rete iru tame, midarana, gehin'na, fudotokuna, tsumibukai, hajishirazu, hason ,-Mei-meoyobi fukei! Wa, ataerareta tozen motte iru koto o ichinenmae kara no nokori, watashi wa naze shitte irunode! Anata ga hentai Shota o mi tame wa basse tsukamatta! (Watashi: Ie, sore o teishi) shi, nin'i no anime ni porunodearu tame, sorera wa anime o mite mimashou shinai yo ni watashi wa karera no jishin ga anata ni anata no ryoshin o DESTROYED tsukamatta ta no kai! Karera wa fuketsu ni mieru to omoimasu shitte irunode purasu, sorera wa anata ga intanetto taburetto o shiyo suru koto wa dekimasen soshite, anata ga nandomonandomo chūdan sa re, jozai ga hakai sa reta STOP! Soshite sore wa, subete anata no ki no seidesu! DAMN SINNER, butaniku, buta, fukona, koshokuna, joshu-sha, usotsuki, usotsuki, gizen-sha to NO MORE POWER tosaku! Sore de, hijo ni tanjun ni, guzen ni, hijo ni kanashiku, sumu hito ga inaku natta kare no kao ni te o ire, Haibaku hiza o hippatte, nagusameyou mo naku tomurau tame ni hajimete iru.

* * *

Y en Italia

- SHUT - Ren grido piu arrabbiato e piu pazzo di tutto - COME VOLETE GRAZIE DIO SE e stata fiorente per corrompere AS Peña Nieto, CHAVEZ, KIN JONG IL, Bashar Al Assad, Muammar GADAFHI, OSAMA BIN LADEN E SOPRATTUTTO BALL vi dico con corrotti e voi due! Dan perché ha sempre saputo cosa fare questo in modo che si soffre e si sta godendo DAL NOSTRO AUTUNNO ED E 'tossicodipendente porno PERVERTITO (I: ho iniziato di nuovo con questo idiota), osceno, volgare, immorale, peccaminoso, spudorato, corrotto , NOMINALE e profano! CI AVETE DATO meritato riposo rispetto a un anno fa, perché so PERCHE '! E stato preso punito PERCHE 'VEDERE Shota HENTAI! (Me: Smettila, no?) E le altre volte mi ha catturato la loro fiducia DISTRUTTO TUOI GENITORI A VOI IN MODO CHE NON far loro vedere ANIME IN QUANTO DA ANIME E 'PORNO! PLUS, perché sanno che piacerebbe guardare sporco NON QUELLI consentono di utilizzare la tavoletta INTERNET E si rompe ancora e ancora e ARRESTO DELLA TAVOLETTA E 'DISTRUTTO! Ed e tutta colpa tua maledetta! DAMN SINNER, carne di maiale, maiale, infelice, pruriginosa, tossicomane, bugiardo, bugiardo, ipocrita e perverso piu potere!

E cosi, molto semplicemente, e tirato Haibaku ginocchia, si porto le mani al viso, che per inciso, era molto triste e desolato, e cominciò a piangere inconsolabile.

Y en...

- ¡YA ENTENDÍ! - Gritó Haibaku por vía voz y empezando a llorar

- Lo siento - dijo Shun - Lamento haber dicho esto...

- No importa... y cómo están los comentarios para Haibaku? - dijo Rox

- Pues... - Shun - Digamos que...

10% opina que Haibaku se lo merecía por pecador impúdico y que además, que arda en el infierno.

5% opina que Haibaku es una verdadera bestia malévola.

5% opina que darían toda su vida para que Haibaku sea vengado

80% opina que Haibaku es culpable pero no merecía que lo humillaran de esa manera. Y que quieren venganza contra Ren.

- 15% contra 85% - dijo Rox contenta - ¿Escuchaste?

- Si... - dijo Haibaku - Pero no me siento mejor...

- Pobrecito - dijo Rox - ¿Estás con alguien?

- Si... Mi novia Chris - dijo Haibaku - Está tratando de consolarme... de hecho, me está preparando algo de comer para que coma, ya que no he comido en todo un día... incluso he hecho cosas peores, como cortarme los brazos, aunque NO TAN PROFUNDO, golpearme la cabeza con los puños, dormir en el suelo, cosas que hacen los deprimidos...

Tanto Nicole, Rox, Dan y Shun como el resto de los personajes y OC's quedaron horrorizados.

- Hai...baku...se...cortaba... - dijo Nicole toda horrorizada

- Mi primo... - dijo Dan asustado - se acostaba en el suelo...

- Haibaku... - Rox asustada - Se golpeaba...

- Ese Ren... - Shun gruñendo entre dientes - Es un maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO!

- Lo siento mucho... - dijo Haibaku

- Hola Haibaku-kawaii - dijo Chris apareciendo en voz - Ya te hice de comer. ¿Quieres un poquito?

- No tengo hambre - dijo Haibaku triste - Aunque agradezco tu ayuda.

Rox se hartó - CORTEN! - Y cortaron la transmisión.

- Gracias - dijo Shun enojado - Ahora Ren me las pagará.

- No se preocupen - Alice

- ¿Y los segmentos? - dijo Fabia

- No serán transmitidos debido a la ausencia de Haibaku - Rox - Lo sentimos mucho...

- Genial - dijo Ryuga fastidiado

- Ya me han fastidiado el día - dijo Inuyasha

- Lamentamos decirles que los segmentos del Show han sido cancelados debido a que Haibaku todavía está deprimido. - Rox triste - Les ruego que envíen mensajes de apoyo, reconciliación, consuelo y ánimo a Haibaku, por favor...

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai que será muy pronto, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: Envienme palabras de aliento, ánimo, consuelo, apoyo, amistad, reconciliación, etcétera... por favor, estoy deprimido ya de por sí por lo que me dijo Ren... pero también comenten el capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! T-T BUAAAAAA! Nooo! u.u


	33. HAIBAKU REGRESÓ

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- HOLA! - Rox - Me llamo Rox Kazami, bienvenidos de nuevo a TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW. Ahora... espero hacer algo para...

- ¿Cómo que no estoy en la lista de empleados? - gritó un joven que todos conocen - ¿QUIÉN NO SABES QUE QUIÉN SOY? - Y entra al estudio de un portazo - ¡HOLA!

Todos estallaron de alegría, excepto el chico.

- ¿Qué, me perdí de algo?

- Haibaku-chan! - dijo Rox abrazando al aludido y de inmediato vinieron Dan, Shun, Alice, Fabia, Marucho, Nicole, Jesus-chan, Candy, Yu, Tsubasa y muchos más.

- Chicos, me asfixian - dijo Haibaku casi perdiendo el aire y los demás lo soltaron.

- Qué bueno que regresaste - dijo Rox feliz

- Estábamos tan preocupados por tí - dijo Nicole entre lágrimas.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, Primo - dijo Dan entre lágrimas - Te extrañamos.

- No se preocupen - dijo Haibaku feliz - He regresado y mejor que nunca. Gracias a TOOOOODOS ustedes por haber sido buenos conmigo. Lograron recuperar mi ánimo, que perdí hace dos capis ¬¬

En eso, todos deseaban ahorcar a Ren.

- Tranquilos - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Ya verás - dijo Candy apretando el botón del video.

+VIDEO+

Candy: (Sacando un woki toki) Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy todo listo...cambio

Gray: Tenemos a "El farsante" en la mira...cambio

Lucy: Listo "el farsante" esta distraido, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos TRES! (Lucy abre su llave, dejando aparecer a Tauro) Tauro, ataca! (Tauro, ataca a Ren, metiendolo en un saco de papas, en la cajuela del auto)

Candy: Listo Gray, congelalo! *Voz siniestra*

Gray: ICE MAKE ATACK! (Gray congela el cuerpo de Ren, dejándolo inmóvil)

Lucy: Listo vamonos

*Minutos después en la guarida (La verdad no es una guarida, es el sótano de Candy xD)*

Candy: Bien Natsu descongelalo

Natsu: YEAH sera un honor! Rugido del Dragón de Fuego! (Natsu saca fuego de su boca derritiendo el hielo y quemando a Ren)

Ren: AHH ¡¿Donde rayos estoy?!

Gray: Estas en nuestra guarida

Ren: Q-Que rayos pi-piensan hacerme?!

Candy: Nada malo Ren, solo te haremos pagar por lo que le dijiste a Haibaku *Voz siniestra*

Natsu: Are, cuando iniciamos estoy encendido! *sacando fuego de sus manos*

Erza: Cuando quieras Candy?

Candy: Ahora vamos le haremos pagar a Ren, todo el sufrimiento que le esta causando a Haibaku-kun

Erza: Bien, esto es para que aprendas, a no meterte con las demás personas, eso no tiene perdón! *Grito Erza, mientras activaba su magia de cambio, cambiándose a su super armadura, noqueando a Ren*

Ren: AHH AYUDA!

Candy: Seguiremos hasta que le pidas perdón a Haibaku-kun!

Ren: NUNCA, ESE FARSANTE NO MERECE PERDÓN!

Erza: EL QUE NO MERECE PERDÓN ERES TU! (Erza vuelve a golpear a Ren pero esta vez mas fuerte)

Natsu: AYE! ESTOY MAS QUE ENCENDIDO! (Lanzando le fuego y golpeándolo) Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego (Lo golpea tan fuerte, dejando a Ren tirado en el suelo)

Gray: Eh Natsu, no te quedes con toda la diversión, para ti solo! Ice Make Jail! (Gray encierra a Ren, en una jaula de hielo) Listo Lucy es todo tuyo

Lucy: Gracias Gray, ahora Cáncer dale un buen cambio de look a Ren! (lucy saca una llave mágica de la que sale un humanoide con pinzas en las manos y cabello, que ataca a Ren dejándolo todo calvo )

Ren: AHH MI HERMOSO CABELLO!

Lucy: Aun no acabo contigo! vamos Acuario dale un buen baño (Ahora de otra llave sale, una sirena azul, que lanza un potente rayo de agua, dejando a Ren calvo y mojado)

Gray: Es mi turno Ice Make Knuckle! (Gray golpea, con unos puños de hielo a Ren)

Erza: Ahora todos juntos vamos chicos! ARMADURA DEL ANILLO CELESTIAL! (Erza lanza mas de 200 espadas hacia Ren, preparándose para golpearlo)

Gray:ICE MAKE CANNON! (Gray golpea a Ren con un super cañón de hielo)

Lucy: VAMOS LOKI, DESTROZA A REN! (Lucy ahora invoca a un humanoide que ataca sin compasión a Ren como todo un león)

Natsu: ESPADA DEL FENIX (Natsu es cubierto todo su cuerpo de llamas, lanzándose hacia Ren dándole un puñetazo para después terminar con un cabezazo)

Candy: (Señalándolo casi muerte con una espada ) Listo para pedir perdón?

Ren: (Todo destrozado) Pe-perdón Haibaku (Cae inconsciente al piso dramáticamente)

Erza: Listo misión completa, eso te pasa cuando te metes con Fairy Tail Aye!

Todos: AYE! (Alzando sus manos haciendo una L con sus dedos solo que un poco mas curvita)

+FIN VIDEO+

- ¿Qué rayos es esa wea? - gritó Haibaku fuera de onda

- Me encargué de Ren-baka - dijo Candy - Y me lo traje.

Y aparece una tabla de madera con un Ren encadenado y casi demacrado.

- ¿Qué es esto, señores? - dijo Haibaku - Desencadénenlo. - y así hicieron - Hola Ren.

- Tú! - gritó Ren asustado

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku - Ya nadie te hará daño.

- Perdóname Haibaku - gritó Ren asustado - No debí decirte lo que dije, lo lamento! ¡Yo sólo me enloq...

- Ya Ren - dijo Haibaku - Te perdono...

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- ¿Qué? - dijo Haibaku simpático - ¿No han leído en la Biblia que el perdón no se le niega a nadie?

- De acuerdo - dijo Rox satisfecha.

1: Situación hipotética: Si Dan estuviera en su habitación con Runo, Mira, Fabia, Alice y Paige durmiendo con el y de pronto se le ocurren un plan para "divertir" pervetidamente a Dan y cuando ya pierda la razón, le hagan daño físico...

¿Cuál diversión pervertida a Dan le harían para que Dan pierda la razón de tanta perversión?

¿Cómo sería el daño físico, con un sartén o con un bate?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Dan al despertar?

._.U

2: Si pudieras tener el poder de cambiar un nombre de un día, cuál sería? Lunes, llamado Dakam

3: Canción que les gustaría que yo hiciera para otro songfic? Cuál sería y cuál sería la pareja? Yo haría "He venido a pedirte perdón" y sería un ShunxAlice

+RESUMEN BAKUGAN PRICE OF DARKNESS 7: THOMAS+

Ahora sí - Haibaku - ¡AL ATAQUE!

- Y lo que le pasó a gundalia y lo que pasó con el autoestima de Haibaku le pasará a tu bakugan si me fallares - Dijo Expiron molesto.

- OK ._.U - Thomas Chibi

- Y el "avergonzado" sabía que el príncipe tenía novia porque yo le dí esa info. - dijo Everth - Intentaré convencer a Runi y Fabi de convertir a Dan en carnada.

- OLVÍDALO - Gritó Thomas

- No se agradan - Kenchi (AWWWWWWWW! Es TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN lindo)

- Y transofrmé a su bakugan - dijo Lint

- Y ahora se llamó Light Drago - Dan

- Pero que aparece el Flama Azul - dijo Shun fastidiado y furioso.

- Yo sabía que kuso era un cobarde, o eso creí hasta que Haibaku me dió una... electoral, pero ocultarse cuando - Noah.

- PARENLE! - Gritó Dan - Mira, Noah-chan, y esto va para TODOS LOS QUE ME ODIAN, si solo van a insultarme entonces contesten esto: si me desprecian y odian entonces ¿qué razón tendría yo para protegerlos a ustedes? ah?

- O.o U - Todos

- Creo que ya veo que jack hell si te hizo caso - dijo Haibaku a Noah - Gracias Ren! -.-U

- Lo siento - dijo Ren casi demacrado.

- Imagínate lo de las voces... como... - Dan

+MOMENTO EN QUE DERROTARON A NAGA+

¡SI! ¡LOLOGRAMOS!-grito dan feliz

Bien hecho, ahora traiciónalos, corrompen a drago, domínalo todo, el universo será tuyo si los matas a todos-dijo la voz en su cabeza

No, no, no les puedo hacer eso a todos, soy su amigo, soy el novio de runo, soy bueno-dijo mentalmente dan

Jajajaja si fueras bueno, no estarías pensando esto, bueno cuando lo aceptes lo aceptaras-dijo la voz

+FIN DEL MOMENTO+

- Y cuando me peleé con Spectra - Dan

+BATALLA SPECTRA CONTRA DAN+

¡VAMOS IDIOTA, MATALO O EL TE MATARA A TI!-grito la voz

No, es el hermano de mira lo le puedo hacer eso a mira yo la amo-pensó dan

Vaya que rápido te olvidaste de la plana mandona, bueno si la amas apúrate mata al idiota de Spectra y golpea a ace, no viste como ve a mira, tu mira-dijo la voz

Si, matar a Spectra, golpear a ace, lo hare, lo hare todo- por un minuto dan se dejo controlar, AFORTUNADAMENTE XD

Bien cada momento estoy más cerca-dijo la voz

+FIN DE MOMENTO+

- Y no olvidemos cuando derroté a Barodius - Dan

+BATALLA EN NEATHIA+

Jajaja, bien ya no tienes excusa, utilizo a tu grandulón amigo, te secuestro, robo a tu amigo drago, ahora no tienes excusa mátalo, mátalo a ahora-dijo la voz

Si, ya no tengo otra forma, lo matare, lo matare, lo eliminare de este mundo, barodius debe morir-pensó dan

Bien, pronto, muy pronto, todo será tuyo-dijo la voz

+ FIN DE MOMENTO+

- O.o U - Todos

- Y todo sonaba normal hasta que la batalla se intensificó - Ginga - Fue genial!

- Y terminaron en la dimensión de luz - Dijo Natsu.

- Bonito - dijo Len

- Y yo llorando, pero sé que Dan podrá sacar a darkemius de su problema T.T - Thomas

- Ya empezó - Rin - Párale, no?

- Pero es que mi apellido me da vergüenza - Thomas - carrero quiere decir vergüenza. Soy una vergüenza para los darknes, mi vida no vale nada - en eso empieza a llorar. POR ESO NO TENGO PADRES, POR ESO SOY HUÉRFANO, POR ESO NO TENGO FAMILIA! NADA!

- Pero Thomas - Haibaku - Si tienes a Dragun-sempai, con eso basta y sobra. - En eso Thomas se calma feliz.

- Tienes razón - dijo Thomas limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Y yo aguantando las ganas de matar a Thomas porque mató a Hawktor y sigue impune, y a Dan por tener a mi Fabi - dijo Shun molesto con los dos chicos, más con Thomas.

- Ok - Expiron - ¡ATAQUEN A LA TIERRA!

- NOOOOOOOO! - Todos

- Como sea - Haibaku - Vamos con esto que se llama... "Reconciliación con Hiba" estará también en NotiHaibaku por lo que también espero que vean y dejen review.

+RECONCILIACIÓN CON HIBA: PT 001+

Mansión de Jesús

- No saldrás de aquí hasta que termine la guerra! - dijo Jesús en una habitación

- Ya llegué! - gritó Hiba cansado y apareciendo - Si quieren, enciérrenme con él, debo "jugar un poco"

- Ok! - dijo Jesús fastididiado - de todos modos tengo una guerra que hacer - y en eso, cerró la puerta con quién sabe cuántos candados y se fue a pelear contra Nicole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku enojado con Hiba

- Quiero enmendar todo lo que te hice pasar - dijo Hiba abrazando a Haibaku - No sé cómo hacerlo! Quería evitar que te mataras. Dime, ¿sobreviviste a todo?

- Lo de la dimensión acusadora, los GazettE muertos, mi novia Chris muerta, la dimensión feliz y la dimensión de Tobi. Me dolió, me aterré, me odié, me amé y jajajajaja! - dijo Haibaku

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Nunca saldrémos de aquí a menos que Nicole gane - dijo Haibaku deprimido. Aún recuerda la tortura.

- ¿Por qué estás triste?

- ¡TÚ SABES POR QUÉ! - gritó Haibaku - Desde que llegaste aquí, me he metido más en problemas que nadie!

- Pero yo solo quería darle sabor a tu vida - Hiba triste

- ¿CREES QUE HACIENDO ESO VAS A AYUDARME? - Gritó Haibaku furioso - ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE XIME-SAN TERMINÓ CONMIGO? ¿Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE TUVE QUE ARRUINAR MI NOVIAZGO CON NICOLE? ¿Y POR QUIÉN CREES QUE ME SACARON DE FANFICTION HASTA QUE LOS CONVENCÍ DE REGRESAR EN LA TOMA DE POSESIÓN DE PEÑA NIETO? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE NO ME DEJAN VER ANIME EN MI CASA? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE SE ME DESTRUYÓ LA TABLET?

Hiba al escuchar todo eso se sintió horrible consigo mismo y empezó a sollozar diciendo con voz quebrada - Todo eso fue mi culpa - dijo admitiendo.

- EXACTO! - Gritó Haibaku más furioso - ¿Y AHORA QUIERES ENMENDARLO TODO CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

En eso Hiba se arrodilló al suelo y empezó a llorar - Soy una basura imperdonable... Me aborrezco! Soy un asco! - gritó golpeandose fuertemente el rostro, asustando a Haibaku.

- Tranquilo Hiba - dijo Haibaku horrorizado - no es para que...

- NO! - Gritó Hiba desesperanzado - NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASÍ!

- Pero cómo? - Haibaku asustado - Espera - dijo Haibaku y Hiba se detuvo - ¿Qué te pasa? No es razón para que te hagas eso. No estoy tan molesto, sólo que quería que te disculparas de verdad, no de manera falsa.

- Y para qué? - Hiba triste y llorando - Para que me hagas ver que no valgo nada?

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku - No llores - en eso abraza a Hiba - No llores Hiba-chan... eres muy buen chico. Sólo que tienes que cambiar, sí?

- De acuerdo - dijo Hiba limpiándose las lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo.

+FIN DE RECONCILIACIÓN+

Todos estaban felices por la reconciliación.

- Lo bueno es que sí, pero... - Haibaku

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Shun

- Esto es lo que no se vió de la guerra nwn - Haibaku

+LO QUE NO SE VIÓ+

Comenzado como un plan de secuestro de Rox siniestra y JesusST, Hiba y Haibaku fueron secuestrados y sometidos a tortura de gran nivel.

Inicialmente solo era un conflicto leve de secuestro (?) pero debido a que Nicole decidio actuar, el conflicto aumento de gravedad, convirtiendose en una guerra a gran escala.

Al poco tiempo, Rox siniestra, creadora del plan de secuestro; asustada por la amenaza de Nicole y su ejercito, decidio abandonar el conflicto.

Jesús sin embargo, con el poder del Rinnegan y Sharingan que le concedio su cosplay de Obito, acepto la amenaza de guerra.

El objetivo del bando de Nicole... Salvar a Haibaku y Hiba de la tortura a la que estan siendo expuestos.

El objetivo del bando de Jesús... Acabar con el ejercito de Nicole y finalizar un plan fallido de hace tiempo, ¿cual sera?

¿Quien ganara en esta guerra...?

(En la guarida secreta de Jesus...)  
-Todos los preparativos estan echos, el ejercito de Bestias con Colas, un ejercito de Bakugan Caos, mas mis poderes cosplay... ¡Nadie me podra derrotar! Pero aun asi, necesito a comandantes en jefe... ¿No es asi, Ren, Spectra y Anubias? -aparecen los nombrados.- La guerra comenzara pronto, Nicole cree que puede vencerme, pero no sabe a lo que se enfrenta... No saben donde esta mi guarida, y encima esta protegida por una barrera. Sigamos, hora de las resurrecciones... ¡Kuchiyose: Orochimaru! -invoca a Orochimaru con el jutsu de invocación.

-Ya estoy informado, quieres que reviva con el Edo Tensei a todos los grandes guerreros. -dijo Orochimaru sonriendo maleficamente.

-Algo asi... veamos, revive a los Jinchurikis, a Zabuza y Haku y los Espadachines Ninja... Ya van 14... ¿Quienes mas...? Ya, para terminar a los reanimados de Naruto, revive tambien al Yondaime Kazekage, al Nidaime Tsuchikage y al Nidaime Mizukage, todos ellos formaran la División de Reanimación Ninja. Y luego, revive a L, sera el lider de la División de Deducción, reviviras a la madre de Shun, para que sea la lider de la División de Espionaje, formado por ella y su marido: el padre de Shun y Lync, al que tambien reviviras. Por ahora iria asi...

División de Reanimacion Ninja:  
Jinchurikis de 2 Colas al 7 Colas.  
Zabuza  
Haku  
Espadachines Ninja  
Yondaime Kazekage  
Nidaime Tsuchikage  
Nidaime Mizukage

División de Deducción:  
L  
Spectra Phantom

División de Espionaje:  
Madre de Shun  
Padre de Shun  
Lync

-¿Tres divisiones solamente? -dijo Ren.- Eso es ser demasiado engreido.

-Son divisiones de función fija en el objetivo principal de avance de ejercito... Ahi mas divisiones... -dijo Jesus.

_Divisiones Secundarias:_

División Medica liderada por Fabia Sheen.

División de Tortura y Obtención de Información liderada por Shadow Prove.

División de Ataque Subterraneo liderada por Gus.

División de Ataque General Colectivo liderado por Jake.

División de Protección de la Guarida liderada por Orochimaru.

-Y ahi una ultima división imprescindible para acabar rapido con los vampiritos y hombre lobos mas molestos.

División de Sellado Vampirico y Licantropo liderada por... ¡Rox siniestra!

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero Rox siniestra esta atrapada dentro de Spectra! -grito sorprendido Anubias.- Y abandono la guerra.

-Y asi es... Asi que cree una clon perfecta suya con su ADN, la vez que la teletransporte de forma fallida a Spectra, le arranque un pelo, y con un solo pelo pude obtener su información genetica, y con ella clonarla. -dijo Jesus maravillado.

-Siempre te gusto las cosas relacionadas con el ADN... eso es jugar a ser Dios. -dijo Spectra molesto.

-Te equivocas, no juego a ser Dios, en este caso, juego a ser el Destino... Ahi muchas enfermedades que de por si nunca debieron existir, un ejemplo muy notable es el cancer... El cancer se produce debido a la alteración de las celulas, pero estas se alteran dependiendo de factores que nunca debieron de actuar. Y no solo en enfermedades, la caprichosa mente humana repite sus planes constantemente, y fallan una y otra vez... ''El ser humano es el unico ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.'' Yo mas bien creo que es solo el juego del destino, los humanos, queriendo desafiar al destino, construyeron sustancias que mas tarde provocarian el cancer, es solo un ejemplo de lo caprichosos que somos las personas... ¿Que curioso no? Pero el destino sin embargo, como castigo por que le desafiaran, hizo que una y otra vez hubieran desgracias en la vida. En este caso, yo juego a ser el Destino, y este es mi castigo por que la humanidad me haya desafiado... ¡NO! ...por que la humanidad me haya echo sufrir tanto durante mi vida. -dijo Jesús con brillo en los ojos.

-...Ok... las Divisiones ya estan listas, ¿cual sera el primer movimiento? -pregunto Anubias.

-El 20 de marzo la División de Ataque Subterraneo y la División de Ataque General Colectivo comenzaran el ataque contra el ejercito de Nicole, las demas Divisiones se quederan observando la situación hasta que vean que deben entrar en acción.

-¿Y que pasa con Haibaku y Hiba? -pregunto Spectra.

-...Esos dos... son la misma persona, aunque yo hace no mucho que los separe por completo, aun recuerdo ese día... Hiba me traiciono, después de haberle separado de Haibaku... -dijo Jesús enfadado.

-Y tu le pagas a Haibaku secuestrandole después de que te salvara de las Bestias del Caos. -dijo Ren.

-¡! -Jesus se quedo callado.- ...Tal vez, el que los haya secuestrado les ayude, deberian considerarlo un regalo de mi parte... Aprenderan lo que su otra mitad siente, lo que sufre, y se apoyaran como compañeros. Cuando ambas mitades unidas bajo un lazo amistoso esten, la guerra yo acabaré. Rima y todo...

-¿Esto es solo una guerra para que Haibaku y Hiba se hagan amigos? -pregunto riendo Anubias.

-No, eso seria ser un poco estupido. Eso es un regalo de mi parte... pero las consecuencias de que se vuelvan compañeros beneficiaran mi plan final... -dijo Jesús.

+fin+

- Y ya nos hicimos amigos, así que que empiece la guerra y la PIJAMADA!

- SIIIIIIIIII- Todos.

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai que será muy pronto, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: ¿Quieren ver "Torneo Multiverse" de Dragon Oscuro

NOS VEMOS!


	34. AVISO

NOTIHAIBAKU EN VIVO

* * *

NOTICIA, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que... ESPEREN! Antes de iniciar, me dijeron que podía estar en la compu (laptop da kaachan)

Ahora bien, LAMENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA. Pero es que atraparon a mi hermanito miguel (Nyappy Kazami) con unas flipnotes de NDSi muy "sugestivas" y cuando nos fuimos a dormir... NOS REVISARON LOS FACEBOOKS! Así que fue una auditoría y NO LA PASÉ DX!

Lamentablemente no podré usar internet en mi casa hasta que regrese de clases (o sea, el próximo lunes) y me dieron de dos opciones en Fanfiction (Si, mis padres leyeron mis historias)

Me ordenaron o salirme de Fanfiction, o cambiar mi modo de escribr fics... Y yo como quería seguir con los fics, pero no quería enojar a mis padres, opté por "cambiar mi modo de escribir", tal vez no escriba lo de siempre con mayor frecuencia pero eso será mejor a que me salga de Fanfiction.

Pero lamentablemente ya no me podrán seguir en Facebook ni en mi grupo ya que lo dejé abandonado, además de que ya no tengo permitido usarlo A PESAR DE QUE DECIDÍ QUITAR MIS LIKES XD

Lamento estos inconvenientes, cuando publique muchas cosas en este mismo anuncio, quitaré "ciertos" fics mios (también los que dejé abandonados).

Cuando regrese, sere un poco más "soft" cada vez. Así que disculpas.

Aunque también daré otras sorpresas en Lunes 8, lo cual será el cambio de nombre de Hiba y una nueva cuenta de Fanfiction.

Esperen pronto nwn

Y si quieren más info, vayan a mi correo mexico _ 200 japan hotmail . com

quiten los espacios

BYE, NOS VEMOS EL 8

* * *

Nos vemos como en... ... ... PERO TODAVÍA ESTOY RECONECTADO XD XD


	35. XD NYA

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- Hola - Haibaku y Rox - Hemos REGRESADO XD XD.

- Sólo que Ya estoy viendo "Torneo Multiverse" de Dragon Oscuro. Está genial este autor, se los recomiendo.

- Si, claro - Rox sarcástica

- Comenzaremos con algo que me hizo molestar un poco - Haibaku enfadado.

+Hola?+

Jesus: Ren, no te puedo perdonar.  
Ren: que me vas a hacer?! SOCORRO HAIBAKU!  
-Un aura oscura los rodeo.-  
Yo te maldigo Ren Krawler, sufriras por toda la eternidad. ¡En nombre de JesusST sufre el abrazo de la oscuridad!  
-Ren fue consumido por la oscuridad, y cuando esta se disipo, Ren aparecio muy palido, mas blanco que Tigrerra, totalmente demacrado (mas que Nagato antes de morir incluso) y algo horrible.. ¡se había quedado ciego!  
Ren: s-socorro... H-Haiba-ku... lo s-siento... -Ren cayo al suelo casi sin energias, con lagrimas en los ojos.-

+Y luego+

La furia de Ryu-chan  
-TUUUU,QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI A MI HAIBAKU-KUN?!-gritaba Ryu-chan furiosa  
-He Ryu-chan que piensas hacer- pregunta una seria y preocupada Bloody (es que ya sabe como me enojo)-No piensas hacer "eso" verdad?-  
-Lo siento pero no puedo tolerar esto..¡COMO TE ATREVES DECIRLE ESO A HAIBAKU-KUN MALDITO MERECES MORIR DE LA PEOR MANERA QUE SE CONOCE EN EL MUNDO, PEOR QUE LA INQUISICIÓN PODERES CRIMSON ACTIVADOS! se pone su cosplay de kanda yuu –MUGEN-Aparece la katana empuñada en su mano- insectos del infierno MATENLO-hacen presentes los insectos y empiezan a mutilar, decapitar, destripar a Ren destruyendo en el proceso el lugar –uff.. se lo merecia este imbecil-viendo el luger destrozado- hay me pase un poquito...creo jeje nwnu- en los escombros sale Bloody

Un poco..UN POCO CARAMBAS QUE TIENES EN LA (Censurado) CABEZA TU QUE TE DEJASTES LLEVAR POR TU (Censurado) ENOJO AHORA DEBES ARREGLARLO ENTENDIDO!-con una aura muy oscura y detrás de ella un demonio sediento de sangre amenazándome con una guadaña extremadamente enorm

-H-Hai-muy asustada por Bloody  
Después de que se reparara el lugar…

-Ha se siente mucho mejor un asesinato en el comienzo del dia y haber realizado una venganza... Ha Bloody te puedes quedar con los restos de Ren para que juegues con el al final no lo recordaran-sonriendo con inocencia y manchada de sangre

-YUUPPI-saltando de alegria-Podre hacer mi hobby favorito, genial-Bloody se lleva lo que queda en el cuerpo del gundaliano para que sabe que (censurado por contenidos muy gore, violencia y mucho residuos muy asqueroso que si se enteraran seria un trauma)

+FIN+

O.o

- Haibaku? - Rox

- O.o - Haibaku

- Hola?

- X.x - Haibaku

- Ya lo perdimos - Dan

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó Shun y Haibaku reaccionó

- Ah? Qué? - Haibaku reaccionando - Ah. Gomen. ESO FUE LO MÁS TRAUMANTE, MÁS QUE CUALQUIER ANIME HENTAI! Ya no volveré a ver de la misma manera a Bloody-chan. Pero, ¿QUÉ TRAEN CON QUERER MATAR A REN? Hiba, sígueme!

- A dónde? - Hiba

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Mansión de JesusST

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Hiba

- Sipi - Haibaku y en eso usa una máquina con los restos de Ren para regresarlo.

- ¿QUÉ? - Ren asustado - ¿CÓMO? YA MORÍ!

- Tranquilo - Haibaku - Todo está bien. Sólo que tenemos que buscarte reemplazo para que no te pase lo que a Colosio, y creo que Tu eres el indicado.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Hiba asustado

- Tranquilo, sólo tendrás competencia nwn, aunque no espero que ganes. - Haibaku

- ¿Es todo? - Hiba

- No, Traje unas muestras de ADN mías, tuyas y de Shizuka (Sleeping Hook Shipper) - Haibaku

- ¿Crearás a otra chica?

- Una chica, la última vez que creé a alguien, fue a tí. - Haibaku.

Entonces usaron todas las claves y crearon a una chica hermosa de cabello castaño marrón hasta el cuello, ojos verde gris hermosos, una camiseta sin mangas y con tirantes blanca no transparente y unos pantalones grises que le llegan casi hasta la rodilla, está bien formada de unas buenas piernas, senos un poco más grandes de lo normal (UN POCO, EH?) y un lindo rostro.

- Bienvenida Haisuki - dijo Haibaku

- Hai... Suki...? - Dijo la aludida - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estás en la Mansion de JesusST. Yo te creé.

- HAIBAKU! - Gritó un Jesús enojado y apareciendo asustando a todos - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACÍAS EN MI CASA?

- Ayúdame amo... - diijo Haisuki asustada atrás de Haibaku, quien también lo estaba

- Espera... te puedo decir algo?

Minutos después

- Y así fue como pasó todo.

- Ok, se los perdono, PERO NO A REN! - Gritó Jesús

- Entonces Dios no te perdonará tus fallas XD - Hiba burlón

- Lo siento, pero es cierto - dijo Haibaku - Si perdonas a otros sus ofensas, Dios te personará, de lo contrario, no lo hará.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? - Haisuki

- Lee la Biblia - dijo Haibaku - Es lo más sabio que hay.

- De acuerdo - dijo Jesús enojado y se fue.

- Bye - Haibaku

Estudio

- HOLA Haisuki - dijo Midna emocionada de ver a Haisuki - Te ves hermosísima.

- Gracias - dijo Haisuki sonrojada de gusto, algo que alarmó a Haibaku

- Oh oh - dijo Haibaku - Creo que...

Laboratorio de Hiba

Analisis de Haisuki

Haisuki

Gustos: Le gusta Bakugan, Kirby, Vocaloid, The GazettE (YA ME ENVICIÉ CON ESTO XD XD SOY UNA NYAPA O QUÉ?), Anime y Ecchi, Yuri, Yaoi y Hentai. También Shota y Loli.

Personalidad: Es amable, divertida, juguetona, cuando se enoja es muy fria, cuando está triste se deprime y no le gusta estar sola ya que tiende a tener pensamientos autodestructivos. Es una peleadora de confiar. Sus problemas es que es muy pervertida, en su casa se viste en interiores (ESPERO QUE NO ENFRENTE MÍO NI DE NADIE MÁS) y es bisexual.

- LO QUE ME TEMÍA - Haibaku alarmado - NUNCA DEBÍ USAR TU ADN!

- Pues para qué lo usaste? - Hiba - Mejor hubieras usado el de Dan.

- T.T - Haibaku

Estudio

Haisuki estaba coqueteando con Mira y Ace y parecía que éstos iban a ceder, hasta que...

- ¡INTERVENCIÓN! - Gritó Haibaku llevandose a Haisuki

- Oiga amo, quiere violarme? - Gritó Haisuki asustada

- No seas tonta! - Haibaku - No te puedo permitir hacer esto!

Ya en la nueva habitación de Haisuki

- No te muevas hasta que nosotros regresemos - dijo Haibaku

- Si amo - dijo Haisuki quitándose casi una prenda y Haibaku cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió más que traumado.

Estudio

- Lamentablemente sabrán más de Haisuki - dijo Haibaku - Pero conformémonos con esto.

+Wrestlemania 29+

WrestleMania 29 fue la vigesimonovena edición de WrestleMania, un evento pago por visión de lucha libre profesional producido por la WWE. Tuvo lugar el 7 de abril de 2013, desde el MetLife Stadium, en East Rutherford, Nueva Jersey.  
Resultados  
Pre-Show: The Miz derrotó a Wade Barrett y ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE.1  
The Miz forzó a Barrett a rendirse con una «Figure Four Leg Lock».  
Esta lucha fue emitida por Facebook, YouTube y una hora antes del evento.  
The Shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) derrotó a Randy Orton, The Big Show & Sheamus.2  
Ambrose cubrió a Orton después de una «Spear» de Reigns.  
Después de la lucha, The Big Show le aplicó un «K.O. Punch» a Sheamus y Orton.  
Mark Henry derrotó a Ryback.3  
Henry cubrió a Ryback después de un invertir un «Shell Shocked» y caer sobre él.  
Después de la lucha, Henry intentó atacar nuevamente a Ryback, pero éste le aplicó un «Spinebuster» y un «Shell Shocked».  
Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) derrotó a Dolph Ziggler & Big E. Langston (con A.J. Lee) y retuvo el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE.4  
Bryan cubrió a Ziggler después de un «Chokeslam» de Kane y un «Diving Headbutt».  
Fandango derrotó a Chris Jericho.5  
Fandango cubrió a Jericho después de un «Inside Cradle».  
Alberto Del Rio (con Ricardo Rodriguez) derrotó a Jack Swagger (con Zeb Colter) y retuvo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado.6  
Del Rio forzó a Swagger a rendirse con un «Cross Armbreaker».  
The Undertaker derrotó a CM Punk (con Paul Heyman).7  
Undertaker cubrió a Punk después de un «Tombstone Piledriver».  
Como resultado, el invicto de The Undertaker en WrestleMania llegó a 21-0.  
Triple H (con Shawn Michaels) derrotó a Brock Lesnar (con Paul Heyman) en un No Holds Barred Match.8  
Triple H cubrió a Lesnar después de un golpe con un mazo y un «Pedrigree», sobre las escaleras metálicas.  
Durante la lucha, Michaels interfirió a favor de Triple H y Heyman a favor de Lesnar.  
Si Lesnar ganaba, Triple H tenía que retirarse de la lucha libre profesional.  
John Cena derrotó a The Rock y ganó el Campeonato de la WWE.9  
Cena cubrió a The Rock después de un «Attitude Adjustment».  
Después de la lucha, Cena y Rock se dieron la mano y un abrazo en señal de respeto.

+Fin+

- SIIIIIIIII! - Haibaku súper contento - UNDERTAKER 21-0! SIIIIIIIIIII!

- ¿Vas a estar así TOOODO el día? - Nicole

- NO PUEDO EVITARLO! SIIIIIIII! - Haibaku contento

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai que será muy pronto, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: ¿Si Alice fuese a declararse a Dan y cuando lo hace el le dice que la rechaza porque desde la muerte de su antigua novia Runo ha sido un mujeriego pervertido (y no, no tuvo "eso") con las chicas guapas y eso destruye a Alice y se va a los brazos de Shun y Dan se de cuenta del error que tuvo e intenta recuperar a Alice ahora que ella lamentablemente se enteró que Shun anda en las mismas pero NO TANTO COMO DAN y Alice se va llorando hasta que ve que un auto la atropella y Dan la rescata siendo atropellado?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Alice al final?

En el hospital ¿Dan viviría o moriría? (Si lo quieren vivo o muerto, es cuestión de gustos?

NOS VEMOS! Haisuki está aquí nwn


	36. Fairy Tail llegó

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy. L.

En total: 467 contando ahora a Jenny y Jewels de bakugan, y los OC de jack hell y dos de inuyasha, Inuyasha y Kagome.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús - Se me dió la tarea de la situación hipotética.

Situación hipotética: ¿Si Alice fuese a declararse a Dan y cuando lo hace el le dice que la rechaza porque desde la muerte de su antigua novia Runo ha sido un mujeriego pervertido (y no, no tuvo "eso") con las chicas guapas y eso destruye a Alice y se va a los brazos de Shun y Dan se de cuenta del error que tuvo e intenta recuperar a Alice ahora que ella lamentablemente se enteró que Shun anda en las mismas pero NO TANTO COMO DAN y Alice se va llorando hasta que ve que un auto la atropella y Dan la rescata siendo atropellado?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Alice al final?

En el hospital ¿Dan viviría o moriría? (Si lo quieren vivo o muerto, es cuestión de gustos?

Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha escribió esto:

1.- Yo creo que primero Alice le preguntaria a Dan por que la salvo, hay Dan se le confesaria, le pediria perdón, se abrazan, ambos se piden perdon por sus actos, se besan, Alice llora por que Dan no la deje llega la ambulancia Alice le dice tido estara bien mientras llora y le agarra la mano nwn Soy bien cursi TWT xD  
2.- Que viva, sino llorare como en Koizora cielo de amor, donde Hiro-san muere y su novia Mika llora, no no me hagas eso que viva oTOTo!

y Nat Love67 dijo:

Ahora la respuesta:  
1. Alice se suicidaría porque... Nose se me ocurrió  
2. Dan muere también (jaja)

- Y así son las noticias - Haibaku jocoso. (Ah, y por cierto, lo de el secuestro NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTE FIC) - Ahora, vamos con lo del nuevo conductor

+KSI+

- Bueno, a matar a Haisuki... -entonces de pronto algo cae del cielo, era una gran caja con una nota escrita.- ¿?

'De 'Hiba: JesusST, aun me acuerdo de cuando destruiste mi casa.''

- ...¡Aaaah, ya me acuerdo! Me entere de donde estaba Hiba y como venganza por traicionarme cuando las Bestias del Caos y eso, destrui su nueva casa con una bomba. -sigue leyendo.-

''Hiba: En total, te doy las gracias por el ''regalo'' que me mandaste, te mando yo uno.''

- Que amable -abre la caja y entonces se encuentra una bomba dentro.- Oh... Mi****.

Dias mas tarde, en el hospital...

JesusST estaba hospitalizado, cubierto por completo de vendas y en una habitación anti-radiación, cuidado por medicos especializados.  
- es hora del tratamiento especial super doloroso anti radiación.

- ESTA ME LA PAGAS HIBA! -

+FIN+

- Y así fue - Rox riéndose mas no poder

+VIDEO+

Hiba se encontraba caminando cuando de repente aparecieron Hydranoid y Helios asustandolo

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Hiba asustado

- ¡VENGANZA DE JESUSST! - Dijeron Spectra y Masquerade y ambos atacan a Hiba

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

+FIN+

- Eso es todo? - dijo Haibaku fastidiado

- Hola Amo - dijo Haisuki

- HAISUKI! - Gritó Jesús tratando de matar a Haisuki pero Haibaku le separaba de ella

+NUEVAS AÑADIDURAS+

- Marucho y Yu, tienen la tarea de ponerme las nuevas añadiduras de TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW

- Ok - Yu (bonito)

- Estas vienen de Fairy Tail (para Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha) - Marucho

- Que vengan! - Yu feliz

Nuevas añadiduras de personajes

Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

- O.O - Haibaku - n/./n

Chris (del Equipo Sellon) puso sobre Haibaku una cara amenazadora con un aura asesina.

+RESUMEN BAKUGAN PRICE OF THE DARKNESS CH8: NUEVOS AMIGOS+

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NOS TRAICIONARAS JESSE! - Gritó Haibaku Molesto

- Yo lo mato! - Gray a punto de querer matarlo

- Qué? - Jesse (de Gundalia) - Tenía que venderme al mejor empleo.

- Jejejeje - Expiron - Se lo merecían.

- Y POR FIN APAREZCO! - Haibaku emocionado - Pero me estrellé contra Thomas y apenas lo conocí.

- Y no fuiste muy amable

- Gomenasai - Haibaku ¡PERO CÓMO DIABLOS DESTRUISTE EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN! ME HORRORIZÉ! AHORA SI ME TRAUMO! - Haibaku horrorizado - 500, 1000, 35000!

- 2000, 35000 - Shun riéndose

- CÁLLATE! - Runo

- Cállate tu, maldita dejada trespesina! - Haibaku

- Y yo... "¿QUÉ ES ESTO THOMAS, ACASO ES TU NUEVA VÍCTIMA?" - Gritó Shun con mucho odio hacia Thomas

- Cuándo va a acabar esto - dijo Mirajane

- Cuando Thomas muera y Shun se regodee en eso - Kenchi

- Y Kato me dice ahora que debemos cerrar el interespacio bakugan - Marucho con fastidio

- No lo ves? un lunático alíen ataco y mato a mas de 1,000 personas- dijo shun con mucho odio

- F***! - Haibaku sabiendo las siguientes reacciones.

- Si vas a decir algo, ¡DIMELO EN LA CARA KAZAMI! - gritó Thomas parándose de frente de Shun

- ¡ERES UN MALDÍTO LUNÁTICO TRAICIONERO TRESPESINO COME CUANDO HAY MENTIROSO Y CONVENENCIERO QUE MATASTE A MÁS DE MIL PERSONAS!

- Treinta y cinco mil - dijo Reita (de The GazettE)

- ¡NO LO PROVOQUES! - Gritó Haibaku asustado

- Lo bueno de esto es que se fueron a pelear - Nicole - Yo me encontré con Everth

- Y dejenme decirles que es una niña muy linda. - Everth - La hubiera usado.

- GGGRRRRRRRRRR! - Haibaku furioso.

- Esperen! - Helix - Olvidan que cambié a warrior hélix spirit pyrus

- Sugoi - Natsu

- Y Thomas me curó? - Nicole - Se contradice o qué pasa?

- Ah, y me atacaron y sentí que me arrancaron las alas - Haibaku

+En eso pasa la escena:+

-Poder activado: doble terror-dijo Everth y Dlood se lanzo a hélix tomando sus alas y rompiéndolas y después tirarlo al suelo con gran fuerza

+Fin+

Con eso el ataque se reflejo en haibaku

- Aarrgghh! - Haibaku adolorido -No otra vez! ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA A PRODUCCIÓN?

Producción

- Jajajajajajaja! - Shadow, Reiji, Kyoya, Rin y Ben Tennyson riéndose a mas no poder.

Estudio

- Y eso de "tu amado" - Nicole - Me pusieron con Haibaku de nuevo? ¿QUÉ PENSARÁ ALAN DE ESTO?

- Dragon Knight Alan? - Shun - Haibaku se lo arreglará.

- Vamos con otra escena - Lucy abrazando a Kenchi

+Escena+

-acabemos con esto poder activado: golpe terra-dijo y Dlood salto para después atinarles un golpe de dolor que destruyo el piso

+FIN

y el golpe se reflejo en los dos chicos que caen de rodillas. Haibaku sintió algo cálido pasar por su boca y pecho al tocarse el pecho vio bien era sangre, sangre simple sangre, el jugo de la vida, lo que le daba vida a todo.

- Otra vez? - Haibaku sintiéndose a morir - ¿Qué diablos le pasa a producción? Haisuki!

- Si amo? - Haisuki

- Corrige a producción, por favor - dijo Haibaku levantándose a duras penas (si se preguntan la reacción del público, están HORRORIZADOS, excepto por los sádicos... Y Kyo de Dir en Grey) y Haisuki se va - Y por cierto, por lo menos me salió fénix inmortal y acabé con Everth

- Y le dije a él y Thomas que son guerreros rango A y Haibaku es el "flama infinita" - Everth

- Genial apodo - Haibaku - Lo malo es que Runo y Ace...

- VENGANZA! - Gritaron Runo y Ace apretando los ojos con una sonrisa divertida y haciendo una pose triunfal.

- F*** - Rin

+ELECCIONES+

Coalición Compromiso: Hiba

Unidos: Rafe

Poder de la Comunidad: John Spencer

INTEGRIDAD: Noah

Chicas y más: Paige

- Las elecciones inician en 10 días, así que prepárense! - Haibaku - Bye!

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y el próximo fic de guerra de Nicole Sakurai que será muy pronto, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: Si Shun fuera un mujeriego que sale con Runo, Julie, Alice, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Sellon, y Soon (NO DEJARÉ QUE SE META CON MI NOVIA CHRIS), pero si sólo amara a una...

1: Si Dan lo sabe, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? (Sabiendo que sale con Mira)

2: A quién elegiría para un momento "caliente"

3: Al final... a quién escogería Shun de todas sin romperle el corazón a las que no escogió? (Aunque con Sellon no es difícil, sino sencillo. Tendrá a Anubias)

NOS VEMOS! FAIRY TAIL!


	37. X Japan aparece y documental Twinkies

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús - Se me dió la tarea de la situación hipotética.

1: Situación hipotética: Si Shun fuera un mujeriego que sale con Runo, Julie, Alice, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Sellon, y Soon (NO DEJARÉ QUE SE META CON MI NOVIA CHRIS), pero si sólo amara a una...

1: Si Dan lo sabe, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? (Sabiendo que sale con Mira) Le diría a Shun que nos deje al menos a una de todas x)

2: A quién elegiría para un momento "caliente". A Julie. ( X) )

3: Al final... a quién escogería Shun de todas sin romperle el corazón a las que no escogió? (Aunque con Sellon no es difícil, sino sencillo. Tendrá a Anubias) a Fabia, o sea, es bonita. Pero le explicaría a todas todo y ellas al final se van felices con sus amoríos (Dan, con Alice, Julie con Billy, Runo con Ace, Zenet con Ren, Lena con Mason y Soon con Noah [O así lo veo yo x)])

- Candy de Fullbuster Uchiha respondió... - Haibaku

1.- O.o pues... Yo creo que Dan se sorprenderia y despues le pediria explicacion ac erca de lo que esta haciendo y le diria que lo apoya pero que tiene que escoger solo a una y ser feliz con ello nwn  
2.- Pues yo creo que Sellon seria la mas "ofrecida"  
2.- Con Fabi-chan! Y conseguiria que Runo se quede con Ace July con Bily, Alice com Keith, Zenet y Ren, Lena y Mason Soon con Robin y Sellon con Anubi-kun nwn  
Ya vienen las elecciines vaaa yo apoyare a Rafe nwn/

- Fue la única T.T - Jesús - Genial

+CONSTERNACIÓN+

- ¿Sabían de la existencia de los Twinkies? - Haibaku

- Yo no - Rox

- Ni maldita idea - Jesús

- Yo sí - Haibaku - No recuerdo haber probado uno pero están ricos, por la popularidad que tienen XD

- Recopilé info pero quisiera que Haibaku lo dijera - Marucho

- Gracias - Dijo Haibaku leyendo unos papeles - Un twinkie es un pastelito relleno de crema, están elaborados de una masa esponjosa rellena de crema en su interior, o mejor dicho "Pastelito esponjoso dorado con relleno cremosito" ("Golden Sponge Cake with Creamy Filling") y fue creado por la marca Hostess, y es preparado por la Continental Baking Co., que radica en la ciudad de Kansas City, en Interstate Bakeries Corporation.

- Interesante - Shun serio, recargado en una sola pierna con la espalda contra la pared y con ojos cerrados mostrando su lado frío (el cual es el habitual)

- Es tan popular en EEUU que la producción alcanza a los quinientos millones cada año. Las mascota publicitaria de este bollo es Twinkie the Kid y puede encontrarse en los paquetes y el merchandise relacionado con el producto.

- X) - Dan

- U.U - Shun serio

- Esta es su historia - Haibaku - El Twinkie fue inventado en el 6 de abril del año 1930 por el panadero James Dewar, que intentaba hacer un dulce de galletas con una salsa de fresas. Los Twinkies originariamente contenían sólo relleno de crema de banana, pero fue reemplazado por relleno de crema de vainilla debido a las restricciones durante la Segunda guerra mundial. En junio de 2007 la empresa Hostess anunció que volvía al relleno de crema de banana.

- x3 - Dan

- U.U - Shun

- Ahora viene lo bueno de todo esto - Haibaku - En el año 2012, al inicio de una huelga de panaderos, la empresa Hostess anunció el cierre de su compañía, y un posible final para los afamados pastelitos estadounidenses. La última entrega se realizó el martes 11 de diciembre de 2012 en Chicago. Recientemente twinkies hizo su regreso, pero solo en México.

- QUÉ? - Dan

- QUÉ QUÉ? - Shun

- QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ? - Nicole

Todos sorprendidos

- Así como lo leyeron y oyeron. - Haibaku - Uno de los comerciales más recordados de Twinkie (en México Tuinky) es uno que hizo el actor y habitante del Estado de México, Jorge Arvizu, "El Tata". Este actor mexicano nacido en el estado de Guanajuato dio su voz al que podría ser el comercial más recordado del famoso pastelito en la década del 80. Las vestimentas y estereotipos de los niños de la época se hacen evidentes en el spot. Esto viene a cuenta porque tal parece que la extinción de los Twinkie rellenos era "inminente", si no es que alguien rescata a la empresa Hostess Brands Inc. filial de Wonder, ésta ultima empresa es la que los distribuye en México. Y lo dijeron así porque no había documentos que avalen este rumor. La empresa mexicana Bimbo (Natsu: MALDITOS MONOPOLIOS MEXICANOS!) se fue por su parte a su "rescate". A finales de la semana pasada, se anunció que "Hostess", la empresa que producía los famosos Twinkies además de otros panecillos, se declaraba en bancarrota. 18500 empleos desaparecían y los consumidores iniciaron compras de pánico, pagando hasta 100 dólares por una caja de Twinkies en Internet. Hoy, amanecen con una esperanza ya que varios rumores indican que la empresa Mexicana Bimbo, podría adquirir el producto. Bimbo es la empresa panadera más grande a nivel mundial y actualmente además de sus propias líneas, posee parte de Sara Lee, Entenmann's y Thomas English Muffins. Anteriormente en el 2007, ya se habían acercado a Hostess con la intención de comprar la organización entera y no solo alguna de sus marcas, ofreciendo 580 millones de dólares por la empresa. Hoy Hostess tiene un valor aproximado de 150 millones de dólares y ya que Bimbo compraría todo y no algunas de las marcas como otros interesados en la adquisición, es quien tiene las mayores probabilidades.

- Estás diciendo que... - Shun asombrado - Los Twinkies están ahora de regreso, pero sólo en México?

- Así es n.n - Haibaku

Shizuka, Candy, Cheza, Nicole y Zafiro quedaron "XD" ya que son Mexicanas.

- Aún así, los estadounidenses extrañan a los Twinkies TTWTT - Haibaku - Luego de la desaparición de Hostess Brand en noviembre de 2012, Marinela -la compañía mexicana de pasteles y galletitas- compró la marca Twinkies y hace ahora su lanzamiento en México. De la mano de McCann México, nace "Dona Twinkies A Un Americano . org" (quíten los espacios), una campaña que parodia a una Organización No Gubernamental que tiene como objetivo donarles estos pastelitos emblemáticos de Estados Unidos a los americanos. Breno Cotta, VP Creativo de la agencia mexicana, comentó: "El insight es real, ya que son varias las celebridades que ya se quejaron por la desaparición del pastelito, como Rob Lowe o Donald Trump, y hay cientos de blogs mencionando el tema. De verdad que es una conmoción lo que está pasando". Por último, finalizó: "Le dimos la vuelta a la tortilla. Ahora son los americanos que están cruzando la frontera de México". La campaña consta de dos comerciales, gráfica, web y una futura activación que se llevará a cabo en Estados Unidos.

- ¿QUÉ? - Shun sorprendido - ANTES LOS MEXICANOS CRUZABAN LA FRONTERA POR EMPLEO, Y AHORA LOS ESTADOUNIDENSES LO HACEN POR PASTELITOS?

- Así como lo leyeron

- QUIERO UN TWINKIE *W* - Gray

+RESUMEN BAKUGAN PRICE OF THE DARKNESS CH9: NUEVOS ADEPTOS+

- Ahora sabremos las reacciones de los "rechazados" - Haibaku pícaro

- Buuuuuu! - Runo depre - Dan no me kere.

- Ah, hola! - Zant

- AA! - Runo - Iba a matarte! Y como ya no confío en Dan por lo que me hizo, yo no confío en tí.

- Pero te dije mi identidad real. - Zant - Y fuiste seductora conmigo.

- Yo quería pedirte un autógrafo - Jesús - Sugoi.

- Uh... - Runo - Gomen, le pedí a Zant que te matara y a tu bakugan por haber dicho que eras admirador de los peleadores, y por tanto, de Dan, y Dan me arruinó la vida, así que todo aquel que lo admire, morirá antes de hacerme la vida añicos.

- Tenías que aparecer? - Lelouch molesto

- No tanto - Dijo Yoshiki apareciendo

- AAAAAAAAAAA! - Dijeron todos - YOSHIKI DE X JAPAN!

- ¿De qué me perdí? - Yoshiki

- De nada - Haibaku - Excepto lo de los Twinkies.

- Y yo me decido a complacer a Runo, mi "rosa azul" - Zant

- *¬¬ - Ace mirando de reojo a Zant

- Aún así los humanos son tan tontos, para que un bakugan sea fuerte hay que quitarle todo, su mente, su fuerza, ¡SU ALMA! - Zant

- ¿O.o? - Gray

- DESGRACIADO! - Juvia enojada

- Y todo iba bien para Jesús - Shun

- O.O - Runo

- Este baka hasta me hace sudar - Zant - Pero lo acabé con hora muerta, más Flamas rojas

- Y lo hiciste de modo "infantil" - Kenchi

- Entiendo - Jesús - SI HUBIERA SABIDO DE ESTO NUNCA TE HUBIERA ADMIRADO RUNO MISAKI - Gritó frente a Runo furioso

- Eres una basura! - Gritó Runo burlona con una sonrisa socarrona - ¡SI NO ADMIRARAS A DAN, TE DEJAR... Sabes qué? No te hubiera dejado porque TODOS PARTICIPARON EN UN COMPLOT!

- Cálmate Runo - Jesús

- ¿No te había matado? - Zant

- Cierto - Jesús fnigió ser asesinado - Me mureo... aaaaaaahhh... - y fingió su muerte

- Hasta que la voz femenina te convirtió en el guerrero de la Esperanza - Yu

- Pero cómo sería el futuro? - Kyoya

- Hay juturo! - Dijo Alice mostrando imágenes al azar con mi control. OYE, ALICE"

La primera se muestra a haibaku peleando con Thomas ambos cubiertos de sangreotro muestra a Nicole y a su bakugan soltando ¿flamas azules?

se cambia y se muestra a la tierra explotando

otro cambio se ve a Keith peleando contra exprion

otro cambio se ve a un hombre de armadura negra con un una máscara de dragón negra

después paso a una imagen de todas las dimensiones siendo consumidas por llamas negras.

- O.o - Rin asustada - Onni-chan - gritó aferrándose a Len

- sí pero ahora soy warden Dragoon titanus pirus - Dragoon - Qué orgullo

- Soy el caballero de la esperanza - Jesús

- Pues tendrás que ayudar a Dan porque Runo quiere vengarse de Dan por usarla como despecho, del mundo por supuesto "complo" para separarla de él, y ya no hay marcha atrás - Yoshiki.

- SUGOI! - Zuliar - Y yo me fui con Ace

- Pero no confío en tí Zuliar - Ace

- Confía - Zuliar - nosotros podemos, darte poder si te unes a nosotros, tendrás todo, poder, mujeres y también a mira clay.

- De todas sólo me interesa Mira ¬¬ - Ace

- Si, no conviertan a Ace en hentai-otoko! - Haibaku alterado

- Además, ya Mira sufrió mucho, su madre desapareció, Keith se volvió un villano por un LARGO tiempo, su padre murió de una forma despreciable , pero Dan no, siempre todo en su vida era fácil siempre tuvo más que yo:

familia: dan:2 ,ace:1,

amigos: dan:2 ,ace:1,

amor: dan:4, ace:0

- Te dieron goleada - Haibaku riéndose - te fue del nabo, sabes qué? mejor lárgate, no vayas al estadio.

- No me rompas las pel****, todo en la vida de Dan Kuso era felicidad por al menos esta vez YO tendría esa felicidad y así, YO, Ace Grit me dejé tentar por el poder de la oscuridad.

-ace, de que hablas, dan es tu amigo-dijo Percival

**-**no me interesa, lo destruiré-dijo Ace - y si fuera mi amigo, no me hubiera arrebatado a MI MIRA!

- Ugh! - Haibaku molesto

+SONIDOS DEL PODER+

- Con ustedes - Rox - X JAPAN!

Born to be free (X JAPAN)

Touch the stream around the wave  
See the light  
I don't let facking for you  
Close your eyes to see the sun  
Where the sun is free to shine

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
Born to be free  
(Now and forever)  
Nobody can steal  
(Steal our freedom)  
Our life away  
(Away from ourselves)

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
I want to be free  
(We won't surrender)  
Will be forever  
Be free to love

Cut the leash but feeling dead  
Try to hide, try to not die  
Into the shadows of butterflies  
Where your heart be free to fly

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
Born to be free  
(Now and forever)  
Nobody can steal  
(Steal our freedom)  
Our life away  
(Away from ourselves)

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
I want to be free  
(We won't surrender)  
Will be forever  
Be free to love

Born to be free  
Born to be free  
Nobody can steal  
Our life away  
Born to be free  
I want to be free  
Will be forever  
Be free to love

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
Born to be free  
(Now and forever)  
Nobody can steal  
(Steal our freedom)  
Our life away  
(Away from ourselves)

Born to be free  
(Free Forever)  
I want to be free  
(We won't surrender)  
Will be forever  
Be free to love

- Y así termina TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW, GRACIAS - Haibaku, Rox y Jesús

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: Si Runo tuviese el corazón roto porque Dan la usó por estar enamorado de Alice, Mira y Fabia, y quisiera vengarse de él y ellas... ¿cómo lo intentaría? Piensen el algo terrible que Runo haría

2: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shun al enterarse que Dan y Fabia se gustan?

3: ¿Cómo reaccionarían Ace y Keith por igual al enterarse de que Dan y Mira se gustan?

4: Si Dan al final escogiera a una de tres...

- A quién sería?

- Cual sería la reacción de las otras dos y Shun, Ace y Keith?

- Cómo terminará Runo?

NOS VEMOS! X JAPAN Y TWINKIES!


	38. Aplicación TT

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús - Se me dió la tarea de la situación hipotética.

1: Situación hipotética: Si Runo tuviese el corazón roto porque Dan la usó por estar enamorado de Alice, Mira y Fabia, y quisiera vengarse de él y ellas... ¿cómo lo intentaría? Piensen el algo terrible que Runo haría. Para mí que las maltrata físicamente (ustedes hicieron demasiadas cosas super macabras, creo)

2: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shun al enterarse que Dan y Fabia se gustan? Quisiera ahocarlo

3: ¿Cómo reaccionarían Ace y Keith por igual al enterarse de que Dan y Mira se gustan? Ace, lo ahorcaría, Keith... no permitiría a Mira acercarse a Dan.

4: Si Dan al final escogiera a una de tres...

- A quién sería? Para mí, ALICE

- Cual sería la reacción de las otras dos y Shun, Ace y Keith? Shun se iría a consolar a Fabi, Kieth ya le quitaría la orden de restricción.

- Cómo terminará Runo? Desolada y Ace se iría con ella para abrazarla y ella se arrepiente.

- Y con respecto a Kiryuu Mangekyo, Yo considero a Rin y Len hermanos, pero LEN SIEMPRE ESTARÁ CON MIKU Y PUNTO FINAL DX! - Haibaku - Aunque eres muy buen fan del ShunxAlice (una de las parejas que me gustan) y Nanashi... Tanto odio le tienes a Runo?

- Mi Dios - Jesús traumado.

- Es lo más loco del mundo - Rox

Nanashi no gombee respondió:

1-creo que intentaria poner una garrafa de propano sin olor (El cual es ilegal) en las casas y hacerlas liberar el gas y cuando alguno encienda un fosforo o un encendedor BOOM todos muertos

2-Se va de juerga y comienza a seducir a toda la que encuentre y termine teniendo muchisimo sexo

3-Keith reaccionaria bien y Ace empezaria a planear un atentado

4-Alice

-Mira reaccionaria con el corazón roto se iria a encamarse con el estupido de Ace el cual cancela el atentado de lo feliz que esta

Fabia iria con Shun rompiendo en llanto para ser consolada por un Shun que por dentro esta mas Feliz que Politico en Navidad

Keith apoyaria la relación pero le diria que si hace llorar a su hermana le daria una paliza que no se le olvidara en su vida

-Se pega un tiro

- Y TÚ JESUS-CHAN! - Gritó Haibaku molesto

1. Las mataria fingiendo que se suicidaron por que Dan no se decidia entre a quien amaba y luego le echaria toda la culpa a Dan.  
2. Intentaria matar a Dan.  
3. Bien, por que sino los mataria :D  
Keith: eso es cruel T-T  
4.  
-A Mira.  
-Buena, por que sino los mataria :D  
-Encerrada en un manicomnio.

+Respuesta+

- Esto va para Kiryuu Mangekyo (en este caso, le diré a Shiki que se lo mande a comunicar), Mag Mel regresó después de que Dan Kuso lo derrotara y quería venganza y por ello, controlaba mentalmente a Dan, hasta haciendo que Dan no confiara en Shun y Marucho. Ya que Shun y Marucho terminaron con esa amistad después de que Dan se fuera, Sellon manipulaba a Shun para que ocupara el resto y Shun lo hace así jurando ser diferente de Dan y que le recuperará todo lo que Dan echó a perder. Sellon aplaudió ello diciendo que cayó en su trampa, pero Anubias sólo estaba interesado en derrotar a Dan, y hasta afilió a Noah en su equipo para quitarle más admiradores a Dan, cosa que el castaño perdió definitivamente al regresar al Interespacio Bakugan, hasta sus amigos le despreciaban, todo obedeciendo a que Mag Mel se alimentara de eso, y los descontroles de Dan para poder ser resucitado, aunque al final, mató y absorbió a Anubias y Sellon-kya, pero siguen vivos en mi mundo.

+APLICACIÓN INMUNDA, FUERA EN EL NOMBRE QUE ES SOBRE TODO NOMBRE+

- El Rey Helado nos envió a muchos de nosotros una nueva aplicación - Shun - Se le conoce como "aplicación del diablo"

- Les enviaré una info en el próximo capítulo, pero unas caratcerísticas son que... - Haibaku - Hace muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, te dice dónde te puedes fo***r a tus amigos T.T

- No nos estás ayudando don eso U,U - Shun

- Es del diablo esa aplicación! - Gray

- ¡QUEMA ESE CELULAR, REY HELADO! - Finn

- Lo cierto es que ya lo estoy bajando, para variar! - Dijo Kyoya usando su cel

- Pero sabes... busquen en Facebook, tiempo después, "cómo bloquear y que no aparezcas en esa maldita aplicación" - Ren

- Cierto - Haibaku - Descubrí datos, como por ejemplo, si tienes a tu novia en Facebook

- Investigaremos - dijo Jesús, pero... LA HISTERIA SE ENFOCÓ EN... ¿NATSU DRAGNEEL?

- NO, NO LO HAGAS, MI NATSU! - Gritaban todos a más no poder

- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo Natsu

- NOOOOO! - Gritaron más fuerte los demás

- Sabes qué? - Natsu con su teléfono - Me convencieron!

- NOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó Shun agarrándose el cabello y Shiki muerto de risa

- En este momento, lo estoy instalando - Natsu con sonrisa maliciosa casi carcajeada - Aceptar y descargar!

- Pero te volverás un enfermo - Thomas carrero - Si la aplicación dice tu novia está por ejemplo en Polanco, y está en La Condesa, UYYYY!

- Imagínate, que pase eso! - Len

- Uyyy! - Shun

- Divorcios, divorcios! - Joe Brown

- Me encanta porque una vez - Gray - Decía la aplicación... "¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Qué está sucediendo en Las Vegas? Inicia sesión para averiguarlo" ¿QUÉ LES PASA?

- NOOO! - Dan, Shun, Haibaku, Shiki, Jesus, Joe, Thomas y Tsubasa, y así prosiguieron hasta que Natsu terminó de decir...

- Lo que se queda... Lo que pasa en Las Vegas - Natsu casi feliz - Ya no se queda en Las Vegas! Eres un asco, Rey Helado ojalá tengas diarrea, es más, tú con esa panza, te quedes estreñido toda tu vida.

- Es peligrosísimo lo que acabas de hacer, Rey Helado! - Shun molesto - Además, yo hasta tengo miedo!

+FIN+

- Y así termina TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW, GRACIAS - Haibaku, Rox y Jesús

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: Shun y Fabia están saliendo y son muy felices, pero en la noche ni se ven. Shun preocupado busca a Fabia. Anubias le dice dónde están, van a un Table Dance para caballeros y que encuentra a Fabia bailando para ellos.

- ¿Qué le diría Fabia, sin mentirle a Shun cuando reaccione mal? ¿Y cuál sería la razón para trabajar ahí?

- Qué le diría Shun para odiar a Fabia?

- Qué haría Fabia para reconciliarse con Shun, además de renunciar a ese denigrante trabajo?

- Qué haría su ex jefe para abusar de Fabia sin que ella quiera?

- Ya a la mitad de ello, Shun se entera, irá a reclamarle pero el ex jefe de Fabia creería que quiere sacarla de ahí y manda a sus subordinados a golpearlo. ¿Qué haría Fabia para salvar a Shun?

- Qué le diría Shun a Fabia para arrepentirse de no creerle, ya todo golpeado y herido (súper en la madrina)?

- Qué haría Fabia? Una de dos... ¿Regresa con él, o decide buscar a alguien más?

- Después de esto, qué haría y cómo reaccionaría Shun? Y NADA DE SUICIDIOS, POR FAVOR!

NOS VEMOS! LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS YA NO SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS!


	39. Banjo, Runo furiosa, WTH?

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús - Se me dió la tarea de la situación hipotética.

1: Situación hipotética: Shun y Fabia están saliendo y son muy felices, pero en la noche ni se ven. Shun preocupado busca a Fabia. Anubias le dice dónde están, van a un Table Dance para caballeros y que encuentra a Fabia bailando para ellos.

- ¿Qué le diría Fabia, sin mentirle a Shun cuando reaccione mal? ¿Y cuál sería la razón para trabajar ahí?

- Qué le diría Shun para odiar a Fabia?

- Qué haría Fabia para reconciliarse con Shun, además de renunciar a ese denigrante trabajo?

- Qué haría su ex jefe para abusar de Fabia sin que ella quiera?

- Ya a la mitad de ello, Shun se entera, irá a reclamarle pero el ex jefe de Fabia creería que quiere sacarla de ahí y manda a sus subordinados a golpearlo. ¿Qué haría Fabia para salvar a Shun?

- Qué le diría Shun a Fabia para arrepentirse de no creerle, ya todo golpeado y herido (súper en la madrina)?

- Qué haría Fabia? Una de dos... ¿Regresa con él, o decide buscar a alguien más?

- Después de esto, qué haría y cómo reaccionaría Shun? Y NADA DE SUICIDIOS, POR FAVOR!

+FIN+

- Y así termina TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW, GRACIAS - Haibaku, Rox y Jesús

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: Shun y Fabia están saliendo y son muy felices, pero en la noche ni se ven. Shun preocupado busca a Fabia. Anubias le dice dónde están, van a un Table Dance para caballeros y que encuentra a Fabia bailando para ellos.

- ¿Qué le diría Fabia, sin mentirle a Shun cuando reaccione mal? ¿Y cuál sería la razón para trabajar ahí? Fabia le diría a SHun que no pudo conseguir otro empleo formal y además que tenía que mantener a su familia, y que sólo lo ama a el.

- Qué le diría Shun para odiar a Fabia? Soy re bueno para esto "CÁLLATE, ERES UNA MENTIROSA Y UNA ZORRA MALDITA! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! Y ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS CON TU DINERO!"

- Qué haría Fabia para reconciliarse con Shun, además de renunciar a ese denigrante trabajo? Le cantaría una canción para disculparse.

- Qué haría su ex jefe para abusar de Fabia sin que ella quiera? La viola y la amenaza de muerte si no le hace caso ¬¬ típico

- Ya a la mitad de ello, Shun se entera, irá a reclamarle pero el ex jefe de Fabia creería que quiere sacarla de ahí y manda a sus subordinados a golpearlo. ¿Qué haría Fabia para salvar a Shun?

Shun: Oye, qué pasa? (molesto)

Ex jefe: Chin, nos descubrió...

Y ahí después de la madrina (paliza) (soy mexicano, Y QUÉ) Fabia llama a Runo y Alice y Mira para atacar a los golpeadores y Fabia se enmadrina al ex jefe.

- Qué le diría Shun a Fabia para arrepentirse de no creerle, ya todo golpeado y herido (súper en la madrina)?

"Fabia, perdóname... debí haberte creído... te amo... pedóname por todo... (llorando) has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... y yo sólo soy un idiota... si me vas a dejar... déjame... pero si quieres volver... te lo agradecería mucho..."

- Qué haría Fabia? Una de dos... ¿Regresa con él, o decide buscar a alguien más? Como buen ShunxFabia, regresa.

- Después de esto, qué haría y cómo reaccionaría Shun? Regresan y todo regresa a como se supone que debe de ser... sin ese maldito trabajo, claro.

+OTRA MÁS QUE MEUERDE EL LAGO DE FUEGO+

- Además de la aplicación del Rey del Hielo - JesusST - Nos dieron otra aplicación, es igual?

- No, este se "disfraza" - Haibaku - Esta aplicación que acaba de descurbir Gray Fullbuster, cómo es?

- OK. Esta aplicación es para TODOS AQUELLOS que tienen novias intensas. Resulta que almacena datos curiosos de todos los usuarios de Facebook, Twitter, Instagram... pero en realidad... - mira Gray a ambos lados - Es un localizador de usuarios.

- ¿Te dice dónde está? - Shun confuso - No era el otro de la perve?

- No, este sí tiene nombre - Gray - Se llama "BANJO". Puedes descargarla en todos los dispositivos Apple, Mac, iPod, Android, y Windows Home.

- No hablas en serio, Shun - Haibaku riéndose

- No, o sea, ya que descargues esa aplicación, te pueden localizar nwn - Dan

- Pero eso si lo permites - Gray - Por ejemplo, con Facebook no hay problemo, pero con Twitter, y eso que hay personas que te dicen dónde estás en cada momento?

- Eso es peligrosísimo! - Shun furioso

- Eso es peor que la aplicación anterior! - Dan enojado

- Eso es de la CIA - Kyoya! - Eso es del... del... del... SWAT!

- Eso es un invento del diablo! - Gritó Natsu!

- Gray, no nos estás ayudando en nada - Shun

- ¡TIRA ESE CELULAR POR EL TOBOGÁN! - Gritó "Bazooka" Joe Brown

- ¡QUÉMALO, MEJOR!

- Espera! - dijo Ren apareciendo - O sea que... por ejemplo, si quieres buscar a tu novia intensa, te dice donde está?

Y como era de esperarse...

- NO LO HAGAS NATSU!

- Sabes qué? - dijo Natsu viendo a los demás gritando y se callaron - Me convencieron de nuevo.

- NOOOOOOO! - Shun agarrándose los cabellos otra vez y Shiki muerto de la risa

- En este momento, lo estoy instalando! - Natsu riéndose - Acepar y descargar!

- Pero ahora te vas a volver un verdadero enfermo, baka! - Shun enojado - Si tu novia te dice "estoy en Shinjuku" y está en Shibuya!

- Uyy! - Len

- Imagínate! - Shiki

- Uyyy! - Shun - Divorcios, divorcios!

- Y cuando ingresas - Gray - Me encanta porque... decía: "¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Qué está sucediendo en Las Vegas? Inicia sesión para averiguarlo" ¿QUÉ LES PASA OTRA VEZ, Y ESTA VEZ A LOS QUE CREARON BANJO!

- NOOOOOOOOO! - Shun y Dan

- Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, Ya no se queda en Las Vegas de nuevo! - Natsu - Eres un asco, Gray, ojalá te de diarrea!

- Mira, te tengo un ejemplo - Gray

- Ah sí? - Natsu - Como una plática en Face: Hola, cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces comiendo mariscos con ese par de zánganos?

- NOOOOOOOO! - Todos

- NOOOOOOOO! - Shun al unísono, pero... - Eso sería lo más barato nwn

- Qué tal... - Hiba - "Tengo una amiga que trabaja en un anime hentai ova y resulta que está... COMIENDO CONTIGO!"? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Qué haces ahí, sobre Tlalpan estacionado... sobre? - Gray

- ¿QUÉ HACES CON LA HENTAI DATEBAYO BAKA ESA... - Dan enojado - ... QUE SE DICE MI AMIGA?

- Estoy en Tlalpan pero voy llegando! - Gray - Pero vas como 20 minutos ahí en el Motel... Motel Qué?

- Jajajaja

- El de corazoncitos - Dan riéndose

- El Poiré - Ren

- ¿Por qué el demoni... Hay un tráfico del demonio, mi amor? - Gray - Jajajajajajaja

- No - Natsu - Ya me dió miedo, lo voy a desinstalar - Y dicho esto lo desinstala

+ADELANTO+

- Nos acaban de informar - Rox - Que el 30 de Abril será el DÍA DEL NIÑO! XD

- Por lo que esta vez, los niños tomarán el control del Show! - Haibaku - Siiiiii! (Noooo!)

- Wiiii! - Kenchi

- Genial! - Yu - Soy feliz!

+REACCIONES DE BAKUGAN PRICE OF DARKNESS CH10: DRAGON WARS+

- Y cuando vimos a los dos bakas - Juvia

- GRRRR - Runo y Ace

- Aparece Jesús-chan - Rin nwn

- Y vino a salvarlos nwn - Yu

- Ah, y por cierto... - Jesús con tono presumido - ¡Trágate esta Haibaku no me ganas ahora que soy un caballero de la Esperanza!

- U.U - Haibaku

- ¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió una rivalidad? - Sakura Haruno

- Uyyy, desde que Hiba traicionó a Jesus - Haisuki - Jesus lo andaba mencionando.

- Y lo de el baka de Jesús-chan - Expiron - Le doy permiso a Everth de ayudar

- Wiii - Everth Chibi

- Ay, Zant - Midna - No hiciste bien tu trabajo.

- Nah! - Zant - ¿Qué importa?

- PERO POR QUÉ HICIERON ESTO? - Dan entre enojo y depresión - Acaso no éramos amigos.

- De hecho, lo éramos, hasta que me robaste a MI MIRA! - Ace cruelmente

- SI, ME DEJASTE POR MIRA! - Gritó Runo furiosa - En el fic, claro.

- Nah, primero Runo y luego tú si hubiera sabido que eran así, ¡NUNCA ME HUBIERA MOLESTADO EN APRENDER TODO DE USTEDES! - Jesús enfadado

- ¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS, COMPLOTERO? - Runo furiosa - eres tan débil que ni me moleste en aprender tu nombre "basura"

- Yo, yo ¡SOY JESUS CABALLERO DE ESPERANZA, PORTADOR DE LA TRIFUERZA DE LA SABIDURIA Y SERÉ QUIEN ACABE CONTIGO! - gritó Jesús con orgullo

- U.U - Haibaku - De por sí tenemos que presumirnos.

- Y además - dijo Ace cruelmente - Mi devoción, lealtad y honor se fueron cuando ella me rechazo, ahora soy un darkness no me importa a quien tenga que aplastar para poder eliminar a Dan y quedarme con Mira!

- Ugh! - Rin

- Pues a mi me encantaré beberme tu sangre y despellejar tu cuerpo mi "querido" Dan - Runo con sonrisa sádica.

- DIOS TE REPRENDA BLOODY ANGEL! - Haibaku traumado al imaginarse la escena - Y TU RUNO, ERES PEOR QUE LAS PELÍCULAS DE SAW JUNTAS!

- OoO - Runo

- Y ya apareció Helix - Nicole y Chris (del equipo Sellon) sonrojadas - Y más fuerte.

- Jeje, muérete de la envidia Jesús - Haibaku con tono presumido.

- #¬¬ - Jesús

- POR QUÉ? - Gus y Maruchito - ¿POR QUÉ?

- LA FALLARON! - Shun y Fabia al unísono con Gus y Marucho - LA FALLARON!

- Los Bakugan, que tenemos... no salen!... Ay! Portero! Martínez! ¡MARTINEZ!

- Tienen qué volver, todavía están a tiempo! - Dan - ¿Qué quieren, que los maten o les pase como a Tempo? Solo regresen, podemos volver a iniciar.

- ni sueñen, no volveremos con ustedes, probé el verdadero poder, y saben que me ¡ENCANTA!- grito extasiada Runo

- GRR! - Haibaku furioso

- Ahí está arbitro! - Zant - COMETE ESA PUERCO!

- Tranquilo Zant - Midna asustada

- MALDITO TRESPESINO COME CUANDO HAY NALGAS PATRÁS! - Zant

- O.o Qué? - Midna

- Ya mejor pongan música y pónganse a hacer otra sección - Natsu

- SÉ LO QUE YO DIGO PERO ESTA NIÑATA PRESUMIDA NO ENTIENDE NADA DE NADA! - Zant

- Entiende que estás trabajando, maldita sea! - Midna - Y lo peor es que cuando los demás quedaron como muñecos de trapo, la Tierra fue destruída, y Thomas... casi... - llorando al final.

+COMENTARIOS+

- Esta es la zona de comentarios - Haibaku - Iniciaremos con Finn.

- Hola

- Por qué te gustan las aventuras?

- Porque es divertido nwn

- Siguiente, Runo

- Hola

- Por qué ERES MÁS MALVADA QUE PEÑA NIETO? - Gritó Haibaku

- Por qué? - Runo - Pregúntatelo tú, que apoyaste a que Dan me dejara por esa Mira!

- Creo que cometiste un error, amo - dijo Haisuki - Deberíamos arreglarlo en la playa

- ¿Estás loca? - Haibaku - Es como Noah, por más que le lavemos el cerebro para que le adore, le seguirá odiando.

- Muy bien - Ben Tennyson - Ya sumamos a todos: Masquerade, Spectra, Sid, Anubias, y ahora se sumará Runo.

- Y YO QUE SOLÍA AMARTE! - Gritó Dan llorando

- Tú no me amabas - Runo sádica y se llevó a Dan a una habitación y sólo se escuchaban gemidos de Dan y risitas de Runo y unos cortes de cuerpo. Haibaku, horrorizado, abrió la puerta, tiró los cuchillos y Alice apareció para abofetear a Runo.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? - Alice furiosa

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Runo furiosa y sádica - ¡ERES UNA VERDADERA IDIOTA!

- Pues sabes qué, por esto DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERME APROVECHADO EN LAS ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES PARA ACOSTARME CON DAN! - gritó Alice furiosa y en eso se soltó un Oooohhhh

- Qué? - dijo Dan triste y llorando

- Dan, no... yo no quería... - dijo Alice y Dan salió corriendo - DAN!

Fuera del estudio

- Alice ya no me quiere - dijo Dan abrazando sus rodillas para sí mismo.

- Dan, no es cierto - Dijo Alice para consolarlo

- ¡DÉJAME! - Gritó Dan y se podía notar sus ojos llorando e hinchados.

- Dan, no quise decir eso por que no te ame - dijo Alice llorando al sentir el dolor de Dan - Lo dije porque quería ganarte justamente pero el alcohol... lo arruinó todo... y estaba cegada por eso que me he hicieron creer que Fabia se ganó a Shun injustamente... perdóname...

- Alice... - Dijo Dan llorando y abrazó a Alice.

Estudio

- 45! - Gritó Masamune usando su látigo contra Gakupo

- Esto ya no es divertido! - Gakupo adolorido

- Ya fue suficiente - Gritó Haibaku y golpeó a Masamune con su látigo una y otra vez mientras lo perseguía.

* * *

Espero poder coordinarme en todo el fic, porque habrá de todo, pero si quieren más, sugiéranmelas en reviews y MP.

Sólo la historia me pertenece y mis OC, los demás OC son prestados.

una cosa más

EN SERIO, LES PIDO UN FAVOR, UNO: LEAN EL FIC Bakugan Battle Blawlers:Price of the darkness, es un fic de jack hell, está muy bueno, aunque sea un DanxMira (para los que no les guste, PORQUE A MÍ SI!), También el de MECHTOGAN REVOLUTION DE JesusST, y los fics de Nueve meses de locura, Te desafío, los beys y los bakugan de Rox siniestra SEGUNDO: RESNPONDAN POR FAVOR:

1: Situación hipotética: Haibaku y Noah andan en una buena relación "activa" (No pregunten por qué) pero un día, Chris del Equipo Sellon se le declara a Haibaku en frente de Noah...

- Cómo se la pasaban Haibaku y Noah en sus "actividades" antes de que Chris se le declarara?

- Cómo reaccionaría Noah al enterarse de que Chris quiere con Haibaku?

- Qué hará Haibaku? ¿Dejará a Noah o incluirá a Chris?

NOS VEMOS! LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS YA NO SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS! DE NUEVO XD


	40. SERRATOR!

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Advertencias: Leve yaoi y yuri (no definitivo XD), Temas sugestivos, sangre moderada, comentarios hirientes dentro de la historia, plagios de otras cosas pero no de otros autores de fanfiction, que quede claro eso, lime y lemon censurado, sustancias tóxicas leves, lenguaje moderado, temas religiosos y cristianos, situaciones cotidianas en mi casa para los fics, uno de todos terminarán en el manicomio XD

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús - Se me dió la tarea de la situación hipotética.

1: Situación hipotética: Haibaku y Noah andan en una buena relación "activa" (No pregunten por qué) pero un día, Chris del Equipo Sellon se le declara a Haibaku en frente de Noah...

- Cómo se la pasaban Haibaku y Noah en sus "actividades" antes de que Chris se le declarara? Bueno, antes de "eso", platicaban solos y después Noah... ya iniciaría con todo esto (soy mayor que él y seré el que lo domine en muchas cosas, pero en eso seré en esta ocasión el Uke)

- Cómo reaccionaría Noah al enterarse de que Chris quiere con Haibaku? "¿QUÉ TE PASA?" xD

- Qué hará Haibaku? ¿Dejará a Noah o incluirá a Chris? Etto... Yo por pensarla... recordaría las pláticas que me dieron y dejaría a Noah con Chris... espero darme a entender, yo me quedaría con Chris y dejaría a Noah de juerga! xD

- O.o - Jesús

- De acuerdo - Haibaku - Los niños, VENGAN!

En eso llegan Marucho, Lync, Jack, Noah, Kekchi, Yu, Titi, Eight, Chi-yun, Rin, Len, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Keenan, Max, Tails, Ness, Syrus, Felino, Felina, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Rika, Satoko, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, y Buford.

- ESTA VEZ APARECERÁN SÓLO USTEDES - DIjo Haibaku contento

- Estamos felices - dijo Marucho - ¡QUE EMPIECE LA... MA-SA-CRE!

- Cómo O.o - Haibaku

- Deseo desemnascarar a Buford - dijo Timmy

- Poof Poof - dijo Poof usando su varita y...

- ¡SERRATOR!

- Hola ingratos! - dijo Serrator - Estoy contento de querer matarlos a todos

- NO LO HARÁS! - gritó Jesús y en eso aparecen los demás (todos los demás)

- Pruébenlo! - dijo Serrator y empezó a ponerse en forma para pelear

- ¿Están listos? - dijo Haibaku

- Siiii!

* * *

Para saber más de esta batalla, sigan en NotiHaibaku


	41. La batalla contra Serrator Parte 001

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Hello nwn - Haibaku - Bienvenidos a TOMORROW NEVER DIES y habrá varios cambios.

- Ejemplo, NUEVO CONDUCTOR! - Rox feliz

- Damas y cabapeces! - Haibaku - Jesús-chan!

Y aparece Jesús feliz

- Hola a todos - Jesús

- De acuerdo - Haibaku - Los niños, VENGAN!

En eso llegan Marucho, Lync, Jack, Noah, Kekchi, Yu, Titi, Eight, Chi-yun, Rin, Len, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Keenan, Max, Tails, Ness, Syrus, Felino, Felina, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Rika, Satoko, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, y Buford.

- ESTA VEZ APARECERÁN SÓLO USTEDES - DIjo Haibaku contento

- Estamos felices - dijo Marucho - ¡QUE EMPIECE LA... MA-SA-CRE!

- Cómo O.o - Haibaku

- Deseo desemnascarar a Buford - dijo Timmy

- Poof Poof - dijo Poof usando su varita y...

- ¡SERRATOR!

- Hola ingratos! - dijo Serrator - Estoy contento de querer matarlos a todos

- NO LO HARÁS! - gritó Jesús y en eso aparecen los demás (todos los demás)

- Pruébenlo! - dijo Serrator y empezó a ponerse en forma para pelear

- ¿Están listos? - dijo Haibaku

- Siiii!- Llego el momento, Serrator esta aqui! Os voy a decir el plan para derrotarle! - dijo Jesús

- ¿sabes que estoy aqui y los oigo perfectamente? - diojo Serrator

Se alejan todos un poco y se agrupan en un circulo para hablar del plan.

- Serrator es muy rastrero, cuidado con sus garras, puede agrandarlas y ejecutar combos prácticamente letales con ellas, ya que es muy rápido y sus garras están muy afiladas. También puede lanzar rayos de energía tremendamente poderosos, puede levitar, puede desaparecer y aparecer en otro sitio a voluntad, puede hacerse gigantesco cuando quiera o volver a su forma normal, y puede invocar monstruos gigantes llamados Papyrox, y no os confundáis aunque al principio estén echos de papel, Serrator los convierte en monstruos de carne y hueso D:

- ¿tenemos alguna posibilidad? - dijo Noah

- Bueno, tenemos a todo el mundo y todos los de Tomorrow de nuestra parte... bueno, Obito lo mismo quiere que Serrator gane y asi destruye a todos... y con amenazas también Akatsuki... aunque Konan y Pain estarían de nuestro lado de todas formas... Pero aunque parezca que estamos con ventaja, los Papyrox de Serrator podrian poner a su favor las cosas, puede invocar muchos... - dijo Jesús

- pero le derrotaremos dattebayo!

- ...y es un Nightlok - continuó Jesús lo que significa que aunque le derrotemos una vez, revivirá otra vez mucho mas fuerte, pero eso si, ya luego morirá :D es como un gato... pero con dos vidas

- llamemos a Goku y que el se encargue! - dijo Anubias

-SI! - gritó la mayoría

- nah, ya le llame hace poco, tiene el movil apagado o fuera de cobertura... D: - Dijo Jesús decepcionado

- Diantres - dijeron todos

- PODEMOS LOGRARLO, SOMOS GENIALES Y MUY PODEROSOS, LUCHAREMOS Y GANAREMOS! - dijo Jesús confiado

- En eso tienes razón - dijo Natsu - ¿PODREMOS DERROTAR A SERRATOR?

- SIIII! - Gritaron todos, se preparan todos para luchar, y mientras Serrator estaba tomando un cafe.

- ¿ya terminaron? Me estaba tomando el café - dijo Serrator - bueno, me he enterado de vuestro plan, que de plan no tiene NADA, asi que acabemos con esto ya. ¡NO PUEDEN DERROTARME ESTÚPIDOS PEONES, SU ENERGÍA NEGATIVA HARÁ QUE RESURGA UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

- Lo que me recuerda... Haibaku, ¿sabes que probablemente si se ve en problemas intente usar a alguno de nosotros como escudo? Habrá que tener cuidado.

- No tendremos de otra - dijo Haibaku - Pero valdrá la pena

- Espero - dijo Leon-o

- Mi plan fue un éxito y ahora estamos en la etapa final - dijo Serrator - ¡A mi, mis siervos! - y en eso aparecen Spectra y Masquerade.-

- :( - Keith y Alice

- Y ahora, infiltrados, ya pueden volver conmigo. -y en cuanto Serrator terminó de decir eso... ¡Noah, Chan y Ren se van con Serrator!

- QUE?! - Todos

- Solo con Serrator tendre el poder para ganar a Dan en las elecciones, y demostrar que el es una amenaza para todos. - dijo Noah con rencor y Dan llora.

- Yo te amaba Shun! - gritó Chan enojada y derramando lágrimas - Pero tu me dejaste por esa Fabia! ¡Nunca se los perdonaré, Serrator me prometió darme el poder para vengarme, Shun, me despreciaste, y tu Fabia, eramos amigas y me ignoraste, las amigas no hacen eso! - y en eso Shun y Fabia se quedan tristes.

- Fabia, ¿no te acuerdas de cuando después de la derrota de Barodius nos empezamos a juntar como amigos? - Dijo Ren con rencor también - Cuando Shun volvió te olvidaste de todo, me ignoraste, y me humillaste ante todo el mundo! cuando dije que por que ignoraste a todos los que te apreciaban cuando Shun volvio, dijiste que tu nunca fuiste amiga mia. No sabes la humillación que pase, y el odio que acumule! -y Fabia llora finalmente.- ¡SERRATOR ME DARÁ EL PODER PARA VENGARME! ¡Y NO CREAN QUE CON FABIA SE TERMINARÁ MI VENGANZA! ¡Y LO DIGO POR USTEDES HAIBAKU, CANDY, ROX, RYU-CHAN, BLOODY ANGEL, JESUS, NATSU, GRAY, LUCY Y ERZA! - En eso, los últimos mencionados se asustan en gran sobremanera.

- Se los dije... - dijo Serrator con voz siniestra - los humanos, neathianos, vestal, gundalianos... ¡TODOS COMPARTEN ALGO, ES SU NEGATIVIDAD, SU ODIO Y SU RABIA, SU ENVIDIA Y EGOÍSMO, LOS QUE LOS GUÍA! Y NO SÓLO ELLOS, LOS REBELDES DE AL SHABAB EN SOMALIA, EL MOVIMIENTO DEL PUEBLO DE GUERRERO Y LA COORDINADORA DE TRABAJADORES DE LA EDUCACIÓN DE GUERRERO (CETEG) EN GUERRERO, MÉXICO CON LOS DISTURBIOS, LOS ATENTADOS DE BOSTON, LOS RUMORES DE GUERRA EN LAS DOS COREAS! EN TODO ESO HAY MUCHA NEGATIVIDAD Y ESO ME ALIMENTA! Déjenme que acabe con todo, destruiré esta ilusión que llaman vida, y cuando no quede nada, por fin estarán libres de esa negatividad que los apresa.

- No sé ustedes, pero tendremos que acabar con esos traidores! - dijo Haibaku derramando lágrimas por los infiltrados pero...

POW!

- AY! - Gritó Serrator enojado - ¿Quién fué? - miró y encontró a...

- ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CON UNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES FANBOYS! - Gritó Uruha con la guitarra

- ATAQUEN! - Gritó Toshi (de X JAPAN) e inició la guerra.

(Si quieren pueden hacer hasta 4 versiones máximo de la batalla contra Serrator) Haibaku por su parte estaba golpeando a todo lo que podía ver y Dan lo ayudaba.

- Debrríamos sacar nuestros bakugan! - dijo Dan sacando a Drago

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y todos los bakugan salieron y en eso también los digimon, pokemon, seres mágicos, aliens, criaturas, guerreros, vengadores, bandas visual kei, etcétera. La batalla se salió del estudio y la policiá japonesa y los ejércitos japonés, surcoreano y chino se unieron contra Serrator. Quien parecía, desgraciadamente, que ganaba.

- Jajaja, humanos ilusos. - dijo Serrator y usó sus garras para atacar a Shiki, quien increíblemente los esquiva - ¿CÓMO?

- Nunca subestimes a Skiki Shiyama - dijo Shiki y empezó a golpear a Serrator y este a Shiki. Después de un minuto de muchísimos golpes, Serator quedó algo herido y Shiki sin ningún rasguño - Soy el peleador cuerpo a cuerpo perfecto, no?

- GRRR! - Serrator - Se nota!

Ya con Fabia

- Chicos, entiendanme, nunca lo hice con mala intención - dijo Fabia pero Chan la pateó en el rostro y Ren usó una espada láser contra la joven, pero Shun los detuvo recibiendo el daño de la espada - Shun!

- Agh! - Shun herido - Fabia, ahora! Tienes que usarla!

- Pero si los acabo... no me lo perdonaría... - dijo Fabia preocupada

- ¿QUÉ IMPORTA? - Gritó Soka desde Appa - Son traidores, deben morir!

- Lo siento Fabia pero no hay de otra - dijo Reita usando su bajo contra un papyrox

- Pero... son nuestros amigos...

- AHORA SOMOS TUS AMIGOS? - Gritó Ren furioso - Patética! - en eso pateó a Fabia en el estómago. - ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME PERDONASTE DE VERDAD POR LO QUE PASÓ EN LA GUERRA DE NEATHIA? - Gritó Ren agarrando el cuello de Fabia y tratando de romperle el mismo.

Con Noah

- Noah, abre los ojos! - gritó Anubias - Ya superé mi odio hacia Dan, no deberías seguir con esto! - en eso estaba agarrando a Noah

- DÉJAME! - Gritó Noah soltándose de Anubias

- Noah, despierta! - gritó Haibaku - ¡DEJA DE GUILLARTE (Guillarse es hacerse pasar por algo o alguien, palabra usada por reggaetoneros) DE DEFENSOR DE LOS DERECHOS DEL PUEBLO! SERRATOR NO QUIERE NADA CON ELLO!

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Noah golpeando a Haibaku muchas veces

- DÉJALO! - Gritaron Nicole y Chris (del Equipo Sellon) agarrando a Noah. Se veía que Nicole todavía amaba a Haibaku.

Con Spectra y Masquerade

- Masquerade, no deberías seguir con esto, soy parte de tí! - dijo Alice atada con una cuerda

- Lo siento, no lo recuerdo - dijo Masquerade usando un botón y Alice y Keith son electrocutados

- Bien hecho Masquerade - dijo Spectra sonriendo malvadamente

- Gracias - dijo Masquerade

Ya con Haibaku

- Esto está mal - dijo Sasuke usando el chidori contra varios guerreros papyrox - Debemos hacer algo o nos destruirán el mundo.

- Cierto - dijo Mirajane abrazando a Haibaku quien estaba inconsciente - Lucy, ganemos tiempo por mientras

- De acuerdo - dijo Lucy sacando una caja y un poco lejos de ella se observa a Naruto haciendo su poderoso Razengan - Tauro, ataca! - en eso Tauro aparece y ataca a todos los guerreros papyrox en frente de Thor

- En el nombre del reino de Aasgard! - Thor - Sufran el abrazo del trueno de Thor! - en eso Thor usa su mazo y unos razyos acabaron con los papyrox.

- Oye, no te quedes con la diversión! - gritó Leon-o - Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats! - gritó usando su espada del augurio - Oooooo! - en eso su espada crece - Es hora de atacar felinos!

- Si! - gritaron los demás felinos y al empezar a pelear aparece un robot gigantesco

- Esto está mal - dijo Otto (el ciber mono verde) en una cabina

- Debemos usar los misiles - dijo Chiro (no es un ciber mono) en otra cabina - Así ganarán mas tiempo

- Pero el problema aquí es que los papyrox son más numerosos aún así - dijo Antauri (el ciber mono negro)

- No hay problema - dijo una voz del oriente

- Acaso es? - dijo Nuva (la ciber mono amarillo) y aparece...

- Serrator, pagarás por tu crimen! - gritó una criatura

- NO! - Gritó Natsu mirando la criatura - Arceus!

- GENIAL! - Gritó Ash con estrellas en los ojos

- Pokemon legendarios, ataquen! - gritó Arceus y todos los pokemon y Digimon (también se infiltraron) legendarios atacaron y Arceus se unió a la pelea

- Esto es genial - dijo Kirby

- Nunca te escuché hablar - dijo Gray - ICE MAKE KNUCKLE! - En eso Gray usó su puño para acabar con Ren

- Gray! - gritó Fabia enojada

- NO HAY DE OTRA, ENTIENDES? - Gritó Gray furioso y Fabia se entristeció resignada

- Esperen... - dijo Haibaku en el pecho de Mirajane y recuperó la conciencia - Hay algo que sí podemos hacer...

- ¿Qué es? - dijo Sonic regresando de ayudar a Shiki

- Usar la luz, el amor, la amistad, la honestidad, la verdad, la generosidad, la confianza, la paz... todo eso detendrá a Serrator y lo encerrará por un largo tiempo.

- Nunca intentamos eso, pero... - dijo Silver pensando - ESO ES!

- Tienes Razón - dijo Finn el humano

- No deberíamos desaprovechar eso - dijo Ruki, el vocal de los GazettE

- Jesús, ¿qué dices? - dijo Haibaku decidido...

- Pues... - dijo Jesús - Creo que...

* * *

CONTNUARÁ


	42. La batalla contra Serrator Parte 002

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Esto es genial - dijo Kirby

- Nunca te escuché hablar - dijo Gray - ICE MAKE KNUCKLE! - En eso Gray usó su puño para acabar con Ren

- Gray! - gritó Fabia enojada

- NO HAY DE OTRA, ENTIENDES? - Gritó Gray furioso y Fabia se entristeció resignada

- Esperen... - dijo Haibaku en el pecho de Mirajane y recuperó la conciencia - Hay algo que sí podemos hacer...

- ¿Qué es? - dijo Sonic regresando de ayudar a Shiki

- Usar la luz, el amor, la amistad, la honestidad, la verdad, la generosidad, la confianza, la paz... todo eso detendrá a Serrator y lo encerrará por un largo tiempo.

- Nunca intentamos eso, pero... - dijo Silver pensando - ESO ES!

- Tienes Razón - dijo Finn el humano

- No deberíamos desaprovechar eso - dijo Ruki, el vocal de los GazettE

- Jesús, ¿qué dices? - dijo Haibaku decidido...

- Pues... - dijo Jesús - Creo que no servirá Aun sin saber el poder de Serrator ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que es tan grande que puede sobrepasar los limites del espacio y el tiempo. Eso significa que...

- Exactamente. -Dijo Serrator y entonces todo empieza a temblar- Mi poder es inmenso... Puedo ver en todas las eras la negatividad acumulada... ¡Y PUEDO ABSORBERLA! ¡SEA LA ÉPOCA QUE SEA, PUEDO ABSORBER LA NEGATIVIDAD DE TODAS ELLAS Y DUPLICAR MIS PODERES MILES DE VECES! ¡Empecemos el verdadero show! -aparece delante de Arceus- Tu, alabado dios de los Pokémon, una vez fuiste corrompido por el odio y desprecio a los humanos, cuando creíste que fuiste engañado y traicionado. Aunque ese odio desapareció en épocas pasadas persiste! -y entonces Serrator se transforma en Arceus, pero con una mezcla de negro y verde- ¡ESTE ES TU ODIO ENCARNADO! ¡Sentencia!

- no puede ser!

- Ingesu! - Meowth alias "el guapo"

Y Serrator imito el ataque mas poderoso de Arceus y lo lanzo contra el, que fue abrumado por una potencia devastadora, siendo derrotado sin que pudiera hacer nada, y cayo al suelo moribundo

- NOOO! - Gritó Latias llorando

- Cállate! - gritó Serrator atacando a Latias - ¡JAJAJAJA, SIGAMOS CON LOS DEMAS POKEMON, FRIO POLAR! - y Serrator lanzo una terrible ventisca que derroto a los Pokemon.

- ¡No! - Ash

- ¡Es horrible! - Jesús

- Debería ir a rezar - dijo el vendado Reita

- Algo así - serrator - Por mientras, sigamos con el siguiente acto. ¡Digimons! -y Serrator se convirtio en Piedmon, pero de color negro y verde- ¡Espadas del Triunfo! -y de extraña forma, en vez de lanzar Serrator/Piedmon las espadas, miles y miles de estas cayeron del cielo, derrotando a los Digimons, y muchos de estos siendo borrados-

- ¡Maldito! - Gritó Marcus furioso

- QUIERO A MI MAMÁ! - Gritó Rin asustada y llorando en los brazos de Len

- Cómo te odio - dijo Len con rencor

- Lo mismo digo - Dijo Serrator - El sentimiento es mutuo. De nuevo ahora con los Bakugan. -y Serrator se convirtio en Naga, de los mismos colores antes mencionados, y este lanzo una potente onda de energía que aunque no llego a derrotar a los Bakugan, los dejo sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.- ¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente?

- Deben de estar bromeando - dijeron Aoi de GazettE y Baron

- por desgracia, nosotros no podemos trascender el espacio y el tiempo - dijo Jesús preocupado - los únicos que si podrían serian Palkia y Dialga, y estos están completamente derrotados. Aun así era una buena idea, tan buena que podría haber funcionado. Pero por ahora, ahí que alejar a Serrator de aquí es demasiado letal, y que el resto se encargue de los Papyrox y atienda a los heridos. Naruto.

- ¿que? - dijo Naruto curioso

- ahora que te hiciste amigo de Kyubi... - dijo Jesús - digo, Kurama. ¿Crees que podrias usar tu chakra para acelerar la recuperación de los heridos, y encargarte de los Papyrox? Son gigantescos, asi que si te transformas en Kurama, podras enfrentarte a ellos y vencerles rapidamente.

- ¡claro! - dijo Naruto entusiasmado

- ¿y nosotros que hacemos? - dijo Timmy

- eeeeh... ¿Haibaku? - Jesús

- Pide que Serrator sea transportado lo mas lejos de aqui. - dijo Haibaku

- Deseo que Serrator sea transportado lo mas lejos de aqui. -y Cosmo, Wanda y Poof cumplieron su deseo, y Serrator aparecio en...-

- eh? ¿Mexico? Bueno... -empieza a destruir Mexico invocando Papyrox y con sus rayos de energia-

- No puede ser! - dijo Haibaku decepcionado - De todos los lugares escogieron Guerrero!

- Lo sentimos - dijo Timmy

- Culpa a Cosmo - dijo Wanda

- Y con Serrator está la CETEG! - Haibaku enojado - Ahhh - suspirando - Creo que tendré que hacer esto solo.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCO? - Dan asustado - TE MATARÁN VIVO!

- Créeme, si no logro derrotarlo así, no sé qué lo hará - dijo Haibaku y se va a México.

Chilpancingo, México

- Ahhh - Serrator en una calle de Chilpancingo - La sede del Partido de la Revolución Democrática del estado de Guerrero, una vez atacada, Y AHORA DESTROZADA! - Gritó usando un rayo.

- Serrator! - dijo Haibaku atrás de Serrator - Están trabajando los de izquierda y tú los destruyes.

- Querías verme?

- Si - Haibaku sacando su espada - Pelearé contigo.

- Mmmm - Serrator - No será mala idea.

- ¡Por Guerrero, Por México y Por las Dimensiones! - Haibaku sacando a Helix - Poder de fusión activado, fusión total! y en eso Haibaku y Helix se combinan en Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus - Es hora de pelear!

- Como quieras - dijo Serrator

Entonces la batalla inició. Pero cada vez que se golpeaban, Haibaku y Helix resultaban más que heridos y Serrator, un poco.

- Eres muy fuerte... - dijo Haibaku dentro de Helix con unos hilos de sangre en su boca

- Tu estás demostrando que eres muy fuerte - dijo Serrator - Creo que mereces morir con esto.

- Ya lo sacaste de un fic! - Haibaku molesto

- Ni que me importara - Serrator dispara ráfagas de energía cada vez más fuertes casi hiriendo a Haibaku de muerte.

- Ugh... - Haibaku malherido - Helix... resiste...

- No puedo - dijo Helix malherido también - Estamos perdidos...

- No importa - dijo Haibaku - Seguiremos hasta el final...

- jajajajaj - Serrator - No funcionará - dijo alzando sus garras - Prepárense para morir...

- Adiós a todos... - dijo Haibaku cerrando sus ojos esperando el golpe...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	43. La batalla contra Serrator Parte 003

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- ¡Por Guerrero, Por México y Por las Dimensiones! - Haibaku sacando a Helix - Poder de fusión activado, fusión total! y en eso Haibaku y Helix se combinan en Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus - Es hora de pelear!

- Como quieras - dijo Serrator

Entonces la batalla inició. Pero cada vez que se golpeaban, Haibaku y Helix resultaban más que heridos y Serrator, un poco.

- Eres muy fuerte... - dijo Haibaku dentro de Helix con unos hilos de sangre en su boca

- Tu estás demostrando que eres muy fuerte - dijo Serrator - Creo que mereces morir con esto.

- Ya lo sacaste de un fic! - Haibaku molesto

- Ni que me importara - Serrator dispara ráfagas de energía cada vez más fuertes casi hiriendo a Haibaku de muerte.

- Ugh... - Haibaku malherido - Helix... resiste...

- No puedo - dijo Helix malherido también - Estamos perdidos...

- No importa - dijo Haibaku - Seguiremos hasta el final...

- jajajajaj - Serrator - No funcionará - dijo alzando sus garras - Prepárense para morir...

- Adiós a todos... - dijo Haibaku cerrando sus ojos esperando el golpe y de pronto Naruto transformado en Kurama apareció y de un solo golpe envió a Serrator lejísimos, estrellándolo contra la pared.

- ¡AAAAAH! Esto lo pagaran caro... - gritó Serrator lastimado

- ¡llegaste a tiempo Naruto! - dijo Jesus apareciendo con los demás

- si, lo logre! - Naruto Feliz - De veras!

- es hora de que ese Serrator sea destruido. - dijo Kurama (dentro de naruto)

Y entonces aparecieron todos los invitados de Tomorrow listos para combatir, todos recuperados.

- ¿Creen que me pueden derrotar? - dijo Serrator apareciendo- ¡JA! ¡Papyrox! -y Serrator convoco 5000 Papyrox !-

- Chicos, tal vez esta sea nuestra ultima batalla. - Dijo Marucho preocupado

- ¡No, no lo sera! - dijo Thomas H Norestein

- Lucharemos y ganaremos, no nos rendiremos! - dijo Ash decidido

- Tienes razón! - dijo Dan entusiasmado - Todos estamos unidos, es hora de demostrarle a Serrator que la unión hace la fuerza!

- Y ahora a trabajar el plan. -dijo Jesús y se pone a ver algunas cosas en su Bakumetro..

- ¿que haces? - dijo Mira confusa

- lo de antes no era un plan, solo informaba sobre Serrator - Jesus - Es hora de que comience el plan. ¡El Armamento Definitivo! Solo Drago podrá usarlo, un solo disparo poseedor de energía de los 6 atributos, chakra de Kurama, magia de los padrinos mágicos, y muchas cosas mas! Solo lo podremos usar para acabar con la primera forma de Serrator... Pero es mejor que nada.

- ¿y para cuando estará listo? - dijo Mira preguntando

- eeeh... pues no se... tal vez, si me doy prisa, para la parte 004 del combate... - dijo Jesus confuso

- ¡Antes de eso os destruiremos! - dijo Spectra y saca su espada de energía para atacarlos.

- Lo que me recuerda... - dijo Jesús - Haibaku, Helix! Si esto funciona, Helix y tu podréis fusionaros en una nueva evolución -y Jesús envia por... por correo electrónico? desde su Bakumetro al de Haibaku, un programa extraño- Contiene parte del poder de Código Eva/Eve, no me preguntes como lo conseguí tu solo actívalo y si tu y Helix estáis compenetrados como uno solo, lo lograreis!

- Gracias Jesús - dijo Haibaku recuperado (a duras penas) - Eres el mejor!

- De nada - dijo Jesús sonrojado y llevando su cabeza hasta su cabello por atrás.

Mientras tanto, con Serrator...

Serrator acumulaba muchísima energía, mientras reia sadicamente. - ya queda muy poco... la etapa final esta a punto de cumplirse, y después de eso, ya nadie podrá detenerme.

- Eso crees? - dijo Haibaku apareciendo - No creas que te dejaré cumplirlo de buena manera!

- ¡PAGARÁS POR SEGUIR VIVO! - Gritó Serrator y empezó a atacar a Haibaku pero éste esquivaba los ataques - ¿QUÉ?

- Ya no soy débil como antes! - Haibaku - Poder de fusión activado, fusión total! y en eso Haibaku y Helix se combinan en Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus - Es hora de pelear!

- Ahora sí te mato! - Serrator furioso - Sufre con mis garras! - en eso usa sus garras y Haibaku/Helix esquivaba los ataques . 'CÓMO?

- Ya no te tengo ningún miedo! - Haibaku/Helix - Activaremos el poder de Código Eve!

- ¿QUÉ?

Y Haibaku/Helix lo hizo así y su poder aumentó.

- Ahora sí estás derrotado! - dijo Haibak/Helix

- Esto me gusta - dijo Haibaku entusiasmado

- No te creas mucho - Serrator - TUS AMIGOS POR SU PARTE YA FUERON CASI DERROTADOS POR MIS PAPYROX SPECTRA Y MASQUERADE, Y VAN POR TÍ!

- Chicos! - Haibaku

Y Haibaku/Helix fue hacia donde los chicos pero Spectra y Masquerade se pusieron en su contra y empezaron a atacar a Haibaku. Con el paso de los segundos Serrator se unió de nuevo. Todos estaban hiriéndose entre sí y cada vez más a pesar de ser 3 vs 1, pero cuando dejaron de atacarse, los tres quedaron gravemente heridos, y Haibaku... quedó Peor que los tres juntos, y apenas se podía levantar.

- Jajajaja - Serrator riéndose sádicamente - Ahora sí morirás

- No puedo morir... - dijo Haibaku/Helix - Lucharé hasta el final y no moriré sin seguir luchando! AUNQUE MUERA SEGUIRÉ LUCHANDO! - En eso Haibaku/Helix empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los tres y parecía que iba a ganar, pero... Haibaku/Helix sintió que lo acuchillaron por la espala y gritó adoloridamente mientras salía sangre, apenas pudo ver atrás y se trataba de... -NOAH!

- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya - dijo Noah usando una espada de energía oscura - No dejaré que mates a quien me dará la victoria para acabar con la hegemonía demagógica de Dan, tu querido primo...

- Traidor... - dijo Haibaku cayendo de rodillas llorando mientras la sangre salía sin piedad, aunque no era mucha - Eres un traidor...

- ¿Y quién crees que me lo enseñó? - dijo Noah sonriendo sádicamente - Tu tramposo primo!

Pero lo que no sabía es que Chan y Ren ya habían recapacitado

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE NOAH? - Gritaron Chan y Ren furiosos

- Sabía que no me podía fiar de ustedes - dijeron Serrator y Noah al unísono.

- Creí que... - dijo Haibaku llorando con voz cada vez más débil - Que... q-que... éramos... a...a...amigos...

- JA - Noah sonriendo sádicamente - Tu y yo NUNCA FUIMOS AMIGOS!

- Es todo - dijo Serrator sonriendo sádicamente - Acabaremos con él

- Pero... - dijeron Spectra y Masquerade.

- No podríamos esperar a que vea como ganó? - dijo Masquerade preocupado

- Dejame pensar... - dijo Serrator - NO! ¡No necesito compasión! Por lo menos Haibaku morirá habiendo luchado. Noah, acaba con él.

- Seguro - Noah sonriendo maléficamente - Hasta nunca...

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	44. La batalla contra Serrator Parte 004

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- No puedo morir... - dijo Haibaku/Helix - Lucharé hasta el final y no moriré sin seguir luchando! AUNQUE MUERA SEGUIRÉ LUCHANDO! - En eso Haibaku/Helix empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los tres y parecía que iba a ganar, pero... Haibaku/Helix sintió que lo acuchillaron por la espala y gritó adoloridamente mientras salía sangre, apenas pudo ver atrás y se trataba de... -NOAH!

- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya - dijo Noah usando una espada de energía oscura - No dejaré que mates a quien me dará la victoria para acabar con la hegemonía demagógica de Dan, tu querido primo...

- Traidor... - dijo Haibaku cayendo de rodillas llorando mientras la sangre salía sin piedad, aunque no era mucha - Eres un traidor...

- ¿Y quién crees que me lo enseñó? - dijo Noah sonriendo sádicamente - Tu tramposo primo!

Pero lo que no sabía es que Chan y Ren ya habían recapacitado

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE NOAH? - Gritaron Chan y Ren furiosos

- Sabía que no me podía fiar de ustedes - dijeron Serrator y Noah al unísono.

- Creí que... - dijo Haibaku llorando con voz cada vez más débil - Que... q-que... éramos... a...a...amigos...

- JA - Noah sonriendo sádicamente - Tu y yo NUNCA FUIMOS AMIGOS!

- Es todo - dijo Serrator sonriendo sádicamente - Acabaremos con él

- Pero... - dijeron Spectra y Masquerade.

- No podríamos esperar a que vea como ganó? - dijo Masquerade preocupado

- Déjame pensar... - dijo Serrator - NO! ¡No necesito compasión! Por lo menos Haibaku morirá habiendo luchado. Noah, acaba con él.

- Seguro - Noah sonriendo maléficamente - Hasta nunca... - Noah iba a acabar con Haibaku. Todos vieron aquello como si fuera a cámara lenta, desesperados, sin que pudieran hacer nada. Mientras tanto Serrator seguía acumulando energía. -¡MUERE...! -grito Noah bajando su espada a toda velocidad sobre Haibaku, con intención de decapitarlo. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento...

- ¡NO! -Serrator grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un cambio increible en Noah, todo el odio y rabia cambiaron a esperanza, y alegría.

- ¡...SERRATOR! -termino de decir Noah, y en un rápido movimiento se giro y de un solo golpe ''corto'' por la mitad a Serrator. Miles de chispas empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo, mientras este gritaba de dolor. Sin embargo, Noah no había logrado cortarle por la mitad de verdad.

-...Traidor! ¿Como has podido... como pudiste camuflar esa positividad con esa negatividad falsa?! -grito Serrator.

- Hay cosas que no conoces sobre mí - dijo Noah - Tal vez haya aprendido a cargar con rencores pasados, pero yo estoy con una integridad bien en alto y ni todo tu poder me lo va a arruinar. Yo ami a mi gente y si tu la destruyes, no te lo perdonaré. Por eso fingí ser tu infiltrado.

- ERES UN MOCOSO TRAICIONERO Y MENTIROSO! - Gritó Serrator furioso

- Tu iniciaste con todo por idiota. - Dijo Noah riéndose

- Jajajajajajaja - Rió Reita.

Todos llegaron con Haibaku rapidamente, Naruto curo a Haibaku con el chakra de Kurama, y todos vieron como Noah sin miedo se enfrentaba a Serrator.

- Debemos ayudarle. -dijo Baron.

-¡No lo harán! - Spectra y Masquerade aparecieron de nuevo, junto al ejercito de Papyrox.

- ¿OTRA VEZ? - Gritó Gackt enojado (ya se fastidió de tanto problema con los papyrox)

- ¡Debemos acabar ya con esto! -dijo Alice, y ella y Keith se acercaron a sus alter egos.

- ¿Que van a hacer ahora? -dijo Masquerade riendo.

- Terminar lo que empezamos... juntos. -dijeron Alice y Keith. Y de pronto, abrazaron a Masquerade y Spectra, respectivamente. Estos se intentaron alejar, pero estaban bien sujetos.

- Awwww - Nicole con voz adorable

- Ternura - Chris (del Equipo Sellon)

- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! -gritaron los dos últimos mencionados.

- Tranquilos. Ya nadie los rechazará, todo lo que hicieron hace tiempo... está perdonado. Tal vez tengan miedo, pero díganos... - en eso, los alter egos de ambos derramaban lágrimas - ¿no es mejor así? Vuelvan de nuevo, estaremos juntos, como siempre lo estuvimos. -dijeron Keith y Alice, y Spectra y Masquerade se calmaron en todo, y sonrieron, para luego unirse de nuevo a Keith y Alcie.

De nuevo con Serrator y Noah.

- Esto aun no ha acabado. -dijo Serrator riendo, mientras seguía herido gravemente.- Mi plan ya a finalizado, e ganado.

- ¿Que dices? -dijo Noah asustado.

- ¡Noah! -dijeron los peleadores, Naruto, Ash, Marcus, Jesús, Haibaku, Nicole, y todos los OCs restantes al llegar con el.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Haibaku

- ¡Usuarios, han perdido! ¡Es hora de que yo me convierta en el nuevo dios que adorarán! ¡ ADIÓS A FANFICTION! -y Serrator lanzo una poderosa onda de energía oscura que lo cubrió todo durante diez minutos. Cuando la onda desapareció todos se dieron cuenta que los OCs de los usuarios cayeron al suelo, inertes, y desaparecieron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, (si, fuera de fanfiction)...

La oscuridad lo cubría todo. Poco a poco, se recibían noticias de que usuarios de fanfiction estaban siendo asesinados rápidamente. En Japón, en un lugar desconocido, los usuarios cuyos OCs estaban en Tomorrow, eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido... Por ahora. Serrator apareció riendo sádicamente.

- Todo acabo. Salí de fanfiction, ya no tienen a los Bakugan, Digimons, chakra, padrinos mágicos... ¡NADA! Los usuarios mueren, y yo me hago mas poderoso. -dijo Serrator, lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra ellos, que salieron volando por los aires, heridos, pero no muertos.

- ¿Están todos bien? - pregunto Haibaku.- ¿Hey, donde está Jesús?

- Aquí -Jesús estaba oculto en un lugar oscuro, donde nadie le podía ver.- No preguntes Haibaku, ya sabes por que no quiero que nadie me vea ¬¬

- Espera un momento... si solo nosotros somos los ussers vivos... eso significa que... -Nicole no termino.

- ¡AAAAAAAH, DRAGON OSCURO A MUERTO! -dijeron todos los ussers furiosos.

- Maldita sea - dijo Yoshiki enojado

- Silencio, pídanme clemencia y tal vez los perdone. -Serrator lanzo un poderoso rayo contra los ussers, que cayeron al suelo muy heridos.

- Esto es malo! -dijo Haibaku.

- Si no estamos en el mundo Fanfiction, no podremos usar el Armamento Definitivo, nuestra única esperanza...

- Aguarda un segundo - dijo Haibaku alterado y a punto de llorar - Estás diciendo que...?

- Así es... - dijo Jesús con tono derrotista - Serrator a ganado.

- Por fin lo entiendes. -dijo Serrator serio.

- Puede que hayas ganado... -dijo Nicole.

- ¿Pero y que? Por mucha gente que mates... -dijo Shizuka. (OC de Sleeping Hook Shipper)

- ...No podrás acabar con la esperanza. -dijo Jessica (Jessi Kuso)

- En los corazones de la gente... -Abdel.

- ...nunca se apagara... -Jack Hell (JesusST N/A: este si lo e puesto xD)

- ¡La esperanza! - Kyriuu Mangekyo y Shiki al unísono

- ¡La esperanza perdurara siempre, no podrás eliminarla, nunca nos rendiremos! - dijeron todos los OCs. Y entonces una poderosa luz en medio de la oscuridad, surgio, y de ella aparecieron todos los invitados de Tomorrow.

- ¡¿Como?! - grito Serrator confundido. De pronto, todos los ussers se transformaron de nuevo en sus OCs.

- ¡Serrator, a llegado tu hora! - dijeron todos.

- ¡Jesús! - grito Shun.

- ¡Lo se! ¡Armamento Definitivo! - Jesús activo un programa en su Bakumetro, y de el salio una luz que se unió con Drago. El Armamento Definitivo estaba listo. Se trataba de un cañón dorado que Drago sujetaba, simple, pero su apariencia imponía respeto

- ¿Que es esa cosa? - pregunto Serrator asustado.

- Ugh - Ruki fastidiado - Deberías saberlo.

- ¡Tu final! -dijeron todos.

- ¡Poder de Armamento Definitivo activado, Disparo Final! - activo Dan, y entonces Drago comenzó a acumular energía en el cañon.

- ¡Eso no servirá! ¡Papyrox! -Serrator convocó su ejercito de Papyrox, de los que ya solo quedaban 1000.- ¡Es hora del duelo final!

- ¡Todos a luchar! -dijo Timmy, mientras que Wanda y Cosmos cumplían sus deseos de destruir a los Papyrox, hacer aparecer cosas para que fueran destruidos... etc... Todos comenzaron a luchar.

-¡Dan Kuso! ¡ Únete a mi, te convertiré en el absoluto emperador de todo, gobernaras junto a mi, seras mi heredero! -dijo Serrator.

- ¡NO LO ESCUCHES DAN! - Gritó Haibaku

- ¡Jamas! -dijo Dan.

- ¡Entonces muere! -y Serrator empezó a lanzar cientos de rayos y ráfagas de energía contra Dan y Drago, pero estos no se movian.- ¿Es que se habían acobardado? ¡Eres patético!

- Ay, Dios mío, tú eres el patético al querer acabar con nosotros con el odio - dijo Alice molesta

- Como sea - Serrator - ¡Es hora de que la oscuridad lo gobierne todo, devolveré todo al vació del que procede, JAJAJAJA!

- Aquí acabó todo Serrator. - dijeron Drago y Dan, y dispararon un poderoso disparo dorado con la energía de los padrinos magicos, los seis atributos, Digimons, Pokemon, etc, etc, etc... El disparo impacto contra Serrator, quien grito de dolor, la tremenda energía del disparo finalmente le derroto. En un instante Serrator explotó.

- ¡Lo hicimos! -dijeron felices Drago y Dan, mientras el Armamento Definitivo desaparecía.

- Aunque me hubiese gustado acabar con ese Serrator con mi guitarra - dijo Aoi (the GazettE)

- Jajajajaja - todos excepto Aoi

- No es gracioso! - Aoi expresando su molestia

- ¡ESTO AUN NO ACABÓ! -de pronto Serrator en su versión gigante apareció riendo.- ¡ES EL FIN! -Serrator lanzo sus rayos contra los invitados de Tomorrow, derrotándolos a todos y destruyendo hasta su propio ejercito.

-No... -dijeron todos heridos.

-Solo queda una esperanza... -dijo Fabia.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Ren.

-Debemos combinar todos nuestros poderes... tal vez... ¡si tenemos esperanza, funcionara! -dijo Jesús.- ¡Debemos entregar toda nuestra energía a Drago, mas bien, debemos fusionarnos con el!

-¿Fusionarnos? -preguntaron todos extrañados.

-Solo así toda la positividad que tenemos se acumulara en un solo ser, poseedor del poder capaz de acabar para siempre con Serrator. -dijo Runo entendiendo la idea.

- Es una gran idea - dijo Gray contento

-¡Entonces, hagámoslo! -dijo Drago preparándose.

- Nada de lo que hagan servirá! -dijo Serrator.

- ¡Esto si! -dijeron todos.

- Que no! - Serrator

- ¡AY, YA DEJA DE SER UN AGUAFIESTAS! - Gritó Rin molesta

- Iniciaré con esto - dijo Miku y se dirige a Serator, pone un montón de puerros en sus ojos - ¡PUERROS (o Negis), ATAQUEN! - En eso, los Puerros empezaron a atacar a Serrator en los ojos

- Ay, qué molesto - dijo Reita - ATAQUEN!

En eso, todos usaron su poder combinado para acabar con Serrator

- AAAHHHH! - Serrator - ESO DUELE!

- NO ES SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Jesús - Aumenten su potencia!

En eso, aumentaron su potencia. Parecía que todo no iba bien para Serrator, pero aún así no era suficiente.

- USEN TODA SU ENERGÍA! - Gritó Haibaku, y pensó - "Padre Santo, en el Poderoso Nombre de Jesús, ayúdanos a derrotar a este maldito Serrator, por favor..."

Y en eso, una especie de energía positiva llegó de "quién sabe dónde" y ayudó a los peleadores a acabar con Serrator

- ES EL FIN! - Gritaron todos

- Noooo! - Serrator

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

YA CASI SE TERMINA nwn


	45. La batalla contra Serrator Parte 005 FIN

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki

En total: 488 contando ahora a los de Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Elsa (o Erza) Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

* * *

- Iniciaré con esto - dijo Miku y se dirige a Serator, pone un montón de puerros en sus ojos - ¡PUERROS (o Negis), ATAQUEN! - En eso, los Puerros empezaron a atacar a Serrator en los ojos

- Ay, qué molesto - dijo Reita - ATAQUEN!

En eso, todos usaron su poder combinado para acabar con Serrator

- AAAHHHH! - Serrator - ESO DUELE!

- NO ES SUFICIENTE! - Gritó Jesús - Aumenten su potencia!

En eso, aumentaron su potencia. Parecía que todo no iba bien para Serrator, pero aún así no era suficiente.

- USEN TODA SU ENERGÍA! - Gritó Haibaku, y pensó - "Padre Santo, en el Poderoso Nombre de Jesús, ayúdanos a derrotar a este maldito Serrator, por favor..."

Y en eso, una especie de energía positiva llegó de "quién sabe dónde" y ayudó a los peleadores a acabar con Serrator

- ES EL FIN! - Gritaron todos

- Noooo! - Serrator gritaba de dolor. -¡NO PERDERÉ NUNCA ME DERROTAREIS, SOY LA NEGATIVIDAD MISMA...! -Serrator lanzo una gran onda de energía y todos fueron afectados severamente por ella. Sin embargo, Serrator seguía debilitado por la energía positiva que llego de ''quién sabe dónde''.

- Debemos fusionarnos con Drago. -dijo Keith/Spectra.

- Es nuestra única oportunidad. -dijo Alice.

- ¿Y como lo hacemos? -pregunto Wanda.

- Hay que entregar toda nuestra energía vital a Drago. -explico Jesús.

- ¡En ese caso, ahora que Serrator esta debil, es el momento! -grito Ash.

- Vamos a hacerlo! - Dijo Ruki

- ¡Vamos! - dijeron todos. Drago se preparó, y entonces todos cerraron los ojos, y se compenetraron perfectamente.

- Un solo pensamiento... debemos estar unidos, ¡debe de haber una armonía perfecta! -pensaron todos.

Una gran luz surgio, y entonces todos se convirtieron en ''energia'' que se introdujo dentro de Drago.

-¿Que...? -pregunto Serrator confuso.

Drago comenzo a crecer, e igualo el tamaño del gigantesco Serrator. Le había aparecido otro par de alas, su cuerpo se había vuelto dorado, ahora tenia cristales plateados en las manos y en las piernas. Su cuerpo se había vuelto de un color oro, dorado. Por ultimo, portaba una espada tambien dorada, con un filo brillante y e irrompible.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Han combinado toda la positividad en un solo cuerpo...! -dijo Serrator asombrado.- ¡Pero eso no me derrotara! ¡Digimons! -Serrator se transformo en un Piedmon gigante verde y negro.- ¡Espadas del Triunfo! -del cielo cayeron miles de espadas.

-Ciclón de Armonia. -dijo Drago, y creo un gran ciclón verde que destruyo todas las espadas y alcanzo a Piedmon/Serrator, que al verse dañado, volvio a ser Serrator.

-...¡Pokémons! -Serrator se transformo en Arceus verde y negro.- ¡Sentencia! -Serrator/Arceus lanzo su mas potente ataque, que Drago bloqueo con un simple batir de sus increibles alas.- ¡Bakugans! -Serrator se transformo en Naga verde y negro, quien lanzo un poderoso rayo por su boca.

-¡La esperanza nos acompaña, es tu final Serrator! -Drago bloqueo con su espada el rayo, y con esta misma al agitarla lanzo una onda de energia que daño a Serrator.

-No... no puede ser... -dijo Serrator, dañado por todo lo anterior y la energia positiva.- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! -Serrator lanzo otra vez sus rayos de energia, que no le hicieron daño a Drago.

-Adios, Serrator. -Drago rapidamente se abalanzo contra Serrator, dispuesto a acabar con el con un solo golpe de su espada. Sin embargo...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Serrator a tiempo, atraveso a Drago con sus garras. Este se detuvo por completo, mientras Serrator reia. - ¡YO SOY EL UNICO QUE GOBERNARA, SOY TODOPODEROSO, NUNCA ME DERROTARÁN, NO HAY ESPERANZA, NO HAY ALEGRIA, SOLO QUEDARÁODIO, RENCOR, RABIA, TRISTEZA, SOLEDAD! -grito Serrator.

- Necio. ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Lo que nos hace fuerte a todos nosotros, a los Vestal, Humanos, Gundalianos, Neathianos, Surathianos, Bakugans, Padrinos Mágicos... - dijo Drago.

Mientras tanto, en todos los mundos, la oscuridad de Serrator intentaba destruirlos a todos, pero no perdian la esperanza, confiaban. Observaban que en el cielo una especie de brecha dimensional les mostraba la batalla final contra Serrator.

-¡Es la esperanza, es el lazo que compartimos, la amistad es nuestra guia, el amor es nuestro compañero, la alegria es lo que hace que podamos vivir! Por eso, aunque muchas veces el odio nos conquiste, y la tristeza nos invada... ¡Nunca perderemos la fe, la negatividad nunca apagara nuestra esperanza! -dijo Drago, y entonces de el salieron muchisimas sombras con la espada de Drago, que comenzaron a atravesar a Serrator con ella. Eran los invitados de Tomorrow, 488 sombras, los Bakugan, Bestias con Cola, Digimons, Pokémons, etc... ¡Eran miles y miles!

Cuando todas las sombras atravesaron a Serrator, estas se volvieron reales. El Drago resultado de la fusión de todos ellos había desaparecido, y el Drago normal, estaba entre las ex-sombras. El cuerpo de Serrator comenzo a agrietarse por completo, todas las heridas se hicieron realidad. Mientras pequeñas explosiones en su cuerpo ocurrían.

-¡IMPOSIBLE...! ¡TANTO TIEMPO PLANEANDO CON MI ANTIGUO TÍTERE.. TANTO TIEMPO MANIPULANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE OTROS... SE SUPONÍA QUE TODO SALDRÍA BIEN! ¡NOOOO, LA NEGATIVIDAD PERDURARA, EL ODIO ES INFINITO, NUNCA ACABARA, POR MUCHA ESPERANZA QUE HAYA! ¡UN DÍA VOLVERÉ LO SE, Y ACABARE LO QUE EMPECE, TAL VEZ TARDE CIENTOS DE AÑOS, PERO CUANDO VUELVA YA NO ESTARÁN PARA DETENERME! -grito Serrator.

-En ese caso, nuestros hijos y nietos estarán -dijo Dan sonriendo.- Y créeme nunca ganaras, por que la esperanza, el amor, la amistad, la alegria, sinceridad, valor... todo eso es mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte, que tu oscuridad.

-...Con que esperanza, amor, amistad, alegria, sinceridad, valor...- Serrator no dijo nada mas, se rio tristemente, cayo al suelo, y...

- ALTO TODOS! - Gritó Aoi - ESTO VA POR INTENTAR ARRUINAR NUESTRO PLANETA! - Gritó aventando una de sus guitarras contra Serrator y... finalmente explotó.

La oscuridad que todos los mundos cubria, tanto en fanfiction como en el mundo real, desaparecio. Todos los Papyrox desaparecieron. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad... Todos volvieron al mundo fanfiction. Pero no todo iba bien... Pues...

-¡AAAAAH, TOMORROW! -gritaron todos, el estudio fue destruido, debido a que la batalla fue demasiado extrema.

-T-T bueno... pagare los daños... OTRA VEZ. -dijo Jesús triste, recordando cuando sin querer destruyo el, el estudio, con el Gedo Mazo hace tiempo.

- Oye Aoi, ¿por qué destruíste a Serrator con tu guitarra? - preguntó un Haibaku confuso.

- Y con lo de "Nuestro Planeta" - dijo L

- Es que si lo destruyen, no sólo nos acabaría a todos, sino que arruinaría nuestra gira mundial - Aoi riéndose

- AOI! - Gritaron el resto de los GazettE

Todos se rieron

- Es que quería que nuestra gira continuara T-T - Aoi

- Espera! - Nicole - Eso significa que...

- ¡SIIII! - Todos - DRAGON OSCURO ESTÁ VIVO!

- Genial - Shiki - Ahora vamos a lo que importa. Mi obsesión psicópata por Shun.

- No, será el odio que le tengo a Thomas carrero - dijo Shun

- No, será mi problema con Haisuki - dijo Haibaku

- No, serán las elecciones - dijo Noah - Y esta vez, sin Serrator ganaré las elecciones!

- Ya veremos - dijo Paige burlona

- Yo ganaré - dijo Rafe feliz

- Esto será adrenalínico - dijo Hiba contento

- Pero primero... - Gackt

- Una fiesta - Julie

- ¿CASI PERDEMOS TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES Y PIENSAS EN FIESTA? - Gritó Juvia molesta

- Déjala - dijo L

- Entonces, en ese caso - Dijo la Princesa Flama

- ¡FIESTA! - Gritaron todos

Ya en la fiesta (que Obvio es en el Tokyo Dome)

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

POR FIN! Ahora falta la fiesta, reconciliaciones y nuevos adeptos. Adivinen quién será xD


	46. Murió la mamá de Kravdan

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku, IA.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi, Hanyuu.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki, Shiki, Aki, Alan, Denisse, Mino, Kumiko, Taki, Awakha, Nami Gonzalez, Mir Kenzan, Max y Klau Lumen.

De Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Levy, Jellal.

En total 536 contando ahora a los de Aki Sora: Sora, Aki, Nami, Kana. También los de Steel Angel Kurumi: Kurumi, Nakahito, Saki, Karinka, Nako. Los de X Japan: Yoshiki, Toshi, Sugizo, Pata, Heath. los de Kanokon: Chizuru, Nozomu, Kouta. Los de Highschool DXD: Issei, Rias, Asia, Koneko, Akeno. Los de Death Note: Light, L, Ryuk. Los de Megaman Powered Up: Megaman, Dr. Light, Roll, Cutman, Iceman, Dr. Willy.

* * *

- Hola, bienvenidos otra vez a Tomorrow Never Dies Show - dijo Haibaku - Lamento que no haya podido hacer la fiesta pero es que pasaron muchas cosas y luego se me eliminó el archivo y ya no me acuerdo de nada.

*OTRA MUERTE DE OTRO FAMILIAR DE UN OC*

Nombre: Kravdan Slipsor  
País: Croacia  
Apariencia: Pelo Rubio, Ojos morados lindos, Blusa murpura blanca, falda rosa, moño rojo. Zapatillas negras y calcetas blancas. Su rostro es uno de los más tiernos. Tez blanca  
Personalidad: Ternura, es divertida, enamoradiza, siente algo por Haibaku, es protectora con sus amigos, sobre todo con Haibaku. Cuando se pelea, usa la violencia. Cuando la ofenden, se hiere con facilidad y llora, pero de una forma que le hace ganarse el consuelo de una a cuatro personas, frecuentemente al que la ofendió. Ella es perdonadora y perdona a todos por igual. Es muy sensible y algo crédula, por lo que no suelen aprovecharse de ello.  
Atributo: Darkus

- SI quieren saber por qué puse a Kravdan. Digamos que... esta madrigada en horario de Tijuana, su mamá acaba de fallecer... - Haibaku - El cáncer que tuvo su mamá era en el pulmón. Su hermana mayor se enteró de ello en primer lugar y luego fue Krav-chan y todavía no se lo dice a sus sobrinos quienes son unos bebés. Kravdan quedó devastada y su padre le echó la culpa de ello por razones sin sentido. Además Kravdan vino esta mañana con mi mamá y con los pequeños. No lo saben todavía pero si lo supieran... no sé qué pasaría... Ahora me encuentro con Krav-chan - en eso se dirige a Kravdan - ¿Cómo estás ahora?

- Triste - dijo Kravdan llorando y abrazó a Haibaku - Quiero ver a mi mamá.

- Ya no llores - dijo Haibaku limpiandole las lágrimas a Kravdan - Y no digas que Dios no pensó en ti. Claro que piensa en ti, pero es que Dios se lleva a las personas cuando dice que ya es tiempo de irse. No te enojes con él, enojate con el diablo, porque de él emana la enfermedad.

- De acuerdo - dijo Kravdan

- Además, no tienes la culpa de nada - dijo Haibaku sonriendole tiernamente a Kravdan - Eres muy linda para que llores así.

- Gracias Haibaku - dijo Kravdan feliz y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Haibaku

- Disculpa - dijo Chris apareciendo - No se te olvide con quién hablas.

- Tranquila - dijo Kravdan - Si Haibaku es feliz contigo, lo seré yo.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku - Si me aceptan en la universidad, verán nuevas emisiones de TOMORROW NWVER DIESH SHOW.

* * *

Situación hipotética

¿Qué pasaría si al final Shun se entera de algo de su mamá, se va al hospital y se entera de que su mamá si está viva?

- ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shun?

- ¿Qué le diría la mamá de Shun a su hijo?

- ¿Volverán a estar juntos como madre e hijo?

- ¿Su mamá conseguirá otro esposo debido a que su ex esposo la abandonó? (yo en verdad sí creo que el papá de Shun los abandonó)

Es todo. Bye. Y envienle palabras de consuelo a Kravdan ya que lo necesitará mas que nunca. Sé que faltaron ciertos elementos del fic pero es que es información de último momento.


	47. Aviso electoral de tomorrow

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

Este nu es un capitulo, es que necesito que me ayuden con algo.

Mandenme reviews y votos en mi Poll para que voten por el candidato para gobernador del Foro: Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!

Son:

- Paige

- Rafe

- Shiki y Spectra

- Hiba

- John Spencer

Espero que voten y si no saben cómo empezar, vean mi fic de "Elecciones 2013" por favor

Gracias

Lamento todos los inconvenientes asi que de antemano es todo. Bye


	48. Midna usada y FESTIVAL TOMORROWLAND

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de mi fic.

Shun: Espero que lo disfruten

Len: Cierto

Disclaimer: TODAS LAS SERIES MENCIONADAS, Y SOBRE TODO BAKUGAN, BEYBLADE METAL NO ME PERTENECEN, Sólo la historia y mis OC.

Ya no tengo que poner las advertencias, creo que ya se las saben de memoria ¬¬

Aquí van las dimensiones para que no nos perdamos.

De Bakugan: Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Chan, "Bazooka" Joe, Klaus, Jenny, Jewels, Keith, Mira, Baron, Ace, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Gus, Hydron, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jesse, Elright, Linus, Anubias, Sellon, Jack, Ben, Robin, Noah, Chris, Soon, Rafe, Paige, Gunz.

De Beyblade Metal: Ginga, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Ryuga, Yu, Hikaru, Masamune, King, Toby, Zeo, Chris, Dunamis, Mei-mei, Dashan, Chao xin, Chi-yun, Aleksei, Damian, Dan Sodo, Dora, Enzo, Julius, Nile, Nowaguma, Reiki Sodo, Ryo, Ryuutaro, Selen, Sophie, Sora, Tetsuya, Tobio, Wells, Ryuto, Kakeru, Klaus, Kite Unabara, Eight Unabara.

De Vocaloid: Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Luki, Mikuo, Teto, Ruko, Piko, Haku, Dell, Neru, Aku, IA.

De Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Siugetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Sasori (normal), Tsunade, Shizune, Kabuto, Obito, Minato, Orochiserpiente

De Hora de Aventura: Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Dulce Princesa, Dulce Príncipe, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Rey Helado, Reina Helado, Príncesa Flama (creo que así se llama), Príncipe Flama, Counter, Princesa Grumosa.

De Digimon: Tai, Matt, Takeru, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Jun, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri, Takuya, Koji, JP, Tomy, Zoe, Marcus, Kristy, Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan.

De Megaman Zero: Zero, Ciel, X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, Phantom, Neige, Craft.

De Megaman Battle Network: Lan, Mayl, Dex, Yai, Chaud y los navis respectivos.

De Pokémon: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Drew, Paul, Bianca, Anabel, Cynthia, Gary y sus respectivos pokémon.

De Super Smash: Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, Samus, Link, Zelda/Sheik, C. Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ice Climbers.

De Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Swadow, Silver, Amy, Cream.

De Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Elena (no pregunten), Max.

De Yu-gi-oh GX: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, Zane (Hell Kaiser), Atticus, Astro, Jesse, Blair.

De J-K: GazettE, Arashi, Yellow Fried ChickenZ, GacktJob, Alice Nine, U Kiss.

De Thundercats 2011: Leon-o, Pantr-o, Tigro, Chitara, Felino, Felina y Snarf.

De Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda y Poof.

De Pingüinos de Madagascar: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Julien, Maurice y Morth.

De Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Flora.

De Los Vengadores: Tony Stark/Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitán América, Wolverine, Avispa.

De Code Geass: Lelouch/Zero, Suzaku, Rolo, Kallen, Miley, C.C, Nunnally, Shirley, Anya.

De Avatar: Aang, Kattara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, Azula.

De La Leyenda de Korra: Korra, Mako, Tahno.

De SECMHF ya!: Chiro, Antauri, Sprx-77 "Sparks", Hal Gibson, Nova, Otto, Jin May.

De Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki.

De Higurashi: Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Keiichi, Hanyuu.

De Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeed, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa.

De Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru.

De los OC: Relena, Zafiro, Julieta, Cheza, Katarinato, Yen, Ahmoud, Saybou, Abdel, Shi, Jeou, Lim, Kravdan, Jesús, Miguel, Shou (los OC de Miguel y Shou están en el perfil de Nyappy Kazami, mi hermanito), Shizuka, Jessica, Steve, Alex, Maky, Nicole, Roxy, L, Thomas, Midna, Expiron, Zant, Everth, Lint, Zuliar, Hiba, Haisuki, Shiki, Aki, Alan, Denisse, Mino, Kumiko, Taki, Awakha, Nami Gonzalez, Mir Kenzan, Max y Klau Lumen.

De Fairy Tail: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Charle, Gildarts Clive, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Levy, Jellal.

En total 536 contando ahora a los de Aki Sora: Sora, Aki, Nami, Kana. También los de Steel Angel Kurumi: Kurumi, Nakahito, Saki, Karinka, Nako. Los de X Japan: Yoshiki, Toshi, Sugizo, Pata, Heath. los de Kanokon: Chizuru, Nozomu, Kouta. Los de Highschool DXD: Issei, Rias, Asia, Koneko, Akeno. Los de Death Note: Light, L, Ryuk. Los de Megaman Powered Up: Megaman, Dr. Light, Roll, Cutman, Iceman, Dr. Willy.

* * *

- Hola, bienvenidos otra vez a Tomorrow Never Dies Show - dijo Haibaku - REGRESAMOS A NUESTRO HABITUAL SHOW

Situación hipotética

¿Qué pasaría si al final Shun se entera de algo de su mamá, se va al hospital y se entera de que su mamá si está viva? Reaccionaría feliz y abrazaría a su mamá de lo contento que está.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shun? Le diría a su mamá que la extrañó y que siempre la quiso

- ¿Qué le diría la mamá de Shun a su hijo? Que lamenta haberlo abandonado y que quiere regresar a vivir con él.

- ¿Volverán a estar juntos como madre e hijo? Obvio si

- ¿Su mamá conseguirá otro esposo debido a que su ex esposo la abandonó? (yo en verdad sí creo que el papá de Shun los abandonó) Depende de que Shun lo acepte

*TOMORROWLAND*

- Como ya saben, el viernes, sábado y domingo será el festival más genial de música electrónica del mundo, hablo de... ¡TOMORROWLAND! - Haibaku - Y tiene mucha diversión, muchos DJ's, mucho de TOOODO

- Te ves muy emocionado - dijo Issei contento

- ¿Qué esperabas? - dijo Haibaku super contento - Y para los que no saben, aquí les va la info:

Festival de Tomorrowland

Tomorrowland es un festival de música electrónica en el pueblo de Boom en Bélgica. Está organizado por ID&T, Entertainment and Media Enterprise. La primera edición del festival fue el 14 de agosto de 2005, los primeros artistas que participaron en el evento fueron Push (M.I.K.E.), Armin Van Buuren, Cor Fijneman, Yves Deruyter, Technoboy y Coone. Aproximadamente asisten personas de 75 nacionalidades distintas.

El evento más reciente tuvo lugar entre el 27 y 29 de julio del 2012, donde actuaron Above & Beyond, Basto, Afrojack, Alesso, Avicii, Fatboy Slim, Carl Cox, Chuckie, David Guetta, Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike, Ferry Corsten, Hardwell, Knife Party, Laidback Luke, LMFAO, Marco Carola, NERVO, Nicky Romero, Kylie Minogue, Paul Van Dyk, Sander van Doorn, Tiësto, Sidney Samson, Skrillex, Steve Aoki, Swedish House Mafia, Yves V, entre otros.

Es un fiesta electrónica rodeado de una decoración de cuento de hadas, el festival de Tomorrowland ofrece una variedad de subgéneros dentro de la música electrónica. Así mismo, consta de un camping a las afueras del recinto del festival, llamado DreamVille, para aquellos asistentes que deseen hospedarse lo más cerca posible. DreamVille ofrece distintas acomodaciones, ya sea un lugar donde poner tu propia tienda de campaña o una mansión para un determinado número de personas (Sugoi, no?) Añadido a esto, la entrada al DreamVille ofrece poder asistir a The Gathering, una pre-fiesta al festival realizada la tarde-noche del jueves y que suele incluir la participación de DJ´s incluidos en el line-up del fin de semana.

Desde 2005, el festival se celebra cada verano con actuaciones de DJs internacionales, incluyendo Armin van Buuren, David Guetta, Ferry Corsten, Bob Sinclar. En 2006, hubo nueve escenarios diferentes.

La edición 2 del festival, que se llevó a cabo el 30 de julio de 2006, contó con las presentaciones de Armin van Buuren, David Guetta, Fred Baker, DJ Zany, Ruthless y Marco Bailey. El disc jockey y productor Paul Oakenfold fue también anunciado en el line-up, pero canceló a último momento porque estaba de gira con Madonna. (Y a esta hora lo dice? Bah, eso no lo esperaba nadie ¬¬)

La tercera edición el festival, que duró dos días por primera vez en su historia, tuvo lugar el 28 y 29 de julio de 2007.  
En 2008, el festival tuvo lugar el 26 y 27 de julio. Por primera vez, participaron más de 100 DJs. El número de concurrentes superó las 50,000 personas.

En 2009, para la quinta edición de ID&T abrió muchos más espacios. Sun ha incluido un escenario llamado "I Love the 90's" (en español, "Me encantan la década de los 90"), donde (Push, Natural Born Deejays, SASH, etc.) estuvieron presentes en la zona de baile. La Rocca presentó por primera vez el evento. El acto especial en el escenario principal lo protagonizóMoby. Tomorrowland 2009 tuvo lugar el Sábado, 25 de julio y el domingo, 26 de julio. El número de concurrentes superó las 80,000 personas.

En 2010, Swedish House Mafia y David Guetta rompieron todos los récords de gráficos y fueron responsables de una masa de histeria una duración de dos días y aún más tiempo. Tomorrowland agotaron días antes del evento. Esta edición volvió marcar un nuevo récord, de 85000 visitantes durante 2 días. Se dice que en ese año la "Tomorrowland manía" realmente comenzó. 2010 Al igual que Mike, Dimitri Vegas, Dada Life y Tara McDonald escribió el himno oficial "Tomorrow: Get Into The Night", interpretando la canción dos veces en el escenario principal después sueco House Mafia . La pista fue hecha por Like Mike , Dada Life y Dimitri Vegas y la melodía vocal y las letras fueron escritas y grabadas por Tara McDonald . La canción alcanzó el número 5 en las listas comerciales belgas y es el mayor himno de venta de Tomorrowlands hasta la fecha.

En 2011, se agregó otro día más al festival. Sólo a pocos días de la pre-venta oficial de entradas, estas fueron completamente agotadas y atrajeron a 87000 personas. Contó con las presentaciones de David Guetta, Nervo, Swedish House Mafia, Avicii, Tiësto, 2ManyDJ, Carl Cox, Paul van Dyk, Tensnake, Laidback Luke, Brodinski, De Jeugd Van Tegenwoordig, Martin Solveig, entre otros. Tomorrowland fue votado como el mejor festival de música electronica del mundo en la International Dance Music Awards.

La edición 2012 tuvo lugar el viernes 27, sábado 28 y el domingo 29 de julio. Con una gran lista de 400 DJs, algunos de los nombres más conocidos son Avicii, David Guetta, Calvin Harris, Swedish House Mafia, Steve Aoki, Carl Cox, The Bloody Beetroots, Paul van Dyk, Pendulum, Skrillex, Martin Solveig, Hardwell, Afrojack, NERVO, LMFAO, Yves V, Dimitri Vegas y Like Mike etc. Debido al enorme éxito de Tomorrowland y el hecho de que se trata de un festival belga, ID&T decidió dar una oportunidad exclusiva de los belgas con una pre-venta (72000 de las 180000 entradas) el sábado, 24 de marzo. En menos de un día, todas las entradas se agotaron y en algunos momentos hubo dos millones de personas en la lista de espera en línea. La venta en todo el mundo empezó a 7 de abril. Dentro de 43 minutos, las otras 100.000 entradas se agotaron. Todos los asistentes afirmaron que no fue fácil conseguir la entrada debido a la gran demanda, y a su coste no muy elevado, pero a pesar de que en estos tiempos de crisis sea muy difícil de amortizar posteriormente, afirmaron que valió la pena. Además de las entradas regulares, Tomorrowland asoció con Brussels Airlines para ofrecer paquetes turísticos exclusivos en más de 15 ciudades de todo el mundo. Otros puntos destacados del festival fueron el jinete Nube, la rueda de la fortuna móvil más alto de Europa, y el hecho de que 25 compañías aéreas que se organizaron para llevar a los espectadores a la fiesta de todo el mundo.

En 2013, Tomorrowland anuncio un nuevo concepto, TomorrowWorld. Este tendrá la misma temática que Tomorrowland, pero en otras ciudades fuera del país natal Bélgica; es decir, una vez al año, Tomorrowland hará un festival en otros países, esto sin dejar de hacer el festival principal que es en Bélgica el último fin de semana de julio. "A new destination, a second home" es el eslogan principal de TomorrowWorld. El pasado 20 de marzo fue anunciada la ciudad que será sede de TomorrowWorld 2013. La ciudad en donde se llevara a cabo la primera edición de TomorrowWorld será en Chattahoochee Hills, Georgia, Estados Unidos, los días 27, 28 y 29 de Septiembre del presente año.

De momento tanto Tomorrowland como TomorrowWorld han comenzado a anunciar el line-up de ambos festivales, a pesar de que el del segunda acabe de haber empezado a ser anunciado, en los que se encontrarán DJ's como los tres ex-integrantes de Swedish House Mafia, esto es, Steve Angello, Sebastian Ingrosso y Axwell, además de los ya habituales Tiësto, Armin Van Buuren, Hardwell, David Guetta, Steve Aoki, Nicky Romero, Fedde Le Grand, Carl Cox, Avicii, Knife Party, Chuckie, Sander van Doorn, Thomas Gold, Zedd, Laidback Luke, Martin Solveig, Afrojack, Alesso, Porter Robinson y Nervo entre muchos otros.  
En cuanto a las entradas, las pertenecientes a Tomorrowland se agotaron al poco de ser puestas a la venta online, y se espera conseguir próximamente el mismo resultado con las de TomorrowWorld.

Como cambio respecto a otros años, aquellos que quieran asistir a cualquiera de los dos festivales deberán antes registrarse en la web del festival en el plazo marcado, para así a la hora de iniciar la compra de entradas hacerlo desde el usuario creado anteriormente. Por otro lado, y como ya se anunció hace varios meses, las entradas de este año en lugar de obtenerlas en la entrada del festival, serán enviadas a cada vivienda por correo a modo de pulsera personalizada, dependiendo del tipo de entrada y los servicios que ésta incluya, en una caja junto con un libro sobre el festival.

*REACCIONES DE BAKUGAN PRICE OF THE DARKNESS CAPITULO 11: DARKEMIUS*

- Ahora, con qué iniciamos? - Gray

- EL MAESTRO ME DEGOLLARÁ VIVO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS? - Expiron furioso

- JA Y JÁ! - Rió Len kagamine burlonamente

- Fiuu - Midna - Está bien gracias al cieli. Ahhh mi Thomas nwn

- Quiero Ir - dijo Zuliar emocionada

- ¿No crees que sea mala idea? - dijo Anubias

- Jejejeje - Nicole - Mala idea, eh?

- SIIII! - Gritó Zante - Quiero vengarme de esa basura que lastimó a mi rosa!

- Me hablas a mi? - gritó Dan

- ¿HABLO DE QUIÉN MÁS? - Gritó Zant y ampos se miraron con gruñidos de furia

- Oh oh - Jesus

- Pero no quiero que vayan, mejor acepten su derrota - Midna

- CELOSA! CELOSA! - Cantaron Ben Tennyson, Everth, Kaito, Shadow, Jake el perro y Akeno en forma burlona

- YA, CÁLLENSE! - Midna sonrojada - Pero pensé cuando besé a Dan en Thomas, recé para que ganaras y... ahí viene el flashback...

- Mejor nos lo adelantamos para que no haya spoiler

- Baka Haibaku - Midna enojada

- Por lo menos tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta

- Eso si... espera... - Midna - ¡EXPIRON! - Gritó Midna furiosa - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE QUITARME MIS RECUERDOS? ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

- Era por tu bien, maldita tonta sensible - Expiron serio

- ¿QUÉ POR SU BIEN? - Gritó Gray furioso - VAS A VER! ICE MAKE ATTACK! - Gritó Gray atacando a Expiron pero este ni se inmutó - ¿QUÉ?

- JAJAJAJAJAJA - Natsu riéndose

- Creo que no funcionó - Baron

- Me lo temía - dijo Gray haciendo puchero chibi y Candy le abraza

- Sabes que el amor es para los débiles - dijo Expiron y una gran cantidad de sombras y un chillido de ultratumba atacaron a Midna y haciéndola retorcerse

- Ya saben lo que significa - Dijo Haibaku demasiado decepcionado

- soy Midna Amón la futura reina del multiverso, prometida de dan kuso el príncipe de Darkness - dijo Midna como un robot - y homas trust es un traidor, un renegado y no siento más que odio por el - dijo Midna como un robot mientras soltaba una lagrima.

- Lo que no sabía es que Thomas es mitad luminox y mitad darkness - Lucy

- Yo tampoco - Chris (del equipo sellon)

- Quiero un helado - dijo Yu con ojos brillosos y todos voltearon a ver a Yu (incluso midna) con cara de "WTF?" - ué? - dijo Yu sonriente - ¿En serio vas a ausentarte para ver Tomorrowland?

- Gomen, pero no me lo quiero perder - Haibaku emocionadísimo.

* * *

Situación hipotética

Imagina que Alice termine con Shun porque SUPUESTAMENTE estaba enamorado de Sellon cuando Shun estaba TODO LO CONTRARIO pero ya era tarde, Alice estaba genuinamente convencida de ello y por consiguiente se lo dice a los demás para que lo crean y así beneficie el plan de Sellon contra Shun.

- Qué razón tendría Sellon para hacerle eso a Shun?

- Cómo reaccionaría Shun ante eso?

- Otra chica llegaría a su vida para tratar de consolarlo. ¿Quién sería?

- Qué le diría en el momento más desesperado de su vida (la de Shun) para que deje de culparse a sí mismo?

- Qué le respondería Shun?

- Qué final sería? ¿Y desbaratarán el Plan de Sellon?

- ¿Con quién se quedaría Alice al final si con SHun ya no se puede porque ella lo vetó?


End file.
